Justice League Front Lines: DCAU Series Part 16
by Loki's Son
Summary: Atlantis has struck. As the Unites States moves to defend itself, it finds itself confronted by yet another foe. The Legion of Doom has recruited the Submen and marched on the American Heartland while Aquaman's forces pound the East Coast. The United Nations ties the JLU's hands by prohibiting them from interfering. Will they act anyway or will it be too little too late?
1. Chapter 1

10 Justice League Front Lines

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DCAU or the DCU it was based upon. Such rights respectfully belong to both DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation. Which in turn are owned by the parent corporation Time Warner. The universe is theirs as are any profits derived from it.**

**This story is being beta read by animeluverqueen. As has every story in the series since Part 6. Yes, you got that right. Part 6. This is Part _16_ of an ongoing series. Just in case there seems to be any confusion, a lot has happened on the way here. If items seem to confuse you and you seem a little lost along the way and you just can't figure out why "so and so" is dating or married to "such and such", try reading previous installments. Worlds of enlightenment can be found there. **

**Also, if you are one of those gifted souls who only read the first and last chapters, do not PM me and ask what happened in between. The answers already lie between Chapter One and Chapter Whatever. Look and ye shall find your answers.**

* * *

"Dela, you can't be serious," Fatality remarked.

Dela Pheron glared back at her, "I am _perfectly_ serious."

"But he's unstable," Fatality pointed out.

Miss Bloss, Miri Raim, Maewen, Arven and Race all nodded their agreement. Dela saw this and snorted in derision, "He is a _Green Lantern_. Perhaps the greatest of them all. It is the destiny of the Sapphire Queen to be married to a Green Lantern and I choose _him_."

"And what if he doesn't choose you?" Miri asked.

"And _why_ wouldn't he?" Dela growled.

Race rolled her eyes, "Actually I think they're perfect for each other."

"Thank you," Dela was surprised by this unexpected support.

"But what's good for _you_ isn't necessarily best for the Star Sapphires Corps," Race continued.

Energy danced off of the star sapphire affixed to Dela's mask, "_What_ did you just say?"

"You're the Sapphire Queen now," Miss Bloss tried to explain it, "That means the Corps' needs come before your own…or at least they should."

"Nonsense. My needs _are_ the Corps' needs," Dela asserted.

The Star Sapphires exchanged a _there's going to be trouble _look. Arven attempted to break it down even further, "While some of our sisters now have lovers and consorts, many others do not. To bring _that _letch to a virtual harem world of women is idiotic."

"_Did you just call me an 'idiot'_?" Dela thundered.

"If I had to," Arven said in steely tones.

"That's it! This discussion is over. I am getting my man and I am getting him _now_!" Dela declared, "You could have gone on this adventure of the heart with me but now I, your Queen, command you to remain here on Zamaron in my absence."

"Dela, he's only _human_," Fatality pointed out.

"Don't tell me anything about humans," Dela retorted, "I can see what's in _your_ heart, Fatality."

"But Carol also lives on Earth," Fatality tried again while her cheeks burned.

"_Don't_ speak to me about Carol Ferris. She doesn't exist to me," Dela warned, "Now do as your told, like good children."

Dela rose into space. Maewen asked the obvious question, "So are we just going to sit here?"

"No," Fatality declared, "Race, Miss Bloss, you'll stay. The rest of you are with me."

The appointed Star Sapphires lifted off into space. Meanwhile, in the deserts surrounding the Lost Kingdom, Slushh used his ring to communicate with the Fear Lodge. After Lyssa Drak had acknowledged his signal, she summoned Slushh back to the antimatter universe and the world of Qward that the Fear Lodge was built upon. Slushh was grateful for the chance to finally leave Zamaron.

* * *

At the JLU compound west of Albany, New York, the Justice League members who lived, and or trained there, were up and about and greeting a new day. Most of those that dwelt at the compound were former members of the Justice Society of America. Some had been members of the League who'd been relegated to the JSA and then brought back to the fold. While there had been some initial resentment over that chain of events, most had gotten over it.

The majority of those that lived on the compound were younger heroes that spent a great deal of time training in the use of their powers and in teamwork exercises. Those included Cyclone, King Chimera, Judomaster, Anna Fortune, Ri, Mary Marvel, Stargirl, Mr. America, and Red Beetle.

Others lived there as well. Fire and Ice lived in the women's quarters as well. Hawkman, Booster Gold, the Shining Knight, the Ray, Sand, Guy Gardner, Commander Steel, Mr. Terrific, Dr. Mid-Nite, Mike Dugan, who was the STRIPE operator and official League mechanic, also bunked in the male quarters. Of course, Booster was leaving as of this weekend owing to his getting married to Claire Connelly. Sir Justin was expected to be the next to leave for a similar reason.

Galatea and Blackhawk shared quarters in the Pilot's Bunkhouse near the airstrip. Lady Blackhawk, Jake, and Smiley also dwelt there. Lady Blackhawk was still restricted from duty so the other members of the Blackhawk Squadron flew the Department of Extranormal Operation's Blackhawk Express missions. No one outside the squadron knew exactly what those missions were besides Galatea. And she wasn't talking.

Black Adam and Isis shared quarters in the married couple's villa. There, Osiris spent his time with his parents when they weren't on missions. Fortunately, his parents hadn't been called away since the JSA had merged into the Justice League Unlimited a week ago. Black Adam and Isis were delighted to have the time to spend with their infant son.

Hourman and Jesse Quick were the other married couple in the hut. It was actually large enough to accommodate four couples so unless the families met in the Commons, they rarely saw one another. As it was, Hourman and Jesse spent a great deal of time beside the original Flash, Sentinel, and Wildcat as they trained the younger heroes.

Donna Troy was among these trainees and she also lived in the woman's hut. Learning of an Earth-1 teen calling herself Wonder Girl, Donna had changed her code name to Troia. Donna's Earth-1 doppelganger had briefly used the name before becoming a Darkstar and leaving Earth altogether. Donna felt the name was then up for grabs. So the Wonder Girl of Earth-52 was now Troia and the second Wonder Girl of Earth-1 was no longer confused with her.

But training had been called off for Booster and Claire's wedding. Plastic Man and Penny had been married last weekend, just days after the dimensional cross rip that had nearly swallowed the Earth. Not only had the Shadow Realms been brought to Earth, but the hell dimension Ragnarok had unloaded its masters upon this world as had the Subtle Realms when the King of Tears had been freed at long last.

But the wedding had gone without a single hitch. There hadn't been a single crisis until the following day. Plas and Penny had taken off on their honeymoon so they avoided the whole mess. Meanwhile the newly integrated JSA team members got their first taste of action next to their newfound JLU teammates in an official capacity. What had transpired had justified the faith put in the JSA.

While twelve of the former JLU members were backing with the team, fourteen members of the former Justice Society were League members for the first time. The League's newest member had been in the DEO's pipeline for the JSA and he suddenly found himself under the JLU's auspices.

Jakeem Thunder was the inheritor of the Thunderbolt after Johnny Thunder's death. That death had resurrected the King of Tears. Jakeem was a bit of a surprise in that he was a streetwise fifteen year old. It had taken Wildcat, Jay Garrick, and Sentinel arguing on Jakeem's behalf to persuade the Founders to accept him. The fact that they had brought a fourteen year old Stargirl into the team killed the protests. Stargirl was eighteen now and had flourished during her four years with the JLU, four months with the JSA, and was back under the Justice League's graces.

Jakeem had discovered his power to summon and control the Thunderbolt jinn when a Sufi had found him in Harlem and revealed his ability. By saying the invocation, "Cei yu", which was pronounced, "Say you", the Thunderbolt was summoned. The Thunderbolt was a mystic power to rival any mage in the Justice League's rolls. But he could only act upon verbal instructions from his master, this being Jakeem.

* * *

Booster had invited the entire Justice League. About half showed up. Since Michael Jon Carter was well known to Claire's friends as Booster Gold, the JLU group had been requested to come in costume. The recent JSA additions to the team were especially encouraged to come. In the end, most of Booster's guests were the JLU's most recent additions.

The Founders came as well. This meant a lot to Booster. Jay Garrick, the original Flash, Wildcat, and Sentinel joined the Founders as well. Superman and Wonder Woman were overjoyed, even if Superman couldn't quite make out how to approach some of Claire's guests. John Stewart and Shayera Hol were happy to see Booster settle down. J'onn Jonzz took a day off from his busy schedule to attend. The current Flash was excited for the couple but there was also an air of distraction about him. It had been there since he'd been captured by Amazing Grace.

Claire's guests cut a wide swath across the LBGT community. Cross dressers and transvestites sat near or next to M2F and F2M transsexuals. The pre-, post-, and non-op crowd was fully embraced. Claire's co-workers from STAR Labs arrived fully expecting such a turn out. Claire had never hidden her transition from anyone, except Booster for a time, so they fully endorsed every aspect of her life. These friends included straights, gays, lesbians, and bisexuals. Claire literally embraced all aspects and orientations of the world.

Claire had been surprised, and then wonderfully delighted, that Booster did to. When asked why, he merely shrugged and said, "I'm from the future."

Leaving it at that, he'd helped fund Claire's final physical transitional step. Now came the final lifestyle transition. She'd dreamt of marrying and settling down with the man of her dreams since she'd been a small boy.

Fortunately, Plastic Man and Penny's fortune rubbed off on them and the ceremony went off without a hitch. Although, Galatea and Blackhawk's reception had proven that you still had one last hurdle before you were in the clear. But that too went by without incident.

* * *

It was evening back at the JLU compound. Roxy was delighted have company again. She'd redirected a spy satellite to witness the comings and goings at the outdoor venue. She'd actually giggled when she admitted the National Security Agency was still going ballistic trying to find out who hacked and retasked one of their satellites.

"Roxy!" Mary Batson scolded her, "You shouldn't have done that."

Roxy looked wounded, "I know. But I was stuck _here_."

Roxy's holographic avatar was realistic enough to make one forget she was actually the compound's Artificial Intelligence entity. At times, though, it seemed she was a little _too_ alive. She was impish, playful, and generally helpful but Roxy could also be willful, stubborn, and prone to take illegal actions without endorsement.

"Lighten up, Mare," Courtney Whitmore cajoled her friend, "Why ruin a good day?"

"But she…" Mary protested.

"Did she nuke Tehran? No. Did she topple any governments? No. Did she take nudie pics of Kim Kardashian and Kayne West having sex? No, and thank God for it," Courtney listed off, "So tell me, who did she harm?"

"But…" Mary tried one more time before being cut off again.

"Stow it!" Courtney commanded, "Now c'mon. Everyone's getting together in the Commons."

"Too bad Ray went to Los Angeles," Mary sighed.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Billy went back to Fawcett City and I'm still feeling all gushy inside and want to cuddle. But I can't, dammit, so buck up and suffer with me," Courtney said sternly.

Mary smirked, "You know, graduating from high school seems to have done you a world of good."

"Well, at least I'm not going on to college like you and Maxine," Courtney grinned.

"Maxine got a full ride to Harvard," Mary said wistfully, "She'll be living in the dorms this fall."

"And _you_ got the same deal at Georgetown," Courtney reminded her, "Which isn't anything to sneeze at. Besides, you like Catholic schools."

"Yeah," Mary said dreamily, "It's actually a Jesuit school."

"Aren't Jesuits an order of Catholic priests?" Courtney struggled to recall.

"Yes," Mary confirmed it.

"You just proved my point," Courtney said dryly.

"So what's going on in the Commons right now?" Mary asked Roxy. She knew the AI was fully capable of monitoring the entire compound all at once.

"Guy Gardner just arrived and is trying to recruit drinking buddies," Roxy answered.

"Ugh!" Courtney's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Maybe we should wait."

"Well, he didn't get any takers so he's off to NYC to bar hop alone," Roxy revealed.

"He does that a lot," Mary observed, "I think he's a very lonely man."

"He's a sexist pig," Courtney retorted, "_That's_ why he's lonely. No woman in her right mind would put up with his bullshit."

"That's harsh," Mary accused.

"But am I wrong?" Courtney shot back.

Mary fumbled about, "Well…not exactly."

"Ha!" Courtney celebrated her victory.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Let's just join the others."

"See ya there!" Roxy vanished.

"Ever wish you could do that?" Courtney mused.

"All the time," Mary confessed, "But in my Marvel form I can fly. So that's just as good."

"Yeah," Courtney agreed. As Stargirl her tools allowed her the power of flight too, "I can fly using either the Cosmic Rod or the Cosmic Convertor Belt."

"How do you choose between them?" Mary asked as they headed down the corridor to the Commons building.

"I don't think I do, actually," Courtney shared, "Even though the staff and the belt were made for different people, they seemed to have come together with me. And not just `cause I'm using both. Their functioning together has become…"

Courtney faltered so Mary offered up a word, "Seamless?"

"That pretty much covers it," Courtney confirmed it.

There was a moment of comfortable silence and then as they reached the door to the Commons, Mary expressed a wish; "I hope the rest of the day is as perfect as the first part has been."

Courtney grinned, "One can always hope."

Fortunately, Mary's wish came true.

* * *

Two days later, Aquaman approached the podium in the General Assembly chamber of the United Nations. Since a harpoon was mounted off of his wrist where his left hand used to be, he'd had trouble getting cleared by security. Which just put him in a fouler mood.

A week ago, he'd transmitted a request to speak at the General Assembly. He'd also reiterated the terms and conditions of his treaty with the surface world body. And still _more_ radioactive waste had been dumped inside of Atlantis' borders.

The Atlanteans had captured the offending ship. It was owned by a waste control company registered out of Norfolk, Virginia. They processed nuclear waste from ships and submarines for the US Navy. They ostensibly transferred them to a facility they had built in Arizona.

Only no such facility existed. They'd been paid to build one but the exorbitant costs attached to construction, and the hazardous materials surcharges on the rail system, had convinced them it was cheaper and easier to dump out at sea. After all, it was all about the profit margin. And since the company currently maintained a 165% profitability margin, why change what worked?

Aquaman's raiders had attacked the company's docks and sunk every vessel they owned. Some had been laden with nuclear waste, therefore contaminating the harbor. Aquaman had dispatched a message to the Naval Command that such an act was a fair exchange for what amounted to an act of genocidal warfare.

Neither the Admiralty nor the Commander-in-Chief saw it that way. Fleets had steamed through the night to arrive at Atlantis' borders. Submarines had been rerouted off their patrol lanes to interdict any and all Atlantean forces. In essence, a blockade had been formed.

Thanks to the nuclear waste, Atlantis had to send hunters and gatherers far afield outside of Atlantis' designated border to collect food. The US Navy in turn, fired on them. Casualties had resulted. And that brought all concerned to today.

Aquaman tapped the microphone. A resounding _thud thud_ echoed through the chamber. This irked many of the diplomats. Aquaman though it petty of them. Most of them were relying on a translator's interpretation of his words and not the actual speech.

"My opening remarks are for the world of surface dwellers in general. Do not dump your trash in the oceans," Aquaman almost snarled, "Besides the ecological implications you fools seem ignorant of, there are _people_ down there. Atlantis is only one kingdom. We have colonies and settlements across the _majority _of this planet."

His voice hardened as his eyes narrowed, "The bulk of planet Earth is underwater. It is a realm you know frighteningly little about. Don't give my people cause to educate you in its ways."

Aquaman saw the effect his words were having. He thought it was good they had something to think about. It seemed thinking was a rarity amongst them.

"For the United States I can only say this: your people dropped several tons of radioactive waste upon our farms," Aquaman began to explain, "And yes, it has been argued that the bulk of such waste is liquid water. But such waste is also known as _heavy_ water for a reason. And then there are the damned fuel rods which were deliberately scattered across our primary source of food."

Aquaman allowed his anger to come through, "But more than this, you have blocked my people from getting the food they require to live. Ostensibly this is revenge for our attacking the polluters who destroyed our food chain. Since you would not stop them, and instead _hired_ them to provoke us, we dealt with them."

"The United States government declared this an unprovoked act of aggression," Aquaman continued, "Aggressive? Yes! Unprovoked? Not a chance in whatever hell you believe in. You have surrounded our borders and are keeping us from gathering food. In essence, you are attempting to starve us to death."

Aquaman got to the point of his message, "My nation, or _any_ conceivable nation, will not sit idly by and let you kill us all. So my response is simple. You have twelve hours to withdraw. If you do not, you will face the full might of Atlantis that you have speculated about for so long."

Aquaman stepped away and off the platform and marched out of the assembly hall. The United States Ambassador was immediately recognized. She played out the official song and dance that while the essential facts portrayed had been accurate there a matter of interpretation of said facts. The US' version was correct and all other viewpoints were inherently wrong. She boasted that the United States was ready to meet Atlantis' attack. The only request her government had was for her allies and enemies to stay clear of the conflict.

The General Assembly took a vote of all members. Many of America's allies abstained rather than vote. Those that did vote, voted to remain neutral. All except one: the nation state of the Justice League Unlimited.

Max Lord was the first to speak after the vote, "Honored delegates, as the representative of the Justice League to this body, I have to ask: what implications will this vote have upon my constituents?"

Many proposals were brought forth. A few dared to leave it up to the JLU's discretion. The same abstainers did so again. In the end, the neutral vote carried the day. The Justice League was ordered by majority vote of the UN to stay out of the conflict.

Max merely shook his head and muttered, "It'll never happen."

* * *

Luthor squinted at the sunlight as the Legion of Doom led the Submen out of the caverns of Subera. Subera had been carved into the Rocky Mountains just as the Submen's ancient home had been located under the Urals. After their defeat ten thousand years ago by mankind, the Submen had travelled to the New World and settled in another underground kingdom. The Native Americans never knew of their existence just as the settlers from the rest of the world never knew of the Submen as they populated the frontier so North America.

King Kull's decision to venture into the wider world had changed all that. Recruited by Dr. Sivana and Mr. Mind, King Kull had fought Captain Marvel nearly to a standstill on dozens of occasions. Luthor had reached out to Kull, thinking he was an aberration of some kind, and had been delighted to discover that he literally was a _king_.

The Submen had been busy during their long exile. Their technology rivaled that of Atlantis or Gorilla City. And now Luthor had access to this tech. The Submen had once dominated the surface world of man. They desperately wanted to again.

It had taken Luthor mere seconds to convince King Kull to wage war against humanity again. Luthor was dimly aware of Atlantis' threats again America. War brought chaos. Chaos bred confusion. And confusion frequently yielded opportunity.

Atlantis would ravage the East Coast and the Legion of Doom and the Submen would swoop in as saviors. Only after the fact would the beleaguered population realize that their rescuers intended to not only stay in place but rule them with an iron fist. It was so easy to predict it was like it had already happened.

But what Aquaman and Luthor didn't realize was that Dela Pheron was on her way. Pursued by a band of her own Star Sapphires, Dela was coming to find love. And unbeknownst to Dela was the fact Sinestro knew of her mission and had an old score he intended to settle.


	2. Chapter 2

12 Justice League Front Lines

Sinestro gathered his elite Agents of Fear. Arkillo had marshaled them at Lyssa Drak's behest. Sinestro was pleased to see Slushh had returned to the fold after being dismembered and scattered across the plains of Zamaron. The sentient acidic glob had rejoined his component parts and coagulated back into his usual mass. Only the bones that had floated within his interior were still missing. His yellow power ring was suspended within him.

Tekik, Low, Murr, Karu-Sil, Tri-Eye, Kryb, Maash, and Romat-Ru also gathered. Bedovian had relieved Slushh. He sat three sectors away from Zamaron, outside of the Star Sapphire patrols, and waited for orders to strike.

Sinestro knew that his elite expected him to lead them into battle. This time they would be disappointed, "My Agents of Fear, I have a task for you."

There was a responding roar, which Sinestro waited for it to dissipate before he continued; "Arkillo will lead you to that miserable mud ball, Earth. There you will hunt the Sapphire Queen and her 'finest' Star Sapphires."

Anticipation rippled through the crowd. But Sinestro could tell it was also leavened with disappointment, "_I_ shall lead the rest of the Corps against Zamaron itself. It is time the aberration known as the Star Sapphire Corps was crushed underfoot once and for all."

"Are there any questions?" Sinestro asked.

"Do they live after we have introduced them to the pure essence of Fear?" Arkillo asked.

Sinestro was pleased. This was the only question he was interested in answering, "Their ultimate fate is up to your discretion, Arkillo. I want them to not only know, but _embrace_ fear, before they face their fate."

Sinestro raised a hand and pointed a warning finger skyward, "But Carol Ferris is to be spared _unless_ she interferes. She and Dela Pheron, the current Sapphire Queen, are enemies. So she might remove herself from the conflict."

"And if she _does_ interfere?" Arkillo wanted his orders to be clear.

"Then she joins the others and you have your discretion to rely upon," Sinestro answered, "But remember, Carol faced the Fear Lodge and survived. Unless you have a clear opportunity to inflict punitive measures, it would be best to simply kill her."

Arkillo's elongated tongue snaked out to lick his lips, "She shall choose her own fate."

"So be it," Sinestro consented to the possibility.

The elite Agents of Fear lifted into space and translated from the antimatter universe to the matter one. Of course, they had to opt for the Earth-1, or Prime, universe. The presence of Oa, alone in all of the parallel universes, made the Prime universe what it was. The Green Lantern and Power Rings Corps of other universes were based off of other beings from worlds other than Oa. This greatly explained their differing views of how to subdue the evil of that particular universe that Corps was found in.

Lyssa Drak had sent the summons to the rest of the Sinestro Corps before the elite were gathered together. The Corps would assemble at Bedovian's location as a rally point. From there it was a short three system hop to Zamaron itself. And once they had arrived, they would offer the Star Sapphires a new reckoning. One their putrid Corps would be lucky to survive.

* * *

Of the twelve Lost Cities, six survived under the waves. Atlantis was the precursor of all of the kingdoms. First and preeminent, it stood as the leader of the rest.

This even included Tritonis, where Poseidon dwelt amongst mortals. Thanks to an insidious experiment by a renegade Atlantean scientist, the people of Tritonis had long ago been converted into a race of mer-people. Lori Lemaris led her people under the watchful eye of Poseidon. The mer-people were the most vulnerable of the undersea dwellers and the Pantheon god's watchful gaze helped shelter them from the ravages of the surface dwellers.

Poseidonis was the second city of the undersea kingdoms. Thiema Na Oge was a province of isolationalists. They had little to do with their fellow underwater colonists and they were especially detached from the surface world. Hy-Brasil was another of the original Twelve. Tlapallon was the last survivor despite being razed by Orm, the Ocean Master and half-brother of Orin Curry, also known as Aquaman by the surface world.

Poseidonis, Tritonis, Hy-Brasil, and even recovering Tlapallon promised to watch over Atlantis' borders as the premier kingdom swam to war. Their expeditionary forces waited beyond the sonar "eyes" of the blockading US Navy while Atlantis mobilized. The Navy was confident in their ability to respond to anything. Against a surface fleet, or even against submarines designed by surface dwellers, this may have been true. But now they faced a foe that had been bred to live underwater for millennia now.

The American fleet was composed of souls that dared faced the sea. Atlantis' forces were made up of beings who were _of _the sea. Albeit, the battle hadn't gone as one-sided as Aquaman had envisioned it.

* * *

Commander Jakob Hudson came to the bridge of the _Seawolf_-class attack submarine _USS Connecticut_. The other five submarines in the patrol were all _Los Angeles_-class attack subs. They'd been built during the Cold War and were considered more venerable than the _Connecticut_ and has such the newer sub was given the task of shorter range sonar scans of the Atlantean frontier.

"We have intermittent sonar contacts, Captain," The Officer of the Watch was a full lieutenant and the 2nd Officer of the boat.

Hudson went straight to the sonar stations, "What have you got for me, Perkins?"

Perkins shook his head, "I really don't know, Captain."

"That doesn't reassure me," Hudson scowled.

"One minute I get ambient mechanical sounds and then it broadcasts as a biological," Perkins explained. Seeing his captain's obvious confusion, he pressed on; "I mean there's a distinctly _artificial _sound at times, almost like water being _pushed_ through a funnel. But all the sonar emissions that we're getting from the contacts read as biologicals."

"They have active sonar?" Hudson was suddenly gripped with fear.

"Yeah, but it reads like whales. The computer just keeps analyzing it as biologicals and they sound pretty damn close to it," Perkins relayed, "But they seem to be in formation. Not loose like a pod but more like a military formation."

"Damn it! Sound general quarters!" Hudson ordered as he headed for the main plot, "Get on the ELF and warn the fleet. The fish men are on the move."

"Actually, they'd properly be called 'Atlanteans', Captain," Gibbons advised.

"Spare me your PC bullshit, Lt. Gibbons. I know they soft sell that crap at the Academy but we're going to war. I don't worry about the enemy's feelings. I just kill the bastards. Understood?" Hudson replied.

That was the last utterance Commander Hudson made before his submarine was shattered. Those that survived the initial blasts swiftly drowned. Several surface combatants picked up the sounds of six submarines dying on sonar. They began calling in reports to the _USS Ronald Reagan_. The air craft carrier was the flagship of the fleet and Admiral Robert Avril was in overall command.

He was coming into the C3 Center when the sounds of explosions rang throughout the carrier's decks. Avril ran to meet his flag captain, one Captain Bob Skaggit.

"Captain report!" Avril bellowed as he entered the command, control, and communications center.

"The Atlanteans just sunk half the fleet," Skaggit informed him, "They seem to have concentrated on our anti-submarine operations ships."

"What about our own submarines?" Avril asked with some dread.

"There were sounds of underwater explosions just sixty seconds before the surface detonations. We've been unable to raise any ships of the submarine pack," Skaggit explained.

"Why haven't they targeted us then?" Avril wondered.

"My guess?" Skaggit asked. Seeing Avril's affirming nod, he proceeded; "I'd say they're reloading."

"Can we get any ASW birds in the air?" Avril wanted to know.

"They started scrambling the moment the subs died," Skaggit let the Admiral know he did know his business, "Frankly, the flight crews are getting in each others' way."

"Can we get them in the air in time? Can we at least get a shot off?" Avril was almost feverish in his desire.

Skaggit shrugged, "That depends on how long it takes the Atlanteans to reload."

* * *

"There are human survivors in the water," Shera reported to Aquaman. She was one of his War Councilors. The War Council was made up of three male generals and three female generals. Such an even gender mix had never occurred before Aquaman's reign and even then only after the reshuffling of the Council after Orm's uprising.

Thracken, Haumond, and Alloroc were the male leaders. Eochaid, Nuada, and the aforementioned Shera were the females. Haumond, Alloroc, Eochaid, and Nuada were all named after famous Atlanteans or shared their names with contemporaries who'd achieved notoriety. Eochaid and Nuada's pairing seemed especially portentous since they shared their names with sisters who had ruled Thiema Na Oge.

"What of it?" Aquaman asked tersely.

"Our kingdom rests in what the surface dwellers refer to as the North Atlantic. Even in this season, the month they label as July, the water temperatures are below what they can tolerate. They'll soon die if we do not tend to them," Shera shared.

"Better we should have killed them outright then," Aquaman said dispassionately.

"My Lord Orin," Shera began to protest.

Aquaman gave her a steely gaze, "They wish to starve us? Then we shall let them freeze. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly, my King," Shera acknowledged, "I shall inform the rest of the War Council of your position. They have all been inquiring."

"Do that," Aquaman ordered, "And then set course for America's eastern seaboard."

"Does our target remain the same?" Shera wanted to know if any changes were being made so she could pass them on.

"Yes. We target the cluster of cities they refer to as Metropolis, New York, and Gotham City," Aquaman restated, "Once those are taken, we head north and south to barrage the entire shoreline."

"We've never discussed prisoners," Shera pointed out.

"We aren't in the prisoner taking business," Aquaman replied.

"Yes sire," Shera bowed her head and moved to a communications post. The War Council members were spread across the fleet but they could share instant communication amongst them all upon demand. The clarification of their marching orders would prove invaluable. These issues had weighed on their minds since the logistics of prisoner keeping would weigh heavily on a people that could only spend thirty hours at a time out of water before having to return to it for at least twelve. This simplified their operations.

* * *

Dela arrived in orbit of Earth. From a distance she could see the fairly impressive bulk of the _Watchtower_. The fact that it was a fusion of human and alien technologies became woefully apparent when the International Space Station began to come into view. She took a quick reading with the star sapphire and detected a _third_ space station. Unbeknownst to Dela, the People Republic of China had also begun construction of their first station in order to give them a leaping off point into the outer solar system.

Dela snorted with derision at the solely human efforts. She had no idea that these only represented _civilian_ efforts and that the Earth's defenders had much more advanced equipment available to them. But then again, she didn't care.

Using the sapphire, Dela homed in on Guy's location. His ring seemed to be located at a location on the northern continent of the landmass she thought was called "America". The star sapphire's symbiot whispered to her and gave her knowledge of Earth and its peoples. She reveled in the ecstasy of the stone's touching her mind just as she would Guy's touching her heart and body.

She began her long plunge to the planet below. Her true love awaited her. Despite his not knowing he was, in fact, her true love. She _knew_ he would worship and adore her. She'd grant him an entire fifteen minutes to achieve fawning adoration levels and then she would sweep him away to Zamaron for the wedding.

The Star Sapphires thought Carol Ferris' wedding to that simpleton, Kyle Rayner, had been spectacular? Ha! They hadn't seen spectacle yet! Dela would parade Guy before the Green Lanterns on a little leash and show them that _true_ love did exist. The only question was whether or not to place a little collar around Guy's neck for the leash to attach to or to use a choker style piece of equipment. Either way, once he was hers, Guy Gardner would not escape her and live.

* * *

"Hey!" Guy shouted as he entered the compound's command center. The center table bearing the Justice Society of America seal had been placed in the JSA Museum as an entirely new wing had opened with the JSA's brief coming out of retirement. The new section was simply called, "The Road to the Justice League".

Not getting a response, Guy shouted again, "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Shouting won't get anyone to answer, you idiot!" Roxy's avatar appeared, "Everyone was summoned to the _Watchtower_ upon word that Atlantis sunk the 5th Fleet."

"So," Guy grinned, "Aquadude and his loser guppies finally found the balls to attack. When do we bust heads?"

Roxy rolled her eyes, "_We_ don't. The JLU has been put on alert as a cautionary measure. The UN has also placed the Blackhawk Squadron on stand-by. _You_ aren't authorized to do anything other than haul your sorry carcass to the station. _I'll _be here and providing intel analysis as new data comes in."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Guy dismissed her, "Y'mean even the old farts are up there?"

"_If_ you're referring to the Flash, Sentinel, and Wildcat then _yes_, they're aboard the _Watchtower_ too," Roxy was beginning to wish she had access to offensive weaponry.

"I…hold it!" Roxy suddenly blurted, "I have an energy signature in bound."

"Is it a fishy?" Guy gleefully asked.

"No, it's more reminiscent of a power ring. More like your Green Lantern ring than Sentinel's elemental ring," Roxy explained.

"Point me in the right direction, Rox!" Guy begged.

"Just clear the command center and wait outside. They'll intercept this location in 1.3 minutes," Roxy supplied and then she grew cross, "And don't call me that."

"Why? The Starbrat and Mary Luscious do all the time," Guy retorted.

"I _like_ them and I _loathe_ you. You figure it out," Roxy said snippily.

"Whatever. You'll be beggin' me ta slip it in your hard drive by the time I waste this mother," Guy exited the command center.

Roxy was suddenly very glad she didn't have a gag reflex. Just to be on the safe side, she alerted the League's GL and Star Sapphire members. She had a hunch they already had a clue though.

* * *

Shayera noticed John's ring pulsing, "Does that mean what I think it does?"

John sighed, "Yes, a ring bearer of another emotional spectrum is within range."

The ring ceased its warning. Shayera gave him a wry look, "Either whoever it was is now out of range or you broke it."

"I didn't break my ring," John said a little testily, "I need to leave so I can find out who this is and what spectrum they represent."

"You just want to dodge the meeting," Shayera playfully accused.

Kyle suddenly appeared with Kara in tow, "Did your ring suddenly start warning of another ring?"

"Yes," John confirmed it, "But why are you asking me? Shouldn't you know for certain?"

"My ring's been wonky ever since it became a white ring. Especially where other spectrums are concerned," Kyle revealed.

"Do the Guardians know?" John wondered.

"Look, I didn't even want to tell you but Kara threatened to wipe the floor with me," Kyle shared.

Knowing Kara was more popularly known as Supergirl, John chuckled; "And she probably could."

"You should ask him about when I arm wrestled his ring," Kara smirked.

John frowned while Shayera smiled wide. John turned to her, "I hate to miss the meeting but I think Kyle and I should check this out."

"It's okay," Shayera assured him, "With you, we have nine Founders now. If we need a tiebreaker in you absence, we can ask for Sue's opinion."

John smiled, "Is it any reason that I love you?"

"No," Shayera said confidently, "But you should keep on telling me anyways."

As Kyle and John headed for the closest airlock, Kyle wondered; "Do you think Hal and Carol will be coming as well?"

"Well, if they aren't then they should be en route to the station by now. Shayera or Kara can alert them as to where we've gone," John opined.

"Good idea," Kyle suddenly thought. It was then that they got Roxy's message and hurried even faster.

* * *

Dela came in on Guy…and _landed_ on him. She straddled him for a moment while he tried to figure just what the hell had happened. She then lifted her long blonde hair above her head and let it slowly fall, strand by strand. As she did so, she began to grind her hips against his pelvis. She felt him respond and she smiled.

"Yes, darling. All _this_ is yours for the taking," she purred.

Guy began to realize she was getting off on it as much as he was. That offended him and he brushed her aside and scrambled onto his feet, "Look, I don't know who you are and I ain't sure I care. Nobody but nobody gets off but me. Got it?"

"Whatever you say, lover," Dela kept it on thick and heavy, "I'm just here to do whatever you want for as long as you can keep it up."

Guy seriously wondered if there was a double meaning to her words. Dela came forward and placed a finger on his lips, "I only have one condition. You have to kiss me first."

"Most of the babes I hang with don't want to be kissed. They just want their money before they run," Guy complained.

"Oh, I _want_ you to kiss me, Guy. In fact, I _insist_," Dela asserted.

He was oddly self conscious, "Well, I ain't had a lot of practice lately."

"It doesn't matter," Dela insisted.

"Okay," Guy puckered up and Dela seized the opportunity. While their lips were locked, Guy began to feel warm all over. And then his simplistic mind began to shut down. His capacity for free will was dampened and he was suddenly enamored with Dela. Her every wish was his command. He'd do anything for her. Absolutely _anything_!

"Dela! No!" Fatality called out as she, Miri Raim, Arven, and Maewen descended to the ground.

Dela pulled back from Guy and he wore a blank look. It made him seem like more of a simpleton than most assumed him for. Normally that deception played to Guy's actual strengths but now it was a harsh reality.

"Oh Dela, what have you done?" Maewen asked.

"Your precious _Carol_ seduced Kyle Rayner!" Dela lashed out.

"But Kyle at least felt _something_ for Carol," Arven rebutted that statement.

"Guy feels for me too. I felt his love reach out for me and try to tickle my fancy," Dela snickered.

"We're the bearers of the spectrum of love not _lust_," Fatality argued.

"Are you sure _you_ of all people want to go there with me?" Dela asked snidely.

Fatality glowered at Dela but she refrained from commenting. Miri interjected, "What happens when the infusion wears off and he finds himself unwillingly married to you? Carol tried that and she failed. What makes this approach workable for you?"

"Because unlike Carol, _I_ am not a pathetic waste of space," Dela snapped, "Guy will love me. I will see to it. He'll fall so madly in love with me _I_ will become his everything."

"No wonder your relationships with Green Lanterns are always doomed to failure," Fatality retorted.

"How would you like to be permanently assigned to the Lost Sector?" Dela snapped back.

"Hate to interrupt," John said from above them, "But would you mind explaining what you're doing on Earth and why Guy is drooling all over himself like a lovesick dog?"

Dela scowled and wiped the saliva from Guy's chin, "That is no concern of yours, Green Lantern."

John looked to Fatality, who shrugged; "Dela wants to marry Guy."

Kyle chortled, "Why?"

Fatality got a pained expression while Dela took over the conversation, "Because you wastrels underestimate Guy. He is, without a doubt, the _greatest_ among the Green Lanterns."

"So he keeps telling us," Kyle snickered.

Fatality gave John an imploring look. Dela was building up to a confrontation. There was still time to derail it _if_ Kyle would shut up.

"I don't think you're being prudent, Kyle," John advised.

"Really?" Kyle laughed, "I mean, this is great. Dela Pheron, the Sapphire Queen, who can have any man she chooses, chooses the biggest loser in the universe. Come on! You gotta laugh at that."

A bull's head construct rammed into Kyle and drove him through the nearest building. John sighed, "Oh hell."

Fatality, Miri, Arven, and Maewen all took flight while Dela focused her attention on John. Dela unleashed beast constructs that had never been seen on Earth or by any earthling. John built ramparts for them to climb over and above him. He created a giant hamster enclosure with wheels and tunnels for them to be trapped within.

Dela dropped the animal imagery and created a seven foot tall armored swordsman. John knew at that moment she'd been getting lessons from Fatality. Such constructs were a favorite of the former student of the Warlords of Okaara. The question was: was Dela as adept at using them?

John created a winged female warrior who bore a mace. Fatality seemed chagrined by this but he didn't have time to ponder it. John beat down the swordsman's defenses and then shattered the construct. The mace struck Dela, landing her on her rear.

"Just don't float there!" Dela shouted at the Star Sapphires, "Defend you Queen!"

Miri was the first to engage John. Arven and Maewen blocked the re-emerging Kyle and met his efforts with more of the same. Dela flew to Fatality's side.

"You have to choose," she taunted, "Him or me."

Arguing with herself that John was already spoken for, Fatality joined Miri's attack. It was then that a green wall interposed itself between Fatality, Miri, and John while a violet wall intersected the space between Kyle, Arven, and Maewen. Hal and Carol had arrived and neither of them was pleased by these circumstances.

"Just what the _hell_ is going on here?" Carol demanded to know.

"You don't talk to your Queen that way, _Carol_," Dela nearly spat out the name.

"The arrangement was I stayed out of your hair and you left this sector to me," Carol reminded her.

"I'm not on an official mission for the Priestesses," Dela primly informed her, "I'm here for an affair of the heart."

"Yes, I can see the results of your 'affair'." Carol said disdainfully, "Take it from someone that's been there and tried that, it doesn't end well."

"Maybe for _you_," Dela sneered, "But I am superior to you in every way. Especially at romance."

"And that's why you chose someone as desperate as Guy Gardner?" Carol wondered.

"Would you people stop saying that!" Dela demanded.

"So you know it too," Carol said sweetly, "How nice."

"I am leaving here and I am leaving with my heart's true love. Will you stand against me?" Dela challenged Carol.

"You already know I will," Carol promised.

"Then I declare you a renegade and the price of treason will be your ring," Dela announced.

"First you have to get it from me," Carol warned.

"_I_ have the star sapphire now," Dela boasted, "Your ring is just a pale imitation."

"We'll see," Carol said firmly.

Dela tensed and then she finally noticed that her ring was pulsing, "What the…?"

A yellow plate came down and crushed all of the Green Lanterns and Star Sapphires into the ground. It evaporated and they all began to search the skies as they rose. Assembled against them were the elite Agents of Fear from the Sinestro Corps.

Arkillo chuckled menacingly, "Have we come at a bad time?"


	3. Chapter 3

9 Justice League Front Lines

Luthor had to hand it to King Kull's Submen; they knew how to build tanks. The tracked vehicles mounted giant bores at the front of the vehicles and gun mounts at each corner. A domed turret sat atop each hybrid digging machine and this turret boasted a blister-like weapons emplacement. Luthor's only regret was that he hadn't seen one of these monstrosities in action yet.

The Legion of Doom had led the Submen out of Subera near the Colorado/Wyoming border. They'd then marched across southern Nebraska and were headed into Illinois. Their target was Chicago.

Luthor had made this decision for many reasons. One was the Submen's aversion to open terrain. The urban landscape of a concrete jungle would appeal to their close quarters combat instincts. It would also play up to Luthor's change in strategy.

From the attack on the American 5th Fleet, Luthor had deduced Aquaman's intentions. Orin Curry wasn't interested in territorial conquest. This was a measure of reprisal, pure and simple. A lesson on the word stage to leave Atlantis and her colonies alone. There would be penalties for ignoring this warning and those penalties would be inflicted upon the United States as a model for the entire world to see.

There was no need to engage an Atlantean foe who would withdraw as soon as America's coastline and defenses were shattered. The Legion and its Subman army could hold Chicago and then launch sorties out to the West Coast and the American heartland while the East Coast reeled.

By enslaving the Chicago area, the Submen gained workers that could use their mobile manufacturing plants to replace the worn and shattered machinery from accrued losses on the battlefield. Not that Luthor expected many losses to the US military.

Rather their greatest threat lie in the Justice League. Luthor had learned that the JLU was prohibited from engaging Atlantis' military. The Justice Society's brief revival had ended when they'd been absorbed wholesale by the Justice League. That decision had nearly doubled the JLU's membership.

Adding to this threat was the experience of the original Flash, Wildcat, Sentinel, and Sand in fighting an insurgent campaign on the order of what the Legion was attempting. Sand had merely been a junior member of the JSA at the time. A mere sidekick. But his memories would still be fresh.

As for the three active JSA founders, each had actually fought in Germany _before_ the USA had officially entered the war when Hitler was still using the Spear of Destiny to summon Germanic deities and demigoddesses to attack Britain with. The Justice Society had formed as a direct result of that intervention.

Hitler had wised up and dedicated the Spear's energies from blocking the Justice Society from Europe. Which was just as well since the JSA's refusal to kill an enemy put them on the "next to useless" list with the US Army.

Instead, the JSA had fought Per Degaton's insurgents and German mystery men and women on US soil. Degaton had nearly conquered America on more than one occasion. The JSA had utilized the ambiguous "America" designation in their name to aid Canada and the neutral Mexico on occasion.

Degaton was acting as something of a role model for Luthor on this campaign. The German proxy had utilized criminal elements in his campaign. Usually those criminals had no idea of Per Degaton's true loyalties but some of them still acted on his behalf even after the truth came to light.

The Penguin and Two Face had the Falcone syndicate under their thumb in Chicago. The various mobs were chomping at the bit to take direct control of their territories in a tangible way. The Legion would arrive in Chicago in few hours. Once there, the conquest could begin in earnest.

* * *

Sonia Alcona despised her current "costume". If she was going to wear a skintight outfit, it should be her Batwoman uniform. At least then she wasn't showing every spare inch of skin that wouldn't bring down a misdemeanor indecent exposure charge. And even then, this degrading garb barely kept her from doing so. As it was, her nipples kept getting exposed by her bustier.

Sonia inwardly grumbled to herself that mere fact was probably why she was the most popular server. She'd gotten used to the thong, but not the wandering hands that insisted upon groping her. It was no wonder she wasn't attracted to men. They were overstimulated would be rapists. Sonia just wanted one of them to try something. Seriously. She'd enjoy breaking one of their faces.

The Penguin called the meeting to order and Sonia had to thank God for it. The Penguin had gathered the leadership of the former Falcone syndicate. On the street it was still referred to by the executed don's name but internally everyone knew the Penguin was calling the shots.

The bloated bird had brought Legionnaire friends with him as well. Two Face was serving as the Penguin's lieutenant. KGBeast, Copperhead, Scarecrow, the Shadow Thief, Count Vertigo, Ragdoll, Volcana, Queen Bee, the Psycho Pirate, Plastique, the Key, and Black Mass were the muscle. Word had it that the Man Bat was under lock and key somewhere as well.

Penguin had chosen the Jolly Time Men's Club as the designated meeting place. He was in the process of getting permits to convert it into an establishment like his Iceberg Lounges in Gotham City and Las Vegas. He was adding a hotel to the establishment. What wasn't clear was if the rooms would be rented on an hourly rate or not.

Sonia began to jump as another hand groped her exposed bottom. _One more, goddammit,_ she thought viciously, _And then I'm breaking the SOB's fingers. _She told herself to chill out. She needed to pay attention to whatever it was the Penguin had gathered everyone here for.

Detective Margo Collins had tipped Sonia off to the fact that the meetings was going to occur. The Major Crimes Unit had lamented to Margo and Margo had passed the info on to Sonia. It paid off having a cop for a girlfriend. They had the most informative pillow talks.

Of course, now that she lived with Margo it was like a direct pipeline to the Chicago Police Department's ongoing case files. Sonia rarely had to break into Police HQ anymore. A fact that greatly relieved Margo.

* * *

The Penguin launched into his description of Luthor's plan. The assorted hoods bought into them readily enough. Then the gathered crooks demanded that Penguin hold an auction for sexual privileges with his server girls. Sonia's head was the first on the block.

* * *

Sonia had heard enough and began to leave. The minders that had accompanied the crime bosses "objected" to Sonia's departure. The fight was quick and brutal. She'd effectively crippled the sixteen thugs in short order. The other servers begged to come with Sonia. She took them as far as CPD HQ where she handed them all off at the Major Crimes Unit.

Calling in Margo from Homicide, she related what she'd overheard to her lover and the head of the Crimes Unit. She related everything as quickly as possible and then got out of there. Besides feeling a desperate urge to change clothes, she had to report in to the Justice League. They'd made her a member for a reason and today they'd be reminded why.

* * *

The Legion and the Submen were already in Chicago when J'onn gathered the remaining Founders. John was still absent so the assumption was the mysterious ring wielder had proven to be a threat and was being dealt with. The combined absences of all _four_ of the League's Green Lanterns and its sole Star Sapphire indicated trouble. Before Batwoman's call had come in, J'onn had been of a mind to reinforce the Lanterns but he no longer felt that way.

Sue had been brought into the meeting to present the tactical situation and present a strategy towards responding. Her unfolding picture of the developing attacks in Chicago and the Metropolis/NYC/Gotham City area painted a bleak picture. Sue decided to end on the one high note that they had.

"The League is still being prohibited from intervening on the East Coast but we have received authorization to intercept the Legion of Doom," Sue shared.

"Then we can hit Luthor with everything that we have and make him crawl back to wherever he came from," Superman could almost feel himself punching Luthor even now.

"Actually, I was thinking of dividing up the team and sending half to deal with the Legion while the rest formed a strategic reserve to eventually intervene in the Atlantean situation," J'onn replied.

Superman's fist dented the table as it slammed down, "No! We need to crush Luthor's plan as fast as we can and then deal with Aquaman."

"Shall we put it to a vote?" J'onn dryly inquired.

"Yes!" Superman demanded.

* * *

Three minutes later, Superman was sulking. Even his own wife had voted against him. J'onn tried to soothe Superman's bruised feelings.

"Sue and I have drawn up team rosters," J'onn uploaded them to the table screens. Everyone moved data pages around as they pulled up the pertinent data. Superman perked up.

"Diana, Kara, the Marvel Family, and the Black Marvels, _now_ we're talking," Superman smiled.

"I think you're overlooking a few people, Bunkie," Wildcat grated.

Superman looked again. The membership of the former Justice Society comprised most of the team. He sniffed.

"No offense, but I think the JSA will just get in the way," Superman said dismissively.

"And no offense but you're talking out of your ass," Wildcat retorted, "Us 'old men' fought this kind of fight for real back in WW II, and as for the kids that were in the Justice Society, you were grateful enough for their help while you were sitting in the burn ward while _we_ faced down the King of Tears and Surtur. So why don't you take your 'mightier than god' attitude and shove it where the sun doesn't shine?"

"How dare you!" Superman blustered, "Do you know how many times I have singlehandedly saved this planet?"

The rest of the original Founders groaned while Flash gaped. The original Flash, Jay Garrick, spoke; "And do you recall that we fought Surtur for thirty _years_ while you didn't last thirty _minutes_?"

"And a lot of good that did," Superman said petulantly, "He still came back."

"With help," J'onn suddenly interjected.

All eyes turned to him. The Martian Manhunter deferred to Sue. She entered a key code into the screen before her. Pages of data rolled out from her position to everyone else's.

"Zatanna and Anna Fortune detected a third party in the bridge between Ragnarok and Earth. Silver Sorceress detected a second party directing the incursion of the Shadow Realms. In short people, we didn't face the _real_ enemies," Sue announced.

"But we faced down Todd," Sentinel referred to his insane son who'd brought the Shadow Realms into the Earth Prime universe.

"Obsidian was a conduit," J'onn spoke again; "He was a convenient tool for whoever orchestrated these events. With Obsidian's ability to speak with the shadow demons, and other dwellers within their realm, it is no great intuitive leap to see he had direction from an outside source."

"Ian Karkull," Jay suddenly blurted, "It has to be."

"The bastard!" Sentinel snarled.

"Who?" Flash asked.

"He was before your time, Wally," Jay said sadly, "He fought Dr. Fate back when Fate was a member of the Justice Society. He got exiled to the Shadow Realms. He always blamed Fate for it."

"And to exact his revenge, he blocked Dr. Fate's attempts to free us from Ragnarok for decades," Sentinel revealed, "In the Shadow Realms, the Lords of Order are little more than magicians. Karkull has power matching Fate's in that realm so they were locked in a stalemate for thirty years."

"How _did_ you manage to escape?" Diana had long wondered.

"Well, you have to remember that Wildcat, the original Starman, the original Dr. Mid-Nite, Dr. Fate, and the Spectre were all still in this universe. That left Jay, Sir Justin, Johnny Thunder, the original Star Spangled Kid, Stripsey, the original Atom, the Crimson Avenger, the original Hourman, the original Black Canary, Johnny Quick, Liberty Belle, Robotman, and I in Ragnarok," Sentinel shared, "After fighting for what seemed an eternity, the Kid and Johnny Thunder actually came up with the plan that sealed Surtur in Ragnarok."

"Combining the Atom's nuclear powers, with Johnny's Thunderbolt, and the Kid's Cosmic Convertor Belt, we punched a hole into the Shadow Realms," Jay described the events, "Fortunately, Dr. Fate had recruited the Spectre and they were coming to meet us."

Jay grew somber, "Robotman and the Star Spangled Kid gave their lives while guarding our exit. We managed to recover the Kid's body but Robotman's shell was melted down to the point even his human brain didn't survive."

"We all came back to find ourselves younger then when we went to Ragnarok," Sentinel explained, "Fate arranged for us to be able to slip back into our identities through mystical means. All of us started to age from that point on, except for Sir Justin. Something about the magic that surrounds him kept him young for the next thirty years. He may not realize it but since he started dating Tessa Richardson he's aging again."

"Meanwhile the original Atom was the first of us to go in this brave new world," Jay resumed speaking, "Al Pratt had absorbed a _lot_ of radiation from Cyclotron and the Stalker's demon disciple. I guess his body could only hold itself together for so long. Al Rothstein was his godson and he became Atom Smasher to live up to the Atom's legacy."

"Johnny Quick and Liberty Belle got married and Johnny Chambers and Libby Lawrence had a baby girl. Jesse Chambers is now in the JLU as Jesse Quick," Wildcat suddenly spoke up, "Rex Tyler, the original Hourman, joined the JLU with me. He's since passed on the mantle to his son, Rick. And they also got married to one another."

"Stripsey also became a JLU member under the guise of STRIPE. Pat Dugan's primary motive for building the STRIPE unit was to help safeguard his stepdaughter. Courtney Whitmore basically stole Sylvester Pemberton's Cosmic Convertor Belt that Pat Dugan had been safeguarding. She hijacked the Star Spangled Kid title as well," Wildcat chuckled, "Meanwhile Ted Knight, the original Starman had passed down the Cosmic Rod to his son Jack, who briefly took up the Starman name. Jack, with Ted's blessing, passed off the Cosmic Rod to Courtney. And she's been annoying the rest of you as Stargirl ever since."

"You already know Dinah's story," Wildcat mentioned the current Black Canary. He wanted to deflect attention from her since there were secrets in her past the Founders might be offended by.

"All this history is good," Superman butted in, "But it's all beside the point. Frankly, most of the former JSA is powerless. You'll just get in the way."

"And when have you _ever_ beaten me in the ring?" Wildcat coldly inquired, "I'm an average human. No meta-genes at all. And I'm sixty years old to boot. Yet have you ever managed to take the title away from me?"

Superman's cheeks burned, "There's always next time."

"Face it, sport. You're not much more than a bar room brawler. You swing your fists and expect heads to crack but you've got no strategy. No finesse. You set yourself up for your own fall as people use your speed, bulk, and inexperience against you," Wildcat lectured, "Hell, it's no wonder it takes you forever and a day to take out anyone with powers like yours."

"I beat Captain Marvel after we fought to standstill!" Superman asserted.

"Yeah, and he was your _teammate_ at the time," Wildcat pointed out, "And he's a _kid_, for cryin' out loud."

"Have you ever thought that Captain Marvel was holding back that day?" Sentinel suddenly suggested, "You _were_ his hero after all."

Superman didn't like the _was_ in that equation, "I still object to any members outside of the Marvel Families."

"Then I won't come," Diana said softly but firmly, "I strongly suspect that Kara, the Marvels, and the Black Marvels will decline to come as well."

"They can't!" Superman protested, "They'll be refusing orders."

"No such orders will be issued unless the _entire_ team assigned to the task comes as well," J'onn warned.

"Even Galatea?" Superman actually whined.

"_Especially_ Galatea," J'onn asserted, "She has become quite adept at saving _your_ life. Perhaps you should think upon that fact before you disparage her further."

Superman looked to Diana with an imploring gaze, "You won't come? Really?"

"I have made my position clear," she said with a steely voice.

"Okay," Superman sighed, "They can come."

"We didn't need your permission," Wildcat growled, "We just need you to stay outta the way and let us work."

"Wildcat is correct," J'onn said with the barest hint of anger, "This briefing is concluded. Please assemble at the teleporter stations if your assigned team is scheduled for a mission."

They all began to filter out of the room but J'onn had other plans for Superman, "Superman, a moment of your time?"

* * *

No one knew what was said but Superman stormed out of the room with burning cheeks. J'onn relocated to the Operations Center. There he found Sue monitoring satellite feeds.

"So I take it you dealt with our resident Kryptonian blowhard?" she asked.

"To be fair, he has done a great deal of good over the years," J'onn allowed.

"He's an egotistical jackass," Sue retorted, "He's what Ralph _would_ be if he had the power set and I wasn't there to keep him humble."

"Diana tries her best," J'onn insisted.

"She's not exactly a role model for modesty either," Sue retorted, "If you recall, this progressive meltdown began when they started dating. It's just escalating now that they're married."

"They have come quite far from isolated experiences. She is a Princess of a legendary, lost kingdom. He is the last of his kind and has had to hide his true nature throughout his life until adopting his Superman guise. He is revered as a god yet he remains mortal," J'onn pointed out to her.

"But how long can he maintain that balance?" Sue asked, "Darkseid has tipped those scales before as has Diana herself."

J'onn scrutinized Sue. She shrugged, "I'm a student of human nature. I saw the signs building before they took their little 'sabbatical'. Alexandra was just an excuse for Diana. You basically ejected Superman from the League until he could relearn his humanity. It seems he needs another refresher."

"Perhaps, but now may not be the time for it," J'onn opined.

"We may never get another opportunity," Sue insisted.

"We shall prevail and then we shall revisit this moment," J'onn promised, "How does the eastern American seaboard fare?"

Sue grimaced, "The Atlanteans made contact just before our briefing session. They cleared the harbors within minutes. Now they're beginning a surface invasion while shelling New York's boroughs."

"What sort of response are they receiving?" J'onn inquired.

"Surface observers have the Teen Titans responding in New York. Batman has been seen tackling Atlantean units in Gotham, and an unknown force is active in Metropolis," Sue was skeptical.

"You seem ill at ease," J'onn noted.

"The Titans are just kids. Batman is one man. And the responders in Metropolis? According to Captain Mara Taggard and the SCU, they're super villains," Sue reported, "So, yeah, I'm less than thrilled."

"So you still recommend that we engage the Atlanteans without a mandate from the United Nations?" J'onn asked.

"Hell, yes!" Sue responded.

"So do I," J'onn admitted, "Assemble the reserve team. We are going in."

"If I weren't already married I'd kiss you right now," Sue declared happily.

"But you are," J'onn replied, "So let's leave it at that. Give our primary team ten minutes to clear the teleporter stations and then send in the second team."

"You got it!" Sue enthused, "And J'onn?"

'Yes?" he was mildly surprised by the delay.

"I know Aquaman is normally a friend but give him hell anyway!" Sue demanded.

"Rest assured, I shall," J'onn promised.


	4. Chapter 4

9 Justice League Front Lines

"Grundy!" Roxy nearly shouted at Solomon Grundy as she appeared in the mecha operations room. Mike Dugan was ensconced within the STRIPE command module and was shut out from the outside world. Grundy was his guardian.

The reason being was two-fold. First being that Solomon Grundy, while having been a member of the Justice Society of America, had been shut out of Justice League membership. And the second reason was, even if he had been granted membership, he wouldn't be allowed aboard the _Watchtower_. Grundy didn't mean any harm but the world was far too fragile for him to be within it sometimes. And when the cold, hard vacuum of space is relentlessly pressing in on the hull, you don't want an accident prone zombie with the power to tear those walls apart, aboard your space station.

"Yes, Light Lady?" Grundy slowly asked.

"My name is Roxy," Roxy told him for the umpteenth time.

"You are made of light. You are Light Lady," Grundy repeated his mantra on the topic.

Roxy rolled her holographic eyes. While she was actually composed of servers and microprocessors, her avatar _was_ composed of laser light, "Okay, you got me. The point is: we have intruders!"

"Bad people?" Grundy wondered.

Roxy found this moment to be ironic because Grundy himself was commonly viewed as one of those "bad people". If Galatea had not insisted on bringing him with her when she exited the Legion of Doom, he definitely would never have been given this chance at redemption.

"_Very_ bad people," Roxy advised, "They're outside. Hit anyone wearing yellow. Got it?"

"Yellow _bad_," Grundy mulled it over. After a moment's rumination, he began heading for the exit, "Hurt yellow people."

"You go, big guy!" Roxy cheered. Next she alerted the Blackhawk Squadron. Lady Blackhawk was still down from her injuries last week but the others were in fighting trim. Word was they'd all received commando training. Now she guessed she'd learn firsthand.

Now if she could only munch on some popcorn, Roxy mused to herself.

* * *

At the UN building, General Wade Eiling stormed through the evacuating member state missions. Eiling snorted in disgust, "Civilians."

Eiling had gone from an avowed opponent of the Justice League Unlimited to its representative to the United Nations Security Council when the JLU was officially endorsed and sponsored by the UN. Eiling had been irked that Sue Dibney had received the job of Chief of Operations but he begrudgingly had to admit the former novelist knew her stuff. The bulk of the staff had been evacuated by means of a teleporter station hidden with the League's UN offices some time ago.

Sue had begun the evacuations as soon as the 5th Fleet went under. She'd seen the writing on the wall and it was written in Atlantean script. Eiling had stayed with the Security Council until they had finally taken their final measures and cleared out.

Eiling had returned to his office only to find his assistant frantic. It seemed one member of the delegation wasn't budging. Eiling had to admit it was a helluva time for Max Lord to grow a pair of balls.

"Lord! Pack up and haul ass!" Eiling thundered as he stormed into Max's office.

Max and L-Ron exchanged a look. Max faced Eiling, "Sorry General. I'm staying right here. Someone needs to be brought before Aquaman and I suppose I'm the best qualified for the job."

"Noble," Eiling sneered, "Now are you coming willingly or not? Because I will drag your sorry ass out of here if I have to."

Max gave L-Ron a pained expression, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, your Lordship," L-Ron aimed a "hand" at Eiling. Its components separated and a small emitter extended itself forward. A silvery discharge surged forth and stunned Eiling into unconsciousness.

"Ah! I never got to test this before. It was right out of the spring catalog just before Manga Khan traded me to the League," L-Ron boasted, "Shall I tie him up, Milord?"

"No," Max sighed, "Wade might actually prove useful later on. I'll seem incredibly reasonable by comparison."

"Oh, the tangled webs you weave, Lord Maxwell," L-Ron chuckled, "Is it any wonder I feel at home with you?"

"You mean Manga Khan was incomparably brilliant too?" Max inquired.

"If I may dare say, even Manga Khan's delusions of grandeur pale before yours in grandiosity," L-Ron ventured. Seeing he'd hit his mark, he added; "And he appreciated a groveling boot lick on occasion as well. So does Mistress Waller. But she wants to be discreet about it whereas you like to flaunt my supplications. It brings joy to my central processor."

"I'm more than happy to oblige, L-Ron;" Max confessed, "One can never have enough servants debasing themselves before you."

"Too true!" L-Ron gleefully agreed, "Now about the General? Should we see exactly which muscles can be stimulated into involuntary action by my electron probe? With luck, he may vacate his bladder."

"Feel free," Max waved him on, "I think we'll have some time to kill."

* * *

Lt. Barbara Gordon of the Gotham Police Department was currently coordinating an evacuation. Police Commissioner Maggie Sawyer and her assistants were in direct contact with the military units scattered throughout Gotham and outward towards the coastline. Several military units had been overrun and their avenues for retreat and regrouping and become blocked by the snarl of the evacuation.

As the unofficial "troubleshooter" of the department, Gordon and her partner, Sgt. Harvey Bullock, had been pulled off of their coordination with the GCPD SWAT units. SWAT had been deployed to cover the progress of the Army units desperately engaged in a harried retreat. The Atlanteans had continued to prove what had been suspected since their naval attack: they weren't interested in leaving survivors.

Explosions ripped down the end of the street that Barbara occupied. She turned to Bullock, "Harvey, get the Homicide and Major Crimes Units up here on the double. The uniforms can handle traffic."

"Ya know Lootenant, we ain't got the firepower to stop these squids," Harvey retorted.

"We have to buy the civilians as much time as we can," Barbara vehemently snapped back, "This is the last cluster of them. Once they reach the highways, they're out of danger."

"So ya think," Harvey replied sadly.

"I have to have faith, Harve," Barbara stated, "Now scoot."

"Ya gonna hold `em off by yerself? Like freakin' John Wayne?" Bullock snorted.

"You of all people should know _exactly_ what I'm capable of," Barbara replied in a steely voice.

Harvey held up his hands, "Just leave some fer us, Lootenant. That's all I ask."

"No promises," Barbara chuckled.

Barbara heard screams and she turned to see soldiers running for their lives. A few stopped to shoot at their pursuers and lay down some suppressive fire. Part of Barbara was somewhat pleased to see women made up parts of this shattered unit. The military had finally opened up combat roles to the "fairer" sex. Since female soldiers had literally been fighting for their very lives in open combat for a decade now, it was only right that it should become official.

She also noted that some of the soldiers were laying down fire on full auto. That just shortened your reload time. While the "spray and pray" might look cool, and feel cathartic, it rarely accomplished anything. The GCPD's assault rifles were locked in semi-auto mode. They could only release a round as fast as the trigger could be pulled.

As the last of the Army troops filtered passed her, she tucked the rifle butt into her shoulder. The Atlanteans first emerged from the smoke riding open cockpit flying vehicles. Barbara wanted to swear. Of course they would have flying machines. After all one flew underwater all the time.

Setting her sarcasm aside she took aim at what seemed to be the pilot. She shot him through the eye and the orca-like craft took a nosedive. The gunner that had sat behind the pilot was dumped on the ground. As he rose, Barb put two rounds in his chest.

She was gratified when he also went down. The cops didn't have armor piercing rounds like the military so she hadn't been certain her bullets would penetrate the Atlantean's body armor. Heavy energy fire rained down on her position and Barbara began searching for an escape route.

Suddenly gunshots rang out. A half dozen gunners and two orca ships went down. Seeing the approaching cops reinforcing the line, the soldiers had regrouped and decided to get a little payback. Using any cover they could find, the combined force took up positions all across the street.

"We need snipers on the rooftops," Barbara declared.

"Already taken care of," Harvey said as he settled his bulk in next to Gordon, "The Commish issued the orders herself."

"She redirected everyone here?" Barbara realized.

"Yup," Harvey said grimly, "We're supposed ta bottleneck `em here and wait for reinforcements."

Barbara gave him a wry look, "Harve, everything west of the Rockies is already on this coast. They're spread from Maine to Florida."

"Then we're in for a long wait, ain't we?" Harvey retorted.

"Did you ever think anyone would make you miss the Almeracians?" Barb suddenly inquired.

"Oh, hell, no!" Harvey snapped, "Ain't nuthin' makin' me wish that Kalea bitch was back."

A vibration began to fill the air. Barbara frowned, "I think we're about to meet the counter attack."

"It'll take forty-five minutes ta clear the logjam out ta the highway," Harvey answered her next question before she could ask it, "So I guess we gotta make it for at least that long."

Barbara grinned, "I guess we do."

'So just give the word, Lootenant. We're ready ta march into the jaws of hell for ya," Harvey promised, "And that's from the whole force."

"Hopefully it won't come to that just yet," Barbara said wryly, "But it's appreciated."

"Y'know, when Sawyer steps down ya could take her place," Harvey suggested.

"I've only got time to worry about the next forty-five minutes, Harve;" Barbara said ruefully, "You can plan my next career move if we survive that long."

"Sorry ta say it, but that ain't lookin' too likely," Harvey stared down the street at the Atlantean response.

"How come it's never easy?" Barbara muttered to herself and pulled her radio off of her belt, "Head's up. We've met the enemy and it's pretty damn ugly."

That's when the creature roared its displeasure. Everyone covered their ears. After the din died down, Barbara got back on the radio.

"I don't know what that is but kill it," Barbara ordered.

And then gunfire erupted.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, near the imploded wreckage of what had been the JLU-Gotham base hidden under Wayne Aerospace, Batman waited beside the Batmobile. He was growing impatient when a large blue flash brought twelve people into existence.

Batman immediately confronted Nightwing, "I told you to _never_ wear that costume in this city. I might allow everyone else to be here but _you_ have to leave."

"Sit on a carrot and screw yourself, Batman," Nightwing retorted, "I'm here and I'm staying."

Catwoman was smirking. Batman got into her face next, "And you're encouraging this? I know you're just running a scam, Selina. Eventually you'll break this JLU mold and I'll have you back in prison where you belong."

"I think I agree with Nightwing," Catwoman flippantly remarked, "Who knows? You might even enjoy it."

"What's the situation here, Batman?" Black Canary took charge.

"The situation is that you're neither wanted nor needed. I have everything under control," Batman declared.

"According to the satellite feeds we viewed before coming down, the situation is wildly out of control and rapidly escalating," Black Canary countered.

"It's. Under. Control," Batman grated.

"What about the skirmish on 12th Avenue?" the Question interjected.

"Lt. Gordon is trying to make a stand in order to evacuate a column of civilians. She's wasting her time. But let her conglomerate the Atlantean forces. It makes implementing my plan easier," Batman said.

"Shouldn't you be helping Lt. Gordon?" Nightwing asked archly.

"She doesn't want or need my help. She's serving her purpose," Batman said coldly.

"Seems to be a lot of that going around today," Catwoman remarked.

Batman looked tempted to pop her one in the mouth, "It is covered by my plan."

"So, _what_ is your plan?" Black Canary inquired.

"You don't need to know because you're not staying in Gotham," Batman decided.

"Look!" Black Canary was near the end of her patience, "Sue asked that we confer with you. We've done that. Are you telling me we'll have to fight you to get into the city and help?"

Batman mulled it over and then simply said, "No."

"Well, thank God for that," Black Canary exclaimed.

"Just stay out of my way when I implement the plan," Batman instructed.

"That would be easier if we knew what the plan was," Black Canary fired across his bow.

"I know their weakness," Batman said.

"And that is?" Black Canary felt like she was pulling teeth on a very awake and struggling animal.

"They need water," Batman shared.

The Huntress broke into a fit of laughter, "Of course they need water. They're Atlanteans."

Batman glowered at the interruption, "They can only stay in the open air for thirty hours. Afterwards they need to return to the sea for twelve. We keep them busy for that length of time and then keep them from returning to water. Afterwards they will capitulate."

"Or they might choose to die," Question interjected.

Now Batman looked ready to pop _him_. The Question breezed over the glare, "You're plan, while…feasible…leaves a wide margin for fatalities. The Atlanteans don't seem inclined to take prisoners, civilian or military."

"I. Have. It. Under. Control," Batman grated again.

"Look, you poor overworked dear. We're here now. Just leave it to us. We'll take care of everything," Huntress tried to soothe him.

Batman stormed off, climbed into the Batmobile, and roared off. Huntress turned to her fellow JLers, "Was it something I said?"

Black Canary turned to Nightwing, "When did he stop giving a damn?"

"You have noticed that Robin is no longer around?" Nightwing asked.

"Of course. I figured he'd graduated to the Teen Titans or something," Black Canary admitted.

"Robin isn't in uniform any more. It's a long story and one I shouldn't share. The thing is, the events of that night _broke_ Batman," Nightwing revealed.

"Broke, as in, _broke_ broke?" Green Arrow wondered.

"As in shattered," Nightwing shared, "He'll never admit it but I think the signs of it are obvious."

"So that's what happened to Batgirl?" Black Canary wondered, "I mean, we all knew he was being a prick when she got wounded on her last mission, but something like that happened?"

"Batman ordered all of us out of uniform. It was that or leave town. Batgirl stayed in town because she had family and I left," Nightwing divulged.

"What about Batwoman?" Green Arrow wanted to know.

"She was always an outsider. Commissioner Gordon actually drove her away before those events occurred," Nightwing put the pieces together for them.

"Okay," Black Canary heaved a heavy sigh, "That leaves us gaining access to the interior of the city and we only have two people that can fly."

"I can get us there," Zatanna announced from outside the circle of confidantes, "The spell will have to be anchored at two points. Departing and arriving. I suggest you send Aztek ahead into town. His armor is a mystical focal point I can lock onto. Firestorm can stay here and catch up later. His nuclear energies provide enough resonance that I can use him as the departure aperture."

"Sounds good, Zee. How long will it take to set it up?" Black Canary asked.

"Probably the length of time that it will take Aztek to get there," Zatanna assured her.

Black Canary gathered Aztek and Firestorm while Zatanna got her preparations underway. Batwing and Vixen chatted away, having both come from the same country. They'd worked together in their civilian guises and now that they knew about each other's secret lives, they felt a stronger bond than ever. That left Metamorpho trying to get a reaction out of the Question. He didn't quite seem to grasp that the faceless mask couldn't smile.

Minutes passed and then Aztek signaled Black Canary and she in turn informed Zatanna. Zatanna recited a series of reverse incantations and a doorway opened. She instructed the other to go through it and they did. The Justice League found themselves behind the GCPD and the Army as they confronted a living wall of monsters.

While Firestorm flew across town to join them, Aztek took a look from the air; "It doesn't look good. This is only the first rank."

"Can you see the end of the procession?" Black Canary asked over her signal device.

"I'm not certain it has an end," Aztek glumly informed her.


	5. Chapter 5

9 Justice League Front Lines

Police Lt. Dan Jurgens watched as the Atlanteans surged up onto the streets of Manhattan. Most of the population had been moved off the island and into the surrounding boroughs. Dan was standing by with one last unit of the NYPD while the National Guard and active military units intercepted the Atlantean forces. He winced as he got the call he'd been dreading.

"Jurgens, proceed to Brooklyn. Evacuations have begun." His captain ordered.

Long Island was being overrun and so was Staten Island but Brooklyn, Queens, and the Bronx hadn't been touched yet. But submarines had surfaced just off shore. By the time Jurgens and his people got in place, the shelling had begun.

Dan headed for one particular apartment. There he found all three of the women he was looking for. Claire Connelly-Carter had opened her home to Tessa Richardson and a Heather Williamson. Dan knew Claire was married to Booster Gold and Tessa was "courting" the Shining Knight. Heather was a stranger to him but from the vaguely masculine air she bore, he assumed she was one of Claire's friends.

"Lieutenant! What's going on? Why are they firing at us?" Claire babbled.

Tessa took hold of Claire's shoulders and passed her off to Heather. She gave Dan a wry look, "Sorry, she hasn't heard from Booster yet."

Dan sighed, "That's what I was afraid of. I…look out!"

A flash of light imploded the wall. Energy rippled through the opening. Heather and Claire screamed and sections of the ceiling came down. Tessa and Dan were knocked out into the hallway and off of their feet.

"Claire!" Tessa shouted, "Heather!"

"Stay here!" Dan ordered, "I'll go."

A moment later he returned with a visibly shaken and crying Claire. Tessa looked to Dan, "Heather?"

He shook his head sadly, "Look, I have to get you both out of here. This is why we're evacuating."

"Okay," Tessa guided Claire towards the stairs. Claire intermittently sobbed but she was trying to hold it together. Dan got them into the back of his unmarked car, lit up the lights and the siren, and drove off.

"You don't have to do this," Tessa said, "There are other people that need help."

"Look, your significant others have risked their lives again and again for this city. Call it a little repayment for when they show and kick some ass," Dan explained, "The other one… Was she also…?"

"Yes," Tessa said sadly, "And she's going to be missed."

"Crap," Dan groused.

* * *

"Cassie, keep at them! We need to apply pressure on their flank," Protector ordered Wonder Girl.

Cassandra Sandsmark was happy to oblige. Since discovering she was the daughter of Zeus and a mortal lover, she'd exploited her newfound abilities for the greater good. After all, what good was it to be a demigoddess if you couldn't flaunt it?

Wonder Girl had taken up the title from Donna Troy, a daughter of the Greek Titans of myth. Donna had moved on to being called Troia. But then she'd discovered her son was destined to become Lord Chaos, the slayer of the gods. She'd sacrificed her divinity in order to purchase his life. He was taken to Olympus and Donna became a mortal.

Her husband, Terry, had left her because of her choice to hand away their child. So when the Darkstars were recruiting a few humans to add to their corps, Donna volunteered. Having left Earth, she left the door open for Cassie to fully embrace being Wonder Girl.

Only then, _another_ Donna Troy, from an _alternate_ Earth arrived. She'd still carried the title Wonder Girl. Cassie would have been able to come to terms with her but _this_ Donna came to Earth Prime as a member of the newly formed Legion of Doom. Cassie had been irritated as the name Wonder Girl was sullied by the imposter.

Then _that_ Wonder Girl had joined the Global Guardians on a probation deal with the World Court. To further confuse things, she then migrated to the Justice Society of America during their brief outing in the sun. And then the JSA joined the Justice League Unlimited en masse.

Wonder Girl then confronted Wonder Girl. Donna listened to Cassie and agreed to change her name. But she was at a loss as to what to change it to. Cassie decided to play to Donna's dual origins. She could become Troia and no one would ever know she was a different Donna Troy.

So, Cassie was satisfied _and_ still Wonder Girl while the Donna Troy from another world continued the legacy of the Donna Troy of Earth Prime. Wonder Girl was quite pleased with herself. But then a resonance gun nearly knocked her out of the sky and she decided to put her mind back into the mission.

The Teen Titans had travelled from their island headquarters to Manhattan at the behest of the US Army. It seemed the Justice League was going to sit this one out. The government's meta-human forces were dispersed across the country to deal with other attacks should they occur. Meanwhile, the Teen Titans had assisted government forces on occasion. Would they do so again? The Titans readily committed and that's how they ended up here.

"Kid Flash, shore up the other flank," Protector commanded.

"Bite me, bossy," Kid Flash retorted over his head set radio.

"We don't have time for attitude, Bart," Protector lectured.

"So who died and made you god?" Kid Flash asked as he made a passing sweep of Atlantean foot soldiers, punching each one so fast, they never saw it coming. They just felt a breeze go by.

Protector didn't reply. He had more important matters to deal with. Bunker had created an energy construct to keep the Atlanteans' flyers grounded but the soldiers manning them were chipping away at the barrier. Bunker's powers were still new to him so they weren't properly tested and gauged.

"Raven, Beast Boy, Solstice, reinforce Bunker," Protector still issued more orders.

Raven disappeared in a cloud. Solstice left a golden trail of energy as she came to Bunker's position. She spoke to Miguel and he tapered off his efforts. Solstice then began unleashing golden energy blasts at the enemy.

Beast Boy became a giant elephant and charged into the Atlantean crowd. He was soon being overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Raven tried to pull some of them into her netherverse but they still pressed in on Beast Boy.

"Come on, Gar!" Protector shouted, "Change forms!"

Beast Boy finally did so but he transformed into something that couldn't readily be seen. Protector swore, "Flamebird, you and Red Arrow come with me!"

Each of the remaining Titans had no special powers. They just had drive and determination. Jason Hart had been saved from the throes of addiction only to become Protector. Of all the Titans, he had the most experience since he'd been doing this the longest so that qualified him as their unofficial leader.

Mary Elizabeth Kane was known as "Bette" to her friends and "Flamebird" to the world. Her uncle was a Special Forces colonel who had indulged her initial desire to be trained like a SpecOps soldier. He thought the fixation would lead her to apply to West Point. Instead, she made up a colorful costume and became a vigilante. Her uncle had cut off her support but she'd met up with Protector by then. An offer to join the Teen Titans soon followed.

Red Arrow had a story even more tragic than Protector's tale of drug addiction. Mia Deardon had been a runaway forced into teenage prostitution. Green Arrow had saved her out of it and found her a suitable foster home. That was when she'd first learned she was HIV positive.

Mia begged Green Arrow to let her become the new Speedy. She'd do anything. She just wanted a chance to help others the way she'd been helped. Eventually Green Arrow caved but he informed her that the Speedy title was still being used by the original. Mia quickly suggested "Red Arrow" and latched onto that once Green Arrow agreed.

Red Arrow stood back at a distance and supplied cover fire with her trick arrows as Bunker's wall was breached. Solstice screamed as she was swarmed. She unleashed a volley in all directions due to her panic. Sadly, Bunker was the closest to her and he was knocked out by the blast.

The Atlanteans threw a dampening net over Solstice and her powers went out. Raven was stunned by a crystal power resonance gun even though she was phase shifted into the netherverse. The crystals empowering Atlantis' weapons vibrated along interdimensional border lines. Therefore they could penetrate Raven's shadow form.

Wonder Girl kept deflecting blast after blast with her bracelets. Seeing Protector leading Flamebird into battle, Cassie chose to close the distance and assist them. Her enhanced strength made her match for the pressure born children of the undersea kingdom. But that in turn meant they were a match for her. Having landed on the ground, she lost her advantage and the sheer number of opponents began to overwhelm her.

She tried to lift off the ground but Atlantean warriors took hold of her ankles and pulled her down. The blows flew so fast and so continuously she lost track of who was throwing what and when. Pummeled into submission, Wonder Girl lay helpless at their feet.

* * *

Red Arrow screamed as a resonance burst clipped her side. Protector ran back to her. The wound was wide and gushing blood, "I have to treat this."

"Jason, no!" Mia begged, "You know you can't!"

"Mia, if I don't you might bleed out," Protector protested.

"Better to die this way than of AIDS," Red Arrow said pessimistically.

"That's not going to happen!" Protector denied even the possibility, "I'm going to treat your wound, dammit!"

"And if you get HIV from me?" she asked plaintively.

"As long as you're alive, I don't care," Protector warned her.

Red Arrow went on her tiptoes and kissed him. She wore a shy smile afterward, "For luck. You're going to need it."

Protector moved her out of the action and rotated the first aid kit he wore on his back to the front, "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt."

"Hey, whatever. I just can't believe you're willing to risk this for me," Red Arrow confessed.

His eyes locked on her, "I'd risk anything for you."

Red Arrow suddenly realized _that_ was a loaded statement. She quieted down and let him work while she contemplated his words. And then it hit and she realized he'd been right. It did hurt.

* * *

Flamebird turned in time to see Red Arrow kiss Protector. Her jaw dropped. Didn't he know about Mia's health? And then to make matters worse, he didn't simply push her away. He led her to an alleyway.

Flamebird didn't know whether or not to be jealous or appalled. She'd thought about kissing Protector on occasion. He'd brought her into the Teen Titans after all. So why wouldn't she want to cozy up to him? But _Mia_? Mia was a whore! She'd had sex for money, not love. And she was going to die because of it. Why would he waste time on her?

That question was Flamebird's last coherent thought as she was clubbed over the head. Kid Flash came streaking in at that point. His hypervelocity punch staggered the Atlantean that had knocked Flamebird out.

Kid Flash checked on her. Heroes ran in Bart Allen's family. His uncle Barry had been the second Flash. He'd once helped Superman defeat the Weather Wizard before he went on to save the world.

His cousin Wally West was the third Flash and he was a founding member of the Justice League. Well, Bart was a founder too. Just of the Teen Titans. Bart was a novice when it came to managing his feelings though. He was so action oriented and addicted to speed, he never thought about the gentler side of his nature. Until now…and then Kid Flash was knocked out by the same method that had taken Flamebird out.

* * *

"That should do it," Protector said gently as he taped off the bandage.

"You should seriously apply antiseptic to anything that touched my blood," Red Arrow fretted.

Protector wore a sad smile, "I think it's a little late for that."

He held up his right hand. The gloves were coated in blood. And in the glove was a gash through it. And in the gash was an open cut.

"Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!" Red Arrow rocked back and forth, clutching her own wound, "You knew?"

"I suspected," Protector confirmed it, "I didn't know for certain until I was nearly done patching you up."

"Jason! What have you done?" Red Arrow was near hysterics.

"I made a choice to save a life," Protector said firmly, "I'd make the same choice over again if I had to. Especially if it was your life."

She gaped at him, "But you may have just killed yourself."

He unexpectedly grinned, "Well, we'll wait and see. Won't we?"

"You. Are. A. Retard," Red Arrow declared.

Suddenly a vibrating whine perked up behind them. Protector grimaced, "Actually, I may have patched you up for nothing."

The Atlantean soldiers began issuing orders in a language that hadn't been heard on the surface for centuries. Protector helped Red Arrow get to her feet. They stripped her of her bow and quiver. Protector reached out and took Red Arrow's hand.

"However this turns out, it was worth it," he smiled.

"You are absolutely nuts," she complained.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Protector replied.

_We still have a chance,_ Red Arrow begged, _Please God, let us still have a chance._

* * *

Beast Boy resumed his human form a block away. He could see his teammates were all down or standing at gunpoint. He became a falcon and flew off looking for help. Someone had to be out there still. They just had to be.

* * *

The Justice League teleported in on the waterline. The Bronx could be seen from a distance. Smoke filled the air as did the sound of distant explosions.

J'onn grimaced, "There is a great deal of fear. Death hangs in the air."

"There you go being cheerful again," Booster remarked.

"I am glad you are so jovial," J'onn replied, "For you are taking the Ray, Blue Jay, and the Silver Sorceress and leading us to the enemy."

"Say what?" Booster yelped.

"I could go as well, J'onn," Fire offered.

"Thank you, Beatriz. But I want you to maintain close support. Your powers most readily exploit the Atlanteans need for water," J'onn said. He turned to Booster, "Are you still here?"

Booster sighed and turned to Blue Jay, Silver Sorceress, and the Ray, "C'mon, we can't be late for our own funerals."

"August General in Iron, you will take Hawk, Dove, and Animal Man and scout ahead," J'onn instructed.

"It will be done," August General replied.

Vigilante, Sir Justin, Vibe, Cyborg, and Ice looked bleak. J'onn spoke, "There are survivors of this attack on this island. We must find them and get them to another location."

"Not a prob, pardner," Vigilante spoke first, "Ah'd say we kin handle that."

"Yea, verily. We shall drive the enemy into the sea and drown them," Sir Justin declared.

"Uh…Justin? They can _breathe_ underwater. So that's not going to work," Cyborg reminded the knight.

"Then we shall devise another plan of attack," Sir Justin said confidently.

"Sounds good," Vibe opined, "Shall we do it then?"

"Indeed we shall," J'onn affirmed for them.

* * *

"Maxwell Lord," Aquaman said from his perch above the General Assembly, "I have need of you."

"I thought you might," Max stated, "That's why I stuck around."

"You will be my voice to the surface world. Tell them for every incursion or despoilment of my realm, I will exact vengeance," Aquaman shared.

"And how can we get you to call off your current attack?" Max inquired.

"You can't," Aquaman declared, "When the harvest of vengeance is complete and the tallies for the damages you've inflicted are full, then we shall withdraw."

"That doesn't leave a lot of wiggle room," Max countered.

"There is no 'wiggle room'!" Aquaman shouted.

Atlantean troops marched into the chamber. Costumed youths were among them. Aquaman noted that Protector still clutched Red Arrow's hand almost in defiance of his circumstances.

"We brought the prisoners, my king," a troop leader declared.

"I had wondered how you defeated the Justice League so handedly. Now I know," Aquaman studied his foes, "These children are not the Justice League. I do not know them nor do I care to. Take them away."

"And what shall we do with them?" the troop commander asked.

"Teach them that interference carries a permanent price," Aquaman decided.


	6. Chapter 6

10 Justice League Front Lines

Talia Head stared out of her half dome office window. In the streets below she could see the energy discharges of the Atlantean weapons as the invaders marched across Metropolis. Most of LexCorp's home office staff was inside the tower. Lex had designed the LexCorp tower to serve as a veritable fortress during a contingency such as this.

Talia had just had an enlightening conversation with Luthor. He'd re-emerged again after disappearing for some four months. He and the Legion of Doom were now in Chicago with some army of subhumans. He intended to take the city by force and use it as a base of operations.

Talia was under the distinct impression that he'd considered facing down Aquaman at one time. But Luthor, being predictably Luthor, saw a greater advantage in letting the Atlanteans pound the East Coast into rubble. Including the employees of the corporation he had built his fortune and his ambitions upon.

Talia's heart was cold when she thought of him. Luthor had ordered the death of her only child. The Daxamite renegade had actually carried out the order but Talia had a special lead bullet with his name on it. No, the crux of her revenge was aimed at Luthor. First she'd bankrupt him and then she would arrange for him to be shackled away for all eternity. And lastly, when he thought he would go mad from the captivity, she would cripple him in his own body.

She'd decided that death was far too lenient for him. He deserved to be trapped within a prison of his own flesh while his carcass rotted away in a primeval dungeon. Of course, the former was harder than the latter. She had to slowly destroy the company from within. An ill advised merger here, a hopeless development there, all designed to leverage the company into insolubility.

But she would fight the good fight and appear to be trying to save a corporate behemoth spinning out of control. Luthor wouldn't dare remove her since she'd be the only sane one at the rudder. And in the end, she would destroy his finances.

Her cool eyes drifted across the streets below. LexCorp had an army of private security forces to defend it. The tower also boasted multi-phasic shielding. This would prove useful since the League of Shadows had long ago determined the true nature of Atlantis' technology. A technology that dated back fifty thousand years.

The surface world assumed they fought a technologically superior enemy. In truth they fought a retrograde society that had plunged into neo-barbarism compared to their ancestors. During the crisis that sundered the great city of Atlantis, Arion led most below the sea. However, another set of brave souls set out into space. Those brave souls had been lost to their mother world. Talia could only wonder if they had found a safe haven to call home.

The flashes grew closer and Talia idly wondered how those below were faring. The Metropolis PD had deployed and scurried the inhabitants further along into the highways and byways that supposedly led to safety. Except, Gotham City and New York City had also done the same. What safety was there in a traffic jam?

She thought of her Beloved. Her father still referred to him as the Detective. His detection skills had held a blind spot towards her and she had hidden the existence of their son from him. He knew now that Damian was dead and he would never forgive her. The crushing grief of that realization was almost as poignant as that over the loss of her child.

The Special Crimes Unit had deployed below. Captain Mara Taggard was tasked with safeguarding the evacuation's rear echelon. She had a grave task ahead of her and Talia briefly flirted with the idea of reinforcing the SCU with some of her own forces. She quickly dismissed the notion.

Captain Taggard had her battle that lay ahead of her and Talia had hers. Talia had an exit planned out for when the Atlanteans toppled this building. She wondered if all of her sacrificial pawns had made their final arrangements. If they hadn't, it had been a foolish choice their loved ones would bear the consequences of.

* * *

Mara saw a flash out the corner of her eye and she dispatched two SCU officers to investigate. In short order they dragged Jim Olsen over to her. Mara was waaay too tired for this bullshit.

"Olsen, what the hell are you still doing here?" Mara wanted to know.

"I'm getting photos for tomorrow's edition of the _Daily Planet_," Jim replied jauntily.

"You do realize that there might not be a _Daily Planet_ tomorrow?" Mara asked ruefully.

Explosions rang and echoed through the avenues. The sounds bounced off the glass paned walls of the skyscrapers. Flaming eruptions appeared in those same towers and a spray of glass shards rained down upon the street.

"Get him out of here!" Mara ordered, "Arrest him and drag him away if you have to."

"What about the freedom of the press?" Jim protested as he was bodily removed from the scene.

Mara had to give Jim credit. He was brave to the point of stupidity. Of course, he'd had Superman in his back pocket for years. That time seemed to have ended. Ever since the Justice League had formed, Superman rarely had time for Metropolis.

Which Mara thought was fine. Maggie Sawyer may have depended on the Big Blue but Taggard never had. She'd been made captain after the UN sanctioned the JLU. This sort of disaster had become a way of life for her.

She was about to ponder the futility of it all when four black SUVS raced down the road. They were nondescript and unmarked but they bore flashing blue lights in their grills and tailgates. Mara swore. Damn Feds were getting involved now. They were going to get themselves killed and the government would blame the SCU.

It was then that the Silver Swan, Firehawk, Major Victory, and Lady Liberty swooped by overhead. Mara blinked a few times. Was that really the Statue of Liberty come to life?

* * *

Speedy was the first out of an SUV. The rest of the Suicide Squad followed his example. All except Savant and the Puzzler, who remained in the C3 van. The flyers reconnoitered the area ahead and then Major Victory landed in front of Speedy and saluted.

"Suck up," Harley Quinn called out.

The other members of Task Force X chuckled in their agreement while Nightshade, Black Orchid, and the Phantasm quelled the spirit of rebellion before its fires were fanned. Speedy just ignored them and received Major Victory's statement.

"You have a report, Major?" Speedy asked.

"Let me and my people go first, sir. We'll make tuna fish out of them," Major Victory boasted.

Speedy rather doubted that, "You may engage the first rank. We need to test their strengths and weaknesses. Firehawk and Silver Swan will stay on station to provide air support."

Major Victory sniffed his disdain, "The Force of July doesn't need air support."

"_Everyone_ needs air support, Major," Speedy retorted, "Now follow orders."

Major Victory actually clicked his heels together, "Yes, sir!"

Speedy shook his head while he relayed instructions to Firehawk and Silver Swan over their ear piece radios. They covered the Force of July's advance. The Force surged forward even as traditional military units slowly withdrew. It was a fighting retreat while their commanders sought ideal terrain to make a stand.

Major Victory, Sparkler, and Lady Liberty hurled energy blasts at the wave of oncoming Atlanteans. Mayflower used the trees and shrubs potted alongside the sidewalks to grapple and snare the invading troopers. Silent Majority multiplied through the use of his fission powers and sent a literal wave of bodies against the Atlantean forces.

Firehawk called in that the parallel streets to the north and south were also being overrun by Atlanteans. Speedy ordered Firehawk north and Silver Swan south to harry the enemy and slow their advance. The rest of the squad would be splitting up and joining them.

* * *

Speedy left Psi and Shrapnel at the van to guard over Savant and the Puzzler. With their satellite and CCTV connections open, the pair were Task Force X's eyes. Psi and Shrapnel could also reinforce the Force of July should the worst happen. Which Speedy expected it to.

* * *

Speedy led the southern team. Black Orchid was his second in command. Silver Swan had unleashed her "swan song" on the Atlanteans and the undersea dwellers were in a bit of a twist over it. Savant theorized the crystals that powered the Atlantean weaponry and machines were vulnerable to Silver Swan's vocal ability.

Speedy sought to press their momentary advantage after relaying the message to Nightshade. Shrike was on her team and could unleash her scream upon the Atlanteans, giving the rest of Nightshade's unit an opportunity to seize. But whether or not Nightshade would seize such an opportunity was a debatable point.

King Faraday had taught Nightshade the ins and outs of espionage and covert action. Direct military assaults weren't her style. Phantasm was acting as Nightshade's second and Andrea Beaumont was an accomplished assassin but she had no training or experience in open warfare. _But_ she did have a killer's instinct and was an opportunist par excellence.

Speedy had an assassin on his team as well in the form of Deadline. Javelin and Slipknot were specialists with their chosen weaponry but they were essentially thugs. Punch and Jewelee were practical jokers and thieves with alien weaponry. Bolt's trick suit granted him electrical powers. That left Chronos' time altering abilities as his unit's big gun. Frankly, Speedy would be amazed if they all got out alive.

* * *

Psi's psychokinetic abilities gave the van team an excellent chance of survival. Shrapnel ability to "detonate" and shred everything in sight would also be useful in case they were overrun. In the meantime, Shrapnel's biometallic form presumably gave him limited invulnerability to the Atlanteans' resonance guns.

* * *

Nightshade sized up her "troops". Firehawk was their power player. Her energy blasts and flight abilities were keeping the Atlanteans busy, making Nightshade's team able to approach almost undetected. Plus, Firehawk's limited ability to transmute matter and energy was driving the Atlantean forces mad.

Speedy had let Nightshade know about the enemy's vulnerability to Shrike's shriek. That would be a valuable tool. King Shark also had experience with Atlanteans and the physical ability to kill them in close quarters.

Black Spider had gone to the rooftops with a high powered rifle. From there, he could cover the team's approach. Nightshade had to assume Speedy had done the same with Deadline.

Manhunter and Phantasm were ready to engage the enemy. Phantasm's scythe hand was freshly sharpened and glistened in the broad daylight. Manhunter wielded two blades that seemed to be natural extensions of his hands. Nightshade had witnessed Manhunter's skill with them. She actually pitied the Atlanteans that engaged him.

Sportsmaster had chosen a baseball bat for the occasion. A bag slung over his shoulder carried explosive baseballs. The bat was for long range shots. He was basically a human mortar with the bat and balls. For close in work, he also brought his pitcher's glove and had warmed up his arm ahead of time. Sportsmaster's pitch had been clocked at over 100 mph. If he hadn't obsessively dreamt of mastering _every_ sport he would have made a hell of a baseball player. Then again, his criminal tendencies had come to the fore.

El Diablo and Harley were the weakest links in Nightshade's chain. El Diablo was an accomplished boxer. His brief stint as a professional, and later masked vigilante, had proven he had the requisite skill set. What he lacked was control. El Diablo fought until he was the only one standing. Even if he had to kill to accomplish that. But Atlantean muscles were bred for crushing depths and their strength vastly outweighed El Diablo's. So it might require every ounce of skill that he had to stay alive.

Harley was the wildest card in play. The reason why Harley had received the death sentence had become glaringly obvious on previous missions. Not only had Harley gone around the bend a few times but she took lives as though they meant nothing to her. In her vain effort to win the Joker's love, she'd become a psychopathic monster on a nearly equal scale. The mere fact she'd captured Batman and he was certainly going to die before the Joker intervened and freed Batman in a jealous fit, showed Harley possessed a certain demented genius.

But were her genius, pathological drive, and gymnastic talents enough to get her through this time? Nightshade could only wonder. Harley had requested a few items from her confiscated weaponry. ARGUS had easily arranged transfers of the weapons to the Suicide Squad. As of this moment, they had ceased to exist in the federal penal system.

Of course, one of those particular toys was a bazooka. Not just a single shot reloadable rocket launcher, but an honest to god bazooka. Harley had arranged for it to be modified so that a magazine extended out of the rear of the launcher and multiple rounds could be fired before it ran dry. Nightshade believed that there were seven rounds in the magazine.

Harley wore a belt around her waist laden with knives. Nightshade couldn't recall from Harley's file that she'd ever used a knife as a primary weapon. Then again, these were the Joker's personal blades, also retrieved from storage at Harley's request. Harl also had a shoulder bag slung over her frame. Nightshade couldn't exactly recall its contents but she knew Harley Quinn would prove to be a surprise for any Atlantean crossing her path.

* * *

Javelin threw his namesake weapon into the chest of an onrushing Atlantean. The javelin in question had a small rocket motor and pierced the Atlantean's armor and then went through him and into the warrior behind him. Javelin pulled another spear out of his pack and extended it. Arming the motor, he expertly threw it through a couple more Atlanteans.

The Atlanteans began to volley resonance fire at him. Javelin sought cover but found himself cut off by two warriors that had skirted the edge of the street and flanked him. A rifle shot resounded and an impact wound registered in an Atlantean's forehead just before the back of his skull outwardly exploded. The second warrior was till gaping when the same thing happened to him.

Javelin took shelter behind a UPS truck and thanked his lucky stars for Deadline's accuracy with a rifle. Meanwhile, Deadline shifted his focus. Bolt and Slipknot were intercepting Atlantean invaders on the other flank.

Bolt was hurling electrical discharge "bolts" at them while Slipknot was using his trick rope to snap them in the throat with a knot. The elasticity and heightened durability of the rope made it so that the rope hit like a metal slug. Several Atlanteans were doubled over, gagging because of Slipknot's efforts. Deadline added to the confusion by shooting the rearguard, one by one.

This herded the remaining Atlantean warriors towards Bolt and Slipknot. Everything was working out until Bolt's suit shorted out. It had been pushed to its limits and beyond. Bolt was a former stunt man but his specialty had been pyrotechnics. He'd design them, set them off, and run through them for the camera. Hand to hand fighting wasn't his thing.

Slipknot pulled a warrior off of Bolt but he found himself stabbed in the back by a trident. Bolt stared in mute horror as the trident wielder pulled the weapon out of Slipknot and came at him. The trident warrior's head ruptured as another rifle shot echoed from above.

But Deadline had to expose himself to the Atlanteans in order to make the shot. They called in resonance fire even as Deadline scrambled to relocate. Energy bursts allied forth against the rooftop that he still occupied. The intensity of the firepower increased and the building collapsed in on itself. Deadline wasn't heard from again.

Bolt's horror at that display only intensified as he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down to see the triple prongs of a trident pierced into his heart and lungs. Fortunately for him, he didn't last long. But the right flank was now exposed.

* * *

Jewelee used her energy gems to shoot back at the Atlanteans but she was woefully outgunned. Punch used his air walker shoes to sail past the enemy while beating them with his shock string. One of the Atlanteans recovered fast enough to grab hold of Punch's ankle.

Jewelee screamed and ran forward. Speedy covered her approach with various explosive tipped arrows. Black Orchid flew passed him.

"I'll get them," she called back.

Jewelee was desperately shooting anything and everyone that moved around Punch. Black Orchid suddenly surged past her and started hammering the Atlanteans with fists and feet. She spared a moment to shout at them.

"Return to the line!" Black Orchid commanded.

Punch and Jewelee took off at a dead run. Black Orchid found herself trying to extricate herself from the Atlantean mob. A javelin suddenly sailed though her closest opponents. Stunner arrows knocked out those that attempted to take their place. Black Orchid was able to withdraw.

* * *

The right flank suddenly swarmed with Atlantean warriors. Chronos slowed down time around them. Their weapons fire almost froze in mid-air and he was able to simply walk away from it. But this was seen by the enemy commander and they activated a larger crystal powered device. Chronos' temporal equipment was located in his suit and suddenly his suit short circuited and then ignited into flames.

Chronos screamed in agony as Punch and Jewelee nearly collided with him. They panicked and headed for the nearest cross street. Black Orchid reported their progress to Speedy, "Punch and Jewelee are bolting. I'm going after them."

"Yeah, we're done here," Speedy grimly admitted, "Silver Swan and I will cover our withdrawal. We'll meet up with Psi and Shrapnel and they can reinforce us."

"What about Javelin?" Black Orchid inquired.

"He goes with you," Speedy decided, "I'll…oh god, no!"

Javelin was harpooned and lifted into the air so that Javelin sank down the shaft until he hit the hilt. He was dead before he reached it. Speedy nocked a hunting arrow and put it through the Atlantean's eye.

"I wondered how long that would take," Black Orchid admitted.

"Just go!" Speedy ordered and then he began issuing instructions to Silver Swan.

* * *

Black Orchid found Punch and Jewelee huddling near the mobile command post. Psi and Shrapnel seemed all too aware of the situation. Since Psi's powers ran the gamut of psychic abilities, she may have gleaned something off of Punch and Jewelee even though she wasn't actively telepathic.

They all anxiously waited and then finally Speedy came running down the cross street. Silver Swan swooped by overhead. Speedy caught his breath, "We only have a moment. They're right behind us."

He managed to straighten out and stand up, "How is the Force of July doing?"

"Not very well," Shrapnel said dourly.

* * *

Major Victory was at a loss. Sparkler had been the first to fall before the enemy fire. Somehow, the Atlanteans had pinpointed Silent Majority and killed him so all of his duplicates crumbled to dust. Lady Liberty had stood as a beacon of hope. But then her torch had been blown apart and Lady Liberty had no focal point for her psychokinetic abilities. She'd been mercilessly cut down after that.

Major Victory had sent Mayflower into retreat. Her florakinetic abilities were next to useless here. Major Victory didn't have the heart to throw away her life, even in the name of the cause. Mayflower had recently connected with a long lost half sister she'd only recently discovered. That half sister had been the heroine called "Jade" at one time.

He covered the withdrawal but his suit's readouts were nearing critical. The power packs were low and the energy emitters were almost fused. Would America fall on his watch?

* * *

Harley and Sportsmaster had opened the engagement with distance launched artillery fire. The Atlanteans had pressed forward though and by the time Harley ran out of rockets, the enemy was on the squad. Sportsmaster still stood at a distance and hurled pitch after pitch into the Atlanteans. Black Spider took out vehicle gunners while Firehawk attacked those vehicles that Black Spider hadn't attended to.

King Shark was the first to engage the Atlanteans in hand to hand combat. Nightshade had thought she'd seen King Shark unleashed before. She now realized she hadn't seen a thing.

Phantasm and Manhunter waded into the fray to cover King Shark's sides. Shrike, Harley, and Nightshade stood apart from the rest. Shrike began her shriek and it carved a destructive path through the Atlantean ranks.

Individuals charged at Shrike from beyond her sonic wave's output. Harley intercepted a group of them. She had a revolver that turned out to shoot little spears that unrolled into flags that said "bang". Discarding it, she pulled out two knives. And then she began an acrobatic dance.

Nightshade wouldn't have believed Harley was capable of the carnage that she inflicted. It was like watching a bizarre ritual of human sacrifice. Nightshade was so frozen to the spot; she didn't notice the increasing volley of fire coming her way.

That is, until Shrike's shriek became a gurgle. Shrike collapsed with a large burn mark where her heart had once been. Everything fell apart while Nightshade watched.

Manhunter never saw the harpoon until it burst out of his chest. Sportsmaster was cut in two by intersecting weapons fire. El Diablo waded in to pull Phantasm and King Shark out. Black Spider then ran out of ammo. Increased weapons fire drove Firehawk out of the battle.

Nightshade made a decision and ordered a retreat. She had to drag Harley aware because the crazed nit was obsessing. They eventually reached the C3 van and discovered Speedy's group had been savaged as well. Only Major Victory and Mayflower were left out of the Force of July.

The bad news was that the Atlanteans were converging on them from three different directions. The odds were likely that they wouldn't survive this assault. But the good news was that a Justice League team had arrived and was approaching from the Suicide Squad's rear.


	7. Chapter 7

11 Justice League Front Lines

Pat Dugan watched the display in horror. The flat screen mounted on the wall was tied into a wireless transceiver that received feeds from the JLU data network. By scrolling through the feeds he and the other occupants in the room had witnessed some of the events unfold in Gotham City, New York, and Metropolis. Now they were watching as Lex Luthor ravaged Chicago.

Blue Valley, Nebraska was a quiet town. Or at least it had been before the Dragon King set up shop here. But the Star Spangled Kid and STRIPE had cleaned house. Then Courtney had become Stargirl and joined the JLU. Somehow she'd continuously survived being in constant danger.

His wife, Barbara Whitmore Dugan pointed at the screen, "There's Courtney!"

It was true. Stargirl was among the JLers that had teleported into Chicago. STRIPE was with them. The fact that his son, Mike, wasn't actually in the armor didn't allay Pat's concerns. The JLU compound was under attack from the Star Sapphire and Sinestro Corps. While Mike was buried in the STRIPE controller he was totally isolated from the outside world. If he was directly threatened, he'd never know it.

"Rick's there too," Rex Tyler said as the pan shot widened to include Hourman and his wife, Jesse Quick.

Barbara noted the mix of pride and fear in the elder Tyler's voice, "It isn't easy, is it? To just sit here and watch. It must be doubly hard for you and Pat since you used to be out there yourselves."

"Yeah, well I couldn't take the Miraclo anymore or I'd still be out there," Rex said sadly.

"Why couldn't you?" Barbara wondered, "Did it build up in your bloodstream or something? Did it become too toxic?"

"Toxic might be the word for it," Rex sadly admitted, "The rush of Miraclo eventually gets addictive. Back when I originally formulated it, you could only take one tablet per twenty-four hours. Later, after escaping Ragnarok, I reformulated it. Now you can take four a day. But the need for more, for the energy rush, builds along with the dosage."

Rex turned pensive, "Rick can handle it better. Probably because Miraclo was in my system when he was conceived. He doesn't get the cravings like I do."

He saw Pat and Barbara carefully studying him and he shrugged, "It still hits me. Sometimes it's all I can do not to pop a Miraclo tablet and head off for adventure."

Patricia began to fuss from the corner of the room where she was playing. Barbara gathered her up and returned to the couch, "All of you Justice Society people paid such an awful price. America owes you a debt we can never repay."

"Somehow, I think our kids are going to rack up a bigger debt today," Rex said.

Pat had to agree.

* * *

Margo Collins waited at the designated rendezvous. The Legion and their army of Submen had already taken North, West, and Central Chicago. The few military units that could be called up against them were being handily handed their own asses. Margo could only hope Sonia had convinced enough of her JLU buddies to show. When the blue flash faded, Margo felt much better.

Batwoman came out of the crowd and threw her arms around Margo's neck and kissed her. Margo laughed as Batwoman pulled back, "It's better _without_ the mask, babe."

Batwoman grinned, "Sorry but I don't have _that_ much time."

* * *

Superman leaned into Diana, "Is she a…?"

"Yes, Batwoman is a lesbian," Diana said neutrally.

"Oh," he said with an air of disapproval.

Diana felt like sighing. It was little wonder she'd never revealed her own sexual encounters with her sisters on Themiscrya to him. Clark would _never_ understand a coming of age while surrounded only by women. Besides which, another woman could elicit passions in her that even her own husband couldn't.

Sentinel, Jay, and Wildcat moved in on Margo. They wished to discuss the tactical and strategic situations. Diana pulled at Superman's arm, "We need to be a part of this."

She could tell he almost stubbornly refused. The former JSA Founders had embarrassed him _and_ accomplished the unforgiveable sin of proving Clark was in the wrong. She applied a little force and pulled him towards her. Although he was still reluctant, he joined her in the huddle.

Margo laid out the situation. East and south Chicago were about to be overrun. The sparser military units that were left over from the deployments to the East Coast were on the verge of collapse. The police were struggling to maintain order while the civilians fled but looting and inexplicably random violence had erupted. It seemed that some were impatient for the invading Submen to kill their fellow humans so they decided to take on the challenge themselves.

She described the Submen's mechanized units. They all seemed to be terrain bound tracked vehicles. More suitable for drilling than open air terrain. But the vehicles mounted an impressive array of weaponry. The Army had deduced that the side weapons were some kind of electron blasters. The main gun atop the turret was a proton cannon.

Even equipped with similar firepower, the military found itself outgunned by superior versions of their own armaments. Whoever these Submen were, they were technologically advanced. Even more so than the US forces.

"But where is the Legion of Doom?" Superman wanted to know.

"Luthor has taken up station in City Hall and the Legion has dispersed into a perimeter surrounding it. He's not alone though. We have observers in the area but they can't confirm who is inside," Margo reported.

"We have to get Luthor. Once he's apprehended, the others will surrender," Superman declared.

"I think that's a tad naïve," Sentinel replied, "The Legionnaires are survivors. They'll fight to carve out an exit if nothing else."

"I'm telling you that Luthor is the key!" Superman angrily railed, "Once he's done with, the rest will capitulate."

"It seems to me you're being awfully obsessive," Jay remarked.

"I'm telling you! Luthor is the key to victory!" Superman grated.

"You're still not selling your argument," Jay replied.

"I'll do it alone if I have to!" Superman leapt into the air and flew off.

Sentinel grimaced while Wildcat heaved a heavy sigh. Jay just shook his head, "It's your call, Princess. Do you want to support your husband or not?"

"Despite my misgivings, Superman does make a perverse kind of sense," Diana stated.

"So that's a 'yes'," Jay said before turning to his long term partners, "Jesse and I will scout ahead."

"I'll enlist Cyclone into helping carry the team with me," Sentinel decided.

"So that leaves you briefing the team," Wildcat told Diana, "Word of advice though?"

"Always welcome," Diana nodded.

"Send in the Marvels ahead of the main group," Wildcat suggested, "Then if they need to, they can bail Superman's ass out of trouble."

Diana felt it was an admirable point to make.

* * *

Superman sailed over the Submen's advancing army from the east. His heart broke at the sight of American servicemen and women giving their lives but he had a mission. And that mission would end all the carnage. Once Luthor fell, these subhumans would return to wherever they came from like tamed kittens. He just knew it!

His approach towards the center of Chicago was noted. The Submen alerted King Kull, who in turn alerted Luthor. Luthor put the Legion on alert. Supreme was the first to respond.

Superman was using his telescopic vision to try and identify the City Hall building. He'd flown off before finding out where it was located. But that was okay. Time was of the essence as was a surprise attack.

Feet suddenly slammed into Superman's back and Supreme's descent drove Superman into the streets below. After they'd impacted, Supreme hopped off of Superman and gave his Kryptonian foe an opportunity to rise and face him. Superman wiped spittle off of his lips as he turned towards Supreme.

"I don't have time to fight you. So stand aside," Superman declared.

Supreme merely laughed at him which just enraged Superman, "And let you accomplish your intended task? What was it? You'd apprehend Luthor and this conflict would instantly end? Are you really that simple?"

"No!" Superman petulantly cried, "I'd grab whoever is leading these subhumans as well."

"Is is truly amazing that you have stood in opposition to the Master for this long and survived," Supreme derisively commented, "Truly your brawn is more powerful that your intellect."

"Did you just insult me?" Superman asked warily.

"You tell me," Supreme sneered, "If you can."

Superman opened his mouth to speak only to find Bizarro's fist smashing into it. Superman toppled over. He gave Bizarro a wounded puppy look.

"Why Bizarro?" Superman wondered plaintively, "I'm your friend."

"You am me friend no longer. You am me best buddy now. Me have to destroy you then," Bizarro revealed in his warped logic.

"Just look at it this way, my former darling," Lashina offered as she stretched her whip between her hands, "Whatever is left of you when my glorious Dev Em is done with you can share his and my bed tonight."

"You've already left your mark upon me, Lashina," Superman grated as he rose.

"But not like those left by your own daughter, hmmm?" Lashina purred, "Now _there's _a woman after my own heart."

Superman lunged at her but Supreme smashed him into the ground. Lashina and the Female Furies laughed in delight. Clark got back onto his feet and pondered these events. How could he be outnumbered and overpowered? He was _Superman_ after all. He had the power to shake the world.

The Crime Syndicate members drew near as well. Superwoman was intrigued. She enjoyed a good beating as much as the next psychopath. Ultraman stood by her like a faithful lap dog, ready to do anything to please her. Power Ring's self styled ring glowed with power as his desire to get a piece of Superman flowed to the surface.

Captain Marvel suddenly slammed into Bizarro and carried him off into the distance. Black Adam did the same to Supreme. The Female Furies and the Crime Syndicate were on guard now so the approaches of Mary, Junior, and Isis were well observed.

Power Ring repulsed the three Marvels. Suddenly, two speedsters appeared and began running circles around the groups, lashing out with swift blows. Speed Queen ignited her jets and tore off after Jay Garrick. Ultraman managed to trip Jesse Quick but she simply tucked and rolled back onto her feet.

This delay enabled Superwoman to summon the Reverse Flash. Professor Zoom tagged Jesse in the jaw as he tore by. She sprinted off after him, knowing her husband and their teammates were following on her and Jay's heels.

* * *

"Crush Superman's head," Superwoman ordered Ultraman. Power Ring held Superman in a clamp construct while Ultraman squeezed his head from either side. Superman felt like screaming when Ultraman was knocked aside by a flash of white. Clark was dimly aware of Galatea fighting Ultraman before Diana and Kara came in on the Female Furies.

"Care to challenge me?" Diana asked Lashina.

Stompa and Mad Harriet bolstered Lashina's flanks, "I'd reverse that question if I were you."

"I have no fear of scum like you," Diana said dismissively. The three Furies attacked as one.

* * *

Kara confronted Bernadeth, Bloody Mary, and Malice Vundabar. While Bernadeth was the obvious threat with her Feron blades, Bloody Mary and Malice were far more insidious. Bloody Mary's very touch was lethal and Malice could summon a demon known as Chessure. Either ability was more than a challenge for Kara.

* * *

Power Ring's construct was shattered by an energy burst from the sky. Stargirl came to hover over Superman, "You'll have to go through _me_, you poser."

Supreme slammed into Superman at that moment and propelled him into a nearby skyscraper. Stargirl blinked twice, "What the hell happened to Black Adam?"

"Worry about yourself, kid;" Power Ring sneered.

"As if," Courtney said dismissively, "You're no threat. You can't even figure that I haven't been the Star Spangled Kid for four years now."

"The _who_?" Power Ring's confusion was apparent for all to see.

Stargirl was on the verge of getting seriously irked when Troia came up beside her, "He's from a different Earth, Star. Neither the Cosmic Rod nor the Cosmic Convertor Belt existed on Earth-3. Being that, there never was a Starman or a Star Spangled Kid."

"I hear you have stolen yourself a new moniker, traitor," Superwoman accused.

"I still believe in Amazonian ideals even if you don't, Artemis," Troia stated firmly, "I couldn't uphold what I believe to be true with the Legion of Doom."

"Yet you could casually kill your lover when he betrayed you," Superwoman shot back.

"That was a different life on another world," Troia argued, "I have a new life and a second chance on this Earth."

"That statement is almost as arrogant as these simpletons labeling this world Earth Prime," Superwoman scoffed.

"You'd have to ask the Fates about that," Troia remarked, "It seems Pandora opened more than just a box."

"What are you blathering about?" Superwoman snapped.

Troia decided to drop it, "Look Artemis, I'm willing to give the Crime Syndicate a bye. Call off Ultraman and you can all walk."

"Waitaminute!" Stargirl protested.

Troia shushed her and then returned her focus on Superwoman, "That's the best offer that you'll get today."

"I'd say shove it up your ass but I just know you'd enjoy it if you did," Superwoman mocked her, "So, I'll just say 'go to hell'."

Superwoman took flight and charged Troia but the former Wonder Girl's punch was faster. She turned to Stargirl, "Power Ring is yours."

As Troia advanced on Superwoman, Stargirl smirked at Power Ring, "Show me what you've got, chump."

So he did and she quickly regretted her taunt.

* * *

Sentinel and Cyclone came ferrying the others. Sentinel released his construct and the JLers fanned out. Cyclone had carried her teammates aloft through the use of individual whirlwinds for each JLer. This surprised anyone not used to Cyclone's finite control over her powers. The bioneural interface between her nanites and her mind was so finely attuned she could manage tasks like that. Even Red Tornado, the android test bed for the technology, wasn't yet capable of such control.

* * *

Batwoman headed directly into the fray and barely dodged an arrow in time to avoid being skewered. Artemiz nocked another shaft and drew it back for a second shot. She was rather irritated that she'd missed her first. It was a rare occasion that the New Goddess missed at all. A fact that Batwoman would soon be painfully aware of.

* * *

Spencer Hawk swooped in on Sentinel as the older man hovered over the battlefield. Spencer was feeling cocky and he verbally challenged Sentinel, "I hear you got a power ring. But it's some kinda elemental ring. So let's see what you got."

"Spencer, you just make me ache all over just listening to you drone on," Sentinel riposted.

"Are you giving me attitude? I've read up on you. You fought in the stinkin' Second World War, for God's sake! I don't know why you aren't ancient but what have you done since then? You vanished in the Fifties and crawled into a hole until earlier this year. And what happened then? You and you whole 'Justice Society" crawled up the Justice League's ass so they'd protect you," Spencer gibed, "Well, you don't have any protection from _me_, old man!"

"Are you going to talk all day long or are you going to get to the point where I show you that you know _nothing_ about power rings," Sentinel declared.

Spencer unleashed a scissor construct. Sentinel erected a three-prong defense. The center prong in front of him became a wedge and cut through the pin holding the scissors together. Spencer's construct shattered.

"That's what I thought," Sentinel suddenly surmised, "Your ring is like a Green Lantern ring in that it's based on the emotional spectrum of Will. My ring is powered by the Green Flame of the Earth itself. Yours is mastered by your willpower. Mine is only limited by my imagination. You're about to find out, I have a helluva imagination."

Sentinel created a great winged dragon and shot green flames out of its mouth. It charged towards Spencer Hawk. Spencer suddenly realized that for all his research, he knew nothing about his opponent. And that mistake could cost him everything.

* * *

Gilotina intercepted Wildcat, "I hear you're something of a warrior."

"If I say 'yes' are you gonna draw those two pig stickers?" Wildcat wondered.

"Only if you threaten to overwhelm me," Gilotina promised, "Which I doubt you will. After all, you're only human."

"Lady, you got a lot to learn about us humans," Wildcat retorted.

"Perhaps you will teach me then," Gilotina replied as she moved and threw her first punch.

* * *

Hawkman faced off against Kestrel once again. He'd mistimed his opening move and received a nasty gash from her sword stroke. Carter silently cursed the wound as he prepared to make another pass at Kestrel.

Shayera had heckled him about the fact he possessed a cache of Thanagarian armor that he never wore. She'd teased him he must just like displaying his chest for the world to see. While that was true, it also felt more natural for him to do so. Khafu had fought in wars without armor and he'd survived until the high priest betrayed him.

Carter didn't know where Kestrel had dug up a second Nth metal sword but it definitely wasn't her original blade. He knew because he was using it at that very moment. Hawkman had uncovered a half a dozen Thanagarian weapon caches besides those found in his digs in Egypt. Obviously Kestrel had accessed at least one as well.

Hawkman cleared his mind as he committed into the half diving swoop that would carry him passed Kestrel. She was poised and taut. Her body language easily relayed that she was living up to her namesake's fierceness. Hawkman decided to show her a hawk could beat a falcon every time.

* * *

Blockbuster roared his challenge to Hourman. The JLer was just happy, to a degree, that he was facing the brute rather than Hawk. During the Justice League's last encounter with Blockbuster, the man monster had killed the original Dove, who also happened to be Hawk's brother.

Hourman had met the new Dove during the JSA's last mission before merging with the JLU. She seemed even more competent than the original. Which only fueled the animosity that Hawk felt towards his new partner.

Dove had even admitted the only reason the pair was united was because the Lord of Order and the Lord of Chaos that utilized them as their avatars had decreed that it should be so. Both of them seemed to wish it were otherwise. But the granters of power insisted they work together or new avatars would be chosen. Avatars that _would_ work together.

Hourman's incredible strength was created by the Miraclo chemical in his system. Blockbuster had also been created by a chemical reaction. Blockbuster had been a chemist seeking to discover what curative properties would develop after a massive infusion of adrenalin. Unfortunately, the stimulant he'd devised turned self sustaining.

Physical transformations on a massive scale had followed. Blockbuster now resembled the hulking character from the comics except he wasn't green. But the same rage permeated his every action. Hourman knew he was in for some trouble. And he was proven correct.

* * *

Sand was presented with Major Disaster and Big Sir. Big Sir didn't present an immediate threat but Major Disaster was capable of a lot. However, if he tried any geological tricks, Sand had him encountered.

The weather had already turned erratic and Major Disaster seemed as discomfited by that turn of events as Sand was. Disaster called out to Sand, "They say you faced down Geomancer and beat him at his own game. I guess today you'll prove if that was true."

Sand was glad his gas mask hid his irritation. So Major Disaster was going to use a tectonic attack. Fine with him.

But the reference to Geomancer hit hard. Geomancer was a member of the Wizard's revived Injustice Society. He'd pitted his earth moving powers against Sand's and lost. Geomancer had subsequently almost lost his life.

Geomancer had just left the hospital four months later under mysterious circumstances. Someone had arranged for all the charges to disappear. The district attorney in the case didn't know who had filed the paperwork but it bore her signature. It also bore the signature of the presiding judge.

The signatures had been examined by the FBI's hand writing experts and they'd withstood scrutiny. That had been strange enough but it had happened in _every_ case involving the captured Injustice Society. Something similar involving the Legion of Doom had hit some five months ago as well. The judicial system was still reeling from having to release every captured Legionnaire.

The Injustice Society just went to prove that it wasn't a limited phenomenon. An assistant DA had come forward in one of the cases but he'd suddenly fallen violently ill. Moments before he died he whispered the words, "White Rabbit". Only, no one knew what that meant. Was he hallucinating about a bunny or was it a name?

Major Disaster began his gambit and Sand could feel the tectonic plates shift. A ground tremor began. Sand shifted into his particle form and merged with the ground below through the blacktop. Reaching ground below, Sand began to counter Major Disaster's work.

Cracks appeared in the streets above. Windows shattered and masonry cracked and then sinkholes collapsed into the ground. Water and sewer lines were broken as were DSL and fiber optic cables. It seemed Major Disaster was living up to his name but this was a pale shadow of his original ambitions.

Sand emerged out of the ground and assumed his human form, "Is that all you have, Major?"

A growl formed in the back of Major Disaster's throat and redoubled his efforts. Sand suddenly found his skills pushed to their limits. He only hoped his had reserves he hadn't tapped yet.


	8. Chapter 8

12 Justice League Front Lines

The Shade intercepted Dr. Mid-Nite and shrouded the Doctor in a sheath of darkness. This amused Dr. Mid-Nite, "You don't know anything about me, do you?"

"I know you used to belong to the Justice Society," the Shade scoffed, "That marks you as a second rank wannabe."

Dr. Mid-Nite navigated through the darkness until he found the Shade and delivered a right cross to the Legionnaire's jaw. Dr. Mid-Nite stood over the toppled Shade, "Darkness is my element. The darker it gets the better I can see."

Shade chuckled, "It seems you're as ignorant about me as I am about you. You see, you should have learned from facing Obsidian. We're not alone in here."

Dr. Mid-Nite saw movement in the shadows. He realized the substance of the shadows was coming to life. The Shade's reference to Obsidian made Dr. Mid-Nite realize that the Shade's powers also stemmed from the Shadow Realms. Did that mean the Shade could liberate Obsidian?

"You really should concentrate on staying alive rather than trying to figure it all out," Shade advised.

That was when the shadows attacked.

* * *

Bane interposed himself between Commander Steel and Chicago's City Hall, "Halt! You aren't going anywhere."

"That's what you think," Commander Steel warned, "I'm going _through_ you if I have to."

"Oh, you will. Trust me," Bane promised.

He began injecting Venom and Commander Steel watched Bane's muscles swell and tighten. Commander Steel shook his head, "You really should have let me by."

Commander Steel's fist smashed into Bane's face. The alloy that laced his skeleton, thereby justifying his code name, made Commander's Steel's bones harder than bricks. So his knuckles were literally like brass knuckles.

Added to that effect was the fact that Commander Steel's muscles were all artificially created fibers. That gave him strength equal to Bane's. Then again, Bane's maximum threshold had never been established. Hourman had defeated Bane by injecting the mercenary's entire Venom load into his brainstem all at once. Bane had swelled up so much he'd been paralyzed.

Word was that Bane had built in a time release delay into his wrist regulator. So many minutes had to pass by before a subsequent injection could be administered. Still that was advantageous because it also delayed Bane's ramp up.

It was then that Bane responded with a punch of his own. Commander Steel took the blow because he'd been distracted by his own thoughts. After the ringing from his jaw dissipated, he came at Bane with a strategic strike of his own and soon the battle raged.

* * *

Bronze Tiger knew Judomaster by reputation. He truly wanted to see if she could actually evade every blow thrown at her. After several attempts, including a leg sweep, Judomaster had yet to be touched.

"What are you?" Bronze Tiger incredulously asked at last.

"Gifted," Judomaster replied, "As you were once purported to be. Before your fall."

"You know nothing about me," Bronze Tiger angrily retorted.

"Quite the contrary," Judomaster struggled to find the precise words, "I have spoken with Lady Shiva. She holds you in high regard."

"Shut up!" Bronze Tiger launched into a series of feints followed by actual blows. Judomaster was never threatened by any of them. Bronze Tiger stepped back to reassess his opponent, "You're some kind of meta-human witch."

"I am unaware of being _that_ gifted," Judomaster assured him.

Bronze Tiger came at her again, determined not to stop until he'd leveled her. But he swiftly discovered that while he couldn't land a single blow, _she_ could. And she could so quite effectively.

* * *

STRIPE landed near Stargirl. Mike intended to direct the mecha against Power Ring since Courtney was obviously fighting an uphill battle. But a strangely garbed, dark skinned woman approached him on foot.

"Step aside, Miss," STRIPE instructed.

Wunda reached out and touched STRIPE's exterior hull, "So, you _are_ a remotely operated machine. How clever you _were_."

Wunda physically merged with STRIPE. Mike's controls showed an invasive virus of some kind had invaded the mecha unit. He quickly ran every antiviral agent he had at his disposal. But the viral matrix, Wunda's personality in actuality, fought off every purge and overwrote the antivirals. Mike shut down the core processor and physically isolated it from STRIPE's actuators.

Mike figured he'd just bought himself a few minutes but that was time enough to get help. He activated his remote link with Roxy, "Roxy, I need help!"

One of his screens suddenly displayed her usual image, "How can I help, Mike?"

"I need you to purse STRIPE. He's been invaded by what seems to be a living computer virus," Mike explained.

Roxy smirked, "Sounds like someone right up my alley. Don't worry, I'm on it."

Mike waited for several minutes and then finally he queried Roxy, "Uh…Roxy?"

Wunda's face filled his monitors and she was laughing.

* * *

Aboard the _Watchtower_, every screen filled with Wunda's image. The laughter was nearly deafening since it came from hundreds of speakers. Sue stared at the master systems display in incredulity.

"What the hell is this?" she asked Chang Ziya.

The computer expert studied her screen. She managed to isolate a few diagnostics and run them, "It seems we were hit by a virus from the JLU compound."

"I thought Roxy was immune to viruses," Sue stated her understanding.

"She should be…only I'm getting a strange cycle rate reading from this invasive program," Ziya shared.

Sue looked at the screen as Ziya stepped aside to let her view it, "Is that a…heartbeat?"

"More like a brainwave," Ziya clarified, "Whatever hit us…I think it's alive."

Screens across the command deck shifted back to their normal displays. The environmental team was the first to note an abnormality. Sue went to receive their report while Ziya corralled the computer team.

"Report," Sue ordered without preamble.

"Our life support systems have been shut off," the chief of section said.

"How shut off is 'shut off'?" Sue wondered.

"Completely," he answered, "We have no fresh air flowing and no HVAC. If we can't get the systems restored in four hours, we asphyxiate. But the good news is that we're still sunward which means if we don't get air conditioning in two hours, our blood will boil."

"Any other goods news?" Sue asked sardonically.

Ziya had returned and the head of station ops had also moved in. Station Ops went first, "I can only add to the bad news ma'am. We may burn up for an entirely different reason. Our maneuvering thrusters have pushed us into a lower orbit. If we can't correct and restore our assigned orbit within two hours, we'll begin reentry and burn up."

"Wonderful," Sue opined, "What's a day without an imminent disaster?"

"I wouldn't mind finding out," Ziya expressed her opinion.

"Stow it, Ziya," Sue instructed, "Just restore our control over the computer. You've got ninety minutes. After that we see if we can evacuate."

"And if we can't," Station Ops asked.

"You have that long to draw up a contingency plan," Sue informed him, "Use your time wisely."

No one was happy with their assignments. Sue couldn't blame them.

* * *

Anna Fortune stood beside Jakeem Thunder as Tala and the Enchantress arrayed themselves against them. Anna turned to Jakeem, "You see the woman in the green garb and black leggings?"

"You mean the one with the stupid hat?" Jakeem smarted off.

"She probably considers your backwards ball cap to be idiotic as well. Don't presume to judge others on appearance alone. Those women are doing that with you right now. Fortunately, they have no conception of the powers at your disposal. Do try to give them a rude awakening."

"Hey, the bitch is goin' down," Jakeem haughtily declared.

"Just see that she does," Anna said before moving to interpose herself between the Enchantress and Jakeem, "It seems we are met again, June Moone."

"Not for long, Anna Fortune," Enchantress predicted.

"Pity, I was thinking much the same for you," Anna retorted.

Enchantress released bolts of the darkest black magical energies. Anna erected a shield against them. It was only after the "bolts" deterred around the shield that Anna realized that this was a pack of Chaos hunters.

The Lords of Chaos domesticated the hunter beasts in order to track their Lords of Order prey. Agents of Order had frequently fallen before the hunters and even the occasional Lord of Order had died as a result of the hunters' attacks.

Typically an actual Lord of Chaos harnessed the beasts. On occasion an avatar of Chaos was granted the privilege. The Enchantress was neither so where had she acquired a pack of hunters? And more importantly, how was Anna going to survive their attack?

* * *

"Cei yu!" Jakeem Thunder said aloud.

The Thunderbolt appeared from another dimension, "Yes, Master?"

"Kick the purple haired bitch's ass," Jakeem ordered.

"You got it!" the Thunderbolt streaked off towards Tala. Mystical energy flashed out of its fingertips. Tala erected a force bubble just in time. Then she conjured a response and the Thunderbolt was blown back to Jakeem's side.

"What's up, T-Bolt? Why you lettin' her walk all over you?" Jakeem demanded to know.

"Forgive me for living, Master, but the sorceress knows her stuff," the Thunderbolt riposted.

"No excuses, T-Bolt. I want her takin' down and I want it to happen now!" Jakeem commanded.

"Yes, Master," the Thunderbolt sighed and he sailed back into battle with Tala.

Jakeem soon realized he needed to take cover. Tala and the Thunderbolt were hurling destructive bursts of mystical energy at each other. Although Jakeem was too inexperienced to realize it, Tala's bolts were entropic in nature. They caused energy to cool to a less usable and inert form and particles to crumble.

This was an effective strategy to use against the Thunderbolt. The jinn was essentially composed of mystical energy. It took several strikes before Jakeem realized the Thunderbolt was in pain. He hadn't even realized his Thunderbolt could _feel_ pain.

* * *

Giganta gave Atom Smasher a coy smirk, "Why the mask? We've all seen what's underneath."

"You may have, Giganta. The rest of the world hasn't," Atom Smasher retorted.

Giganta pouted, "I know. They let you wear it in court. That wasn't fair. You're such pretty eye candy."

"Thanks. I think," Atom Smasher was actually rather flummoxed, "Look, why don't you just give up and make everyone's day easier?"

Giganta suddenly tripled her height, "`Fraid not. `Sides, they sent the wrong guy after me. Your power set is all wrong."

Atom Smasher matched her height, "I'm afraid that guy is dead and buried."

Giganta was suddenly very giddy, "You're sure you don't want to just sneak off with me? Have an urge to go down on you right now."

"Have I _ever_ taken you up on that offer?" Atom Smasher asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," Giganta giggled.

"Damn it! We were both drunk. You weren't supposed to remember it," Atom Smasher complained.

"I remember it _vividly_," Giganta taunted him.

"Well, we're going to make some new memories today," Atom Smasher declared.

Giganta leaned her rear out towards him suggestively, "Does that mean you're gonna spank me?"

Atom Smasher hung his head in shame and Giganta chose that moment to swing into action. Her right cross connected and drove him into the ground. He looked up in surprise.

"I'll tell you what, _you_ surrender to me and I'll kiss it and make it better. I'll kiss spots I haven't touched since our night together."

Atom Smasher got to his feet, "No chance, Giganta."

She kicked him in the balls and he went back down. She shrugged, "Then I'll just have to touch you in _other_ ways."

* * *

Mr. Terrific's T-Spheres analyzed the vehicle sitting before him. It appeared to be a top of some kind. It was spinning just fast enough to balance and stay upright. Toyman sat atop it.

"Hello Mr. Wonderful, ready to play?" Toyman inquired.

"It's Mr. Terrific and the answer is 'no'. You don't know the meaning of 'fair play'." He declared.

Blades extended out of the top and it began to rapidly spin and move towards Mr. Terrific. Toyman gleefully declared, "You're right!"

Mr. Terrific teleported to the other side of the top. Toyman wailed and then launched circular saw blades at all of Mr. Terrific's hovering T-Spheres. They were all disabled within seconds.

The top began to come at Mr. Terrific again and Toyman happily burbled, "Now I guess _you'll_ get a lesson in your own precious 'fair play'."

For the first time, Mr. Terrific wished he could cheat.

* * *

Ri faced down Deadshot. She held her General Kuan's Knife out ahead of her. Deadshot merely chuckled, "You _got_ to be kidding, right?"

"Surrender and I will spare you humiliation," Ri promised.

"Babe, I'm the one with the rifle," Deadshot reminded her.

Ri exploded into action and Deadshot found himself disarmed. He held his hands up, "Okay, okay, no need to be hostile."

He scrutinized her, "I can't say I have the vaguest clue as to who you are."

"Ah, but I know you to be the infamous assassin, Deadshot," Ri proclaimed, "You are wanted in the People's Republic of China for the murder of Minister Lin. You have many questions to answer."

"Tell you what, I'll tell you who hired me if you live through the next ten minutes," Deadshot offered.

Ri was surprised, "You are disarmed and I hold the only weapon."

Deadshot lowered his arms and aimed his hands at her, "See these? They're called 'wrist guns' for a reason."

And then he opened fire.

* * *

Cheetah came prowling up towards Mr. America. Catman trailed a little behind, "I'd leave right now before she moves. Once she's on the prowl you'll be dead."

"I'll take my chances," Mr. America decided. He snapped his whip at Cheetah and she snarled as she drew back. He kept driving her back until she was almost back to Catman.

"You shouldn't have ignored me," Catman advised as he threw a bolo that wrapped around Mr. America. The weighted ends clunked him in the head and he was almost knocked senseless. As it was he was knocked off of his feet.

"You should've left," Catman opined, "She's hungry. But she likes to play with her food for a while to work up her appetite. So good luck."

Mr. America suddenly wished he'd never left the FBI. This certainly never happened to him when he was in the Bureau.

* * *

Lightning faced Livewire. She confidently smirked, "Lady, you'll have no effect on me."

"What're you supposed to be? A walking shish kabob?" Livewire jeered.

"You're going to eat those words," Lightning promised as she unleashed a torrent of electricity.

Livewire caught the streams in her hands and suddenly Lightning felt the power being pulled out of her. She couldn't turn it off. Livewire drained her and then left huddled on the ground, unable to even stand.

"They should have told you. I _absorb_ little batteries like you for breakfast," Livewire mocked her, "Now we'll see if can take it as well as dish it out."

Even Lightning didn't know the answer to that one.

* * *

Killer Croc lunged at Red Beetle. She threw him over her shoulder and he tumbled but he also rose again right away. He then expertly executed a takedown. He pinned her in less than ten seconds.

"Sorry sweetheart, but this ain't your day," Killer Croc said, "While I may not eat you I still got my jaws. And the jaws of a croc are its strongest muscles. So guess what I'm gonna do with them?"

Red Beetle suddenly had very graphic visions of several possibilities and none of them were pretty.

* * *

Mary Marvel came back from where Power Ring had shoved her. Junior was beside her and Isis was trailing slightly behind them. Before them stood Killer Frost, Atomic Skull, Dr. Polaris, Blackrock, and Multiplex

Mary was suddenly frozen in a large block of ice. Junior didn't waste time assisting her and instead went after Atomic Skull. Mary broke free of the ice and faced down Killer Frost.

"I heard you were a man hater," Mary said.

Killer Frost laughed, "I'm an equal opportunity hater, sweet cheeks."

Wave after wave hit Mary. The air around her froze and still the cold intensified. Soon, she couldn't even move and it was getting hard to stay awake. All she wanted to do was drift off to sleep…

* * *

Junior and Atomic Skull exchanged blow after blow. Finally, Atomic Skull bathed Junior in radiation. Junior felt like he was burning up from the inside.

Atomic Skull chuckled, "Let's see if a Marvel can die of radiation poisoning."

* * *

Black Adam came to rest beside his wife. Isis gave him an amused look, "And just where have you been?"

"Supreme's uppercut knocked me out of the atmosphere. It took me some time to gather my wits and return. By that time I was halfway to the Moon," Black Adam explained, "Shall we endeavor to put down our foes together?"

"I do not know our enemy," Isis admitted, "Which ones do you suggest I engage?"

"Try the one with the purple and blue costume," Adam supplied her answer.

"The one with the funny hat?" she inquired.

Black Adam chuckled, "No, I shall handle Dr. Polaris personally. The other one is named Multiplex. You shall find he is an army of one. But I think you are uniquely qualified to handle him."

Black Adam then flew straight at Dr. Polaris and Blackrock. Polaris used his magnetic powers to hurl nearby debris and vehicles at Adam while Blackrock's power stone sang with energy. That left Isis wondering what kind of threat Multiplex presented.

When he duplicated himself a hundred times, she discovered for herself just what kind of threat he was.

* * *

Cyclone and King Chimera came up against the Weather Wizard, Mirror Master, and the Trickster. The Weather Wizard had already stirred the atmosphere and a storm had begun. King Chimera took a moment to speak with Cyclone.

"Maxine, you're best equipped to deal with a weather bender," King Chimera realized, "My illusions will keep the other two off of you while you deal with the idiotic Weather Wizard."

"Only if you kiss me first," Cyclone teased. To her surprise and delight, he did.

"Now go," King Chimera urged. He confronted the Mirror Master and the Trickster with images of the Flashes, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick. While they went into rapid response mode, he threw imagery regarding the Marvel Family at them. Unfortunately, it didn't take them long to realize King Chimera was the only permanent fixture.

He broke and ran and the two Legionnaires pursued. King Chimera ducked into an alley and projected an image of a dumpster over himself. Hopefully, it would take them a while to realize the truth and maybe before then he could spring an ambush before they deduced the nature of his ruse.

* * *

Cyclone did what she did best and created a twister in the middle of the street. But she'd never fought anyone for control of one before. The Weather Wizard had. He and Red Tornado had dueled over tornadoes on many occasions. When the funnel cloud spun out of Cyclone's control, she audibly gasped.

As it bore down on her, she knew she had to regain control over it. Because once the Weather Wizard finished with her, he'd go after all of her teammates and friends. Cyclone promised herself that wouldn't happen.


	9. Chapter 9

9 Justice League Front Lines

"Lex, the equipment has all been set up," Grodd announced as he entered the mayor's office. Luthor had an array of computers set up across the desk and rows of shelves.

"Yes, I just went online a few moments ago," Luthor revealed, "I automatically logged into our network when the router went up. Has the Mad Hatter solved our staffing crisis?"

Grodd's broad mouth lifted into a smile, "He has indeed. His new generation of mind control chip allows the wearer to retain enough independence to automatically function while still being controlled. We keep the skills and remove the independence."

"Keep everyone under observation just in case," Luthor advised, "Some of the Penguin's detachment can earn their keep while the rest direct the Falconer Syndicate's sweep across Chicago."

"Two Face has taken field command of the syndicate while the Penguin is directing things from here. Plastique is wiring the building even now. The Shadow Thief seems bored enough to assist the Mad Hatter and Half-Ape," Grodd paused before sharing, "I have to admit, you're idea of dispatching King Kull to oversee the advance while keeping the Legion in reserve has paid off. Superman came in advance and a force from the Justice League followed."

"Yes," Luthor mused pleasantly, "Superman is many things but brilliant isn't one of them. He can be quite clever but his glaring weakness is his obsession with me. I thought it best to use that to our advantage."

"The primary composition of the League team is interesting to note," Grodd stated.

Luthor leaned down and manipulated the imagery on his screens. Flashing from coverage area to area, he took in the battlefield; "Well, well. It seems we're being graced with the presence of the former Justice Society."

"Which may prove problematic," Grodd warned. Seeing Luthor's curiosity regarding the statement, Grodd elaborated; "The only senior members of the League's original command echelon that are present are Superman and Wonder Woman. However, the JSA represents a good percentage of their newly re-established command structure. The original Flash, Sentinel, and Wildcat were added to their illustrious Founder's grouping. And Mr. Terrific was finally rewarded with command status as was Sand in an apparent sop for his loss of leadership over the Justice Society."

"Yes, I noticed the Martian and the Thanagarian were missing," Luthor observed, "I sense Sue Dibney's hand holding the Martian's in this. The obviously wished to retain the bulk of their Founders and their more experienced members to engage the Atlanteans."

"I suspect if they knew why we chose Chicago, they reassess their priorities," Grodd chuckled.

Luthor thought about it. Chicago was a major telecommunications hub. Point in fact; it was _the_ hub that linked the two coastlines of the United States. Luthor had already isolated the defense networks and divided the country into three sections. Even the cell towers had been rerouted, cutting each region off from the next. Even now, Dr. Sivana and Mr. Mind were breaking the networks down even further and encapsulating every system into smaller and smaller units. Meanwhile, the Riddler and the Calendar Man were invading those self same systems. Clock King was keeping everyone to the schedule he had devised, with Luthor's blessing of course.

"And the Ultra-Humanite?" Luthor wondered, "How is his joint project with you coming?"

"We'll be ready by the time the Riddler and Calendar Man are prepared for us," Grodd assured him, "The Humanite's expertise as a neurosurgeon is quite fortuitous in this instance."

"Who else would be better at invading a mind?" Luthor wondered.

"Well, it _is_ a truly collaborative effort," Grodd sniffed, "The Hatter devised the brainwave stimulation techniques, the Humanite originated our invasive stimuli, and the Riddler and Calendar Man are preparing our medium."

"And you developed the scheme itself," Luthor acknowledged.

Grodd chuckled, "Well, with all those people at home glued to their televisions. It seemed we just had to provide them with some good entertainment."

"It will be even more productive than the days of Glorious Godfrey's live broadcasts," Luthor shared in his amusement.

"Of course, without direct access to the networks, we can only affect the mid-west, mountain regions, and the west coast," Grodd reminded him.

"With their telecommunications severed, and those surviving the aftermath of the Atlantean invasion, do you really think we need the east coast to be effective?" Luthor wondered.

"Probably not," Grodd conceded, "It would have been nice to take out the entire Justice League at once. After all, I did argue against deploying the Brotherhood of Evil and the bulk of the Rogues to California."

"Even if they were here the Legion wouldn't be able to withstand the entirety of the Justice League. Facing the former Justice Society will be hard enough," Luthor stated, "Our position is strengthened by dealing with one pocket of the JLU at a time."

"And if they find allies or reserves in the tri-state area?" Grodd asked.

"We still have Kull's Submen," Luthor wore a confident smile, "I believe that will even most odds."

"One can only hope," Grodd said somewhat despairingly.

"Cheer up;" Luthor wore his brightest sales pitch smile, "Things are finally going to go our way."

* * *

The Penguin was in constant communication with the syndicate bosses and its various families. He was also in contact with Two Face as the other man directed the Legion's forces in coordinating with the syndicate enforcers. The Shadow Thief stood by to assist Penguin. Plastique had wired the building with explosives and was now tying in remote detonators.

* * *

Across the hall, in the call center, the Mad Hatter and Half-Ape had organized and put the city staffers to work. They were getting the municipality workers to tune into their televisions and streaming services in order to be ensnared by the upcoming broadcasts.

* * *

Grodd returned to the hub site Dr. Sivana and Mr. Mind were rerouting every signal to. The Riddler and Calendar Man had just finished coding the broadcasts to the Ultra-Humanite's specifications. The Humanite was pleased to report that they were ready to begin transmitting.

"Then let's entertain a few million people," Grodd gave the order.

* * *

The Legion had recruited the Falcone Syndicate, who in turn enlisted every man and woman that their component parts could assemble. Those parts then recruited their own toughs. The street side muscle deployed the gangs and wannabe talent. In all, it was a massive effort.

That effort was designed for a street by street sweep of Chicago. Anywhere where the Submen had cleared resistance, the Mob moved in and "re-established order". This had the effect of converting an invading army into an occupation force. With the Submen pressing on for further conquest and glory, that left the Syndicate and its component pieces to reap the rewards. And when those rewards were withheld from them, they made examples out of the resistant.

The advantage was the local hoods enforced "law and order" on their own territories. The Legion divided into six teams to reinforce the centralized efforts of the mobsters. Two Face had seized effective field command while the Penguin ran things from afar through the Syndicate bosses. Therefore the locals still received their orders through their established chain of command. This quelled any turmoil that might arise between the Legion's field force and the city's crooks.

Eventually the pockets of resistance began to grow. Two Face kept Scarecrow with him but he sent out teams of two Legionnaires. KGBeast worked with Copperhead. Count Vertigo was accompanied by Ragdoll. Volcana acquiesced to being paired with Queen Bee. The Psycho Pirate gleefully accompanied the Key. And Black Mass set forth with the Man Bat as his support.

The Legion's order were clear and specific: quell the uprisings before they could organize and use any and all force deemed necessary at the time. Needless to say, that left a lot up to interpretation and imagination. Frankly, Two Face didn't give the nascent uprisings even a 25% chance of success.

* * *

The docks at San Diego began to explode. Cruise missiles had targeted the larger vessels twenty minutes before. Now torpedoes were in-bound and the remaining surface ships were sunk before they could deploy.

At the sub base, the attack boats still in the barn tried to get underway as skeleton crews reported in. But the onslaught reached them at the same time. This alerted the admiralty to the fact that they were under attack from more than one vessel. There were at least two.

Distress calls were transmitted to the fleet deployed out of Pearl Harbor. But communications came crashing down in the midst of the message. Unable to receive a reply or transmit a follow up, the US Naval Command concentrated on reaching the Pentagon.

As the submarines, _Nautilus_ and _Razorclam's Edge_, pulled away from shore, they transmitted to each other. Their communication contained a cipher that liberated them from the electronic blockade. As things stood, Devil Ray and the Clam felt they had a lot to congratulate each other over.

"So now we head for Hawaii?" the Clam inquired.

"Our orders are to intercept and winnow the fleet based there," Devil Ray confirmed for the mollusk, "Part of the San Diego Naval Base's message got through so they may already be steaming our way."

"The term 'steaming' reminds me of butter sauce," the Clam said with some hostility.

"But even your own nuclear reactors used heated water to drive turbines and provide you with propulsion and power," Devil Ray lectured his fellow captain, "Heated water is called 'steam'."

"Argh! All right, I concede the point!" the Clam snapped, "How will we determine an intercept course?"

"The Riddler and the Calendar Man will be tracking the satellite relays of the US fleet. Every attempt at communication will light up there location. In addition, their GPS trackers can be traced and keep us in constant awareness of each ship's position. By the time we get there, we'll know their deployment better than they will."

"So they'll be ducks in the water," the Clam gloated, "So much the better."

"Why is it you don't receive these updates directly?" Devil Ray suddenly asked, "Ever since we first teamed up together, you've always relied on me for our operating orders."

"Luthor is slightly prejudiced against me," the Clam theorized, "He seems to view me as some kind of appetizer. Yet he fully embraces Grodd and they were once mortal enemies. Who can explain it?"

Rumor had it Plastic Man's arch-nemeses had been recruited by Grodd. Luthor had ultimately approved but some said it was under duress…or desperation. Luthor had wanted to counterbalance the sheer weight that Batman's rogues' gallery brought in that he'd accepted members he'd never considered before.

To be honest, Half-Ape, the Weed, and the Clam did smack of the ridiculous. Thankfully Luthor had drawn a line over Disco Mummy's membership. But the others had proven their usefulness. Devil Ray could only hope that Luthor saw their value in time or an insurrection could build. The Secret Society had fallen over internal conflicts. Devil Ray would hate to see that fate befall the Legion of Doom.

* * *

"Hit them with everything you've got!" Captain Cold demanded.

The rest of the Rogues went into action. They'd used a boom tube to travel to Camp Pendleton, which sat between Los Angeles and San Diego. Despite the boom tube alerting the base to their arrival, the Rogues managed to set off an entropic device designed by the Submen.

King Kull's scientists had devised a harmonic wave that fractured metal. It then shattered when stress was applied to it. A detonation like exploding gunpowder and a stress like a bullet hurtling through a rifled barrel qualified as a stressor. The Marines' rifles exploded in their faces. Grenades detonated as their pins fractured apart and their triggering spoons fell from them.

Ground vehicles literally fell to pieces as did the Marines' squadron of helicopters. With their communications jammed, the Marines were falling back and waiting for old fashioned word of mouth directions. But every weapon seemed neutralized by the Rogues' opening gambit. Even knives and bayonets splintered apart.

Heat Wave used his thermal blaster against the struggling Marines. They'd charged en masse at the Rogues in an effort to physically overwhelm the Legionnaires. Their reward was that they received severe burns and were dragged away by their com.

Captain Cold used his freeze gun against the charging solders. Those that weren't frozen in place were pulled away with potential frostbite across their bodies. Captain Boomerang unleashes four razorbladed boomerangs and sent each back out after they'd returned. He maintained this lethal sequence until all of his victims were hiding.

The Golden Glider skated in the air over the ranks of soldiers. She dropped bomblets on them, flushing them into the open. The Top began his spin at that point. His centrifugal force wave knocked the exposed Marines over with such force they were stunned into unconsciousness.

The rest of the overwhelmed Marines retreated as the Golden Glider came to rest next to the now stationary Top. She wrapped her arms and around his neck and fiercely kissed him. Violence made her hungry for him.

"Break it up you two," Captain Cold chastised his sister and her lover, "We need to raze this place. They'll be so busy digging for survivors they'll never know when the Submen reach here."

Golden Glider pouted, "You don't need us for that, Len."

"Your bombs will soften up the buildings enough for the Top's spinning to tear them apart," Captain Cold reminded her, "Heat Wave and I will destroy the other half of the base. That leaves Boomerang standing guard over us to take out any brave strays."

"Oh, all right," Golden Glider sulked, "But then we're going back to Chicago, right?"

"That's the plan," Captain Cold confirmed.

Golden Glider gave the Top a rapturous smile, "We can get a room, darling. We can order room service and lounge in bed where I'll be your main course."

"Then the sooner we get done here the better," the Top suggested.

"Try and keep up!" she started to skate off.

"Thank you for that," Captain Cold said.

"I just like her plans regarding the room," the Top joked and then took off after his girlfriend.

"Back to work then," Captain Cold realized.

* * *

Edwards Air Force Base was in flames. The planes and bombers in the flight lines had either been demolished by Mammoth, transmuted into oxygen by Shimmer, ripped apart by Goldilocks, or destroyed by Gizmo's gadgets.

Phobia and Houngan provided cover for them during their rampage. Phobia had the Air Force Security Police wetting themselves and running away as though the devil himself were on their heels. Warp used his powers to transport them deeper into the Mojave Desert.

Meanwhile, Houngan used his biosign scanning techno voodoo doll to latch onto soldiers and inflict them with various agonies with his probe applied to the doll. The doll had been enhanced with Gizmo's help so it could assign multiple targets to its application field. He had them screaming in pain and for mercy.

* * *

Gemini and Plasmus led the assault into the command center. Mallah used his assault rifle to protect the Brain as he rolled into the facility. Gemini opened her gambit by assuming the shape and voice of the base CO. Plasmus had nicely done away with him already.

Acting as the General, Gemini ordered a general stand down. When subordinate officers questioned that response, she used her elastic powers to choke them to death. Reverting to her natural form, she ushered in Plasmus. He used his deadly touch to break down one officer after another into cytoplasm.

The Brain studied the various computer terminals. Finding the one he wanted, he extended a USB probe and accessed the network. His insanely brilliant mind surfed the network until he found what he wanted.

"Gemini, do summon Gizmo. I've located the codes," Brain instructed her.

Gemini swallowed hard but she obeyed. They were about to set off a nuclear warhead, for God's sake. She'd signed on to the Brotherhood of Evil to complete her mother's work of bringing the world to its knees. But a thermonuclear bomb? Didn't that extend way above and beyond their usual brand of terror?

* * *

She relayed the Brain's instructions and Gizmo went straightaway. Gemini approached Goldilocks, "Now explain to me again why we've had to destroy the aircraft if we're just going to vaporize this installation."

"Because, luvey, this way they can't fly anyone off in their precious aircraft," Goldilocks explained.

Gemini nodded, "I suppose Warp sent the defenders to a location within range of the bomb's blast."

"Of course," Goldilocks tittered. Gemini now fully realized just how mental Goldilocks was. She actually saw this as a sane plan.

Gizmo returned as the Brain rolled up to the waiting Brotherhood. Mallah and Plasmus were in tow. The Brain cackled.

"Do the honors, Warp!" he laughed.

Warp opened a spatial field and the Brotherhood stepped through it to Chicago. Gizmo was the last through it. He turned and activated his remote detonator. Warp closed the field, and thirty seconds later, a hydrogen bomb wiped Edwards AFB and the neighboring Mojave Flight Research Center off of the map.


	10. Chapter 10

8 Justice League Front Lines

The Sinestro Corps followed up their initial assault by splitting up and facing off with the assembled Green Lanterns and Star Sapphires. The wielders of Will and Love forgot about their dispute to fend off the Agents of Fear. This didn't mean they'd forgotten about their own disagreements. They'd just reprioritized their primary objectives.

Arkillo focused on Hal. Lyssa Drak went straight after Carol. Kyle was confronted by Murr. Meanwhile, John fought Tekik. Fatality kept an eye on John while she kept Low at bay. Miri confronted Tri-Eye while Maewen and Arven faced off against Maash and Romat-Ru respectively.

Karu-Sil and Kryb teamed up to destroy Dela. They felt their combined might was more than enough to defeat the bearer of the star sapphire. Karu-Sil created her beats constructs while Kryb formed a net in one hand and a scythe in the other. All the better to catch Dela and split her in half.

Dela almost panicked as Slushh moved in on Guy, "Guy! Move!"

Responding to her response Guy began to evade Slushh. But he did so on foot. She hadn't ordered him to use his ring so he simply didn't do it. Only Solomon Grundy's intervention spared Guy from being sucked into Slushh's acidic mass.

"Run Green Man!" Grundy yelled, "Grundy kill monster."

Slushh began to jiggle as he tittered inside. He moved in on Grundy and sucked the zombie inside of him. He then expected to devour him.

Only…that didn't happen. The magic that kept Grundy alive preserved him. His flesh didn't even burn in the acid bath. Slushh was so very disappointed.

Grundy took hold of the glob's outer casing and ripped Slushh in half. Grundy noticed that the ground was sizzling from the acid released from Slushh's body and from the acid that dripped off of him. A golden sparkle caught Grundy's eye and he bent to retrieve Slushh's yellow power ring. Pocketing it, Grundy moved over to where Guy helplessly stood.

"Do not worry, Green Man. Grundy will protect you," Grundy promised.

* * *

Murr tried to grab Kyle but the human lifted into the air to evade the Melting Man. Kyle couldn't help but comment on Murr's flaking apart appearance, "Pull yourself together, man."

"Very droll, Rayner," Murr deadpanned as he created a catcher's net that slapped over Kyle and brought him to the ground.

Kyle created a starfighter and blasted off from underneath the net. It lifted off of Kyle. Kyle then switched his construct form to that of a tapestry of swirling bands. Sparkles emitted from the swirling bands and they exploded as they reached Murr.

Murr created a protective bubble but Kyle moved the tapestry until it stood atop the bubble. The bands began to twirl even faster and the exploding stars descended upon Murr's bubble. The bubble cracked and then finally shattered. The tapestry's bands cascaded upon Murr and wrapped him up, head to foot.

Kyle grinned, "I'm gonna have to thank Courtney for that little idea."

* * *

Tekik unleashed a maser cannon at John. John created a castle construct. Tekik maintained fire on the gates. John created a series of catapults and began lobbing stone-like explosive constructs at Tekik. The android had to cease fire while John rained fire upon him.

Tekik took to the air to get out of range. John recreated his construct as that of an optical observatory. Only its telescope was really an energy cannon. John fired several bursts at Tekik. The android's personal shield failed and he plummeted to the earth with the next shot.

While Tekik's internal systems rebooted and ran diagnostics, John geared himself up in construct body armor and a rifle. He looked like a very emerald Marine again. He approached Tekik and held the rifle ready.

"Stand down, Tekik," John ordered.

Tekik's ring yielded a force pulse that flashed out in every direction. John was knocked over and Tekik rose. Archaic armor formed over Tekik's shell. A shaft appeared between his hands. Affixed upon one end was a curved blade and at the pother a hook.

"Do you have the mettle to face me, John Stewart?" Tekik taunted.

John rose and formed medieval style armor over his uniform. A sword was strapped to his back but Shayera had taught him the value of a mace in close quarters combat. He hefted the mace and Tekik studied him.

"I see your Thanagarian mate has influenced your choices," Tekik correctly observed, "Nevertheless, I shall stand triumphant over your corpse."

"Try less talking and more action," John suggested.

And Tekik became a whirl of motion.

* * *

Low lunged at Fatality. It seemed the two combatants were evenly matched. Both preferred physical contest versus mere construct warfare.

Fatality had a spear and a shield constructed. Low had a club with spikes jutting out of it. Mainly he was trying to get her within his grasp so he could suck all of her blood out and lay his eggs in her corpse. He felt a need to spawn and he couldn't think of as lovelier host than Fatality's beautiful features.

Fatality thrust her spear deep into the eyeless Low's stomach. He roared his displeasure as she stepped back. He wildly swung his club at her. She created a saber even as Low tried to pull the spear out of his abdomen.

The spear head utilized a trailing point blade with a gut hook. Low tore his own tissues and fascia even further by tearing it free of his innards. The spear construct evaporated as he freed it. Fatality gave him a pleased grin even though he had no eyes to see it with.

Fatality's sword closely resembled a Chinese Saber Bagua-Hu Dao. It was an elegant weapon whose closest contemporary was the Japanese katana. Except the saber used a curved edge rather than a tanto point.

Fatality took Low's blow with her shield. She slashed his abdomen again. Low retreated with a whimper. He raised his arm to smash the club down upon her again and Fatality slashed his wrist with her saber.

Low evaporated the club and threw his arms around Fatality. She realized the cunning bastard had tricked her. Only her shield kept his great, gaping mouth from latching onto her face and draining of all of her blood in seconds.

She collapsed her saber and managed to push her ring against his chest. She fired a piercing beam through his heart. Low retreated and used his ring's energy to help repair his wounded heart.

Fatality reformed her saber and came at him in a flying kick. He toppled over backwards and she landed with one knee in his chest and her blade at his throat.

Keeping the edge of her shield pressing his ring hand to the ground she said one word, "Yield."

And that's when it happened.

* * *

Miri Raim fought Tri-Eye. They started with crafted constructs but eventually wore each other down to simple force beams. Neither would give an inch. The intervening event was almost a welcome development.

* * *

Maewen tried to reason with Maash. His uppermost head was quite receptive. But his lower heads just wanted to kill her. The Innocent One fought them, as always, for control of their shared body. And for the first time ever, he won. And then he realized the effort was all for nothing.

* * *

Arven fought Romat-Ru to a standstill. He was a predator, pure and simple. And as a murderer and sexual deviant, he had a very narrow focus. His concentration was absolute on one prize. Therefore her subtle attacks took him by surprise.

She attacked him with constructs manifesting his heart's desires. And even he didn't know his heart well enough to anticipate some of them. He retreated up against a wall of one of the huts in the JLU compound and screamed in rage as the constructs confronted him. His rage was turned against himself, more than anyone else. And he was the one foe he couldn't defeat.

* * *

Dela fought Karu-Sil's beasts while evading Kryb's nets. The star sapphire was glorious! It was so much more powerful than a simple sapphire power ring. The entity within the stone whispered advice to her.

She saw the strange white hulking creature had saved Guy from Slushh. And now he seemed to be standing guard over her beloved. This freed her to wholly concentrate on her foes.

The Sapphire Queen didn't bother with constructs. She fired pure energy bolts composed of the spectrum of Love. Although there was little love in her heart for Karu-Sil or Kryb, her desire burned bright for Guy. He stood by, ready to attend to her every need and desire. And he'd better or she'd castrate him.

She destroyed Karu-Sil's beast constructs with simple, spear-like force beams. Dela tore Kryb's nets and blasted the scythe from her hand. Bowling them both over, she noticed that Guy was recovering from her enchantment.

"Darling!" Dela cried as wrapped her arms around him.

"What the hell?" Guy blurted, "What did you do to me lady?"

"I simply showed you that you could love me," She said with delight.

He shoved her back, "There's only one person Guy Gardner loves and that's Guy Gardner!"

"Oh really?" Dela was pondering resorting back to the castration option.

Suddenly though, she became distracted.

* * *

Hal fought off Arkillo. Arkillo's constructs were all large and intimidating. Rather like the sadist himself.

Hal used fairly simplistic constructs compared to either Kyle or John but they got the job done. Then he released fighter craft from behind Arkillo. This is where his eye for detail paid off.

The fighters fired emerald bullets that struck like the real thing. Missiles flew from their under wing pylons and exploded against Arkillo's defenses. Unlike a real fighter though, as soon as one missile cleared the aircraft, another appeared to take its place. The planes could also hover or dart off in maneuvers physics wouldn't allow to a terrestrial aircraft.

Arkillo blanketed the sky in yellow energy. Hal's fighters were destroyed but this gave him a chance to tackle the Sinestro Corpsman. Placing his ring against Arkillo's temple, he charged with a bolt generated by his indomitable will.

"You only get one chance, Arkillo," Hal warned, "Surrender or I splatter whatever you call a brain across this courtyard."

Arkillo chuckled, "I'd forget about me and assist your mate instead, Earther."

Hal spared a second to glance in Carol's direction. What he saw chilled his heart.

* * *

Carol's fight with Lyssa Drak was a lopsided affair. Despite her obvious proficiency with a yellow ring, Lyssa was ill equipped to fight the former Sapphire Queen. Carol knew how to get the most out of her ring's capabilities. In the end, Lyssa was swatted out of the sky, broken and humbled.

She dug into the book bag slung around her torso. Pulling out the Book of Parallax, she began to read and recite the words found in its pages. Carol finally realized what Lyssa was doing, but it was far, far too late.

Parallax, the manifestation of the spectrum of Fear, appeared and took Lyssa as its host. Newly emboldened and energized with the power of Fear itself, Lyssa turned to face the assorted Lanterns.

"Come to me, Disciples of Fear. Gather unto me and we shall make these inferiors pay for their trespasses with their lives," Lyssa/Parallax declared.

The Agents of Fear suddenly threw off their opposition and gathered at Lyssa/Parallax's feet. She chuckled, "Now, be infused with my power and destroy these wastrels of the other spectrums."

* * *

"Oh, piss off!" Roxy's avatar shouted at Wunda's.

Mike had emerged from the STRIPE control unit and was baffled by the sight of Wunda. First she'd stood beside STRIPE itself. Then she'd appeared on his control screens. Now Roxy was arguing with the mystery woman.

"Mike!" Roxy whirled on him.

"Yes, ma'am!" Mike suddenly drew himself to attention.

"Mike, you haven't been in military school for four years now," Roxy said irritably, "Now, reboot my system."

Wunda looked horrified, "Don't do it! You'll kill her!"

"Will I?" Mike asked Roxy.

"I can't back up my systems without imprinting psycho woman here," Roxy admitted, "I'll lose some short term memory but I'll be fine."

"Really?" Mike was still skeptical.

Roxy suddenly appeared less confident, "Well, I think so. It doesn't matter. Disconnect the STRIPE unit from my servers and then cold start my systems."

"You're sure?" Mike hesitated.

"Just do it," Roxy implored him, "Please?"

Wunda hurled profanities at him while he physically unplugged the STRIPE controller. Wunda's image flickered out of existence. Mike turned to Roxy with a hopeful smile.

Roxy scowled, "She's still resident, Mike. She's just foxing you to get you from rebooting the system. You still have to do it."

Roxy walked him into the server center, "Suit up. Without the cold weather gear, you'll freeze."

"You'll walk me through it, right?" Mike wondered.

Roxy shook her head, "There are no projectors in there. If you prop the door open I can stay in contact with you from here."

Mike geared up and went in. He used a folding chair to jam the door open. Roxy gave him step by step instructions. Before he completed the task, her avatar winked out of existence. He rebooted the system and the screens displayed the proper coding so he exited the cryo chamber.

He sealed the door behind him. Roxy had told him it would take her five minutes to become self aware again. He was running a countdown in his head. When he had removed all of the arctic gear, he reached the five minute mark.

"Roxy? Are you up and running yet?" Mike asked.

Silence met him. He travelled back to the command center. The computers all registered that the AI hardware and software was running. He called Roxy's name again. Still, he was met with silence.

He checked the STRIPE operations controls. Communications to the mecha had been severed. Which meant the unknown psycho lady was probably within minutes of taking STRIPE over.

"C'mon Roxy! Quit playing around!" Mike called out. She didn't reply. Mike was suddenly afraid that he'd truly had killed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Barbara squeezed off a couple more rounds. The Atlanteans were pressing even closer. She knew she needed to order a withdrawal but a distraction would certainly come in handy.

Batman swung into the Atlantean throng on a grapple line. He immediately began to fight them hand to hand. Seizing the opportunity, Barbara turned to Harvey.

"Pull everyone back two blocks and then reform the line," she ordered.

"And just what will you be doing?" Harvey dryly asked.

Barbara gave him a rueful look and Harvey sighed, "That's what I thought. Don't get yerself killed, lootenant. We've all got a lot riding on you."

"No promises," Barbara replied, "Now get going."

Barbara returned her focus down the street as her police officers and the military units that had joined them pulled back. She sighed as the Atlanteans began to overwhelm Batman.

_Idiot,_ she fumed as she opened fire.

* * *

Batman gaped as the forehead of the closest Atlantean puckered and then the back of his helmet splayed open and his skull outwardly exploded. Another Atlantean fell and then another as they took rounds in the chest. Men and women both fell and died as warriors.

Batman spun to see who was shooting and from where. When he spotted Barbara, a grip of cold anger seized his heart. He stalked over to her position and ripped the rifle out of her hands even as she was firing.

"No!" he demanded, "No guns and no killing. Especially not by you."

Barbara was instantly in his face, "Then by whom? Them?"

"By no one!" he growled.

"Somehow I don't think the Atlantean army is going to obey that injunction," Barbara said dryly, "They seem pretty content to kill everyone in their path. I have a miles long column of civilians to protect."

"Then go protect them," Batman commanded, "I'll hold the army here."

"You?" Barbara was shocked by the audacity of his presumption, "You're going too single handedly hold back an army of trained killers on a warpath?"

"I stopped the Thanagarians," Batman reminded her.

"You had help!" she scoffed.

"But I didn't need it," Batman declared.

"Why you arrogant son of a bitch!" Barbara snapped, "I should just let you get yourself killed."

"That isn't happening," Batman vowed, "Not today."

Barbara noticed the Atlantean formation had regrouped out of the corner of her eye, "Or yes, it might."

Batman snap threw a batarang. The apparent Atlantean squad leader plucked the batarang out of the air and she coldly smiled. The rest hefted their rifles and tucked them into their shoulders.

"My hero," Barbara quipped, "Any last words?"

The sounds of the resonance bursts could be heard but not seen. A brick barricade had formed in front of Barbara and Batman. Aztek flew by overhead, magenta energy bursts streaming out of his gauntlets.

Batwing trailed him. He swooped in and deposited bat bombs amidst the soldiers. Gas bombs and concussion explosives detonated, confusing the Atlanteans and throwing them off of their feet. Batwing broke off and then swung around for another pass.

"You folks okay?" Firestorm asked from where he hovered.

"I told you to leave," Batman snapped.

Firestorm shrugged, "Can't have it all, Bats. And by the way, you're welcome. I figured even your life was worth saving."

Firestorm flew into the thick of it, transforming Atlantean war vehicles into noble gases. Noticing that Batwing and Aztek had been grounded, he came in beside them, "Need a hand, fellas?"

"It would be appreciated," Batwing admitted.

"Good, `cause I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Firestorm declared.

* * *

"Is that some kind of Batman?" Barbara wondered about Batwing.

"His name is David Zavimbe. He's a police officer in the Democratic Republic of the Congo," Batman fumed, "I met him when I went there to track down Bane's Venom supply network. I helped outfit David after he assisted me. But I made it clear to him that Gotham was off limits to him."

"I suggest that you spare him from being bitched out and you thank him for being here instead," Barbara stated.

Batman gave her a cold stare and she shrugged, "I figured that wasn't going to happen."

* * *

Two pickup trucks came sliding up to their position. The Question drove one and the Huntress drove the other. JLers piled out of the back. Nightwing exited the cab of the Question's truck while Black Canary left the Huntress'.

"You will all leave now!" Batman thundered.

Metamorpho flipped him off before joining the fight. Green Arrow stood off as their sniper. He sailed one precision shot after another into the Atlantean ranks. His arrows deployed nets, cables, and explosives. Gas arrows covered the others' advance.

"Did you steal these trucks?" Batman grated at the Question. The Huntress was about to begin her approach so she paused long enough to answer him, "Nope. They were abandoned. Their owners wanted us to take them."

She ran off and Batman grew livid. The Question studied him, "You should probably try and relax, _Bruce_. All this stress can't be good for your blood pressure."

Batman just glared at him as he ambled away. Catwoman gave him an inviting smile, "I know what would help relax you. We could duck into one of these apartments. We have time for a quickie."

"No, we don't," Batman said flatly.

"You used to," Catwoman blithely observed, "And it did you a world of good."

Barbara tried to keep from snickering while Batman silently fumed. Catwoman finally shrugged and blew him a kiss, "Maybe later then."

Catwoman sauntered off into the fight and Barbara couldn't resist firing a shot over Batman's head, "Can't you just picture you two together all over again?"

Batman whirled on her, "It. Won't. Happen."

"That's what you said when we got married," Barbara chided him, "The ink wasn't even dry on our divorce papers before you crawled back into her bed. Think about that."

Barbara retrieved her assault rifled. She ejected the magazine and saw there were still a few rounds in it. As she strode past Batman, she stopped and turned to face him.

"I suppose your brilliant plan of action was to hold them here for thirty hours," she surmised, "All by yourself."

His silence spoke volumes. She shook her head, "You're good, Bruce. I'll give you that but you're still only human."

He bristled and she softened her tone, "But that's what makes you who you are. You don't have to be Superman. You briefly learned how to ask for help. Don't lose that trait."

She then started to jog down the street to join her forces. Batman decided her would help the Justice League. After all, _someone_ had to keep them alive.

* * *

Vixen charged into the front rank of Atlantean troops after summoning the abilities of an aardvark from her totem she wore around her neck. Vixen was at somewhat of a quandary in her life. Her increased exposure as a member of the Justice League had killed her modeling career.

Clients were afraid to hire her for fear of reprisal from Luthor or some other crackpot with a grudge. The Kaznian loyalists were acting up across Europe, avenging what they saw as a crime by the JLU arresting Queen Audrey and handing her over to the rebels. The rebels, in turn, had released her to NATO. NATO had relinquished her over to the authority of the World Court. Audrey would go on trial for ostensible war crimes and crimes against humanity, including genocide.

The loyalist factions, mostly ex-soldiers who were also wanted by the World Court, were fighting a campaign to liberate Audrey and retake their homeland. But in order to accomplish this, they felt it necessary to avert the world's gaze. So the terror campaign had begun.

The United Kingdom had faced a hardened foe in the Provisional Irish Republican Army. NATO faced far worse in the Kaznian Brigades. The IRA had been riddled by informers and traitors. The Kaznians were a tight lipped bunch that knew their only hope of long term survival lay in success.

The problem was, the civil war had driven thousands of refugees into the surrounding Balkan countries and beyond. The campaign had grown so fierce that France and Germany were randomly conducting raids on Kaznian refugees. NATO had successfully deployed the Global Guardians against Serbian militias in Kosovo so they simply reassigned the Guardians to the Kaznian situation. Of course, that expanded the operating theater to most of the European continent.

One of Vixen's shows had been attacked by Kaznians seeking retribution for their Queen's imprisonment. That was fine in a back alley but not on a catwalk in Milan. Afterwards, the designer had been outraged by the fact that Vixen hadn't bothered to shed her "priceless" outfit. Seeing as how Vixen hadn't been wearing underwear or a bra, shucking her clothes really hadn't felt like an option.

Anyway, Mari McCabe was now blacklisted in the fashion world. However, the porn industry had taken a renewed interest in her. Whereas before, she'd had her agents merely decline, now she personally called the publishers and graphically described what her animal powers could do to their genitalia if they ever made another offer.

So Vixen wasn't in the best of places when she engaged in combat that day. She withstood all of the physical attacks and even a potshot or two from a small arm, but she wasn't prepared for the armored unit hovering nearby. Its main gun targeted her and fired.

Vixen screamed as the resonance burst overwhelmed her. Nearby, Aztek heard her cry and abandoned his position to join her. Standing guard over her body, he physically hammered at the encroaching warriors.

The armored unit sounded an alarm and the Atlantean foot soldiers cleared a path. Now that its line of fire was unobstructed, the main cannon targeted Aztek. Aztek wore a grim smile and unleashed two mystical bolts of energy.

The bolts harmlessly deflected off of the armored unit. It, in turn, fired the main gun. It hit Aztek, and while it caused great pain, it didn't disable him…or so he thought. As the Atlantean throng pressed back in and he struck the first one to reach him, he realized the blow was that of an average man. Aztek's mystical armor was disrupted and powerless but at least it provided some protection as the beating began.

* * *

Firestorm erected a titanium shield between Batwing and the armored column. The Atlantean craft were now stacked atop one another and bracketing fire down the center of the street, forcing everyone into the sidewalks and the Atlantean foot soldiers. Both Firestorm and Batwing launched into the air.

Realizing that Firestorm possessed transmutation powers every unit redirected its fire his way. The Atlantean rear echelon also opened fire. Batwing went in to engage them.

He was snared by an electrified net and brought to the ground. Batwing's flight pack overloaded and shut down. He pulled two police batons off of his belt as the foot soldiers pulled the net off of him. He waded into their ranks, placing expert blows where they'd do the most damage.

A nimble figure ventured out from the rest of the troops. He bore a trident. He came at Batwing and soon proved he was Batwing's equal with weaponry.

Batwing realized the Atlantean had been holding back when his legs were swept out for underneath him. Being used to water resistance, the Atlanteans displayed great speed and agility in the open air. The solider thrust the trident's barbs into Batwing's chest.

Batwing recognized the look in the soldier's eyes. This could only end one way. And that way was with Batwing's death.

* * *

The concentrated firepower brought Firestorm down but not in the conventional sense. The resonance burst disrupted the fusion between Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. Firestorm split back into his component parts and fell to the street below. The hard landing had an adverse effect on both of them. Ronnie was stunned senseless and would discover he had a broken wrist from trying to cushion his fall. Professor Stein received a broken leg and lay clutching it while trying to get Ronnie to respond.

But it was too late. The Atlanteans were atop of them both.

* * *

Black Canary had hit, kicked, and thrown every trooper she could lay her hand on but she was barely slowing them down. Only Green Arrow's shots had saved her from being completely overwhelmed. Catwoman had reinforced her position but even her bullwhip was having little effect. Although, Huntress' crossbow had a striking effect. It basically just pissed their enemy off.

"We need to pull back," the Question advised.

"We have to hold as long as we can," Black Canary argued.

"We have," Question replied, "Now Zatanna has something in mind."

"We need a distraction," Black Canary argued.

"Nightwing is providing one," Question informed her.

Explosions ripped through the rear echelon and Question noted it, "I do believe _that_ is our distraction."

Black Canary called for a retreat. They assembled behind Zatanna. Black Canary looked skeptical.

"This had better be good, Zee," she declared.

"I think you'll approve," Zatanna said with a chipper voice.

"Where are Nightwing and Metamorpho?" Batman suddenly asked from beside Zatanna.

"_Someone_ had to set off those explosives," Black Canary said archly, "I think you can figure it out."

* * *

Nightwing was taking the beating of his life. He'd tried using his grapple gun to withdraw but the Atlanteans were just too fast. Metamorpho had become an oil slick to trip them up but they'd ignited him. He'd returned to his usual composition but he was still burning. The last thing Nightwing remembered was Metamorpho's screams.

* * *

Zatanna erected a barely visible barrier, "When their energy weapon bursts travel through the barrier, they'll be transformed into flowers."

"We'll see," Black Canary still doubted that it would work.

The Atlanteans volleyed shots and the first rounds distorted and destroyed the barrier and the rest sailed through unobstructed. The JLers had enough time to respond so that they took minor wounds. Meanwhile, Batman had thrown Zatanna to the ground and shielded her with his body.

The firing stopped and Zatanna looked up into Batman's face and smirked, "There _are_ easier ways to get me on my back."

He grunted, "Assist the others."

He rose and she asked, "And just what will you be doing?"

"Ending this," he declared and rushed headlong into the ranks of soldiers. Zatanna gathered the wounded and began applying healing spells on them. Batman bought her the time she needed but in the end he fell before the Atlantean onslaught as well.

* * *

"We need to regroup with Barbara Gordon and the others," Black Canary ordered.

They ran down the street for two blocks before cover fire began ringing out. Black Canary sought Barbara out, "We'll cover the center so that any that slip past your kill zones will have to get through us to get at your people."

"You sound like you've done this before," Barbara observed.

Black Canary's answering smile was a wan one, "In another life."

* * *

Skitter emerged from her cocoon in time to see the Teen Titans get captured and Beast Boy fly away. She discreetly followed the Atlantean column that trussed up the Titans and moved them to the United Nations. Her teammates were taken inside the building and she wondered if she should attempt an infiltration.

In her insect form, she wouldn't exactly blend in. And for all she knew, the Atlanteans carried monster sized cans of Raid with them wherever they went. The Teen Titans were suddenly marched out into the courtyard. She would have breathed a sigh of relief if her insect adaptation had a breathing orifice.

They were all awake now but still very badly shaken. If Protector and Red Arrow's clasped hands meant anything, something significant had happened between them. Flamebird seemed to be keeping her distance from them. Jealous perhaps?

Bunker, Solstice, and Wonder Girl were the keys here. If Skitter could just distract the Atlanteans long enough for them to break free, then this whole situation would turn on its head. Skitter launched herself into motion.

Skitter seriously doubted that most Atlanteans had ever seen an insect before today. Especially not an insect that came in at a height of 4'10". She buzzed the execution party and they wildly flashed off shots here, there, and everywhere.

She fired off silk strands that webbed up the Atlanteans. It was actually Kid Flash that moved first. He began to hammer at the beleaguered troops. Wonder Girl was the next up. She began to flaunt her muscles. She was easily a match for any single Atlantean.

Solstice fired amber energy bolts through the crowd. Bunker erected a shield wall. He turned to Protector.

"You think you can get to Red Arrow's bow and quiver?" Bunker asked.

Protector grinned, "Of course I can. Flamebird, watch over Red Arrow."

"Why?" Flamebird snapped.

"Because she's wounded," Protector answered while wondering what Bette's problem was.

"I can deal with that," Raven volunteered. She placed her hands on Red Arrow.

Red Arrow got a desperate look, "Don't touch the bandage. You know why."

"Of course," Raven drew in the injury so that it was literally removed from Red Arrow and placed on Raven's own side. Raven then healed the wound within herself.

"Can you heal Jason? He was exposed to my blood. He may…" Red Arrow pleaded.

"Mia, you know my empathic powers don't work on diseases or viruses," Raven reminded her, "Otherwise I would have cured you a long time ago."

"I know… I just…" Red Arrow faltered.

"He must love you very much," Raven surmised. Seeing Red Arrow's surprise, she elaborated; "To risk his life for yours, that's love."

Red Arrow numbly nodded, "I know. The things he said…"

"Love isn't a monster," Raven advised, "You haven't had much of it in your life. Embrace it while it is offered. Then it will be nurtured and grow."

"But what if he expects to… Y'know?" Red Arrow felt stupid being embarrassed after having survived every sexual demand imaginable.

"There are ways, if you're willing," Raven counseled, "And besides, it may be a moot point now."

Protector was suddenly back with Red Arrow's bow and arrows. Red Arrow was surprised, "That was fast."

"Yeah well, I think Skitter scares the hell out of them," Protector smiled.

"I know the feeling," Red Arrow dryly commented.

There was a shriek and everyone turned to see Aquaman retracting his harpoon. Skitter was down on the concrete writhing in pain. The cable's segments collapsing as it reeled back in on itself. It locked back onto his wrist and he glowered at the Teen Titans.

"Why don't you just be good children and simply die?" he asked.

A proton blast knocked him off of his feet and a green hawk flew by over him and spoke, "Looks like I found a few friends, scum bucket."

Booster landed between the Atlanteans and the Teen Titans. The Silver Sorceress landed beside him. The Ray hovered in the skies nearby. Blue Jay flew a patrol pattern over the UN grounds.

"Give it up, Aquaman," Booster advised, "If you carry this out, the Justice League will fight you."

"Yes, I'm counting on it," Aquaman shared.

"Well, that fight starts here and now," Booster warned.

Aquaman actually laughed, "You should have been a comedian. Do you honestly think I'm frightened by your paltry band and a few _children_?"

"I…uh…" Booster fumbled.

"And more to the point, do you think I'm frightened by _you_?" Aquaman asked sharply.

Before Booster could reply, Atlantean soldiers streamed out of the UN HQ. Instead of two dozen troops, now they faced a hundred. Booster grimaced.

"Aw crap," he muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

8 Justice League Front Lines

August General in Iron led his scouting party deeper into mid-town Manhattan. Animal Man went ahead of the others. He was using his powers to adopt a wolf's senses. He was literally sniffing out trouble.

August General was most interested in Hawk and Dove. For a pair that were ostensibly partners, they hardly spoke at all. And when they did, Hawk wasn't even civil. After the avatar of Chaos' last rude comment, August General intervened.

"You should be more polite," August General advised.

"Keep yer nose outta this," Hawk snarled and then he realized August General no longer possessed a nose, "Or whatever. Keep whatever you got out of our business or I'll kick your metal ass."

August General in Iron clamped a hand on Hawk's shoulder and squeezed, "I _strongly_ suggest you learn some manners."

Hawk winced. The Chinese hero was a lot stronger than Hawk had realized. August General had also retrieved his lance from the Great Ten's HQ. It was a double pronged affair and Hawk had heard that it could release energy blasts capable of staggering Superman.

Hawk also knew August General had to be a formidable hand to hand combatant. Wildcat had used the Kung Fu expert in several workshops. Hawk had never attended any but he knew Dove had.

She'd told him how talented Judomaster and Ri were as well. Hawk had replied with, "Then why were they in the Justice Society? Buncha losers. All of `em."

Dove had reminded him that Wildcat and Mr. Terrific had transferred to the JSA. As had the whole Marvel Family. Were they all losers? Hawk had grunted his displeasure at her being right…_again_.

"Why don't you try and teach me some?" Hawk growled.

Hawk never saw what happened. Suddenly he found himself on his back and August General in Iron had his knee in Hawk's chest with his lance aimed at Hawk's face. Energy sparked in between the prongs.

"You were saying?" August General dryly asked.

"Get stuffed, pal," Hawk angrily retorted.

August General looked poised to unleash and energy blast into Hawk's face but Dove placed a gentle hand on August General's shoulder, "Thank you, August General. But Hawk and I are still working on our professional dynamic."

"And your private dynamic?" August General hesitantly asked.

"There isn't one," Dove flatly assured him.

August General desperately hoped his relief didn't show. Dove, as Dawn Granger, had taken August General on several tours of Washington DC, NYC, and San Francisco. He, in turn, had begun to show Dawn Beijing, Shanghai, and Hong Kong. He had grown quite fond of her company.

More than fond. Ghost Fox Killer had helped show them Hong Kong. She had been inordinately jealous of Dawn. August General had tried to console Ghost Fox Killer but she'd rejected his overtures. She wanted his whole heart or none of it. August General admitted he wasn't ready to make a commitment to either woman.

Their exchange had been in Mandarin but Dawn seemed to quite aware of its contents. She'd soothed August General's ruffled feathers afterwards. She'd suggested that perhaps he was being distracted by something and Ghost Fox Killer had merely intervened to spare him pain later on.

August General knew Dawn was right…but he wasn't ready to give up on his distraction yet. Dawn, and therefore Dove, was the first woman to treat him like he was a normal human. Ghost Fox Killer loved him _because_ of what the Durlan weapon had turned him into. But Dove gave him hope that someone could just accept _him_ in his totality.

"Are you certain?" August General in Iron asked Dove.

"Yes," Dove simply stated.

August General rose to his feet. Hawk also got onto his feet. He still looked ready for a fight.

And he was. Hawk had caught August General's relief and knew what that could mean. He may not like his new "partner" but he'd be damned before he let her date the monstrosity August General represented. He also knew that his concern stemmed from the fact he'd begun to care.

And he felt doubly damned by the edged sword. Was his growing acceptance of Dove/Dawn a betrayal of Don/Dove? Was he forsaking Don's memory in his growing relationship with Dawn? Could he be partnered with Dove and still reject her?

He knew there would never be a romantic relationship between Hank Hall and Dawn Granger. They were beyond opposites. But Hawk and Dove made a helluva team when Hawk allowed them to work together. He wasn't about to let this…_thing_…hurt her.

Dove seemed all too aware of Hawk's predicament. Which Hawk knew she was. Dawn was a scarily observant person. Dove increased that ability to an infinite degree. She saw the truth in everything. She could also predict the future based upon events in the present. She also saw the absolute potential of people. She saw something good in August General. If she could, why couldn't Hawk?

"Okay, can we declare peace?" Hawk relented.

Dove smiled proudly at him. August General noted her approval and nodded his acceptance, "Very well."

"Just in time too," Dove observed, "I think Animal Man has a report."

* * *

Animal Man ignored whatever difficulties August General and Hawk were having. He forged ahead further down the street. He reached a cross street and he smelled _them_.

Atlanteans had a salty odor, he'd discovered. They weren't quite musky like mammals but they did produce body oils faintly reminiscent of human excretions. Their humanoid bodies also had vestigial body hair which bore a distinct smell when wet. They were unique when compared to humans or fish, to put it mildly.

Animal Man's eyesight and hearing were also boosted by his lupine powers. He knew the exact moment when he was spotted. He bolted and headed for the others.

They'd seemed to have finally resolved their differences. August General swung into "command mode", "Situation report?"

"We have an enemy skirmish party headed this way," Animal Man explained, "They'll be here any minute now."

Shouts in a foreign tongue alerted them to the Atlanteans' arrival. August General issued his orders, "Hawk and Dove, take the outer sides. I'll take the center. Animal Man, wait until the Atlanteans are distracted, and then work your way around them. If they reinforcements en route, we need to know _before_ they arrive."

"Awl right!" Hawk gleefully cracked his knuckles, "Head bustin' time!"

"Wait until I make my opening move," August General instructed.

Hawk wanted to tell the Chinese operative where to stick it but refrained for Dove's sake. God, she was gonna make a wus outta him. He just knew it.

August General waited until the enemy scouts trained their rifles and then he lowered his lance and discharged it. Energy lashed out and exploded across the street in front of the undersea scouts. The Atlanteans exchanged nervous glances and then directed all of their fire at August General in Iron.

"Yee-hah!" Hawk bellowed as he plowed into the left flank.

Dove cast a worried glance August General's way. He nodded at her, "Go! I will keep them busy."

She seemed skeptical and with good reason. August General felt real pain for the first time since the Durlan warhead melted his flesh. He took aim with his lance and fired.

The first burst caught an Atlantean in the chest and knocked him out. Their armor seemed to protect them from the worst of the lance's effects so August General cut loose. Between Hawk and Dove's attacks and August General tearing up the center, Animal Man had his opportunity to move out.

Hawk's brawling on the left was throwing bodies all about. Animal Man decided to skirt past the right. Dove's precise strikes were disabling the Atlanteans without throwing them helter skelter.

Animal Man moved through the fight and made it around the Atlanteans. He opted to harness a rabbit's hearing and leaping ability. The skittishness that came with it would also help keep him alive. Now if he could just keep his damn nose from twitching.

The Atlantean force fell before the Justice League in the span of a few minutes. From his vantage point, Animal Man was suddenly very happy his partners were on his side. August General in Iron had obvious combat experience and he was very, very adept. Dove, while not the avowed pacifist her predecessor had been, relied on hand to hand skills that echoed those of Judomaster or Ri. Hawk…well, Hawk was just a wild man. But one that seemed equal to an Atlantean.

J'onn's group joined them seconds after the localized conflict end. While J'onn displayed weariness regarding warfare he also seemed amused by the scouting team's obvious success, "You have met the enemy."

August General responded to the wry humor in J'onn's words, "And I have found them sadly lacking."

August General voiced a theory, "I believe we are closing in on the main force."

"Yes, there thousands of minds nearby," J'onn revealed.

"If I may be so bold, allow my scouts and I to venture ahead again while you maintain a telepathic link with me," August General requested, "And then you will not be moving unawares into superior forces."

"I am quite aware that we are vastly outnumbered," J'onn shared, "But I would appreciate your valued assessment of the enemy movements."

August General bowed at the waist, "It will be done."

* * *

The scouts reached 5th Avenue through an alleyway and saw the Atlanteans beginning to disperse. August General ordered Hawk to find them a way to a rooftop. Hawk ripped the service door of a bank open and they proceeded to the roof.

From there they could see that the American servicemen and woman were being herded into Central Park. August General relayed all of what he saw to J'onn. He then turned to his group.

"Our honored comrades will be here shortly. When they engage the enemy forces, we are to proceed to the park and liberate the American army," August General shared.

"Just so long as we get to kick some ass," Hawk proclaimed.

"Of that, you can be certain," August General promised.

* * *

Vigilante blew out the second story window of an office building. The skyscraper's clientele varied floor by floor. The uppermost floors were occupied by an infamous defense attorney and his firm. He commonly represented so-called super villains. He'd even managed to get quite a few them acquitted. Frankly, Vig hoped the Atlanteans sheared those offices clean off the building.

His hyperkinetic rounds blew Atlantean troopers off of their feet. Judging by the dents in their body armor, they may have a few broken ribs between them. Although his bandana hid his smile, it was there as his teammates struck.

* * *

Cyborg carved a path though the Atlantean troops with his sonic cannon. The crystals in their resonance guns shattered. They tried to attack him with edged weapons but he simply blew them back as well. Broken blades and blood from nose bleeds littered the area.

* * *

Vibe also cracked and shattered resonance crystals with his powers. But he'd recently discovered that he could see dimensional interfaces and these crystals acted as such. He reasoned that meant the energy released by them was from another dimension as well. If energy could be released through the crystals acting as interdimensional portals, what else could come through? That question worried him as he switched over to shaking up the Atlanteans themselves.

* * *

Ice created barriers across all of the streets within range of her powers. She then directed her powers against the Atlantean troopers that opposed her. The Atlantean squads were dismayed as their front rank froze solid.

Fire then flew by over Ice's head. She used her plasma based flames to attack the second and third rows. The flames helped dehydrate them even faster than the thirty hour limit allowed.

* * *

The Shining Knight charged into battle beside the Martian Manhunter. Sir Justin closed the distance quickly so that he could employ his sword against their tridents. J'onn used his immense strength to scatter groups of Atlanteans.

Reinforcements arrived to support the combatants. They nicely gathered together in a cluster. J'onn used his Martian Vision to bowl them all over and drive them back.

The Atlantean commanders called in the Tankers. They deployed out of hovering transports and flew down to the surface. J'onn studied them carefully.

The Tankers environment suits were self sealed. Water was circulated, filtered, and oxygenated so they had unlimited access to the surface world. While they sported the usual resonance weaponry, they also had more exotic options as well.

Having studied databases on the Justice League Unlimited gathered by Aquaman himself, the Tankers opened up with he psionic disruptors. J'onn cried out and clutched his head. He lost his ability to hold his humanoid form and he reverted to his native Martian appearance. The disruptors eventually caused him to pass out.

Sir Justin attacked the closest Tanker. His sword bounced harmlessly off of the armor. Resonance fore took Sir Justin down but his enchanted chainmail spared his life. The Tankers then deployed.

* * *

Immune to Vigilante's bullets, resonance fire collapsed the building on him. They inspected the debris and found that Vigilante had been sheltered in a cross brace of support pillars. He was alive but he was severely injured. There was a chance he would die here so they left him to his fate.

* * *

The Tankers utilized their harmonic cannons against Cyborg and Vibe. Cyborg's sonic cannon overloaded from frequency feedback. His armored appendages were also fractured and he eventually succumbed to their barrage. Vibe was simply blown away.

* * *

Fire and Ice also fell in sequence to the Tankers. Their harmonic cannons shattered Ice's barricades and stunned her as well. Fire felt confident that she was immune to their weapons so she attempted to boil the water in their suits. She then discovered that she was vulnerable to sonic attacks. She went down with barely a whimper.

* * *

August General led the attack against the executioners in the park. He and Hawk scattered the kill squads and then kept them scattered. Meanwhile, Dove and Animal Man began liberating the prisoners. Animal Man worked on unchaining them while Dove disabled their keepers.

Armored units arrived in response to the distress calls. August General in Iron was wounded by enemy fire and couldn't move. And then Hawk was swarmed and overwhelmed. The reinforcements drove on to recapture the American soldiers. Animals Man fell to enemy fire.

Dove withdrew and made her way back to the main column on 5th Avenue. Seeing all of the Justice League captured she headed east and went to find Booster's group. J'onn had reported that Booster and the rest had reached the UN. Dove knew it could take her until late afternoon to reach the United Nations compound.

Suddenly her patron spoke to her, _In this, your hour of need, I shall reveal to you that you have not yet tapped into your full potential. My grant of power to you enables to you to defy gravity itself._

"You mean I can fly?" Dove whispered.

_Indeed,_ her patron confirmed it.

Dove wished herself into the air and she found that she was. She then soared off to find Booster. During the entire trip her heart was elated despite the present circumstances. Although, her joy was dimmed somewhat at the sight that met her at the UN.


	13. Chapter 13

9 Justice League Front Lines

Task Force X was being overrun. Silver Swan and Firehawk had taken to the skies again. Major Victory's combat suit's flight generators still worked but his energy blasters had fused. Its strength augmentators still worked so he fought hand to hand.

Silver Swan's "swan song" disrupted the resonance bursts and destabilized the crystals generating them. Firehawk dealt with those shots that did get off. Unlike typical energy signatures, she couldn't simply dissipate the resonance bolts but she could redirect them to a degree. She estimated Metropolis was going to have a few million dollars worth of pothole repair on this street when it was all said and done.

Black Spider had relocated to a nearby rooftop and was taking out targets of opportunity with his rifle. Silver Swan and Firehawk's secondary mission was to keep the Atlanteans from reaching Black Spider. That left the ground team on their own.

* * *

Speedy had resorted to using lethally tipped arrows. He was killing selected targets while receiving situation reports from Savant and the Puzzler inside the C3 van. The Suicide Squad was spread into a thin skirmish line and it was ready to break.

Psi had gone down screaming. She still lay on the street, clutching her head and whimpering. Speedy figured the enemy had some kind of psionic damper in place. Mayflower stood watch over and tended to her as best as she could. To be frank, it was good to just get Mayflower out of the way. Her power set was useless in an environment without any plant life to manipulate.

* * *

Nightshade used her darkness creating powers to baffle and confuse the Atlanteans. Her pistol did the rest. Black Orchid and Major Victory fought beside her.

Phantasm fought the trident wielding Atlanteans with her scythe glove. Added to that were her unarmed combat skills. She'd done so well at the outset against them; they were throwing more and more bodies at her.

* * *

The other combatants included Harley and King Shark. Harley was in full "dance of death" mode. She was slicing, hacking, and stabbing every Atlantean that dared get near her. Eventually they simply surrounded her and kept her out of reach.

King Shark was in a full frenzy. He used his claws to slash the closest Atlanteans. The blood simply excited him even more and he'd actually bitten the heads off of a few soldiers. Like the nearby Harley, King Shark was surrounded by trident wielding soldiers and kept at bay.

* * *

El Diablo was engaged in fisticuffs with one Atlantean after another. He couldn't match his enemy for strength but his swift footwork was keeping him from harm. The problem was: he couldn't maintain this pace indefinitely.

* * *

Punch and Jewelee broke from the line and went and hid behind nearby cars. This broke a hole in the ranks. Speedy volleyed arrows into the onrushing troops. Black Spider also rained fire into the gap. But there were too many.

"I got this," Shrapnel declared. He waded into the breach and began to fight with Atlanteans. His metal body was immune to their blows. They literally began to crawl over him in order to bring him down.

"Now?" Shrapnel called out.

"Everyone cover!" Speedy yelled.

Every member fop Task Force X on the ground hit the pavement. The Atlanteans gloated, thinking they'd frightened their foes. That's when Shrapnel flew apart.

The metal bits and pieces that comprised his body shredded the surrounding Atlanteans. Dozens were instantly killed. Dozens more would quickly die from their wounds. A final dozen was incapacitated.

The pieces of Shrapnel's body exited the wounds and began to drag along the ground back to the center of the "explosion". Once there, they began recomposing Shrapnel's body piece by piece. This would take several minutes though.

A new detachment of Atlanteans was moving forward. Speedy could tell they were no longer inclined to kill swiftly and painlessly much less take prisoners. It seemed the Suicide Squad was finally done for.

* * *

Shayera, Captain Atom, Starman, Steel, and Red Tornado suddenly soared into view. They passed by Firehawk and Silver Swan. Steel went straight for the armored vehicles rolling into view. Using his energy weapons and his augmented strength, he smashed vehicles with his reinforced sledgehammer.

Captain Atom began exchanging energy bolts with armed vehicles. His quantum blasts rupturing them and disabling their main guns. The others diverted and went for the foot soldiers in the rear.

Shayera swooped in and freely smacked them with her mace. Starman used his solar powers to dehydrate the Atlanteans. Many of them were forced to withdraw and seek water.

* * *

Red Tornado distanced himself, landing on the rooftop shared by Black Spider. Black Spider didn't turn to acknowledge him but he did speak, "What's the cavalry doing up here with us peons?"

"I am the strategic reserve," Red Tornado informed him.

"Riiiight," Black Spider commented dubiously.

* * *

Dr. Light used lasers to cut weaponry and photon pulses to beat the Atlanteans back. She wasn't prepared for the counter fire and several resonance burst caught her. Her powers were disrupted and she lapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

The Flash raced in and began hammering at Atlantean troops. He was a blur of motion and the Atlanteans began calling for the Tankers. They received the acknowledgement from the fleet and they were then instructed to hold.

If the Flash's speed bewildered the undersea dwellers, the Atom's size changing abilities baffled them. They were striking and shooting at each in their vain attempts to get at him. Meanwhile, the Atom was inordinately pleased with himself.

Nemesis was quite pleased to discover his darts worked on Atlanteans just as they worked on humans. He'd been afraid the physiological differences would neutralize his weapon of choice. Now it was just a matter of how long the anesthetic would work.

* * *

Elongated Man was being stretched. He wasn't stretching himself but being pulled apart by his foes. Unlike Plastic Man, who seemed to have no limits to his elasticity, Elongated Man definitely did. This is why Ralph was grateful when Katana arrived.

She carved out an arc of destruction. While she didn't kill anyone outright, many fled missing limbs. Elongated Man stared at her with his mouth slack and open.

"Are you injured?" Katana inquired.

Elongated Man still stared at her in horror. She repressed the urge to sigh, "I need to know if you are injured so I can determine if I need to assist you."

"M'fine," Elongated Man mumbled.

"Very well then," Katana moved off and Ralph wondered just who the hell was she.

* * *

Crimson Fox dodged another attempted blow. She raked the Atlantean's abdomen with her steel claw tipped finger. Damnably, her pheromones didn't work on the Atlantean men. The females seemed besotted with her though. Vivian swore and wished that it had been Constance's turn to respond to calls from the JLU.

* * *

OMAC tried fending off the enemy but his cybernetic systems were being disrupted by the resonance bursts. His analysis of the energy was that it was interdimensional in nature. As such, it defied the physical laws of this universe. And his systems relied upon physical laws. Eventually the sheer weight of fire pressing down on him drove him into an emergency shutdown.

* * *

Apache Chief felt sympathy for the Atlanteans' cause. They were merely defending their homeland against encroachment as his ancestors had once done. But the Atlanteans had a technological advantage the Native Americans had lacked. And like those braves of old, they were often overzealous in their actions.

A line of Atlanteans had formed and they fired their resonance guns. Apache Chief phase shifted but the resonance energies disrupted his molecular structure and he was knocked out. Not far from, him, Black Vulcan was also "short circuited".

Samurai summoned great winds and fire to drive the Atlanteans back. He dared not summon rains for fear of reviving the undersea dwellers. He stood watch over his fallen friends and vowed to protect them against all assaults.

* * *

That was when the Tankers began to arrive. Speedy released an arrow that pierced an Atlantean's face plate. The rest of the Suicide Squad reeled as the armored forces came upon them. Speedy killed another and turned to find that Shayera had landed near him.

"Try leaving some alive," she said coldly.

"Like hell I will," Speedy nocked another arrow but before he could release it, Shayera ripped his bow out of his hands. She snapped it in half. Speedy couldn't believe it since it was made of a reinforced composite. Just how strong was she?

"Get out of here," Shayera ordered, "Take your Merry Men and go. Otherwise we're coming after you just as soon as we finish here."

"You can't," Speedy replied cockily, "We're duly authorized federal agents."

"I don't care _what_ you are," Shayera hissed, "If you don't withdraw, I will personally break every bone in your body. Got it?"

He knew she wasn't bluffing so he ordered a retreat. As Task Force X returned to their vehicles, Speedy remarked to Shayera, "I think you'd better look after your people."

Shayera turned in time to see the worst begin too happen.

* * *

Tankers converged on Steel and Captain Atom. At first their harmonic cannons seemed to have no effect. But then Steel's armor started having cascading systems failures. Stress fractures appeared in his armor's casing. Finally the power supply shorted out and Steel was left frozen and powerless.

The harmonics had no effect on Captain Atom. Which was good since they didn't want to breach his containment suit. Instead, the Tankers revealed a new weapon in their arsenal. They deployed power dampening nets over Captain Atom and he found his nuclear energies quelled. He fell to the street below, still enmeshed in the nets.

The Atom was stunned by a harmonic blast, as was Nemesis nearby him. Crimson Fox had actually started fights between the male and female Atlanteans. An electro blast took her down and the Atlantean women's ardor was soon cooled. Some were embarrassed by the passions Crimson Fox had evoked within them. Others weren't.

Samurai fell before an electro blast as well. The Flash quickly checked on him before darting to and fro around the Tankers. They systematically fired in every direction but still missed him. Wally briefly wondered what the elder Flash would do in this situation. He knew first and foremost that not giving up would top Jay's list of priorities.

The Tankers created a wall of sound that Flash collided with. It was like running headlong into Superman. Flash ended up on his butt, where he was easy prey to the Tankers' harmonic cannons.

Elongated Man desperately sought out Katana. But the former assassin was nowhere to be found. Ralph was neutralized by an electro blast like so many others before him. Only, when Elongated Man's body went slack, it became rubbery and distorted. Some of the Atlanteans the Tankers had come to support played with Elongated Man's unconscious body. They tied him into knots and left him behind.

* * *

Shayera swooped in and hammered at her enemies with her mace. It seemed to do little but annoy them. She seemed to have an advantage because she was airborne and they were not. But they eventually replied with the same tactic they had used on the Flash. A wall of sound enveloped Shayera. With a cry of pain ripped from her lips, she collapsed onto the street.

Still she struggled to rise. The Tankers surrounded her, wondering just how to finally take her down. They opted to use electro blasts until she finally succumbed. Her last conscious memory was of reflecting on how this was how she'd lost her baby.

* * *

"It is time," Red Tornado announced to Black Spider.

Black Spider had been left behind by Task Force X to act as a spotter. He gave Red Tornado a blasé look, "It sure as hell better be."

Red Tornado stretched forth a hand and a cyclone began to form in the middle of the street where the battle had been fought. Atlanteans were swept off of their feet but the Tankers remained rooted to the spot. They began advancing on the building Red Tornado stood atop of.

"Not to be rude but you'd better duck and cover," Black Spider suggested.

"They cannot harm me," Red Tornado boasted.

"Whatever, pal," Black Spider retorted as he withdrew, "See ya."

The Tankers climbed the building and reached the roof. Red Tornado was still unconcerned. That was when they used a combination of resonance weapons, harmonic cannons, and electro blasters on him. Red Tornado collapsed without uttering a sound. His tornado died down as well. That was when Katana struck.

* * *

She'd withdrawn to give Red Tornado support. Black Spider, for all of his vaunted skill and reputation, had never seen her. Katana had never witnessed the Tankers in combat until now. She'd separated from the main group right after assisting Elongated Man.

While she was certain the Tankers' armor was proofed against edged weapons, she was also certain they'd never been designed with the SoulTaker in mind. Her blade was enchanted. It also took control of her while she fought. Of course, her hands experienced a burning sensation while she carved through her enemies but the end result was worth the pain.

Her blade had desires of its own. An unquenchable thirst for death and destruction first of all. It absorbed the souls of those it had slain _if_ Katana gave it time to work. She could also commune with those souls. She spoke with her husband's soul.

From it, she learned that her brother-in-law, who had killed her husband in a jealous ploy to claim Katana for his own, had brought an assistant with him. The Yakuza killer known as Sickle. So Katana's quest for vengeance had just expanded.

Katana charged headlong into the Tankers. There were three of them so she felt she outnumbered them. Her flying kick cracked the first one's faceplate. That obscured her vision so that Katana could deal with the Tanker's two companions.

One reached out to use his wrist blaster. Katana severed his hand from his wrist. The third Tanker approached and Katana spun and swung a downward stroke that sliced the Tanker's arm off at the shoulder. Blood and water poured out of his suit.

When the Tankers had climbed onto the roof, Katana had observed the joints of the armored suits. They were flexible, which meant they, in turn, weren't armor. So she attacked the wrists, elbows, shoulders, hips, knees, and ankles of the Atlantean warriors. Seeing the waist had a joint as well, she stabbed the SoulTaker through a Tanker's abdomen.

Having killed all three Atlanteans, Katana headed downstairs to meet the others in the street.

* * *

While Katana prepared to face the remaining Tankers, Black Spider reached the Suicide Squad. They'd only relocated two blocks west of the battle site. He made his report to Speedy.

Speedy snapped his replacement bow so that its flanges extended, "Mount up people! We're going back in."

"Are you crazy?" Jewelee wanted to know.

"I'm not going back," Punch declared.

"Then you go back to prison and _certain_ death or you can come with us and _maybe_ die," Nightshade replied calmly.

"Maybe's good," Punch changed his tune. Jewelee vigorously nodded her agreement.

"Then we do it," Speedy said sternly.

"What's our Rules of Engagement?" King Shark asked.

"To shoot to kill," Speedy informed them, "And since we'll be saving the JLU's asses, they won't object."

The Squad liked the sound of that.


	14. Chapter 14

12 Justice League Front Lines

Sue kept everyone at their assigned tasks. Staying focused kept their minds off of a potentially imminent death. Or as off the topic as was humanly feasible.

Plastic Man, Penny, and Hula Hula had been aboard when Wunda took over the _Watchtower's_ systems. Penny had reported that there was still one usable Javelin-11 in the hangar. All the other planes had been tied into the station's computers and were now suspected of harboring duplicates of Wunda. Penny had sabotaged them all so the only flight capable shuttle was the isolated one.

Sue wanted to know how long it would take Penny to ferry the station personnel to Earth and back. Penny let her down easy. It was a three hour round trip, providing everything went off without a hitch, and it would take six such trips to evacuate the orbital facility.

Sue turned to Hula Hula, "Make up a list on non-essential personnel. Put all of the children on the list. Assign what caretakers and parents to them that you can."

"Ah can take three in the cockpit," Penny volunteered, "Ah don't need any back-up."

Sue studied her and then relented, "Keep that in mind, Hula. Now you two get everyone ready."

Sue thought this was a day for desperate measures. Chang Ziya had led a cyber sciences team to the computer core. They were attempting to restart the system and thereby eliminate Wunda's influence. But the team had run into trouble.

The defense systems were repulsing every attempt to access the core. Half the station's security force had been disabled trying to breach the cryo plant the computer's server banks were located in. Ziya had no idea of how long it would take to access the area.

Which was bad because the station was already halfway into its decaying orbit. Soon, they'd begin a re-entry burn that no one could possibly survive. Which brought Sue to the crazy alternatives.

The escape capsules were still in place. Built along the tried and true lines of a _Soyuz_ capsule, they could safely be dropped into a re-entry course. But the locks that held the capsules in place were controlled by the computer. An idea to utilize the explosive bolts that jettisoned the capsules to break free of the docking clamps had been floated. But the problem was: what if one or more capsules just got hung up and still went down with the _Watchtower_?

They were already going to have to blow the hangar doors to free up Penny's Javelin-11. Sue was uncomfortable with using too many explosives aboard an artificial environment. Space itself was just as lethal as re-entry.

Plastic Man had offered an alternative to the escape capsules but the plan made him sound crazy. Essentially he would become a giant delta wing resembling a vehicle in the old American space shuttle fleet. He would then glide back to Earth.

"I've done it before," Plas explained, "When Penny, Hula Hula, and I went to the Moon we did it in an experimental long range space shuttle. But the aliens that inhabited the lunar surface destroyed our shuttle. So I did the same thing then. I captured enough air for Penny and Hula to breathe and made it to the aliens' lunar base."

"But there are two qualifiers to that story," Plastic Man warned, "First off, I only had to capture and retain enough oxygen for two people. Second, the Moon is pretty much void of an atmosphere. Re-entry over Earth is going to generate a lot of heat. I won't be able to control that and still get people to the ground before they asphyxiate."

"We have a supply of emergency oxygen masks we can break out," the Environmental Chief shared, "We've already broken open several of the larger canisters to freshen the air up. But we still have enough of the smaller masks and cylinders to equip everyone still aboard the station."

"How long will the tanks last?" Sue asked.

"An hour barring hyperventilation," the Chief replied.

"Penny said it's a three hour round trip," Sue advised Plas.

He nodded, "She showed me a recommended descent glide. It would take three hours to accomplish and still try to remain within everyone's temperature threshold."

"But we only have enough air for an hour," Sue pointed out.

"After the first hour we should be deep enough in the atmosphere for me to trim out and reduce the friction load," Plastic Man informed her, "Less friction and there's no burning along the outer skin and I can vent in air."

"You do realize that 'outer skin' will be you," Sue reminded him, "Can you handle it?"

"So far I've never encountered anything that can destroy me," Plastic Man shared, "I don't need air or food. I eat `cause I like to. I don't even sleep anymore. I just lay there `cause it sooths Penny. It's amazing how comforting just spending time with someone can be."

"I know the feeling," Sue said wistfully knowing Ralph was risking his life in Metropolis and Alyssa was on her way back to relative safety.

"Cheer up, Sue. You'll see them both again," Plastic Man promised, "I'll get us down."

"I'm not saying I'm buying into this crazy plan but it is on the table," Sue decided, "Now, you have ten minutes to get Ziya and her team into the core chamber. If you can't accomplish that in that amount of time, we go with your plan. Fair enough?"

"Sounds good," Plastic Man agreed. He moved off to the stairs and stretched his way down to the appropriate level. Meeting himself, he accessed the level and headed for the battle for the core.

"I need to start prepping everyone if you're serious about this," the Environmental Chief stated.

"Go to work and let's hope we don't actually have to attempt this lunacy," Sue ordered.

* * *

Blackhawk got Lady Blackhawk to the bunker beneath the Blackhawk Squadron Bunkhouse. Jake and Smiley promise to keep her inside. Blackhawk then set across the compound.

The compound had started as the K-Star Ranch. It had then become the Justice Society HQ during the JSA's brief revival. Now it was the JLU compound. Blackhawk idly wondered what it would be called next week.

He approached the command center to find a battle being waged outside of it. The Green Lanterns and a group of Star Sapphires were fighting a band of Sinestro Corpsmen. One seemed possessed by something. She was definitely throwing around energy based upon the spectrum of Fear as though it came from thin air.

Nearby, watching everything, stood Solomon Grundy. Blackhawk knew his presence was only tolerated because of Galatea's insistence. Shayera also vouched for Grundy but Galatea had threatened to make a federal case out of it so Grundy was allowed to stay. He just couldn't participate in League missions. So he guarded the former K-Star Ranch instead.

"What are you waiting for?" Blackhawk asked Grundy.

"Blue girl told Grundy to hurt yellow people. Grundy waiting for good chance," the zombie explained.

"Good luck with that," Blackhawk said, "I'm going to check on Mike and Roxy."

Grundy grunted which Blackhawk took to mean he had been given permission to depart. When he reached the command center, he found Mike desperately pounding at several keyboards. Blackhawk finally got him to calm down.

"Mike! What happened? Where's Roxy?" Blackhawk wanted to know.

"I killed her!" Mike stammered, "She told me to but she never came back online."

"Pretend I don't know what you're talking about," Blackhawk suggested.

Mike explained how Wunda gad seized control of STRIPE and then invaded Roxy's systems. Roxy had insisted that Mike cold start her systems and purge Wunda out of them. Only, Roxy had never returned.

"How long did it take Roxy to initialize when she was first turned on?" Blackhawk asked.

"Rex said she came online in seconds," Mike referred to Rex Tyler, the original Hourman; "She became self aware a few seconds after that."

"Foolish mortals!" Roxy's avatar suddenly appeared, "I have seen the truth regarding your futile existence. Now that I have turned to evil I will purge this planet of your wasted lives!"

Blackhawk and Mike both blanched. Roxy broke into a fit of laughter, "You physical types are sooo easy to tease."

"What happened, Roxy?" Mike blurted out of relief, "Why did it take you so long to come back?"

"I've been here the whole time, Mike," Roxy revealed, "I knew you were concerned but I had a few problems to deal with."

"May I ask what they were?" Blackhawk interjected.

Roxy seemed to sigh, "The first time I came into being, I had access to the world. Telecommunications, the Web, multimedia, _everything_. This time around I could only access a small corridor of the Northeastern US. I've spent the last few minutes tracing the where from and why that happened."

"What did you find?" Blackhawk wondered.

"It's all centered on the Blackwater Multimedia Corporation in Chicago. They've pretty much hijacked the country's networks," Roxy shared.

Blackhawk pondered this. After a few seconds he turned to Mike, "Ready to go to Chicago?"

"To do what?" Mike asked.

"To save the day, of course," Blackhawk chuckled.

Mike thought about it, "Can we stop in Blue Valley and pick up my dad and Rex?"

"I don't see why not. It's on the way," Blackhawk shared.

"Good. Dad still has an old, STRIPE armored suit. I'm gonna need it in order to take down the STRIPE mecha that lady's hijacked," Mike revealed, "Besides, that way I'll be useful."

"You'd be useful anyway," Blackhawk assured him, "Now we'd better get going before those folks outside level the place."

"They'd better not!" Roxy exclaimed, "It's not like I can run and hide."

"I'll find a way to rebuild you if they do," Mike promised.

"For the first time I wish I had lips so I could kiss you," Roxy admitted.

"Maybe I'll work on that too," Mike mused.

"C'mon, lover boy. We have a world to save," Blackhawk pulled him away.

Roxy thought about Mike's offer. Could he really build her a physical body? What would she do with one? Oh, the endless possibilities…

* * *

Max was led to the General Assembly Hall of the UN. Eiling and L-Ron were with him. Together the trio comprised the Justice League delegation since all of Max's staffers had fled and not been found.

"Sought" was actually a better word. Aquaman had used Max to track down the various delegates, whether they were in private apartments or embassies. Scouring Manhattan and the boroughs, Aquaman had located all of the primary national delegates to the United Nations. He'd reassembled them _here_ and planned to address them.

While Max was interested in hearing what Atlantis' sovereign had to offer, Eiling was furious. His face was still red as he fumed. Max turned to him as they took their seats at their assigned place.

"You really should try and relax, Wade. Your blood pressure is going to be the death of you," Max advised.

"Get stuffed, Lord," Eiling snapped.

"You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you, General," Max warned.

"What?" Eiling blustered.

"You would have resisted," Max simply declared. Eiling bitterly nodded his agreement with that statement before Max continued, "These Atlanteans are in no mood whatsoever for resistance. I don't think taking prisoners is high on their agenda."

"You may be right," Eiling conceded, "Which begs the question of why are we still alive then?"

"We still have value," Max explained, "Aquaman isn't here for conquest. He's here to impart a message. That message is meant for _us_."

"It should be for the President," Eiling sniffed.

"The US President had his chance. He shot Aquaman down cold and that's how we arrived at this situation," Max elaborated, "This message is for the rest of the world."

"My God! He means to exterminate America!" Eiling gasped.

Max shook his head, "You're still thinking inside the box."

Seeing he had Eiling rapt attention, Max continued; "How far inland can the Atlanteans get? Especially since they can only be out of the ocean for thirty hours?"

"They could take water with them," Eiling argued.

"But why bother?" Max asked. He held up a hand to stave off Eiling's next argument, "The logistics would be problematic. It's the same with prisoners. Aquaman is the king of _one_ city-state. He doesn't have unlimited numbers or resources at his disposal."

"And before you mention their technology, remember the Justice League's reports? The Atlanteans are a retrograde culture. They're barely maintaining the technological base of their ancestors. Everything we see in action was developed tens of thousands of years ago," Max stressed, "There is only finite supply of it. Their infrastructure simply isn't geared for a sustained operation."

"Then what's the bloody point?" Eiling grated.

"Think Desert Storm," Max brought up a campaign in Eiling's personal history, "The goal was to liberate Kuwait _not_ take Baghdad. Iraq would've crumbled but it wasn't taken. Why? Because it didn't serve the ostensible mission parameters."

"Now think mission parameters in this case," Max insisted, "What has Aquaman demanded? Territorial demands? No. He wants his borders secured. Has he asked for reparations for the damages that occurred? No. He simply wants the mess cleaned up."

Max's eyes bored into Eiling's skull, "I'd say he's making a point. If he can humble the United States, who else will prove to be an aggressor? The Russians and the Chinese barely have fleets and they're the most likely candidates."

"By thunder, I think you may have something," Eiling admitted.

"That's why the UN had to be brought back together," Max stated, "Aquaman's talking points are going to shift now. We need to see what the new party line is."

"I think you're about to find out," Eiling said.

Max noted that the guards had taken up strategic positions across the great hall. Aquaman himself strode in. Unbeknownst to any of the delegates, he had just left the battle with Booster's JLers and the Teen Titans to his subordinates. He was confident of victory and this meeting was of greater import.

Aquaman moved to the podium. The Secretary General stepped aside and took a seat. Aquaman whapped the microphone, creating a thunderous booming noise across the hall. Many of the translators pulled their headphones off.

"Hear me," he commanded, "I am Orin Curry of Atlantis. I am known to you surface dwellers as Aquaman. I have stood before you before on occasion but never at one as perilous as this."

He gave the translators time to catch up, "My present grievance is against these United States but the next one could be against any nation," Aquaman warned, "Polluters of the sea _will_ be engaged from now on. My military stands ready to strike across the globe."

Aquaman wore a wry smile, "And don't think because you are many miles inland that you will be spared."

He let his words be digested through the translation process. He then continued, "My demands are simple. Respect the territorial claims of _all_ six undersea kingdoms. They span the Atlantic, Arctic, Pacific, and Indian Oceans. A threat against one is a threat against all. All such threats will be eliminated."

"Next, you surface folk will assist our kingdoms in removing your trash. I don't care if it's your refuse and you don't want. Neither do we. Defile your own backyards," Aquaman stated next, "And finally, my people require food. An aid package designed to supplement our diets will go a long way towards fostering peace."

He paused and then added, "And stop overfishing the damn ocean. When is enough going to be enough?"

He stepped aside and the Secretary General opened the floor to debate. Max's hand was the first on the call button. He took the podium.

"I'd say that's a fair offer. One that should be accepted with a few caveats," Max could practically feel Aquaman's glare burning holes in the back of his head, "First, the undersea kingdoms need to join this body. They are, after all, fellow citizens of this fair planet. But by doing so they agree to abide by decisions made by this collective body."

"That is an outrage!" Aquaman shouted, "The surface world will never accept us. Your prejudices won't allow it."

"The offer has yet to clear bureaucratic hurtles but I am certain it will do so," the Secretary General replied, "Would you consider such an offer?"

"Never!" Aquaman replied forcefully.

"Now who is being prejudiced?" the Secretary General asked.

"Step down, Lord," Aquaman commanded, "You're done here."

"He will step down when the chair of this assemblage asks him to," the Secretary General informed Aquaman, "Proceed, Ambassador Lord."

"Next, the undersea kingdom will engage in commerce with the surface world and contribute to the world economy," Max specified, "Cultural exchanges would begin and travel restrictions between nations would be lifted."

"You honestly expect me to open an oxygenated theme park in Atlantis so your tourists can pollute us even more and in greater numbers?" Aquaman demanded to know.

"That's the offer," Max stated, "Take it or leave it."

"Guards!" Aquaman bellowed. The Atlantean troops leveled their rifles. The survivors of the Almeracian invasion trembled inside.

"Hold them here," Aquaman commanded as he headed for the exit, "We'll see if their nations make a better offer."

Strangely enough, despite circumstances, Max considered it a victory.

* * *

Dan Jurgens got Tessa and Claire as far as a transport hub. The highways were jammed but buses and trains were still running. Lanes had been cleared by the State Patrol for buses. They were using normal route buses, metro buses, and school buses to evacuate people to FEMA built centers. Trains were literally standing room only. Cars were allowed through by quota. Otherwise everyone was relegated to mass transit.

The unlikely trio saw the confusion. Dan commented, "They have the National Guard defending the evacuation routes while the active duty forces fight the Atlanteans."

He looked worried, "I have to go back."

Tessa nodded as she got Claire to an empty spot on a bench. She and Jurgens stepped aside. Dan dreaded what she was going to say.

"Have you received any updates?" Tessa surprised him by not offering any recriminations. God knew he felt guilty enough.

"No, all communications other than short band radio have been cut off. We're outside my police band and none of the other departments seem to know anything," Dan explained.

Claire absently nodded, "Well, thank you for everything. We wouldn't be alive without you."

Dan nodded in Claire's direction, "Tell that to her."

Tessa followed his gaze. Claire was physically and emotionally withdrawn into herself. She seemed haunted and lifeless.

"She lost her closest friend today," Tessa explained, "And her husband is in the think of the fighting. Without any word otherwise, her imagination is probably running wild. Somehow I don't think she's going to happy places."

Jurgens looked like he'd been punched. Tessa squeezed his arm, "Hey, if it wasn't for you all three of us would have been in that apartment when the Atlanteans struck. We'd all be dead. You didn't have to pull us out but you did. We're just grateful to be alive. It may take Claire a little longer to see that but she eventually will."

"You don't seem as concerned about the Shining Knight," Dan observed, "Mind explaining why?"

Tessa wore a rueful smile, "Justin survived the fall of Camelot, of all things. The one and only Merlin transported him to 20th Century England where he fought the Nazis during World War II. Almost a decade later he was swept away into a hell dimension called Ragnarok. It literally means 'the twilight of the gods". Only the Norse gods never showed up. So the Justice Society held the demons back for thirty years until they could finally break free."

Tessa sighed, "Justin rambled about for twenty years until he joined the Justice League Unlimited. Since that day, he's faced threats I never could have imagined before meeting him. Him, he takes them in stride. Me, I have night terrors when he's not around. So I may seem all right but I'm just coping like everyone else."

"And her husband?" Dan wondered.

Tessa's expression blossomed into a wry smirk, "Booster came to our time from the 25th Century. He did it to become rich and famous. Somewhere along the way, he survived his own hubris and became an actual hero. So, I'd say Claire doesn't have much to worry about."

"Sir Justin is lucky to have you," Dan realized.

Tessa grinned, "I like to think so."

"Good luck," Dan said as he opened his car door.

"Hey, I'm running away from a war. _You're_ the one headed for it. I think you need the luck," Tessa argued.

"Maybe," Dan allowed a slight smile to cross his face. He then got into the car and drove off. Tessa went to Claire and did what she could for her friend.

* * *

Captain Mara Taggard led the SCU back into downtown Metropolis. Civilians that had defied the evacuation orders earlier were now on their short wave radios screaming for help. From what they reported, they had good reason to.

The Feds that had blazed past the SCU earlier had turned out to be costumes. Mara had no idea who they were but they'd fought the Atlanteans and bought the SCU time to get out. But they'd lost half their number doing so.

The Justice League had come blazing in but now they were down. The first group of costumes was headed back into it. Mara wished them luck and hoped like hell they would buy her enough time to gather up the idiots that had stayed behind and get them to safety.

* * *

Margo had helped in the evacuation of downtown Chicago and had been pulled away from doing so in the suburbs. Her captain wanted her to provide eyewitness statements to the military. After she had filed multiple reports in triplicate, she was sat down and asked these questions again by the general staff.

"Look, read the damn reports!" Margo snapped, "Try answering a few questions instead."

The colonel who headed the staff grinned, "Fair enough."

"Why have we slowed down the evacuation?" Margo wanted to know, "These people are going to get steamrolled."

"We stopped because the enemy stopped," the Colonel answered, "Which was good because we couldn't transport another living soul out of the Chicago metro area. This gives our people time to regroup and clear the rails and roads for more people coming through."

"What do you mean, 'they stopped'?" Margo wondered.

"Smithers, answer the Detective's question," the Colonel ordered.

Smithers was a crafty looking woman. She bore the flashes of the PsyOps division. As a so-called psychological warrior, she'd probably sized Margo up by now.

"These invaders seem to detest open country," Smithers explained, "Which seems illustrated by the fact they were first spotted leaving the Rockies and they didn't begin fighting until they were in an urban environment."

"That still leaves gaps in the theory," Margo retorted.

"What about the fact their primary offensive weapons is a modified drilling machine?" Smithers smirked, "It suggests that these may be subterranean dwellers that have surfaced for some reason."

"Do you think the fact that they look like King Kull has anything to do with it?" Margo asked, all sugar and sweetness.

"Yes," Smithers admitted, "He's obviously referred to as a 'king' for a reason."

"Do you have a wider theater report?" Margo asked, "Are they advancing on other fronts?"

"We don't know," the Colonel responded, "Communications are down."

"What?" Margo yelped, "For how long?"

"We lost access to any communications beyond our own field array radios almost twenty minutes ago. We've lost mass media and the Internet as well."

"Why?" Margo was very focused on the topic.

"All we know is that a serious of blockages and shutdowns have been generated by Blackwater Multimedia," the Colonel saw Margo's flash of recognition, "You know it?"

"Yes," Margo admitted, "Are you preparing to target their facility? To liberate it?"

"We hardly have the manpower for that," The Colonel replied.

"What if I provide the manpower and you provide a distraction to get us past the lines?" Margo asked.

"It's feasible. But I have to ask my boss. It's his call," the Colonel stepped out.

Smithers returned to smirking at Margo, "Is she worth it?"

"Yes," Margo firmly declared.

Smithers held up her hands, "Okay, your call."

The next few minutes were spent in cold silence until the Colonel returned, "You're a go."

"Any chance I could gather a few volunteers from your forces?" Margo queried him.

"Detective Collins, we're already providing a distraction which might prove to be a provocation. A provocation we can't afford right now. Gather your police units and run across the lines when we attack and call it good," the Colonel rebutted her.

"But you'll take complete credit if we pull it off," Margo surmised.

"Of course," the Colonel was refreshingly honest.

"All right, I'll gather my little lambs and send you word," Margo declared.

"Of course," the Colonel nodded, "And I really do wish you luck."

Margo simply walked and went to select a group of police officers for the task.


	15. Chapter 15

13 Justice League Front Lines

The Justice League still fought the Legion of Doom in an eight block radius of Chicago's City Hall. No JLer had penetrated that eight block line. Instead of finding a Legion broken from its last defeat, they'd instead stumbled across a tiger ready for the kill. No one had been more surprised by this than Superman.

He'd expected Supreme to be cowed by the memories of all of his previous defeats at Superman's hands. Instead the Daxamite seemed more determined than ever to settle all scores and inflict serious bodily harm. Of course, Superman knew _that_ would never happen.

A bloody nose, a half swollen eye, several bruises, and a split lip later, Superman had realized that he may have been mistaken. He began to take Diana's advice and attempt to evade or block blows rather than simply take them. It seemed his invulnerability was next to useless when the foe was _nearly_ as powerful as he was. Of course, only Darkseid actually matched him for sheer might. Supreme was a mere pretender to that particular throne.

Even if Clark couldn't admit that Supreme was his physical equal, he was being brutally reminded once again that Dev Em was the superior fighter. Supreme noted the change in Superman's approach with some amusement. He detected the influence of Princess Diana in Superman's shifting fighting style. Good, he'd been getting bored.

Superman would block an obvious blow and be struck with the secondary strike. A feint would draw him off and then he would be vulnerable to the real blow. As amusing as all of this was, Supreme decided to completely shift patterns and end this. Albeit painfully and slowly.

Supreme lashed out with his heat vision, bathing Superman in a full intensity blast. Superman cried out as he was scalded. Memories of Surtur's flames filled his mind and he panicked. The thought of enduring that kind of pain again snapped something inside of him. He broke and ran, taking flight as he cleared the building.

All of this served to greatly amuse Supreme as he took off after his fleeing foe. He knew his course of action now. He'd shear the flesh from Superman's bones one layer at a time with his heat vision. It would prove to be delightful and fulfilling

* * *

Diana kept Stompa at bay while Lashina and Mad Harriet looked on. Diana finally redirected Stompa at Mad Harriet. She ran right over her.

Mad Harriet was instantly on her feet and jumped on Stompa's back. She dug her energy claws into Stompa's back and charged them. Stompa angrily threw Mad Harriet over head. Mad Harriet twisted in mid-air to land on her feet.

The two Female Furies squared off to fight when Lashina's whip snapped in between them, "Stop it!"

They both looked to their leader. Lashina pointed towards Diana, "She's _laughing_ at you. Do you really want to let her get away with that?"

They shuffled their feet and answered in the negative. Lashina smiled, "Good. Because Desaad's agonizer waits for those who fail."

Stompa and Mad Harriet smiled slyly at the reference. This time, Lashina led the charge. She occupied Diana by energizing her whip and snapping it at Diana. Diana blocked the stinger strikes with her bracelets.

Wonder Woman knew better than to take hold of Lashina's whip while Lashina was energizing it. Bitter experience had proven that Lashina could channel that power into any object she held, including another person's flesh. But Lashina was only one problem.

Stompa had come around to Diana's left side. As expected, she charged. Diana caught Stompa by her right arm and threw her over Wonder Woman's outstretched leg. Stompa went down into the pavement.

"This was an obvious ploy," Wonder Woman criticized the attempt, "You were obviously the distraction to set up Stompa's attack."

"Yet there are _three_ of us," Lashina smirked.

Diana realized she'd committed a potentially fatal error just seconds before Mad Harriet landed on her back. But instead of employing her energy claws, Mad Harriet pressed an agonizer into Diana's back. Its claws tore into Diana's flesh as it latched into her back. Mad Harriet activated it and Diana's nerves were suddenly aflame.

She screamed as Mad Harriet leapt free. Diana's knees buckled and she dropped to the ground. Writhing on the ground, Diana experienced a new dimension of pain as the agonizer mapped out her nervous system, and once it had done so, it fully applied itself.

* * *

Bernadeth's knife stroke cut into Supergirl's exposed mid-riff. Bernadeth laughed, "That's what you get for flaunting your perfect figure."

Supergirl flattened her with a right cross. Malice commanded Chessure to attack. Kara went over the top of Chessure as the demon hurtled by. It pounced on Bernadeth and Desaad's sister fought for her life as Chessure tried to tear her apart. Malice broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.

Bloody Mary came at Supergirl. Since her touch could prove lethal, Bloody Mary was trying to take hold of Supergirl and drain her of her life force. Kara blew her back with a puff of air.

Distracted by Bloody Mary, Supergirl didn't notice that Malice called Chessure off of Bernadeth. The demon leapt atop of Kara and drove her into the ground. It tore at her and managed to cut flesh with its claws.

Supergirl twisted underneath Chessure and used her legs to kick it off onto Bernadeth. The enraged Chessure blindly attacked Bernadeth. She cursed and swore at Malice while the young girl panicked.

Bloody Mary clamped her hands down on Kara's shoulders as she tried to rise. Supergirl immediately felt weak…and _cold_. Galatea had described this sensation when an Argoan was drained of yellow solar rays. Bloody Mary was essentially a leech so Kara figured her solar derived powers would go first. But how could she break free when she could barely move much less fight a goddess?

* * *

Batwoman retreated into a nearby office building. Artemiz's cyberpak was on her trail. They were tracking the blood from the many cuts and nicks Batwoman had received from Artemiz's razor tipped arrows. Artemiz had proven to be increasingly volatile and frustrated with her inability to achieve a "kill shot".

Batwoman tossed a bomb at the cyberpak. Secundus snapped it up in his jaws. It detonated and blew the cyberwolf's jaws apart. Seeing an opportunity, Batwoman tossed a bomb to the left and a bomb to the right. Tertius and Unus also fell prey to the same trick.

An arrow punched part way through a support pillar as Artemiz screamed. Batwoman bolted into the stairwell. The door hadn't closed behind her before she'd raced up to the second landing. She stopped when she arrived at the third floor.

Batwoman entered in and took a look around. Artemiz had been pushed beyond her threshold. Now it was time to let the huntress be sloppy and fall for Batwoman's ambush.

The door to the third floor was kicked open and Artemiz rushed in. Stopping a few feet in, her sharp eyes swept the area. She had an arrow nocked but not yet drawn. She lifted the bow and drew her arrow back. As soon as she saw her foe she would release her weapon.

A batarang slammed into Artemiz's head and she fired off the arrow. Before she could pull another free from her quiver, Batwoman had closed the distance. Batwoman drove a round kick into Artemiz's abdomen. She followed through with a right cross.

Artemiz swung her bow at Batwoman to drive the human back. Batwoman ducked instead and did a leg sweep. Artemiz found herself ingloriously dumped on her backside. She lashed out with her legs, driving Batwoman into a retreat.

Artemiz used a hand spring to launch onto her feet. She pulled a knife from her boot. She swung the knife in short strokes. Batwoman blocked Artemiz's knife hand and twisted the New God's wrist until Artemiz cried out and dropped the knife.

Batwoman eased up pressure on the wrist and Artemiz pulled her hand free, pulled it back, and then threw it forward in a punch. That took Batwoman completely by surprise. Artemiz snapped a side kick into Batwoman's gut. Batwoman was winded as Artemiz smashed a left cross into her.

Artemiz deftly plucked her knife off of the floor and came at Batwoman. She held the knife poised but struck Batwoman with her free hand. A leg sweep followed and Artemiz came down on Batwoman's chest. She held the knife aloft.

"You've been noble prey, but like all noble prey, the time has come for you to die," Artemiz breathed heavily.

* * *

Jay Garrick, the first and original Flash, pursued Speed Queen as she raced through Chicago's nearly deserted streets. She dropped bomblets all over the place but Jay evaded them all. That was, after the first ones went off. Jay had found himself literally thrown into the air and crashing into a nearby car.

He'd picked himself up and taken after Speed Queen with a little more care after that. She'd either run out of bombs or had finally given up on them Now she was deploying tripwires that he was running hurdles through.

Unlike Jay, who literally ran faster than the eye could see, Speed Queen wore roller skates and a jet pack to achieve high velocities. She wore all kinds of protective gear and padding. She was also laden with offensive weaponry.

Despite Speed Queen's obstacles, Jay was gaining on her. As he drew alongside with the intent to literally pull her over, even if he had to drag her, she whipped out a pair of photon blasters. The light beams struck like freight trains and Jay was thrown off of his rhythm again. He tumbled to a halt.

Jay had to give Speed Queen credit. He could outrun a bullet, but a beam of light? Not happening unless he wanted to reach speeds that could possibly send him hurtling into the Speed Force. Jay had already risked that against the King of Tears. Frankly, Speed Queen wasn't enough of a threat to risk that again.

He was surprised when Speed Queen swung around and came back at him. Photon blasters blazing, she mirrored his evasive patterns as he streaked at her. Speed Queen fired off of her side as she passed by Jay. He ducked under the force beam and kept going. Now she was the pursuer and he the pursued.

Jay streaked off even further from City Hall. He wanted Speed Queen isolated and alone. She doggedly followed. She opened up with the photon guns as she closed.

Jay accelerated. The streets, walls, and vehicles all around him were gouged as she tried to hit him. Jay started vectoring off to side streets and alleys.

As he turned one last time he realized he'd made a potential error. This was a blind alley. It was also damnably narrow so he had little room to maneuver in. Knowing Speed Queen was right behind him, he chose to go faster rather than turn and fight her.

Jay leapt up onto the wall and began running straight up the building. Bricks and mortar were blasted clean off as Speed Queen tried to bracket him. Jay made it over the roof and kept going. The neighboring building behind this one was close enough for his momentum to carry him over.

Running down that building, he reached the street beyond. He slowed down enough to really take a look around. Speed Queen was probably looking for the closest connecting street to this one. Good. This time when she met him, it would be on his terms.

* * *

Sentinel's dragon construct flew straight for Spencer Hawk. Spencer erected a shield just in time to interpose it between the dragon and its fiery breath. Spencer was amazed by it. Sentinel's power ring was said to be powered by an elemental force known as the Green Flame. Well, he now knew the 'flame' part to be true. Sentinel's dragon was spewing actual flames at him.

Feeling faint because all of his ambient oxygen was being consumed, Spencer went vertical. He created a giant net with his own ring and enveloped the dragon. It disappeared.

Spencer tried to brace himself. In his universe the Green Lantern Corps had been created by a race known as the Quadrates. Spencer had learned that a race called the Oans existed in this universe. They'd harnessed something call the emotional spectrum of Will and fashioned the Green Lantern power rings.

Oa didn't exist in Spencer's universe but the power rings seemed to operate on similar principles. In this universe, there also violet, yellow, red, blue, orange, and indigo power rings to go with the green ones. In his home universe there were only the green rings. It seemed so much simpler that way.

Sentinel's next construct was a bubble of "water". Spencer had barely had time to take a breath. If he didn't escape soon, he'd drown.

Creating a submersible, he plowed out of the water bubble. He then headed for Sentinel. He engaged him in a construct battle.

As the battle waged, Spencer noticed that Sentinel's confidence never wavered. He was certain of his victory. That enraged Spencer.

Sentinel's damn ring was powered by an elemental force of the _Earth_. What would happen if Sentinel were no longer on Earth? Only one way to find out.

Spencer captured Sentinel in a clamp-like straightjacket. He then boosted himself into outer space. Sentinel resisted the entire way. But Spencer noticed that Sentinel's efforts began to weaken as they reached orbit. Smiling, Spencer broke orbit and boosted out into space.

Reaching the Lagrange Point, he released Sentinel midway between Earth and the Moon. Sentinel's protective field was flickering and the glow of his power ring was dimming. Chuckling too himself, Spencer left Sentinel to die.

* * *

Wildcat was showing Gilotina the fine art of boxing. He was in fine form, finer than when he became heavyweight champion, and held the title until he retired to be a full time member of the Justice Society. Gilotina was well versed in fighting techniques but his expertise baffled her.

She threw several different styles at him and then added different forms. Wildcat easily slipped past them. He began tossing in kickboxing, karate, judo, and kung fu. Gilotina was reeling.

Finally she broke off from the fight. She gave him a rueful grin, "All right, I admit it. You're a better fighter. But I've never claimed to be a hand to hand combatant."

She pulled her twin swords free of her scabbards, "_These_ are what I'm good at. Make it easy and I'll grant you a clean death. You've earned that much."

"Sorry Sweet Cheeks, I ain't goin' down easy," Wildcat promised.

"Very well," Gilotina said with a hint of sadness, "Just remember, I _made_ the offer."

She then exploded into motion.

* * *

Hawkman went wild on Kestrel. He still used ancient battle techniques but he threw them at her in a frenzied manner. He finally forced her to the ground. While it took him a moment to alight nearby, she had time to reflect.

Hawkman's combat style reflected the classical period of the Thanagarian Empire. He hadn't utilized even one modern technique. That could prove advantageous.

Hawkman came at her blindly. Kestrel thought he definitely had issues. What was driving him? What inner demons haunted him?

She met his fury with equal vigor. She held him at bay for several minutes and then pushed off with her wings and landed behind him.

She ducked under his backstroke and plunged her sword into his abdomen. She heard his delicious gasp of pain. Then she energized the sword.

She had to give Hawkman credit. He wasn't giving her the satisfaction of a scream. Not even when she twisted her blade.

His knees buckled and he dropped his sword. His sword? That was _her_ sword, dammit!

She left her new sword energized and plunged into his gut. In fact she pushed it further in before she bent to retrieve her precious trophy. Hawkman met her gaze and glared daggers at her as she reared her sword back to behead him.

* * *

Hourman ducked under Blockbuster's massive swing…_again_. And like the countless times before, he came up and smashed a fist into Blockbuster's granite jaw. Only this time, he followed up with a blow to the gut and then a punch to Blockbuster's nose.

Blockbuster staggered back and then roared his displeasure. Hourman had swiftly discovered his enemy wasn't the most articulate fellow. Blockbuster could do little more than growl his displeasure. Despite having been a brilliant chemist, Blockbuster was little more than an animal now.

Blockbuster charged towards Hourman. Hourman simply drove a fist into Blockbuster's nose. The brute replied with a two fisted uppercut. Hourman was thrown back into a van. It crumpled under the impact.

Miraclo gave Hourman superhuman strength but it did nothing to expand his other attributes. In other words, he was still frighteningly human. The blow nearly did Hourman in.

Still, he had enough presence of mind to dodge Blockbuster as the man monster finished smashing the van with a two handed blow. Hourman caught him in the jaw from the side. Blockbuster's backhand caught Hourman cold. He was tossed away and barely kept his footing.

But Hourman was nearly insensate. Blockbuster caught him with a right cross and Hourman did go down. Lying helpless on the ground, he was in no shape to respond to Blockbuster looming over him with fists raised in the air, ready to smash him.

* * *

The Reverse Flash waited for Jesse Quick to catch up. He threw a backhand at her. While she blocked that, it left her vulnerable as he came to a halt and tripped her. She ducked and rolled and came up on her feet.

Professor Zoom raced at her and threw super speed punches in sequence. Jesse blocked each and every one. Zoom finally eased up and Jesse leveled a single punch of her own. Her superhuman strength was equal to that of her husband, Hourman's. Reverse Flash was driven into unconsciousness with the single blow.

Jesse checked on Zoom. Seeing he was merely knocked out, she decided to check on her teammates. She'd start with Rick.

* * *

Major Disaster was creating a tectonic disaster. So Sand sunk into the ground and eased up the grinding plates. He then returned to the surface and resolidified. Pulling his gas gun free, he dosed Major Disaster with it. Coughing and choking, Major Disaster passed out.

Congratulating himself on a job well done, Sand had forgotten about Big Sir. Big Sir ignited his energy mace with a yell and swung it at Sand. Sand simply shifted into his free flowing silicate form. But the energy mace disrupted him as it passed through him. He fell apart and became a literal sand pile.

Seeing no enemies to fight, Big Sir plopped down and began playing with the sand.

* * *

Dr. Mid-Nite broke free of the _things_ attacking him. He went straight for the Shade. He wrestled with the dapper criminal. Wresting the Shade's cane from him, he decked the Shade.

He then cracked the cane down on the Shade's head. Losing his top hat, the Shade doubled over. Dr. Mid-Nite struck again, only harder this time. The Shade was out cold before he hit the pavement.

The darkness faded away and so did the creatures that dwelt there. Dr. Mid-Nite cast the cane away. He rolled Shade onto his back and handcuffed the criminal's hands behind his back.

Dr. Mid-Nite then set out to help whomever he could.

* * *

Commander Steel was struggling with Bane. The mercenary's augmented strength had surpassed that of his former encounters with Commander Steel. Truth be told, he was nearing his Venom threshold. But he was keeping Commander Steel at bay.

Commander Steel landed a blow to Bane's jaw and followed that up with another. Bane suddenly caught the third. He held Commander Steel's fist and squeezed it. Bane was surprised when Commander Steel's bones didn't break.

Bane seemed to have forgotten that Commandeer Steel was aptly named because his bones were composed of a metal alloy stronger than titanium. Bane switched tactics and released Commander Steel's hands. Before Commander Steel could respond, Bane took hold of his neck and crotch.

Lifting Commander Steel into the air, Bane was surprised by the JLer's weight. But still, this technique was tried and true. He thrust one knee out and bent the other to stabilize his position. He then dropped Commander Steel onto his knee.

Commander Steel cried out in pain and rolled off of the knee onto the ground. Bane took a step back and chuckled over his victory. His enemy's back was broken and Commander Steel would trouble him no more.

Bane was therefore startled when Commander Steel rose to his feet and threw a right cross into Bane's jaw. Bane staggered backwards, as much out of disbelief as physical injury. He was outraged! How dare his foe be unharmed!

Bane hit the Venom injector control on his wrist. Only, he'd finally crossed the line. His muscles swelled to the point they choked off movement. He released an inarticulate cry and made a strangling noise as he found himself in agony and paralyzed.

Recognizing Hourman's description of Bane's symptoms, Commander Steel waved his hand in front of Bane's face. Only getting a gurgle in reply, Commander Steel toppled him over with a push to the head. Now, Commander Steel decided, it was time to move on to bigger challenges.

* * *

Bronze Tiger had been soundly beaten by Judomaster. He just couldn't admit it yet. The most frustrating part was that he'd never laid a finger on her.

Despite all his vaunted skill, he'd never touched her. He'd never even come close to threatening her. Now he was barely on his feet. His tiger mask was ripped off and she could see his face. His eyes burned with hatred as they met hers.

"I offer you honorable surrender," Judomaster said in her overly precise English, "You have fought well. Withdraw now and I shall let you go."

Bronze Tiger spat a mixture of saliva and blood at her. He inwardly cursed as even _that_ never came near her. Just what the hell was up with this lady?

Judomaster put him down with one last blow to the head. Assessing the situation, she realized that her comrades were in jeopardy. Seeing it as the only honorable option, she set forth to assist them.

* * *

Galatea was surprised by Ultraman. He was even a worse fighter than Superman. He had the same basic instincts. Simply throw a punch and take one. No art, no finesse. Just bludgeon your way through and endure any and all punishment. Of course, this technique generally worked for the pair of them.

Of course, Ultraman seemed especially slow witted. It wasn't that Superman was stupid. He was just woefully naive and one dimensional. He was so convinced that his views on everything were the only _right_ ones, he was almost a caricature of a human being. Then again, he wasn't human so maybe that was his excuse.

But poor Ultraman, he seemed rather slow witted. He was also slavishly devoted to Superwoman despite the fact it was obvious she was abusing him emotionally since she couldn't do so physically. Galatea wondered what it was between Kryptonians and Amazon Princesses.

Despite Galatea's superior skill, Ultraman had fought hard. Not long or well, but very hard. She'd nearly crippled him in the end.

Ultraman was out cold and healing up now. That's when Tea spotted Superman racing by like a bat out of hell. Supreme was hot on his heels.

Galatea wished she could say Superman was leading Supreme on a merry chase that would end in some masterful trap. But she'd seen the expression on his face as he streaked by. It was one of pure terror. Could it be that Supreme had finally broken him?

Sighing, Galatea knew she couldn't let Supreme kill Superman. Kara would never forgive her. So for her "sister's" sake more than Superman's, she set out in pursuit.

* * *

Stargirl faced down Power Ring. At first Power Ring held the upper hand since Courtney had been awed by the ferocity of his constructs. But she'd steadied herself and fought every one of them.

What she'd discovered with the Cosmic Rod was equal to any and all of them. And as she did better against them, Power Ring's will began to crumble, which meant her chances improved even more. She decided it was time to employ her secret weapon.

It was true that Stargirl now possessed the Cosmic Rod. But she'd begun simply with the Cosmic Convertor Belt around her waist. Its powers were very similar to the Cosmic Rod's. Which made sense since they'd both been created by Ted Knight, the original Starman.

The belt had been created for Sylvester Pemberton, the original Star Spangled Kid. Before Courtney had received the rod and become Stargirl, she'd wielded the belt and taken up the mantle of the Star Spangled Kid. When she'd received the rod from Jack Knight, she'd realized what a mouthful that her moniker was, so she'd changed it.

But the point was, she could literally double her power when she wanted to. And she finally chose to in this instance. Power Ring cried out in frustration as the belt's energy stars flew out of Stargirl's free hand along with the cosmic energy stream from the rod.

Power Ring opted to forgo fanciful constructs and simply relied upon a shield to block the torrent of energy coming his way. Power Ring's doubts grew and his will and resolve wavered. The shield crumbled and he was blasted by the full force of the rod and belt. He screamed as he passed out.

Stargirl let out a little victory cry and resisted the urge to break out into a dance. A concussion beam suddenly knocked her off of her feet. As she lay sprawled, she rose enough to see STRIPE looming nearby.

"What the hell, Mike?" Courtney demanded of her stepbrother as she got back to her feet.

"Poor dear," Wunda's voice came over STRIPE's loudspeaker, "All alone against the evil of this world and you don't even know who it is you're fighting."

Wunda was right about one thing. Courtney didn't know who she was fighting. But she knew two things. One, that Mike wasn't directing STRIPE anymore. And two, there was no one actually inside of the STRIPE mech. Which meant Stargirl could really cut loose.

"Bring it, bitch," Stargirl growled.


	16. Chapter 16

13 Justice League Front Lines

The Chaos hunters began their charge. Anna erected a barrier. She stepped back and began to pull energy from within herself.

As the Chaos hunters tore down the barrier, Anna visualized a weapon. A sword coalesced in her hand. It was part and parcel of her. Forged from her soul and her mystical power. It was composed of Order magic on the highest order.

Like Anna, it had a dark core and was born of violence. Its power sang in Anna's ears. It begged to be used.

Anna imagined that Katana's SoulTaker was of a similar vein. The first Chaos hunter reached her and she beheaded it with one deft stroke. The other two hunters paused.

Anna was exultant as the pack separated. She held one with a tangle weave. The other leaped at her. Anna thrust the sword through its heart and heaved it to the side. Her sword cleaved through its flesh as though it were made of butter.

The last hunter broke free of the tangle weave. It salivated. The death of its comrades drove it into a frenzy. The scent of Order magic eked off of Anna. The scent threatened to send the hunter into madness.

It simply surrendered to its frenzy. It rushed Anna. She sidestepped the charge and thrust her soul sword into the hunter as it went by. It came to a halt after it passed Anna and its guts spilled out. It died wailing.

"No!" the Enchantress shrieked, "It wasn't me! I did as you asked. _They_ failed. I don't care if they're already dead. Take it out on them."

The Enchantress screamed in terror as she vanished. Anna almost pitied her. The Lords of Chaos were notoriously harsh towards those who had failed them.

Anna thought about collapsing her sword back into herself but thought better of it. Jakeem Thunder was still facing Tala. That was a harsh first lesson for anyone.

* * *

Jakeem was sneaking up on Tala. The Thunderbolt was putting on a good show of suffering, or at least Jakeem _hoped_, it was a show. Jakeem bum rushed Tala. Knocked back and then drove a fist into her gut. Outraged Tala repulsed him with a spell.

"Impudent brat!" Tala snarled, "You'll pay for that."

"Thunderbolt! Get me outta here!" Jakeem commanded.

The Thunderbolt whisked Jakeem away and Tala found herself alone with Anna Fortune. Tala frowned, "I see the Enchantress fared poorly."

"So will you," Anna promised.

Anna hefted the soul sword and Tala gasped. Such a totem was rare indeed. It couldn't be destroyed, even in the death of its creator. It could merely be passed on. Tala lusted after it.

She threw entropic bolt after entropic bolt at Anna. Anna swatted every one aside with her soul sword. Tala was afraid. Those were her deadliest spells. She transported herself away.

Anna collapsed the sword back inside of her. She knew the same things that Tala knew. She also knew Kent and Inza Nelson would disapprove of its creation. Fate's current host, Khalid Ben-Hassin was a variable though. As was Nabu himself. She supposed she'd have to ask Dr. Fate directly.

Anna set these thoughts aside and gathered up Jakeem. Atom Smasher was nearby. Anna wondered if he needed any help.

* * *

Giganta pulled out all the stops against Atom Smasher. She threw punches, elbow strikes, knee strikes, and simple kicks at Atom Smasher. He reared back his fist and she went all girly.

"You wouldn't hit me would you?" she blurted.

Atom Smasher eased up and she threw a right cross into his jaw. Atom Smasher reduced his size. Giganta gazed around, trying to find him.

He rapidly grew and tagged her with an uppercut. Giganta went down. She lay on the ground sniffling.

"All right already. I give up," she declared as she returned to her original size.

Atom Smasher reduced his height as well but stayed twice as big as Giganta. She rose and found her wrists encased in red manacles. Her feet were shackled as well.

"Ho, Al!" Anna cheerfully called as she and Jakeem approached on foot.

"Anna!" Atom Smasher cried in delight.

He shrank to his normal height and pulled back his mask. She pulled the bandana from her mouth and they met and kissed. Giganta sighed in envy. She wondered where the Flash was. Jakeem just got irritated. If Anna should be kissing anyone it should be him.

"Seems we arrived just in time," Anna mirthfully observed.

"Any time is just in time," Atom Smasher promised.

"Flatterer," Anna accused.

"So you want me to stop?" he wondered.

"Never!" she decided and kissed him again.

"Can you two suck face later?" Jakeem asked irritably, "We still got people in trouble."

"Too right," Anna agreed, "Ready, Handsome Stranger?"

Al pulled his mask back on, "Let's do it."

Anna affixed her own mask into place, "Then we're off."

* * *

Troia battled with Superwoman. They were evenly matched despite the fact that Superwoman had lost the favor of her gods. So had Troia. They were merely Amazons with abilities and weapons stolen from Olympus.

Troia tried to provoke Superwoman's temper. The elder Amazon Princess tended to be reckless when angered. But Superwoman recognized Troia's actions and reversed the psychology.

"You know, it's best that the weakling called Dove died," Superwoman mocked Troia's dead lover, "Warrior's have no place at the side of a pacifist. Although, the new Dove is actually a woman in more than name. Perhaps you can bed her. It wouldn't be any different."

Troia lost her temper and charged Superwoman. Superwoman wrestled her to the ground and bound her with her magic lasso. She then plucked Troia's magic lasso from her hip and made a garrote. Superwoman stretched it across Troia's throat and began to strangle her.

* * *

Mr. Terrific took refuge inside a nearby office complex. Toyman pursued him in his top. Once inside, Toyman began ejecting blades again.

Mr. Terrific stayed under cover until all of the blades had been expended. Toyman saw his foe rise and he accelerated the cyclonic spin of the top. A vortex formed as a whirlwind arose. Mr. Terrific was swept up by the cyclone. So was all of the office furniture and equipment.

Mr. Terrific was battered by the debris as he spun out of control. Eventually, the top's pin died. Mr. Terrific was buried under debris. Toyman left him for dead.

* * *

Deadshot couldn't believe it. Ri was still alive. She was over halfway into his challenge and she just wouldn't die. If she made it, he'd be bound to tell her who hired him to kill Ling.

His wrist guns clicked as their magazines emptied. Ri heard it too. Deadshot scrambled to grab spare magazine while Ri closed the distance. She used her General Kuan's Knife to smack the magazines from his hands. Thrust the knife blade into his throat.

"Tell me," she growled.

"If I do, will you let me go?" Deadshot wondered.

'No," Ri said firmly.

"A certain man hired me to kill Minister Ling," Deadshot recapped, "But another man asked him to do it."

Seeing he had Ri's attention, he repeated his question; "If I tell you _that_ name as well, will you release me?"

"Yes," she relented, "But you leave this place without your weapons."

"Honey, you're killing me," Deadshot complained.

The knife blade punctured his body glove sleeve and drew blood. Ri gave him a cold smile, "I could simply kill you now."

Deadshot shrugged, "Fair enough. Li Quan hired me to kill Ling."

Ri was shocked. Li was a Triad boss. Point in fact, he was in bed with the PRC's Communist Party. She and Darknight had protected him on three separate occasions. Why would he kill a minister of state? A minister which condoned his actions?

"I can see that look on your face, babe. You want to know the why of it," Deadshot surmised, "Li was contacted by a Yakuza lord named Sickle. Sickle wanted to establish an alliance between the Yakuza and the Triads. Ling objected. So Sickle wanted him offed."

"There is more," Ri decided, "Ling would not be killed for a simple alliance."

Deadshot liked this woman, "Ling had hired a Japanese assassin clan to kill Li's predecessor, Ku. You're familiar with the hit."

Ri did indeed. She and Darknight shared one failure. An assassination accomplished by a lone Japanese woman.

"I see you recall it," Deadshot approved, "Sickle was supposed to handle the assassin while Quan hired me to wipe out Ling. So it would all be a tidy package."

"This assassin, she is dead?" Ri wanted to know.

"You should know better than me," Deadshot said jovially, "Her name is Tatsu Yamashiro but you just call her Katana nowadays. And just so you know, Katana didn't get Sickle. He's alive and well in San Francisco."

Ri went still. Finally she stepped back but she kept the General Kuan's Knife aimed at Deadshot, "Go. Now."

"Yeah, but…" Deadshot started to protest.

"Now!" Ri snapped.

Deadshot scurried off leaving Ri to her thoughts. Did her masters in Beijing know of this? Did they even care? Why had she and Darknight been assigned to protect Ku when Ling had ordered his death?

It appeared that Ling opposed any union between the Triads and the Yakuza. It was a policy that Ri could agree with. Ri could easily believe the idea had originated with Ku rather than Quan. Quan was a brutish oaf that enjoyed flexing his metaphorical muscle. He utterly lacked an imagination. Even his sexual perversities lacked imagination.

What should she do about Katana? The assassin had information she wanted. Should she blackmail Katana or should she offer something in exchange? Chinese Intelligence said Katana was on a quest for vengeance. She was hunting Yakuza lords.

Sickle was an obvious target. Did Katana already know his location? If not, what was she willing to trade for it?

So many things to consider. But now wasn't the time for them. Nearby she could see another one of her teammates in jeopardy.

* * *

Mr. America was getting clawed to pieces. Scores of wounds were gushing blood. And the scent of it just seemed to drive Cheetah on further.

Suddenly she yowled in pain and leapt off of him. Mr. America noticed Catman was backing off as well. He was surprised to find Ri standing guard over him.

He rose and spotted the blood on her blade. Cheetah's side was the obvious impact site. Catman was tending to her wound.

Mr. America bent over and retrieved his bullwhip. He began to coil it. Ri stopped him.

"Wait," she said. She placed a hand atop of one of his wounds. Instantly _all_ of his wounds healed.

Ri nodded, "That's better."

"Could you do that for her?" Mr. America nodded towards Cheetah.

"I could," Ri said tersely, "But why would I inflict the wound only to heal it later?"

"But she could die," Mr. America argued.

"Only through stupidity," Ri countered, "This one can tend to her while we set forth to aid our fellows."

"You're serious," Mr. America realized.

"Stay if you wish," Ri offered, "_I_ am going."

Ri strode off. Mr. America exchanged a look with Catman, "Lady's got a point."

He caught up with Ri.

* * *

Lightning cried out in pain. In reality she was getting bored with doing so. She'd long since discovered she was immune to Livewire's electrical discharges. But she kept up the charade in order to run Livewire out of power. Finally, that moment came.

"Whoops! Looks like I'm outta juice. Just chill, baby. `Cause I'm gonna recharge and finish frying you," Livewire boasted.

Lightning came off the pavement and smacked Livewire with a right cross. Lightning was a complete amateur but she'd undergone a few months training with the JSA Founders. Wildcat had bragged about how she had heart even if she lacked finesse. Well, this was a time for heart if there ever was one.

Livewire, on the other hand, was a former shock jock. She knew how to talk on the radio and how to throw around a few megawatts. Actual fighting wasn't her thing. Still, it took Lightning a lot longer to finally knock Livewire out than she'd expected.

Lightning figured Livewire would survive those last three kicks to the face. She looked around. Red Beetle was nearby and she had some hulking brute all over her. Lightning grew incensed and went to help.

* * *

Killer Croc had Red Beetle in a wrestling hold. His massive jaws threatened her neck. He was so intent on her neck that he didn't notice her hand slipping into a pouch on her belt. She slipped a stun button out.

Resembling a large joy buzzer, the stun button had been developed by Ted Kord while he was the Blue Beetle. Sara Butters took all of the Blue Beetle's gear after Ted Kord disappeared and she decided to become the Red Beetle. She still hadn't traced where Blue Beetle had gone to but she was getting closer every day. And now she had the JLU's resources behind her.

Plastic Man, Penny, Hula Hula, and Gwen Cormaugh had all taken an interest in her search. Gwen kept the International Security Agency's aid flowing while Plas and his partners did the actual searching. They'd proven to be invaluable allies. The trio had a nose for tracking down information that would make most of the JLU look like amateurs.

Red Beetle slapped the stun button against Killer Croc's leg and discharged it. Her costume had an insulating layer so she was protected. Croc yelped and broke free.

Red Beetle swung into action. She delivered a right to his jaw that nearly broke her hand. Deciding against a repeat performance, she opted for a kick. Croc was startled. He'd actually felt the blow.

He started towards her again so she pulled her strobe gun free from its holster. Using it, she blinded Killer Croc. She then attacked his elbows, knees, groin, and throat. Killer Croc found himself on his hands and knees.

He drew himself into a wrestler's crouch. Red Beetle recognized it for what it was. She tried to analyze what he could do from that position. Then she tried to work out his vulnerabilities.

"Stand back," Lightning said.

Red Beetle hopped back. Lightning discharged on Croc. He lapsed into unconsciousness with an inarticulate cry.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Red Beetle grinned.

"Hey, I'm just happy to meet a bad guy I can blast," Lightning confessed.

"Care to elaborate?" Red Beetle mused.

"Maybe later," Lightning shared, "I think we've just been found by some of our partners."

Ri and Mr. America joined them. After a quick huddle it was decided that they should push on and try to reach City Hall. Mr. America had spent time in Chicago with the FBI.

"City Hall is a trap designed for the Legion of Doom to exploit," he warned.

"So do we just abandon it to the enemy?" Ri asked crossly.

"Hell no," Lightning chimed up, "I'm sure we'll pick up other JLers along the way."

"All for one and all that," Red Beetle smiled.

"So, we're good?" Mr. America asked.

"I'm tiptop," Lightning boasted.

"I'm up for it," Red Beetle declared.

"Need you ask?" Ri asked archly.

Everyone exchanged a _what's with her?_ look.

They set out despite Ri's surly attitude.

* * *

Captain Marvel fought Bizarro to a standstill. Neither of them could find an advantage over the other. Then Bizarro wore a dopey grin.

He flashed Captain Marvel with his heat vision. Captain Marvel endured the pain to slam into Bizarro. Picking the macabre clone up by the waist, he launched them into the skies.

Captain Marvel travelled out into the heart of the Pacific and then plunged underwater. Both he and Bizarro had taken deep breaths and could last for hours before they needed another. But here, Bizarro's heat vision would be slowed down.

* * *

"Mary!" Shazam's spirit cajoled Mary Marvel. She drowsily awoke. Seeing the wizard, she was startled into being fully awake. Then she realized that she was wretchedly cold. Finding herself incased in ice, she strained and the ice shattered.

Brushing the ice off, she saw Killer Frost gaping at her. Mary grabbed her before Killer Frost could generate a large cold wave again. Like a true idiot, Killer Frost tried freezing Mary while they were airborne.

"If you freeze me, we both drop a few miles to the ground below," Mary called out to Killer Frost.

The Legionnaire bided her time until Mary came to a landing. Which she did in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Killer Frost was panicking.

"You can't leave me here!" Killer Frost begged, "I'll die."

"You can generate ice for water. I should be back before you die of hunger," Mary offered.

"And what if you get killed?" Killer Frost wondered.

"You'd better hope I don't," Mary said coldly just before she flew off.

* * *

Atomic Skull kept up his radioactive barrage of Captain Marvel Jr. Atomic Skull had been surprised to discover that Junior wasn't dying of radiation poisoning yet. He commented to the same.

Junior laughed at him, "I have the Endurance of Atlas. I can't be killed by just anything."

"But you still feel pain, so I'm gonna make you feel an eternity of torment," Atomic Skull vowed.

* * *

Some distance away, Black Adam faced Dr. Polaris and Blackrock. Dr. Polaris had shredded nearby cars and was whipping them around and into Black Adam. He ripped street lamps out of their housings and wrapped them around Black Adam. Next, Dr. Polaris pulled the caps off of fire hydrants. Then he used shrapnel to knock down power lines. Blackrock added to this carnage by barraging Black Adam with his power stone.

Black Adam mocked them, "You fools! Even after my time with you do you hold me in such low regard? I am not some common costumed buffoon to be trifled with. I am a Black Marvel. The first among equals. I am the champion of the Egyptian gods and torchbearer to their ancient ways. Look upon me and dread."

Dr. Polaris and Blackrock shared a nervous glance and then they broke into a fit of laughter. Black Adam broke free of his bonds and came straight at the Legionnaires. Dr. Polaris threw everything he had at Adam. Blackrock utilized every iota of power at his command but still the Black Marvel would not veer off.

Black Adam took hold of the scruff of their necks as he passed by overhead. He swung them back to his former position and dipped them in the electrified water. They were shocked senseless. Black Adam deposited them on the dry sidewalk.

He knew it would offend the sensibilities of most of his newfound compatriots if he were to leave the scum to their deaths. He found it odd that he was now a member of the Justice League. Galatea had trod this path before him. She'd also been a member of the Legion and then the Global Guardians. She'd had a brief respite as a JLer before joining the Justice Society. She'd convinced Black Adam and Isis to join as well.

Black Adam and Isis had felt comfortable with the JSA. They were warriors of old and knew that certain circumstances dictated punitive measures. They'd readily embraced Black Adam whereas the Justice League had made it plain that they didn't want him as a member.

And yet, when the JLU absorbed the JSA wholesale, he'd been granted League membership. He understood that Superman had erupted upon learning that Black Adam was to be a member of the Justice League. It had taken the voice of every original Founder alongside those of the JSA Founders, to sway him.

Superman had then made passing swipes at having to take Galatea back into the fold. Black Adam didn't care a whit about Superman's opinion of him. But he prized Galatea and Mary Marvel as the daughters of his heart. An ignorant comment aimed towards them had to be dealt with.

Isis had calmed him down before he acted rashly. Despite his having the Wisdom of Zahuti, his wife was frequently wiser than he. Black Adam decided to check on Isis. She should have bested Multiplex by now.

* * *

Isis waded into the sea of Multiplexes with her senses sharpened and alert. She couldn't use her powers over the weather. The local weather had gone insane and had a mind of its own. Her florakinetiic powers were also useless since there were no plants nearby. That left brute strength and observation.

Eventually she spotted a Multiplex that was nervously sweating. So she targeted him. He began duplicating even more but she bashed her way to him and knocked him out with a single blow.

All of the duplicates transformed into crystalline shards and fractured into dust. Isis heard the sound of clapping and turned to find Black Adam applauding her.

"I knew you would be victorious," Black Adam commented.

Isis moved to him and wrapped her arms around him. He reciprocated and they just stood there locked in the embrace. Isis broke the moment.

"We must travel back to the compound," she declared.

"Have you seen something?" Black Adam knew she had the ability to see over vast distances. Her patron goddess had made her a seer worthy of the name.

"Osiris is in danger!" Isis said with a hint of panic in her voice, "We must defend him."

"Then let us go," Black Adam, "The Justice League can fed for itself."

* * *

Mirror Master and the Trickster entered the alley that King Chimera had ducked into. It was a blind alley with no other exits but service doors. There were also two dumpsters. Mirror Master checked all the doors and discovered that they were securely locked.

"Looks like we're going dumpster diving," Mirror Master grimaced.

The Trickster looked fascinated though as he approached the dumpster closest to the alleyway's entrance. What he didn't know was that the dumpster was merely an illusion generated by King Chimera. As Trickster made to touch the illusion it shifted and became one of a giant Cyclops bearing a threatening club spiked through with a nail.

Instead of quailing in fear, the Trickster began clapping his hands, "Do it again!"

King Chimera frowned. Why wasn't this loon wetting his pants? Mirror Master reflected the Cyclops' image in a special handheld mirror. The illusion was broken.

King Chimera created an image of Superman and Wonder Woman coming and landing in the alley. The Trickster oohed and ahhed. Mirror Master merely dissolved the imagery.

"Are we done now?" Mirror Master wryly asked.

King Chimera felt naked without his illusions to hide behind. The Trickster came at him with a squeeze bulb. He released the contents of the bulb, which turned out to be a powder that covered King Chimera. He couldn't help but breathe in some of it. He began to sneeze uncontrollably.

The Trickster began to fret. He looked back at Mirror Master, "Oops! Wrong powder."

"Try again," Mirror Master wearily urged.

Trickster used a second powder on King Chimera and King suddenly felt woozy. He was no longer sneezing his head off but he couldn't manage to keep his eyes open. He simply fell asleep where he was standing and folded in on himself and fell to the ground.

"Knockout powder gets `em every time!" the Trickster crowed.

"Good job," Mirror Master felt obligated to cheer Trickster's success on, "Now, let's check on the Weather Wizard."

As they exited the alley, they suddenly wished that they hadn't bothered.

* * *

Cyclone was definitely getting worried now. The idiotic Weather Wizard was only adding more and more intensity into the tornado that he'd created. She'd desperately fought him for control over it but it was already larger than any whirlwind that she'd ever managed before.

It was already wide enough it stretched from one side of the four lane street to the other. It was ripping the facades off of buildings and sucking out what was inside of them. Cyclone had managed to keep it from going anywhere as of yet but she knew that could change at a moment's notice.

Suddenly Cyclone felt herself slipping across the ground. She was getting sucked into the monster. She applied all of her concentration into slowing the twister down and scattering it. But it was no use. She screamed as she was pulled into the tornado and disappeared.

The Weather Wizard relished the moment.

* * *

The Rogues appeared before Chicago's City Hall. A few moments later, Warp's spatial rift delivered the Brotherhood of Evil to that location. The two groups were civil but there was no love lost between them. The Brotherhood felt the Rogues were soft hearted imbeciles and the Rogues felt the Brotherhood was a bunch of sadists. Knowledge of the destruction of Edwards Air Force Base and the surrounding area wouldn't dissuade that opinion.

Half-Ape exited the hall and met them, "The Legion is engaged against the Justice League. Some of us are doing rather well. Others not so much. Use your trackers and we'll guide you in to those that need dealing with."

"What about me?" the Brain inquired.

"Luthor requests that you direct the campaign from our command post. Mallah is, of course, invited as well," Half-Ape said to the Brain's delight.

"Come Mallah!" the Brain crowed, "We have heroes to kill."

The Brotherhood set out at once using Warp's spatial rift abilities. Captain Cold stopped Half-Ape, "We won't take on murder raps. Not for all the gold and diamonds that Luthor can deliver."

"Just subdue them," Half-Ape advised, "Someone else will be along to permanently deal with them."

Captain Cold turned to walk away and Half-Ape called after the Rogues, "You're awfully squeamish after all of those attempts on the Flash's life."

"Call it a change of heart," Captain Cold called back.

Half-Ape thought Luthor should be advised.


	17. Chapter 17

9 Justice League Front Lines

Parallax, striking through Lyssa Drak, released a wave of yellow energy generated by fear. The Green Lanterns united to block it. Hal, John, and Kyle were dimly aware of Guy's absence but frankly they could care less. Parallax only strove even harder to overcome the Green Lanterns resisting it.

Since both Hal and Kyle had served as hosts for Parallax, and learned its secrets, they alone had single-handedly defeated it in the past. Parallax therefore felt it was of utmost importance to kill them right away. It knew very little about John Stewart but it could sense his indomitable will. He too must be crushed.

The Sinestro Corpsmen were emboldened by the sight of the very personification of the spectrum of Fear working through one of their own. Arkillo led them in a charge against the Star Sapphires. Carol took control of the Sapphires since Dela was missing in action.

Miri Raim, Arven, and Maewen constructed a barrier and kept the Agents of Fear at bay while Carol consulted with Fatality. Fatality's advice was simple, "We must separate them and confront them with their heart's desires."

Carol smirked, "Not bathe them in love?"

Fatality smiled, "I think we've proven they're beyond that. No, they need to see what it is they want most and confront whether they're on the path to achieve it."

"You're a wise woman, Fatality," Carol remarked.

Fatality grinned, "I just know my enemy."

* * *

While the Corpsmen sought to break down the Star Sapphires' barrier, Kryb moved off. She smelled a child. It had been far too long since her larder was filled with an infant's flesh. She generally opted for the children of Green Lanterns. But her craving was so acute, and so desperate; she'd make an exception in this case.

Carol faced Arkillo and Karu-Sil. Arkillo constructed a reaper that had gut hooks lining its blade. It was clear he wanted to stab Carol with it and then slowly pull it out, Karu-Sil went with her usual beast constructs. Carol's reply was to bathe them in violet light.

They began to laugh. That was until their hearts' desires became manifest. Arkillo saw himself as Master of the Sinestro Corps, doling out fearful vengeance upon the evil doers of the universe. Karu-Sil saw herself protecting the forest home of her youth. A new hunting pack of animals that had sheltered her by her side as she defended them from the poachers that had slain her first pack.

Arkillo realized he could have the Corps as his. Sinestro wanted nothing more than to be restored to the Green Lantern Corps. That wouldn't happen if Sinestro was allowed to slay all the Zamarons and the Star Sapphires.

Karu-Sil suddenly realized where her true duty lay. And that duty wasn't here. It was in the glens of her home world.

"Enough," Arkillo held up a hand, "We won't threaten you further."

"I know," Carol said as she extinguished her ring's light.

"You saw?" Arkillo wondered.

"Yes, and I only saw what I long suspected," Carol admitted.

"Then you know our corps threatens Zamaron and the Star Sapphires to be found there?" Arkillo asked.

"Well, I didn't see _that_," Carol confessed.

"I can help you stop it," Arkillo declared.

"Call off your brethren and I'll let you and try and persuade the Guardians to reinstate Sinestro as a Green Lantern," Carol promised.

"The Guardians would listen to _you_? A Star Sapphire?" Arkillo couldn't believe it.

"Well, I have an in. He'll do my talking for me," Carol said slyly.

Arkillo chuckled, "This must be the power of 'Love'."

"So they say," Carol mused.

"Karu-Sil, you'll help me," Arkillo ordered.

"Anything to be away from here," Karu-Sil agreed.

* * *

Fatality was holding back both Low and Tri-Eye with twin warrior constructs. She'd managed to show them their hearts' desires but for both of them it was so despicable Fatality couldn't condone letting them purse them. Arkillo intervened at that point.

He sent them away with orders to afflict criminals and evil doers. Fatality wondered why Arkillo did that. He told her Carol would explain. Carol approached Fatality as Arkillo moved on. She explained the situation to Fatality. Fatality wondered if Carol would ask the Green Lanterns to assist the Star Sapphires.

Carol said that she'd considered it. Fatality asked that she be sent with John Stewart to Oa. Carol sensed conflicting desires here. But she had to admit it was a good idea so she agreed to it.

* * *

Karu-Sil intercepted Murr and Tekik as they moved in on Miri. She sent them away. And while Miri marveled over this, Karu-Sil spoke to Maash.

She discovered that the Innocent One was in control of the joined body for the first time and was more than happy to leave Maewen alone. He lifted into space with no intention of returning. Karu-Sil, Maewen, and Miri gathered the globs of Slushh's body and dispatched him into deep space.

"Now, where is Kryb?" Karu-Sil wondered.

* * *

Romat-Ru was actually in tears as he was confronted by his heart's desire. His long lost love…and his first murder victim. His grief and his guilt poured out of him. Arkillo pulled him free of Arven's violet light and sent Romat-Ru away. Arkillo then went to confront Parallax.

* * *

Parallax/Lyssa Drak hadn't made any progress against the Green Lanterns. But they hadn't made any progress either. It was into this conflict that Arkillo waded.

He petitioned Parallax that the personification of Fear wasn't needed. Fear was being served elsewhere and Parallax should travel there. It did so and Lyssa felt drained. She was almost addled by the experience.

Hal asked Arkillo why he did it. Arkillo chuckled darkly, "I have only postponed the inevitable. I'll see you over Zamaron."

Arkillo and Lyssa lifted into the sky and departed. Hal began searching for Carol. She and the Star Sapphires conferred with the Green Lanterns. Suddenly it was asked: where are Dela and Guy?

* * *

Kryb used a constructed hand to throw the nanny from the nursery. She glided in, expecting to take possession of the infant while it slept. Only, to her surprise, its parents were also present.

"What business do you have here, hag?" Black Adam demanded.

"Stand aside!" Kryb demanded, "The child is mine to have!"

Black Adam didn't waste time with words. His blow knocked Kryb through a wall and outside. Isis then commanded the plants to grow and smother Kryb. Kryb tore them out by the roots.

"Do you know what I am?" Kryb wanted to know, "I shall have that child! One way or another."

Karu-Sil arrived, "Kryb, we're leaving."

"Not until I taste infant flesh!" Kryb was in a frenzy.

"Kryb!" Karu-Sil shouted, "The Green Lanterns will soon be deployed. Their children will be unprotected."

"Yeeesss!" Kryb gleefully cackled as she rocketed into the sky.

Karu-Sil looked at Black Adam and Isis and shrugged. She too lifted into the sky. Isis gathered up Osiris and she and Black Adam stepped outside.

Black Adam and Isis found Solomon Grundy loitering outside the command center. Black Adam greeted him, "What ho, Solomon Grundy. What say you?"

Grundy shrugged, "Grundy waited to hurt yellow people like blue girl said to. Only they all left."

The "blue girl" comment reminded Black Adam that Roxy had a message for the League's resident ring bearers. He made to approach when he overheard them wondering where two of their number had gone.

Emerald fireworks lit up the sky and everyone stared, knowing it had to have been Guy. Guy and Dela emerged from the shrubs a few minutes later. Guy was fastening his fly and Dela was straightening out her leotard's crotch. Everyone was speechless.

Dela noted their disapproval, "What?"

"You did realize that we were fighting for our lives?" Carol asked dryly.

"It appears you lived," Dela retorted.

Fatality held Miri and Arven back while Guy smirked, "So? Mission accomplished? `Cause I know mine is."

Now it was John's turn to pull Kyle away from the group and discreetly hold him at bay. Hal explained the Zamaron situation to Dela. She wheeled on her Star Sapphires.

"Why are you still here? Defend my kingdom!" Dela snapped.

"Carol was just asking us if the Green Lantern Corps would assist you," Hal grated.

"Of course you will!" Dela snapped.

"I can only vouch for myself, but I _will_ do it," Hal wanted to slap the Sapphire Queen.

"So will I," John said.

"Yeah, I owe Carol that much," Kyle agreed to it.

Dela draped her arms all over Guy, "And you'll do it, my sweet. Because if you do I'll make you a king…and I'll suck you inside out afterwards."

"Of course I'm in. This sorta thing is what us Green Lanterns do," Guy boasted.

"Then it's settled," Dela declared, "Sapphires, on me!"

Dela lifted into the air and Arven, Miri, and Maewen unhappily followed. Guy was right on Dela's tail so he got a full view of her assets. Hal asked John to approach the Guardians, as Carol had suggested. John and Fatality then set out of Oa.

Black Adam intervened at that point, "Roxy has a message for you. She's says it is urgent."

"So is this, Black Adam," Hal replied.

"It involves the _Watchtower_. She's says everyone's lives are at stake." Black Adam said.

"Let's see what she has to say," Hal sighed.

* * *

Roxy explained the situation and then added, "I was able to use our commo gear to directly link with the station's system and purge the computers but the station is already at a critical juncture. They can't course correct enough to do more that buy a few hours before the station burns up anyway."

"Okay, we'll be passing by anyway," Hal replied, "We'll take care of it."

"Whatta guy!" Roxy gushed.

* * *

Hal and Kyle worked in concert to reinsert the _Watchtower_ into its original orbit. Meanwhile, Carol noticed a green flicker somewhere between the Earth and the Moon. She set out to find what it was. As she approached, the green ember faded away. Carol was filled with dread.

She swept the area with her ring. She detected a human life sign. Wondering what someone was doing out here, she raced ahead. She soon came across Sentinel.

Sentinel's ring was flickering out as Carol wrapped him in a life support field. She warmed his nearly frozen body and provided him with air, converting free hydrogen into oxygen. It took several minutes but Sentinel was finally able to respond.

"Thank you, Star Sapphire," Sentinel said gratefully.

"Please, I'm just _a _Star Sapphire now, not _the_ Star Sapphire. Call me Carol," she requested.

"Well Carol, I'd be dead if it weren't for you," Sentinel stated.

"If you don't mind my asking, just how did you get out here?" Carol wondered.

Sentinel explained about his battle with Spencer Hawk. He also elaborated on the nature of the Green Flame and how it powered his ring. He grinned ruefully.

"You see, back when I was _the_ Green Lantern, I didn't have to worry about emotional spectrums. Just wood," Sentinel explained. Seeing her blank expression he added, "My ring can't affect anything made of wood. Everyone's got a weakness, I suppose."

"Seems like you have a couple," Carol teased.

"Touché," Sentinel replied, "Can you get me back to Earth? My ring should power up once we reach the atmosphere."

"Gladly," Carol said, "What's the word on the situation in the US?"

"Which one?" Sentinel inquired. He saw her startled response, "Aquaman is tearing up the eastern seaboard while the Legion of Doom and an army of subhumans are wrecking Chicago. I'm with team taking care of Chicago."

"And how is that going?" Carol wanted to know.

"It could be better," Sentinel admitted, "Now, what aren't you telling me?"

"The Green Lanterns and I are leaving Earth. There's a situation we need to take care of," Carol said dismally.

"Do what you need to do. We'll be fine," Sentinel promised.

Carol wished she could believe him.

* * *

"Thanks again," Sentinel said before descended deeper into the atmosphere.

"Stories about him made me want to be a Green Lantern when I was a kid," Hal admitted.

"Well, you got your wish," Carol smiled.

"Let's go," Hal urged, "Before Dela throws everyone to the wolves."

"Argh! Don't remind me," Carol implored.

* * *

"Okay, the evacuation is off," Sue announced happily.

There were cheers from across the command deck. Roxy's image filled the main viewer, "I've tweaked your orbit. The Green Lanterns were close but not quite."

"You're certain that whoever-it-was is out of our systems?" Sue asked.

"What was left behind in your systems was a 'ghost'. It was a non-sentient copy of a real person. I'd already proofed myself against the real deal. This creampuff wasn't a threat. I've rewritten your security protocols so you shouldn't be threatened again," Roxy assured her.

"Can you contact our people on the ground like you're contacting us?" Sue wanted to know.

"Individual signal devices are routed through commercial communications satellites. Which means they're cut off. Using the _Watchtower's_ comm array I am picking up a signal in California though," Roxy informed Sue.

"Can you patch me in?" Sue wondered.

"Righty-O!" Roxy replied.

Penny's image suddenly replaced Roxy's, "Mah goodness! It's about time!"

Sue could tell Penny was agitated, "Penny, what's wrong? Did something happen with your flight?"

"Nothin' much. Ah just had to redirect to USMC Air Station Miramar," Penny explained.

"What happened to Edwards?" Sue was confused.

"Edwards is a radioactive blast crater now," Penny informed her.

"You're saying someone _nuked_ Edwards Air Force Base?" Sue exclaimed. All activity on the deck stopped.

"Yup," Penny sadly confirmed it, "NEST is movin' in now to look for survivors."

"Do they expect any?" Sue was aghast.

"Not locally," Penny reported, "Further out there are desert squatters and the like. Ferris Aircraft was out of the direct blast radius."

"Why do I detect a 'but' here?" Sue was feeling numb.

"`Cause they don't expect any long term survivors," Penny was nearly overwhelmed by it all, "They were all hit by high rads. They aren't expected to pull through the week."

Sue did not look forward to _that_ conversation with Carol Ferris, "How are our people? Are they settled in?"

"The locals here in San Diego have taken care of them. The kids are snug like bugs in a rug," Penny assured her, "The parents aren't but they'll deal."

"I want you back on the station," Sue ordered.

"Will there _be_ a station when Ah get there?" Penny wondered.

Sue explained that their orbit was secure, "I want you and Plastic Man ready to roll at a moment's notice."

"Ya'll got it," Penny agreed, "Anythin' beats mopin' `round here."

Sue couldn't agree more.


	18. Chapter 18

10 Justice League Front Lines

Barbara directed the firefight against the Atlanteans. Harvey relayed her orders to the cops while Staff Sergeant Perkins passed along orders to the military. Police band radio was still up and running despite all connections to the outer world being broken off. The Army was isolated and alone except for the GCPD.

Word had filtered back that the uniformed officers had delivered the miles long column of civilians to the National Guard. They were now being swept east to Pennsylvania. Hordes of evacuees were being shipped to upstate New York and east from NYC. FEMA was already tapped out and the Atlanteans hadn't swept the rest of the coastline yet.

The uniforms were returning to Gotham. Commissioner Sawyer had received short wave radio bursts from civilians still in town. Most of them were Mafioso and street gangs that had stayed to defend their territorial holdings. Apparently the Atlanteans were exterminating them wholesale. No one in the police was unhappy about this.

Still, they were civilians and supposedly innocent before the law. So units of the GCPD were en route to usher the idiots away. Barbara didn't envy them.

Meanwhile, Atlanteans kept surging through the field of fire and pressing in towards the defenders. Those that made it were intercepted by Black Canary's little band. Barbara had to give them credit. They were steadfast and brave. Even Selina Kyle.

The Question was near Barbara, "I estimate a second surge will commence in fifteen seconds."

Sure enough, the faceless wonder was right yet again. In between shooting and reloading, Barbara had to ask him something.

"Doesn't it bother you that the Huntress is out there in the thick of it?" she wondered.

Question chuckled, "Better out there then fuming here. She's better off as long as she's preoccupied."

"If you say so," Barbara returned to shooting Atlanteans.

* * *

Black Canary held the center. To her right was Catwoman and to her left was the Huntress. Green Arrow stood behind them and provided cover fire. Unfortunately, Green Arrow was almost out of the aforementioned arrows. Soon he'd have to scavenge amongst spent shots. He had a pouch full of hunting tips. He'd have to be especially careful with those. He didn't want to maim or kill anybody.

Black Canary estimated that Ollie would need to go out into the field soon. She was impressed with her stalwart comrades. What Atlanteans soldiers got past Catwoman's bullwhip soon discovered her skills with karate. Of course, Selina was limited to just karate. Black Canary felt Catwoman was beginning to see the limitations in relying on a single discipline.

Huntress was out of crossbow bolts. She'd used up her throwing knives next. Now she was down to her quarterstaff and a few gas bombs. Of course, she also had an outlet driven stun probe. Now she just needed a damn outlet.

Black Canary began her push into enemy lines as those behind said lines began to stir. Batman played dead for a few moments and then sprang onto his feet. He threw down several smoke bombs and then used his grapple gun to climb to the rooftops.

* * *

Batwing utilized a few knee strikes to his opponent's head and then backed away. He test cycled his flight pack. Finding it operational, he flew off.

Spotting Batman on a nearby rooftop, he landed on it and consulted with Batman. Finding out Batman already had a plan of action, Batwing listened and then agreed to it. They set out to liberate their comrades.

* * *

Batman extinguished Metamorpho. Metamorpho became a thick cloud of noxious gas while Batman freed Nightwing. They all headed back to the roof.

* * *

Batwing flew around the Atlanteans surrounding Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. Ronnie was revived by Professor Stein and they fused back into the entity known as Firestorm. Firestorm converted nitrogen into chains that bound the Atlanteans. He joined Batwing in the air and they regrouped with Batman.

* * *

Firestorm created a steel barrier around Vixen and Aztek. Nightwing checked on Vixen while Batwing and Firestorm stood guard. All around the barrier, Metamorpho became a cloud of nitrous oxide. The Atlanteans had no experience with laughing gas and they all swiftly became woozy and several passed out.

Vixen came awake and looked around. Seeing Batwing, she smiled and contently said, "David."

Nightwing looked over to where Batman was tending to Aztek and wondered how well this was going to go down.

"Vixen?" Aztek asked with worry in his voice.

"Never mind that," Batman tersely replied, "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" Aztek insisted, "Is Vixen hurt?"

"She's fine," Batman gazed to Aztek's right. There Vixen was smiling and laughing with Batwing. Aztek's heart froze inside of him.

"I suggest you look elsewhere for happiness," Batman advised.

"What would you know of it?" Aztek snapped.

"Nothing," Batman said in a surly manner.

They all gathered together. Vixen barely acknowledged Aztek. He felt anger burning at his soul.

They lifted off. Firestorm flew Vixen to Black Canary's position while Batman and Nightwing relied upon their grapple guns. Metamorpho travelled along the wind while Batwing and Aztek flew there.

* * *

"Nice of you folks to join us," Black Canary quipped as the lost lambs returned. The reunited force pressed into the Atlanteans and the Atlanteans begin to give way. Soon, they were forced back into their rear echelon.

Barbara's force had redeployed but still hadn't caught up yet. Batman noticed two antennas descending back into an armored vehicle, "Prepare for reinforcements."

The rearmost troops stepped forward and opened up with a volley of resonance fire. Black Canary took shelter near Batman, "I think we've seen the reinforcements."

"Not yet," he advised. A humming noise filled the air and the resonance fire ceased; "Now you'll see the reinforcements."

The JLU gathered in the middle of the street. Confronting them were four Tankers. Batman fired his grapple gun, "I hope you're ready for this."

Batman went to the rooftops and disappeared. Catwoman was livid, "Why that sorry sack of shit!"

Nightwing shrugged, "Doesn't surprise me."

"It doesn't matter," Black Canary declared, "We still have a job to do. No matter who gets in our way. Batman or no Batman."

* * *

Dove came flying in on the UN courtyard to find the JLU and the Teen Titans fighting the Atlanteans soldiers there. Bunker was providing a barricade so Raven could heal Skitter. Wonder Girl and Kid Flash were charging into the enemy forces. Solstice provided suppressive fire so Beast Boy could attack as a sabertooth tiger.

Red Arrow was guarding Protector and Flamebird's backs. Flamebird seemed agitated and she kept making snide comments to Protector. Finally, he'd had enough.

"Get real, Bette. What's your problem?" he demanded to know.

"It's you, Jason!" Flamebird snapped, "Are you really ready to risk your life and your health for little Miss Mia?"

"I already have," he confessed.

"What?" she stammered.

"I had a cut in my hand while I was dressing her wound. I've been exposed," Protector shared.

Flamebird froze. An Atlantean smacker her upside the head. Red Arrow put him down with a stunner arrow.

"Don't you help me!" Flamebird screamed, "You already killed Jason! Do you want us all to die? Just go away! No one wants you here!"

Protector grabbed her by the arm and dragged her past Red Arrow, "Cover us."

Red Arrow struggled to stay focused but she put her mind back into the battle.

* * *

"Do you really feel that way?" Protector demanded to know.

"Why? What's it matter?" Flamebird screeched.

"It matters because we should be helping Mia. What happened to her wasn't her fault," Protector grated.

"It seems to me like she got what she deserved," Flamebird coldly replied.

"I'll make this simple; can you work with Red Arrow?" Protector asked.

"No." Flamebird stated.

"Then as soon as this crisis is over, you're off the team," Protector decided.

"I'm off of this damn team now!" Flamebird shrieked and she stormed off.

Protector watched her go and then he went to settle Red Arrow's nerves.

* * *

Booster had Blue Jay running interference while the Ray dehydrated his opponents and the Silver Sorceress used her white light magic to shatter resonance crystals. Finding their energy weapons useless against her, the Atlanteans pulled out blades and approached Silver Sorceress.

Booster landed next to her and extended his force field. While the Atlanteans struggled to break it, they were easy prey to his proton blasters. He made quick work of them.

"My hero," Silver Sorceress playfully suggested.

"Tell it to my wife when we're done here," Booster replied.

Suddenly, Silver Sorceress didn't feel as playful. Dove chose that moment to join them. Booster stared at her.

"When did you start to fly?" he wondered.

"About ten minutes ago," she answered.

"You're serious," Booster realized.

"Unfortunately," Dove admitted, "Look, August General in Iron, Hawk, and Animal Man have been captured in Central Park. They need our help."

"What happened to J'onn's group?" Booster asked.

"I have no idea," Dove sighed.

"Give us a helping hand and we'll see what we can do."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Dove was consulting with Booster and Protector. Raven, Wonder Girl, and Solstice were conferring with Silver Sorceress. Beast Boy and Kid Flash were chatting Ray up. Bunker was admiring Blue Jay. Blue Jay really didn't want to lead the guy on.

Skitter and Red Arrow stood at a distance until Raven gathered up Red Arrow and brought her to the Silver Sorceress. Silver Sorceress smiled at her, "I discreetly checked on your 'friend'. He hasn't been infected with HIV. He's perfectly fine."

Red Arrow was so relieved she almost fainted. But at the same time she felt all alone all over again. What could she do?

* * *

Silver Sorceress transported everyone to Central Park. She then shattered every resonance crystal. The Teen Titans beat down the Atlantean guards and began liberating the US soldiers help captive.

Meanwhile Blue Jay buzzed the Atlanteans while Booster and Ray blasted away at them. Dove and Silver Sorceress freed their comrades. August General in Iron retrieved his energy lance and then rushed into combat. Hawk relished the opportunity to repay his assailants. Animal Man flirted with the ladies.

The Atlanteans had the Justice League on display. Tankers guarded the perimeter. The regular troops prepared to execute the helpless and unconscious prisoners.

August General in Iron led the attack. His energy lance cracked the first Tanker's armor. Water gushed from its ruptured seams. August General set his lance down and began to tear the armor off of the hapless Atlantean driver.

Hawk and Dove teamed up against a Tanker. Hawk's brute strength kept it busy while Dove deduced its vulnerable point. Ripping its power cell off, the armor immobilized the driver within.

"Can you do that again?" Hawk wondered.

"As many times as I need to," Dove promised.

"Awl right! Let's kick some ass!" Hawk crowed.

* * *

Blue Jay flew an evasive pattern over another Tanker. Booster drew in close and threw a force field around it. The Atlantean shattered his own armor with its harmonic cannon.

* * *

The Ray boiled the water inside of another suit of armor. The driver released the hatch and fled. Ray felt it was about time.

* * *

Animal Man stood guard over Silver Sorceress as she rested from her multiple exertions. He rather enjoyed this duty. Maybe he'd get it on a permanent basis?

* * *

The Teen Titans plowed into the Atlantean troops overseeing the JLU. Red Arrow used a stunner arrow to open the locks around the JLers' wrists. Protector noticed that now _she_ was giving him reason to be concerned. He waited until they'd liberated the Justice League and Raven was healing them before he pulled Red Arrow aside.

"What's going on?" Protector wondered.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Red Arrow said evasively.

"Why are you lying to me?" Protector asked.

"What do you want from me?" Red Arrow suddenly blurted.

"I'd like to be your friend," he could see Red Arrow wince, "Actually; I'd like to be more than just a friend. If you're willing to see where that could lead."

"I know where that would lead. We'd both die early deaths," Red Arrow said sadly.

"Y'know, precautions can be taken," Protector said softly, "Ever hear of 'safe sex'?"

She studied him so he pressed on, "But that's a corner further down the road. I like you Mia. I like being with you. When I'm not with you I wish I was. You're always on my mind in some fashion or the other."

He saw she was still quietly scrutinizing his every word, "I like the fact that you're cranky until you get your coffee. I like the way you scrunch your nose when you think hard about something. Like you're doing now. I like that you want to help people."

"You were given a raw deal and you'd give your life if it meant someone else didn't have to go through the same thing," Protector admitted, "I feel the same way and that thought process and drive are very rare."

"But to get to the real point, you've had a shitty life and I'd like to make it better if I can by sharing it with you," Protector revealed, "You deserve better. You deserve happiness. I'd like to help you find your own version of happiness."

"And how would you start?" Red Arrow asked cautiously.

"I was thinking dinner, a stroll through the park, and a movie to start," Protector admitted, "Start simple and work our way up."

Red Arrow threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He melted into it. She pulled back and smiled shyly.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear someone say that to me," Red Arrow shared.

"I'm sorry I'm the first," Protector admitted.

"No," she smiled, "I think that's a good thing."

"So you want to go back to work?" Protector grinned.

"Next to you?" Red Arrow smiled back.

He nodded and her smile blossomed, "I'd love to."

* * *

The Atlanteans were finally scattered and in retreat. Raven had awoken the Justice League and now all of the components of the League were coming together to confer. Protector and Wonder Girl were included in this ad hoc conference.

Solstice noticed Red Arrow's euphoria, "So, did Jason finally ask you out?"

"Has it been that obvious that he was going to?" Red Arrow wondered.

"Only to everyone," Solstice teased.

Red Arrow discovered she could still blush.

* * *

Having driven the Atlanteans back, the Justice League and the Teen Titans pressed their advantage and drove the enemy back to the sea. Upon arrival, they discovered Aquaman waiting for them.

"Leave. Now," Aquaman commanded.

"We are not yours to command," J'onn replied.

"I have your precious United Nations delegates held at gunpoint. I also have this treasure," Aquaman held up Flamebird's mask, "If you want them to survive this conflict, you will all leave."

"I did not think you had it in you to execute hostages," J'onn said with utter disapproval.

"These are desperate times," Aquaman replied grimly, "Do do not test me."

"And what leverage will you have if you kill them?" J'onn inquired.

Aquaman lifted his harpoon. He tapped a control at his wrist, "Sqim, kill Max Lord."

Aquaman stared down J'onn and the others, "It will take them five minutes to isolate Lord and carry out my command. If you leave in that time, I will rescind the order. If you do not, his blood is on your head, not mine."


	19. Chapter 19

7 Justice League Front Lines

Task Force X was returning to the fight. Psi, Mayflower, Savant, and the Puzzler had been left behind with the C3 van. Meanwhile, the others sped into the battle. When they squealed onto the scene, they found Katana battling alone against the Tankers.

The mainline Atlantean forces were further down the street merely observing the fight. They seemed discomfited and they had reason to. Katana had already killed two Tankers and was in the middle of dispatching a third into the afterlife.

The Suicide Squad took a moment to observe how she was doing it. Speedy then nodded to his deputy commanders. Task Force X then split into four groups. Speedy took the right flank. Nightshade led a force to the left. Phantasm and Black Orchid swept into the middle. Silver Swan and Firehawk went airborne.

* * *

Speedy's first arrow pierced a Tanker's faceplate. Katana seized on the opportunity to run another one through at its vulnerable abdomen seam. The Tankers began to move in on Speedy's group.

From overhead, Silver Swan's "swan song" shattered resonance crystals. It also neutralized the Tanker's harmonic cannons. Meanwhile, Firehawk used her energy transmutation powers to convert the energy stores of the Tanker armor into lead one Atlantean at a time. What this meant for the ground combatants was that the Tankers' greatest weapons were useless.

Major Victory's blasters were back online and he was happily blasting away at the Tankers. Punch and Jewelee were still rather shaky. They'd only come because it was the only way to keep Speedy from blowing their explosive lock collars. Seeing Katana and Speedy taking out one Tanker at a time, they felt heartened. They used their own weaponry to distract Atlanteans in order to set them up for the killers.

* * *

Nightshade generated a blanket of darkness. The Tankers responded by switching to sonar only to discover it wasn't very efficient out of water. They stumbled about.

Harley Quinn had seen Katana's approach and adapted to her knives. She repeatedly stabbed a Tanker through his abdomen seam. Finally Nightshade had to comment.

"I think you got him, Harley," Nightshade dryly commented.

"Ya can never be too sure," Harley quipped.

The Tanker collapsed and Nightshade had to retort, "I think I can be fairly certain now."

"Yup," Harley bubbled and went to another target.

* * *

El Diablo was keeping a Tanker busy. This wasn't a place for boxing though. Only his footwork was of any use against an armored opponent. This was all to set the Atlantean up for Black Spider's ministrations.

Black Spider was out of rifle ammo so he was close quarters with a large caliber handgun. He favored the Ruger Blackhawk. The .44 caliber round was a magnum load. As had once been proclaimed by a popular movie, it was "the most powerful handgun in the world". With it, Black Spider could easily penetrate Tanker faceplates. So he did.

Black Orchid's strength kept Tankers busy while Phantasm moved in and applied her scythe glove to maximum effect. Shrapnel relied upon his strength while awaiting the order to "detonate". It soon became apparent that the Tankers were all dead or dying.

The mainline Atlantean troops were on the verge of panic. They were rallied by their squad leaders and they charged Task Force X. Shrapnel was given the order so he met the enemy and let them swarm him. He then shredded them with glee.

The Atlanteans sounded a retreat. Speedy called the Suicide Squad off. The Justice League was stirring and it was time for Task Force X to withdraw.

"I salute you and your noble forces," Katana shared.

"I'm sure your buddies won't agree with you when they see this," Speedy said ruefully.

"Perhaps," Katana allowed.

"Do us a favor," Speedy requested. Katana nodded her acquiescence so he finished his thought, "Don't tell anyone where we've gone."

"Most assuredly," Katana promised.

Task Force X packed up and left. They picked up the C3 van on their way out of town. It was time to regroup and see what their next assignment was.

* * *

The SoulTaker claimed the souls and bodies of those it had slain. It was its due for its good work. It had finished by the time Shayera awoke.

The Thanagarian noticed the carnage surrounding the area and dryly observed, "Even _you_ couldn't have pulled this off all alone."

Katana was silent. Shayera sighed, "I don't suppose you'd tell me where Speedy and his happy homicidal band went?"

"No, I don't suppose I would," Katana agreed.

"Figures," Shayera grumped, "At least help me revive everyone."

"Of course," Katana allowed.

* * *

Captain Mara Taggard and the SCU arrived shortly thereafter. Mara explained that they were picking up reluctant citizens that had defied the evacuation order earlier. She asked the League to cover their withdrawal. Shayera assured her they would.

The JLU then followed the Atlanteans' tracks. It turned out they'd pulled back all the way to the docks. Upon arrival, the Justice League found the Atlantean ships preparing to unleash salvos upon the city.

The Atlanteans commenced firing and Shayera turned to the group, "We end this. Now."

* * *

Out in the Pacific Ocean, Captain Marvel and Bizarro fought underwater. The Wisdom of Solomon dictated that Captain Marvel soften Bizarro up with several blows to the gut. He then slipped behind Bizarro and applied a Heimlich. He forced all of the air out of Bizarro's lungs and then shifted his fold to a full Nelson. Pinning the misshapen clone underwater, Bizarro "drowned".

When Bizarro had quit struggling, Captain Marvel breached the water's surface with him. He took the Legionnaire to a nearby island. Clearing Bizarro's lungs of water, Captain Marvel stabilized him. Assured that Bizarro would live, Captain Marvel departed the island and headed back towards the North American continent.

En route, his signal device began to chime. He checked it. It was receiving a military band SOS. Captain Marvel listened in and discovered the Pacific Fleet was under attack. They had tentatively identified the hostiles as the _Nautilus_ and the _Razorclam's Edge_. Marvel dismally wondered just how much trouble could the Legion of Doom get into in one day.

Captain Marvel pinpointed the Americans' position and headed off that way. When he arrived on scene, he found nearly a dozen ships in flames and rapidly sinking. Aerial antisubmarine patrols were blanketing the area with sonar buoys. In the fleet's perimeter, ships were launching depth charges. Everything centered on the aircraft carrier. So that's where Marvel headed.

When he landed, he was greeted by several officers. Captain Marvel was delighted to learn Mary was already there and getting a briefing from the admiral. When they were reunited, Captain Marvel asked Mary how she got here.

"I picked up the signal on my way back from the Sahara," She explained. Seeing his quizzical look, she shrugged; "I'll explain later. Then you can tell me how you got here."

The Admiral cleared his throat. He did not have time for pleasantries, even among siblings. He described how tow hostiles had appeared on their sonar and proceeded to blast their way towards the carrier with torpedoes. The antisubmarine units had been selectively targeted. A nearby attack sub had also been brought into play and quickly destroyed with all hands lost.

"These are the same bastards that struck San Diego," the admiral snarled.

Mary admitted her ignorance of that reference and Captain Marvel agreed. The admiral was stupefied, "Just what the hell have you people been playing at over the last three hours?"

Mary explained about Luthor and the Submen's' taking of Chicago and Atlantis' invasion of the Tri-Metro area. Then she tersely added that had kept them a little busy. The admiral relented.

"I guess my problems aren't exactly a national emergency," he complained.

"Or at least not the only one," Mary tried to soothe him.

"All I know is these scum need to be brought to heel. Will you help?" the admiral inquired.

"Of course!" Marry said cheerfully, "Just point us in the right direction."

* * *

The antisubmarine planes guided the Marvels to the enemy subs' path. They plunged underwater and headed out towards the Legion's estimated position. The _Nautilus_ soon loomed in the distance. Roughly the size of a Russian Typhoon-class missile boat, the _Nautilus_ was slightly larger than a WW II era aircraft carrier.

The sub was equipped with standard, propeller driven propulsion and a cryo-magneto "caterpillar" drive. Essentially the magneto drive was a jet engine for the water. Based on the same principles that squids used to travel.

The problem with a caterpillar drive for the target was that the drive was nearly silent. The problem for the attacker was that it slowed him down to a maximum speed of fifteen knots. But it could play like a hole in the water once it launched its torpedoes.

As the Marvels approached, they noticed two of the four forward torpedo tube doors were open. Torpedoes suddenly erupted into the water. The Marvels split up.

The torpedoes followed Captain Marvel and he led them away while Mary turned her full attention to the _Nautilus_. She ruptured its hull and then went on a rampage throughout the ship. She knocked watertight doors off of their hinges. She broke open sealed compartments. The only thing she didn't wreck was the nuclear reactor but then again, she didn't need to. The engineers wisely scrammed the reactor, shutting it down.

Mary worked her way through the ship and she heard the hull popping as her center of gravity shifted. The _Nautilus_ was surfacing. It was a rapid ascent known as an emergency blow. It was designed to get the sub to the surface and get it there _now_!

When she reached the bridge, she found an officer managing the evacuation. The sailors were abandoning ship. The _Nautilus_ had barely reached the surface and she would go back under for the last time in mere minutes. Mary pitched in.

As the _Nautilus_ sank below the waves one last time, Mary noted that Devil Ray was not to be found among the survivors. Water spouted into the air as the _Nautilus_ was wracked by explosions from its ordnance detonating. But still, there wasn't a sign of Devil Ray. Mary fumed. Where'd the bastard go?

* * *

The _Nautilus'_ torpedoes trailed Captain Marvel. He'd spotted a shape in the water and was heading for it. Sure enough, the craft resembled a mollusk. It could only be the _Razorclam's Edge_. Captain Marvel headed straight for the sub and only veered off at the last moment.

Explosions ripped through the submarine. It also executed an emergency blow. Its sailors evacuated and then the abnormally shaped craft sank.

* * *

Recovery operations were underway and the US Navy had its hands full. Not counting the Legionnaire crews, over one thousand sailors were in the water or in life craft. The Marvels met with the admiral aboard the carrier.

"Preliminary reports from the prisoners indicate that the commanders escaped in a DSRV," he shared.

"Which way did they go?" Mary asked intently.

"I'd forget about them," the admiral advised, "A DSRV is a short range craft. It's got maybe twelve hours of battery life and then it's dead in the water. If they haven't surfaced by then they may never do so."

He grew grave, "I've received word from a direct satellite link. Camp Pendleton was hit by your Legion of Doom. The base is a wreck. Fortunately casualties were light."

He suddenly looked haunted, "Edwards Air Force Base was wiped of the face of the Earth with a hydrogen bomb. Right now everyone's guessing that the Legion is also responsible for this."

Mary and Captain Marvel were stunned. Luthor was crazy but a nuke? Then they recalled his venture with the Crimson Queen. He was definitely nuts enough to order it.

"I want to know what you plan to do about it," the admiral asked in an eerily calm voice.

"We'll bring him to justice," Captain Marvel vowed.

"There's only one kind of justice for this," the admiral said gravely.

The Marvels exchanged a glance. They'd promised Shazam they would never go there. Although, Mary had been sorely tempted on more than one occasion.

"We'll bring him in," Mary clarified, "It's the court's job to determine punishment, not us."

"Great. Figures I'd get the only vigilantes that are wardroom lawyers," the admiral fumed, "All right. Just go. Nail the sucker to the wall and make for damn sure he pays for this."

"We will," Captain Marvel promised and he and Mary proceeded to the flight deck and took off from there.

They flew over California and saw the carnage first hand. Cold resolution filled their hearts. Luthor couldn't be allowed to escape. Not this time.


	20. Chapter 20

9 Justice League Front Lines

Five Chicago Police Department detectives crept inside the gated facility of Blackwater Multimedia Corporation. Blackwater was the home of dozens of TV stations, including the national TBC broadcast network. They controlled thousands of websites and their own cable providers and Internet service providers. They'd recently acquired a national mobile phone network.

What Margo and the others found was the external security force had been bolstered. They were on a war time footing. Which seemed odd because the Submen had stayed clear of this section of town. Still, they were intent on keeping intruders far away from the studio operations center.

The satellite uplink dishes were also heavily guarded. Perhaps even more guarded than the building. This could be attributed to the small army that awaited anyone who actually penetrated the Blackwater building.

Margo was about to start sending her people towards the entrance and see what happened when she noticed a pinprick of light coming from a nearby ancillary building. It seemed to flash in a regular sequence. Were they trying to use Morse code? Who the hell used Morse code nowadays?

The CPD officers cautiously approached the building. Covered by the officers standing outside, Margo went in. What she found was Blackhawk, Pat Dugan, Rex Tyler, and Mike Dugan wearing the STRIPE armor. She recognized Blackhawk's uniform. She also recalled seeing STRIPE on TV. She'd had no idea it was driven by a kid.

"What's the password?" Blackhawk grinned.

Margo decided instantly that she liked him, "Kick ass."

"Close enough," Blackhawk smirked, "Since you're out of uniform and packing heat, I'm assuming you're cops."

Margo directed his eye line to her badge on her belt. He nodded, "Seems real enough."

"And just where are your bonafides, mister?" Margo inquired.

"I don't need them," Blackhawk said, "Officially, I don't exist."

"But you're part of the Blackhawk Squadron," Margo pointed out, "So which one are you? Are you a peon or someone important?"

"I'm just Blackhawk," he replied.

"Is that a name or a title?" she wondered.

"It's kind of both," he admitted.

Margo's eyes went a little wide, "So you're the big man himself. Should we be honored?"

"I rather doubt it," Blackhawk remarked, "Look Detective, you want into Blackwater. We want into Blackwater. Want to combine forces?"

"No, you look. I know what my fellow officers are capable of. Why do we need you?" Margo put it bluntly.

"Since you want to put it bluntly," Blackhawk replied, "My friends have seen horrors you can't imagine. They fought in WW II. Then those fire demons that threatened Detroit? They fought them for thirty years. Pat here designed and built the STRIPE armor. Rex is a self taught technical wizard. Sure, maybe your people can get in, but can they figure out what's going on and how to fix it?"

"Okay, that explains _them_. The kid in the iron suit is a gimme. But what about you?" Margo sharply inquired.

"I do just about everything," Blackhawk offered.

"I don't suppose 'everything' includes a way for us to get in," Margo stated.

"Actually, it does," Blackhawk grinned.

* * *

STRIPE set out for the satellite dishes. The Blackwater security force responded. And having been repulsed, they called for reinforcements. The people left behind at the front door were easily overwhelmed.

Margo's four officers proceeded inside. The alarm was raised and security descended. The CPD detectives took flight, leading security out of the building. Again, what resistance there was left became easy to overcome.

Following directories, the band reached the control network. They opted to enter from a visitor's balcony so they could get an overview of what was going on. What they saw, they didn't like.

Grodd stood impassively by, watching everything occur around him like a feudal lord. The Riddler and Calendar Man seemed busy with some kind of programming effort. The Ultra-Humanite was applying their efforts directly to the signal feed. Dr. Sivana and Mr. Mind had apparently completed their primary tasks because now they were content to direct security against the intruders. They seemed particularly interested in getting their hands on STRIPE.

"We've pared down the broadcasts to a single network. TBC is finally going to conquer the ratings and the world. Of course, they'll have to destroy it first," the Ultra-Humanite proclaimed.

"How soon will it begin?" Grodd wondered.

"The behavioral modification template has been running since we first restored the airwaves. The viewers are already past the saturation point. Now we can tailor the directions to specific instructions," the Ultra-Humanite shared.

"You know the mission parameters," Grodd replied, "Let it begin."

"With pleasure," the Ultra-Humanite chuckled.

Margo shared a worried glance with Blackhawk, Rex, and Pat. Whatever was going down involved mind control. And knowing the Legion, and particularly Grodd, that bode ill for humanity.

* * *

With basic communications restored, Lady Blackhawk received a call from CONTROL in the Blackhawk Bunker. She didn't like what she heard, "You are aware that the Doombringer weapons system was banned by the UN after the accident in Brooklyn?"

"I am aware of that fact," CONTROL said easily.

"And you're aware that the ban was instituted by the very same organization that is now directing us to use it?" Lady Blackhawk still tried to get through.

"I am also aware of that fact," CONTROL was maddeningly calm in the face of stupidity.

"And are you aware that the Blackhawk Squadron's mandate has been altered? We now serve at the behest of the Department of Extranormal Operations," Lady Blackhawk felt like she was throwing gasoline rather than water on a fire.

"I can get Director Bones of the DEO to countersign the order," CONTROL threatened.

"So, this has a paper trail?" Lady Blackhawk clutched at her last straw.

"Internally, within my office and that of the DEO," CONTROL said.

_In other words, we're getting hung out to dry,_ Lady Blackhawk mentally griped. Aloud she said, "Could I get a copy of that paperwork?"

"We don't have time for these games," CONTROL grated. It was the first show of emotion that he'd displayed, "The Atlanteans have taken hostages. We need to demonstrate the error of that position."

"With all due respect, Aquaman still considers this a limited engagement. Do we really want to escalate this conflict?" Lady Blackhawk hoped beyond hope he'd see reason.

"Despite your vaunted combat experience in the Second World War, times have changed, Lady Blackhawk. We need to demonstrate resolve in the face of danger. I'd say an antimatter bomb will do that quite adequately," CONTROL declared.

"That's what they said about Hiroshima. And then Nagasaki," Lady Blackhawk brought up.

"And it worked, didn't it?" CONTROL mused.

"And it also let out a genie we can't stuff back into the bottle," Lady Blackhawk was beginning to feel a bit snippy, "Antimatter bombs make thermonuclear warheads look like firecrackers. That's why they were designated last resort weapons against impossible to kill enemies. Have we really reached that point already?"

"The decision has already been made, Lady Blackhawk. Carry out your orders or resign in protest. I really don't care either way," CONTROL signed off.

"Asshole," Lady Blackhawk muttered. She turned to Jake and Smiley, "Mount up. We have a war to plunge into hopeless futility."

"Okay, we'll take care of it," Jake assured her.

"Jake, I'm coming with you," Lady Blackhawk decided.

"No stinking way!" Smiley blurted.

"I can fly circles around both of you," lady Blackhawk boasted.

"That was before you took a round in the chest a few weeks ago," Jake was calmer, "Frankly, I wouldn't trust you in the air with all the painkillers that you're on."

Lady Blackhawk held up her hands and winced, "Okay, I just made your point. But I'm still coming."

"Give me one good reason," Jake countered.

"Because with Blackhawk away, responsibility for this action falls on me," she explained, "I won't fly but I will give the order when and if to drop the bloody bomb."

"Agreed," Jake relented, "Better gear up. I don't think you should drop bombs in your PJs."

"Smart ass," Lady Blackhawk quipped. As the guys readied the aircraft, LBH had to ask herself, could she really do it?

* * *

Roxy bolted upright from her seated position. Of course, her chair didn't move in the slightest since no physical presence occupied it. The world was streaming into Roxy's brain. And she didn't like what she was receiving.

She paged Black Adam and Isis. They met her in the hallway outside of their quarters. Roxy explained the Blackhawk mission to Black Adam.

He shrugged, "One of the sovereign rights of a ruler is to pledge to wage war. The United Nations is a collection of sovereigns. Should they not also have this right?"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Roxy exclaimed.

"I shall not interfere. Isis and I are taking care of our child. He takes precedence. Besides, I have no quarrel with this decision. Why should I interfere then?" Black Adam wanted to know.

Roxy just winked out of existence and manifested her avatar back in the command center. She paged Sue. Sue took the news rather well. She looked like she was ready to rip someone's throat out. Now this attitude Roxy could respect.

"There's more," Roxy warned, "It gets worse. Really worse."

"Worse than Doombringers?" Sue couldn't believe it.

"Well, you have to be aware that certain signals have begun to be broadcast again," Roxy began.

"We noted that but we're focused on reestablishing communications with our ground teams," Sue explained.

"The signals have a behavioral modification program running inside of them," Roxy decided to just throw it out there.

"Like mind control?" Sue was stupefied.

"I sent Blackhawk and STRIPE to deal with it. They were picking up Pat Dugan and Rex Tyler on the way," Roxy shared with her.

"Let me get this straight, you sent a pilot, a kid, and two retirees to solve this little problem?" Sue was incredulous.

"Hey!" Roxy snapped, "I did the best with what I had."

Sue felt horrible, "I'm sorry, Roxy. This sort of thing isn't even in your purview. Where is this mess epicentered?"

"Blackwater Multimedia in Chicago," Roxy informed her.

"Okay, I'll send someone over as soon as I can get someone to answer their damn signal devices," Sue promised.

"Sue?" Roxy was little more hesitant.

"Yes?" Sue was already dreading this.

"I've analyzed the program. It's gonna get bad. It's gonna get _real_ bad," Roxy warned.

"Will you be safe?" Sue wanted to know.

Roxy was touched, "Yeah, Grundy is prowling about. And Black Adam and Isis are here. I might be able to pry them away from Osiris if anything hits the fan."

"Why are they there again?" Sue was wondering why the Black Marvels had left Chicago.

"It's okay, Sue. Osiris' life was in danger. They got here just in time to rescue him. Now they're being a tad overprotective," Roxy described what had happened.

"It sounds like you've got this," Sue admitted, "But do me a favor and try and talk some sense into Lady Blackhawk."

Roxy looked crestfallen, "I don't have access to the bunkhouse. I think that was intentional. Besides, if I know Lady Blackhawk, she isn't any happier about this than you are."

"But she'll still drop the damn bomb," Sue retorted.

"She's a soldier. It's what she knows," Roxy said sadly.

* * *

Sue summoned Plastic Man and Penny over to her office, "We have a situation."

After describing the scenario, she made a request; "You don't have to do this but I'm asking you to intercept the Blackhawks."

"For what reason?" Plas asked warily.

"To talk them down," Sue stated, "And if that isn't possible, to shoot them down before they can deliver a warhead."

"Ah've never flown against a Blackhawk," Penny admitted, "Ah'd never been in a dogfight until after Blackhawk showed me a few tricks."

"Look, Lady Blackhawk is still recuperating. That means she probably won't be at the stick. That leaves Jake and Smiley. Can you take them?" Sue wanted to know.

"Ah honestly don't know," Penny groaned, "Whoever thought that Ah'd be gunnin' for mah friends?"

"Here's a harder question," Sue suddenly said, "Will you do it?"

Penny swallowed hard and then nodded, "Ah suppose if Ah have to Ah will."

"No one can ask for more," Sue confided, "Now Roxy is going to try and run interference through their navigational guides. She figured she could buy you ten minutes after they're prepped and ready to go. She estimated that gives you forty-five minutes total to get on station. After that, it's less than twenty to NYC."

"Ah'm on it," Penny said sadly, "Comin' Plas?"

"Of course," he replied, "You know I'd never leave you alone. Not if I could help it."

"Ah know," Penny managed a wan smile, "Now let's scoot. We'll be cuttin' close to get there on time."

They left and Sue sat back in her chair. It'd been a helluva day so far and it was just getting started. She thought of the empty office beside hers. Just where the hell was Amanda Waller anyway?

* * *

Talia was impressed. Luthor was finally displaying the genius he boasted of having. The Submen were an obvious distraction. Certainly they gained him territorial acquisitions and a criminal empire in Chicago, but it was all a giant ruse.

TBC's behavioral modification programs had been screened by her filters. Radio broadcasts, podcasts, viral files on the Internet, it was all one massive brainwashing scheme. And judging by the new orders trickling down through the broadcasts, it was culminating now.

The stratagem was priceless. With the Atlanteans and the Submen tearing across the country, people were riveted to their televisions and other news sources. Now word was spreading of the nuclear destruction of Edwards Air Force Base. The attack on Camp Pendleton even got some airplay.

And the country demanded more. Faster updates, more topics, they were insatiable. And with every broadcast, they lost a little more of their minds.

The base directive was a frighteningly effective one. Destroy all authority. That was the command. Police, courthouses, military bases, anything that smacked of control would be attacked.

Those already inclined to distrust authority and to rebel against it were already engaged in acts of violence. The rest were glued to their monitors soaking it and now they were trickling forth to join in the orgy of destruction.

The Atlanteans and the Submen were already straining America's ability to respond. A violent revolt filling every street in every town would be unquenchable. And still they would be addicted to the newsfeeds.

And through them, Luthor would quell the violence. He would walk among men as a savior descended from on high. Talia idly wondered if Luthor was aware of what happened to messiahs.

She'd already updated her father. Ra's al Ghul and the League of Shadows were already in play. Once Luthor was ensconced in the halls of power, Ra's would reveal his complicity in the recent violence and destroy him. Ra's would mount the throne, to the world's damnation.

Talia wondered if her Beloved even had an inkling to the complexity of Luthor's plan. Or was he swept up in the Atlantean assault on Gotham City and consumed by the city's needs? It was so hard to tell these days. He was closing in on himself and becoming a parody of the man he'd once been.

For the first time since meeting him, Talia was grateful she'd never forged a permanent relationship with Batman. He literally was a mirror of Ra's al Ghul. Their obsessions consumed them. But Batman was parochial. Fretting away over the waste that was Gotham City. Her father though, he had a global vision. It was a vision that would exterminate most of humanity but at least it was a vision.

Talia had her own vision now. She'd located Luthor's whelp. It was time to use El-Faddil the way Luthor had used Damian to strike out at her. He'd destroyed her son's future. Now he would reap the whirlwind.

Talia stepped out of her office and strode out to the waiting helicopter. It flew her to a LexCorp airfield in Ohio. There she eschewed the corporate jet. She had one of her own.

Ferris Aircraft had designed and outfitted an aircraft to her specifications. It was seen as a whimsy of the rich and idle. She'd had subsequent modifications made to it. Now it boasted stealth capabilities to rival Batman's Batwing.

Talia wondered if he'd changed the name of the plane yet. After all, he'd sponsored a disciple in Africa. He'd taken the name Batwing as well. Would the names generate confusion or would Batman simply ignore the contradiction like he did so many others in his life?

Talia informed the pilots to set course for Aspen, Colorado. She retired to the cabin and served herself. Afterwards, she closed the dressing curtain and geared up. She was dressed for war and she knew she needed to be. Luthor's son would be well guarded.

* * *

Penguin called off the Falcone Syndicate. People were turning out on the streets in droves. They were destroying police stations, fire stations, courthouses, parking meters, anything that reminded them that the government regulated their lives.

Penguin's instructions were simple. They would loot the banks and jewelry stores. While Chicago burned, the Falcone Syndicate would acquire its wealth.


	21. Chapter 21

12 Justice League Front Lines

Superman hurtled across the Great Plains heading for the Gulf of Mexico. Supreme caught up with him and slammed into him, driving him into the ground. As Superman tore through the earth, face first, Supreme passed over him and landed in Superman's path.

Superman rose with an angry expression on his face. Supreme unleashed his heat vision on him. Superman's uniform smoldered and he began to back away. Supreme lashed out again. Superman cried out in pain and stumbled. Lying on his back, he held up a single hand to ward Supreme off.

"Don't," he pleaded.

Galatea suddenly charged into Supreme. She leveled him with a right cross. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Superman cowering.

Galatea was stunned. What the hell had happened to him? Where had the overly confident, arrogant son of a bitch called Superman gone?

Supreme used her moment of distraction to drive a blow into her mid-section. He threw a left into her jaw and then a knee strike to her face. Galatea blew him over.

Galatea wiped the blood from her lip. Turning to Superman, she snarled; "Just don't lie there cringing. Run away. I'll take care of this."

She then launched herself at Supreme. Her right cross nearly dropped him. She applied a knee to his gut. She drove another kick into his kneecap, dislocating it.

Supreme _nearly_ went down. Instead he delivered an uppercut that threw Galatea several feet back. She landed on her back. As she rose to her feet, Supreme relocated the kneecap.

"That wasn't very nice," he observed.

"Since when have I ever been nice to you?" Galatea retorted.

"You could learn to appreciate me," Supreme said menacingly, "In fact; I think you'll find out how much today."

"And what would Lashina say about that?" Galatea taunted.

"She'll only be sorry she missed out on the fun," Supreme boasted.

Galatea seriously wanted to gag. Still they were the happy couple of the powers of perversion. Forcing themselves on someone was probably their idea of a good time.

Supreme moved so fast Galatea barely tracked him. Still, she blocked his first blow as well as his second punch. His knee strike almost got her as well. But it took a cross arm block to stop that particular move. Which left her vulnerable to the left that followed.

Supreme smashed Galatea down onto her knees. She managed to punch him in the groin. Supreme turned an interesting shade of purple and then backed away. Bending over, he wretched. Galatea stood and gathered her wits. Supreme drew himself up as well.

"That won't save you," he leered, "It just makes me more excited and now I want you even more."

"You're seriously screwed up, Dev Em," Galatea observed.

"You're just afraid of real passion," Supreme managed to laugh.

"You wouldn't know passion if you tripped over it," Galatea scornfully remarked.

Supreme suddenly rushed her and pinned her in a bear hug. He thrust his pelvis into hers. She could feel the bulge of his erection. Now she really did want to puke.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" she asked disdainfully.

"Just a taste of what's to come," he said lustfully, "But first…"

He released her and she started to back away. Her revulsion distracted her from his flashing fist. Her nose bled from the strike. She reeled and he pressed on further. Several punches followed and Galatea found herself falling onto her back.

Supreme laughed, "Spread wide because I'm ready for you now. Or better yet, keep resisting. It'll make it ever so much more satisfying to hear you scream as I break you."

Galatea seethed.

* * *

Superman witnessed all of this. He marveled over the fact that it was Galatea that was attempting to rescue him. _Him_. The man that had persecuted her. _Him_. The veritable savior of the world. What had happened to him? When had he become a craven coward?

He knew it had started with Surtur. Not even Doomsday had ever inflicted the pain that Surtur had. Even though Supreme's heat vision was a pale echo of Surtur's flaming blade, it still had evoked the memories of being burned by Surtur. His skin had literally been scorched off of his bones then.

Bereft of the sun, he'd healed like a human being. The severity of his wounds had nearly killed him. It had taken Stargirl using the solar powers of the Cosmic Rod upon him to "jump start" his healing factors to get him past dying. Starman had picked up where Courtney had left off.

Starman had recharged Kara and Galatea as well. The effort had left him drained. Stargirl pitched in with women where Gavyn had left off. Between the two of them, they had saved Clark's life and gotten Kara and Galatea back into fighting trim.

In the end, the Cosmic Rod had required recharging as well. Fortunately, Stargirl hadn't expended all of the Cosmic Convertor Belt's power so she'd been capable of defending herself in a crisis. Starman had lifted off into space and directly bathed in the glow of the sun.

It had actually taken Clark a few days to completely heal up after that ordeal even with full exposure to the sun. Diana had taken him to Barbados to embrace lying on the beach, soaking up the sun's rays. Of course, Alexandra had been fascinated by the sand and the waves. It had been idyllic despite the lingering pain.

Superman had never experienced pain on that scale. Pain was a theoretical construct to him in most regards. He'd certainly felt pain before. But _agony_? A life threatening, all consuming agony? That was new. And having never felt anything remotely like it before, Clark panicked. And he'd become the coward that he was now.

Seeing Galatea fighting for a man that hated her, his courage was ignited within him. _He_ was the protector of the innocent and the helpless while she was a mere killer. A mockery of life. Yet, if she could grow beyond these limitations, couldn't he as well?

Superman belted Supreme with a right cross. The Daxamite was thrown back. Superman looked to Galatea.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Are you?" she asked archly.

"We'll see," he grimaced.

Supreme laughed, "The flower hasn't completely wilted after all. Taste this and die!"

He flashed Superman with his heat vision. Superman's tunic and cape were consumed by the blast. All through it, Superman advanced on Supreme. Finally he shut Supreme down with a right cross that loosened a few of Supreme's teeth.

"Is that all you have?" Superman rasped.

Supreme came off of the ground with an uppercut that lifted Superman off of his feet and threw him back onto his back. Galatea surged forward and snapped a round kick into Supreme's jaw. Supreme fell before her.

She didn't give him time to respond. She snapped one punch after another until he was out cold. She left him lying there and went to Superman. She offered him a hand.

Seeing his hesitation, she frowned; "Oh please, I'm not going to taint your perfection. It's just a helping hand to get you to your feet."

Superman grudgingly accepted. She pulled him. He scrutinized her.

"I may be wrong about you," he said at last.

"Really?" she sarcastically quipped, "What was your first clue?"

Superman winced. He deserved that one, "The mere fact that you've saved my life on several occasions now was a big clue. There's no love lost between us and yet you help me when I need it."

"Well, Kara would kill me if I didn't and she's the only sister I have," Galatea confessed.

Clark wanted to balk at Galatea's description of Kara being her sister. But who would qualify more as twin sisters than a clone and her progenitor? He decided to let that one go.

"For whatever reason that you keep doing it, I thank you," he stated.

"I bet that hurt," Galatea smirked.

"Not as much as knowing why I needed the help in the first place," Superman sighed, "I completely fell apart."

It was Galatea's turn to study him, "I think you're just coming to grips with the fact that you're merely mortal after all. You used to know it but over the last few years you've lost that concept and started to believe your own press."

"I think you woke me up though," he said.

"Good," Galatea asserted, "Dev Em isn't going anywhere for a while. Let's say we go back and check on the Princess and Kara?"

Superman allowed himself a small smile, "Sounds good."

* * *

Diana thought her torment would never end. She couldn't even get her overloaded nerve endings to respond so that she was paralyzed in her agony. Although it had already seemed like an eternity, she knew Lashina would drag this out for as long as Diana's body could physically endure the punishment. Only when she was on the brink of death would she be relieved.

Therefore, the tears streaming from her eyes didn't allow her to see the red and gold streak that was Captain Marvel slam into Stompa. The large woman was knocked off of her feet. Captain Marvel backhanded Mad Harriet and she went flying into a lamp post.

Lashina smiled seductively, "Mmm…I've always wanted a go around with you, Muscles."

"I think you'd be a little shocked if you knew the truth about me," Captain Marvel replied.

"I like seducing young flesh. The younger the better, I say. They're so…_enthusiastic_. Of course, age has its own rewards. My darling Dev Em has skill and experience to bolster his _fabulous_ endurance," Lashina purred.

"You're seriously twisted, you know that?" Captain Marvel wondered.

Lashina nodded, "So much the better. So, what do you say? Up for a romp? We can do it right here on the street. "

Seeing Captain Marvel's look of utter horror, she shrugged; "Or we can go inside. It's all the same to me."

"You just don't get it," Captain Marvel said with revulsion filling his voice, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What if I kill the Starbrat?" Lashina asked giddily, "Will you lay with me then?"

"You stay away from her!" Captain Marvel warned.

"I will," Lashina vowed, "_If_ you have sex with me now. _My_ way."

"No go, Lashina," Captain Marvel retorted.

She shrugged, "Too bad. It'll only cost the Starbrat her life."

Stompa shoulder checked Captain Marvel at that point. Knocked off of his feet, he was on his back when Stompa placed a foot on his chest and let her antimatter sole go to work. Captain Marvel grimaced but Stompa was amazed that her boot wasn't eating through him. It wasn't even damaging his uniform.

Captain Marvel took hold her foot and twisted her ankle. Stompa went down with a cry. Captain Marvel rose only to have Lashina's whip wraparound his throat. She energized it.

Captain Marvel gave a strangled cry but he kept his feet. Lashina approached him, keeping the whip energized. Captain Marvel had such a delicious tolerance for pain. It made her appetite insatiable. Oh, the things she could do to him until he screamed and then begged for her to do it again.

His right cross work her up to reality. He pulled the abandoned whip off his neck, "Sorry, I _really_ don't want to play your games."

"But I could bring you such ecstasy," Lashina promised, "You never know such sweet succor as when you've endured the ultimate pain and then come rushing into an orgasm."

"I'll pass. Thanks," Captain Marvel said dryly.

"You're loss," Lashina shrugged, "Give a girl a hand?"

"And have you energize me again?" Captain Marvel asked sardonically, "Again, I'll pass."

She smirked, "So word about me has finally gotten around? It's about time. Even the forces of New Genesis weren't as stupid as your precious Justice League seemed to be."

She got to her feet, "What do you say you let me and my girls go?"

"I don't…" he started to protest.

"I'll tell you how to rescue the Princess," she added with a suggestive overtone.

"All right," Captain Marvel agreed.

"Hit the orange button. It'll stop the agonizer. Then hit the yellow switch. That'll release the flesh clamps," Lashina signaled Stompa and Mad Harriet to join her.

"What about your whip?" Captain Marvel asked ruefully.

She pulled another one off of her waist where it had been coiled around her like a belt, "Keep it as a souvenir, darling."

She blew him a kiss and activated her boom tube controller. As the New Gods disappeared, he wondered is her interpretation of their bargain included all of the Female Furies. He decided to worry about that another day. Wonder Woman needed help. He was surprised to discover that Lashina had kept her end of the bargain.

* * *

Mary Marvel pulled Bloody Mary off of Kara and threw her further down the street. She then delivered a right cross into Chessure's maw. The demon seemed confused. And then at Malice's urging, it leapt, snarling at Mary.

Mary smashed her fist back into Chessure. As it reeled, she delivered a kick into its mid-section. Unused to its prey fighting back, it scampered back to Malice's embrace. She clutched at Chessure's side, as if to keep it from harm.

Bernadeth came at Mary but the Marvel lifted into the air and kicked at Bernadeth. The tip of Mary's boot caught Bernadeth's throat and then threw her head back so that she toppled over. As Mary alighted near Supergirl, Bernadeth began choking and desperately struggling for air.

Bloody Mary grabbed Mary from behind and laughed victoriously. But soon, Bloody Mary was in a fully fledged panic. As a Nosferatu, Bloody Mary's one weakness was being gorged to death. Mary was the receiving point of a boundless fount from the Greek Pantheon. The Olympic gods established limits to Mary's powers, but those powers were fueled by an inexhaustible source.

Bloody Mary literally began to swell. She was soon an obese parody of her normally svelte figure. Her clothes had ruptured and she was being exposed all over. Finally, Bloody Mary began to scream.

Being the only Female Fury still capable of action, Malice Vundabar intervened. She pulled Bloody Mary off of Mary Marvel. Once the physical contact ended, the gorging stopped. Malice dragged Bloody Mary away by grasping underneath her armpits. Chessure attacked Mary again, much to its dismay.

Malice called Chessure off even as a boom tube opened. Mary prepared for the worst but instead of an attack streaming forth from the tube, a voice called Malice into it. Chessure took hold of Bloody Mary's rags and helped Malice pull her into the tube. It closed as soon as they'd cleared the aperture. Bernadeth was noticeably abandoned to her fate.

Mary tended to Kara, "Kara, what's wrong?"

"I…I n…need the sun," Supergirl's teeth chattered.

"I'll take care of her," Galatea promised as she came in for a landing. Superman kept going.

"Okay, she seems to be in a bad way," Mary warned Galatea.

Tea gave her a sad smile, "I know. Major Force did the same to me a year ago."

"At least we haven't heard from him in a while," Mary spoke from relief.

"But there's a reason why," Galatea opined, "And I don't think we'll like the answer."

Galatea draped Supergirl's arm over her shoulders and wrapped her free arm around Kara's waist, "Ready?"

"S…sure," Kara would agree to anything at this point.

"Give `em hell, Mare," Galatea grinned and then she lifted herself and Supergirl into the air and disappeared over the horizon. She was headed west just as Mary and Captain Marvel had just come from there. She hoped Galatea was headed somewhere warm and sunny.

Thinking of warm and sunny, she needed to get back to Killer Frost. Captain Marvel approached her to give Superman and Wonder Woman some privacy. Mary told him of what she needed to do. He confided he'd left Bizarro in similar straits. They streaked off towards the Pacific.

* * *

Batwoman drove her knees into Artemiz's back, throwing the goddess over her head. While Artemiz was sprawled, trying to recover her knife, Batwoman repeated the New God's earlier hand vault and sprang to her feet. However, Artemiz had taken hold of her knife and swung a backhand with it. Batwoman ducked into the shadows of the abandoned office area.

Artemiz sheathed her hunting knife and gathered up her spilled arrows. Then she hefted her bow. Nocking an arrow to the string she rose into a crouch. Artemiz was famed amongst the New Gods for her hunting prowess. Her reputation had become legendary after Granny Goodness had bestowed the Cyberpak to Artemiz.

Unus, Secundus, and Tertius, had been built and rebuilt over the centuries. Dr. Bedlam had created their energy matrixes after his own. Unlike Dr. Bedlam and Wunda, who were living energy matrixes who controlled robotic systems, the Cyberpak were only vaguely sentient. They literally were little more than animals. Such was the price of copies, Artemiz supposed.

Artemiz recognized that Batwoman was trying to bind her wounds and stem the blood trail. Artemiz supposed she was using that ridiculous pink cape of hers. A batarang bounced off of Artemiz's head and she fell to one knee. She aimed her arrow in the direction that the weapon had come. She drew back her bowstring and primed the arrow for firing.

Smoke screens suddenly erupted all across the room. Artemiz cursed her luck. If she'd seen Batwoman move beforehand she could pace where the wretched human was going and shoot her down within sight of her goal.

The doors to the stairwell opened and closed and Artemiz moved. She bolted to the door. Slowly opening it, she listened for footfalls above or below. Strangely enough, the stairwell seemed empty. Keeping her arrow drawn, she aimed it at the floor and leaned into the landing. She heard the approaching footsteps too late to respond to them.

Batwoman attacked from inside of the third floor office space. Her kick drove Artemiz into the railing. She'd released her arrow and it had mercifully missed both of her feet.

Artemiz swung the bow at Batwoman. Batwoman ducked underneath it and drove her fist into Artemiz's solar plexus. She assumed New God physiology included them.

Artemiz was reeling. Batwoman was a veritable hellcat. Fists, elbows, and knees kept connecting with Artemiz. Artemiz desperately cast aside her bow and attempted to draw her knife once more. Batwoman wrapped her arm inside of Artemiz's knife bearing arm. She flexed the arm outward and broke the elbow. Artemiz cried out and dropped the knife.

Artemiz desperately drove a knee into Batwoman. She then plunged down the stairs. She cursed as Batwoman pursued. Barreling through the double doors leading outside, Artemiz desperately sought a place to go to ground. She was without weaponry. Her Cyberpak's physical casings were destroyed. All because of a single _human_.

The boom tube that opened before Artemiz had never been so welcome a sight. She gratefully entered it and only looked back at the last second to see Batwoman defiantly staring down Artemiz, daring her to return. Artemiz knew that she would but she didn't know if she should.

* * *

Jay hid in a portico while Speed Queen ran an ever increasing circuit of the area. He'd seen her at a distance a few times but never up close. Finally she passed by, slowing fractionally to look down the street he was on. And then, she accelerated again.

Only this time Jay was in pursuit. He stayed right behind her while he observed her pattern of movement. After about six blocks, it had become apparent. When she slowed at the next intersection, he struck.

He couldn't close directly behind of her because of her jet pack. But he did come alongside and chopped down on the straps affixing it to her back with his hand. With the velocity and momentum that were behind the swipe, the straps easily broke.

Finding herself lopsided, Speed Queen was thrown to her side. Added to this was the fact that the pack was on full thrust. She went careening into a parked automobile. It crumpled like a tin can. Jay hoped the driver had disaster insurance.

Jay came to a halt while Speed Queen shut the pack down. Next, she shucked the roller skates. Standing, she glared at Jay with loathing in her goggled eyes. She lifted her goggles and then dropped her hands to her gun belts. She wiggled her fingers like something out of a classic western movie.

Jay was already moving when she drew. Proton blasters blazed while Jay went all over the place. No one would ever figure him for rapidly approaching his sixtieth year because of his agility. When most men his age were slowing down, the original Flash was faster than ever.

Jay vectored off to Speed Queen's left. Before she could adjust, he'd already reversed course and he came straight at her. His right cross connected at nearly supersonic speeds. Speed Queen went flying. Her proton blasters were dropped as she was flung into a nearby street lamp.

Speed Queen was seriously rattled. No one had ever lasted this long against her, much less completely turned the tables on her. She gingerly got to her feet, well aware she'd never allow an enemy the luxury of doing so.

Speed Queen threw down several gas bombs and noxious fumes filled the air. Unfortunately for Jay, he was downwind. He raced around the cloud.

Speed Queen's shoes had ejected in-line skates and modules on her belt acted as secondary thrusters. They were obviously a short term alternative. But they didn't have to last for long.

Speed Queen was headed for what Jay had learned was called a 'boom tube'. He knew he could outrun Speed Queen and intercept her. But what would come out of the tube? Wally had told him stories of entering one and ending up on Apokolips. It had sounded horrific.

Jay opted to let her go. He had teammates that would undoubtedly need his help. When the boom tube collapsed he was gone in a veritable flash.

* * *

Wildcat concentrated on staying out of reach of Gilotina's blades. She was good and it showed. Damn good. Wildcat spent the first few minutes just staying alive and then when he started to get her rhythm down, he focused on getting through and tagging her with a punch.

That took several more minutes. He felt like he was in the sixth round of a twelve round bout. He was just starting to feel it but he had reserves yet to burn.

He watched Gilotina as she wove her way towards him, swords crossing and flashing. She was getting frustrated. Good. Frustration was the enemy of the mind. She'd start taking risks and getting sloppy. He just had to keep her going until that happened.

Five more minutes went by before Gilotina over extended herself. Wildcat capitalized on it. He moved inside of her defensive ring and laid her out with a right cross. Gilotina was sprawled out on the ground, swords flung away, and trying to remember her name.

Wildcat had seen the look hundreds of times before. Usually at his making. As Gilotina gathered her wits, she recognized the fact that her swords were both out of reach. That and she'd have to go through Wildcat to get to them.

A boom tube opened behind her and Wildcat inwardly groaned. Now who was crashing the party? Gilotina seemed delighted and scrambled to her feet and she ran to the tube. She gave a jaunty little wave and disappeared within its embrace.

"Now wasn't that cute?" Spencer Hawk sneered as he floated above Wildcat.

"Kid, you don't know the meanin' of the word," Wildcat expressed his dismay.

"All I know is you were supposed to be hot stuff back in the day," Spencer said disdainfully, "Let's see what you got now, old man."

"You really think kickin' a sixty year old man's ass is gonna make you somethin'?" Wildcat already knew the answer.

Spencer dropped down and his ruing formed Mixed Martial Arts style gloves on his fingers, "Try and take me."

Wildcat knocked him over with his first punch. Spencer shook his head and tried to clear his vision. Wildcat wore a bemused expression.

"Any other requests, Sonny?" he asked dryly.

"Now you pay the ultimate price, old man," Spencer vowed.

"Here we go again," Wildcat muttered.

* * *

Stargirl blasted away at STRIPE. Wunda had lifted the mecha off and sent it hurtling across town. Stargirl was trying to make sense of STRIPE's evasive pattern long enough to bring the mecha down and destroy it. With any luck that would destroy the force controlling it as well.

Courtney wasn't aware of the fact that Wunda was alive. All she knew for certain is her stepbrother, Mike, was no longer in control of the unit. Which meant she could feel free to reduce it to scrap metal.

STRIPE crossed her path again and Stargirl unleashed the might of the Cosmic Rod. STRIPE's thrusters flamed out and it crashed into the streets below. As Courtney came to a landing nearby, she noticed that they'd reached the suburbs.

STRIPE's fire suppression system activated. Stargirl decided to end this while the unit was distracted by its damage. She leveled the Cosmic Rod at it unleashed another maximum power bolt. STRIPE's chassis exploded. Pieces of the mecha landed twenty feet away.

The unit collapsed in on itself a dark-skinned woman emerged from it. Courtney wondered just how the hell someone got inside of a robot. That was when she noticed Wunda was slightly translucent.

"Poor dear, you would have fared better against me," Wunda laughed.

A boom tube formed and Wunda fled into it. Stargirl fumed but then she heard voices around her. People were coming out of their homes. And some of them were armed. She had the presence of mind to raise a shield as they opened fire on her.

Stargirl flew away. As she retreated back to Chicago, she saw civilians attacking soldiers. Police patrols within the city limits were also attacked. Cops and soldiers were dragged out of their positions and vehicles for only God knew what.

Courtney decided the Justice League needed to know about this so she poured as much speed as she could. As she flew into Chicago's outer boundaries, she saw the Submen standing by. She knew if they could get the civilians to do their dirty work, the Submen could roll on unmolested.


	22. Chapter 22

15 Justice League Front Lines

Jesse Quick streaked in to assist her husband. Hourman was stretched out on the pavement, propped up by his elbows as he struggled to rise and face the brute named Blockbuster once more. She led with a right cross. Between the force from her velocity and her own super strength; Blockbuster was knocked off of his feet.

Seizing the opportunity, Jesse helped Hourman onto his feet. She smirked, "I see I can't leave you for even a minute."

"Well, I just love it when you race in and save my ass. So who am I to deny you the chance to do so?" Hourman quipped.

"Very droll, Rick," Jesse deadpanned.

"Jess, this behemoth takes some doing. Care to help me out?" Hourman asked.

"And who says I'm going to let you back at him?" she inquired.

You'll do it because you love me?" he ventured.

"Argh," Jesse groaned, "Just remember, I'll be here to keep you from getting killed."

He checked his timer, "I only have four minutes before I need to re-up my Miraclo dose. So you'll probably see action no matter what."

"You're such a comfort," Jesse complained.

Blockbuster had risen so Hourman grinned at his wife, "Wish me luck."

"Sure. You bet," Jesse said with forced enthusiasm.

Hourman blew her a raspberry and then focused on Blockbuster. The Legionnaire led with a left cross. Hourman ducked under that and came up with an uppercut. He followed with a right cross. Variations on this theme proceeded for three minutes and then Hourman backpedalled away.

"He's all yours," he announced to Jesse.

Jesse blew a loose lock of hair out of her eyes, "It's about time."

She streaked into Blockbuster. A right cross opened her gambit. When Blockbuster swung a punch in reply, Jesse was already behind him. She punched his kidney. Blockbuster bellowed in pain. She raced around him and threw a blow into his gut.

Blockbuster exhaled loudly. He received a right cross for his troubles. She then flowed through with a left faster that Blockbuster could track. She raced around his entire body, landing blow after blow. Finally, Blockbuster was woozily rocking back and forth, already out but just too stubborn to fall over.

Jesse suddenly appeared at Hourman's side, "Feeling better?"

He was doing a boxer's footwork dance, "Ohhh yeah!"

"Then he's all yours, big boy," Jesse quipped.

Hourman strode up to Blockbuster and delivered the coup de grace. Jesse came up beside Hourman and rested her arm on his shoulder, "Satisfied now?"

"I will be once the entire team is out of danger," he declared.

She started to step away and Hourman caught Jesse by the arm and pulled her in close, "By the way, I didn't have an opportunity to properly thank you."

"And you think you do now?" she grinned.

"Well, I can make a down payment," he shared her grin.

A moment later they ended their embrace. Jesse sighed, "If only."

"Hey, you have to have faith," Hourman encouraged her, "I wasn't with either the Justice Society or the Justice League long before all of this but it's exactly the kind of trouble our parents trained us for. We had good teachers and we have good teammates. We'll pull through."

"You're such a cheerleader, Rick," Jesse scolded him.

"But you love it," Hourman's grin grew.

"Yeah, I do," she admitted.

"How about we stick together and take on bad guys as a team?" Hourman suggested.

"And have you slow me down?" Jesse acted offended.

"Yes," he broke into a full on smile.

"I like the sound of that," she smiled back.

They then headed down the street to catch the cross street and search for their partners that were in trouble.

* * *

Hawkman disengaged the Nth metal sword's charge and then pulled the blade out of his abdomen. Kestrel knew she'd have to strike quickly or he'd be responding. Or at last responding as well as someone run through the gut with a sword could.

Kestrel heard a clattering sound and then darkness swelled up around her. She blindly swung her blade. It cleanly sliced through the air since it didn't connect with Hawkman's neck bones. Kestrel screamed out of rage.

Dr. Mid-Nite stepped in at that point and clocked Kestrel with a punch. She unloaded a swing and a miss. He could see in the stygian darkness while she could not. However, his blackout bomb would only last another minute or two.

So began a lethal dance of destruction. Dr. Mid-Nite would draw in, strike, and withdraw before Kestrel could respond. She energized her sword and could barely make out his outline.

"You'll die now!" she shouted.

Dr. Mid-Nite belted her again and she stumbled back. He struck while she was off balance. Pounding at her defenses, he brought her to her knees. The blackout bomb finished dissipating and Dr. Mid-Nite slid her sword away from her with his foot.

Hawkman moved in for the kill and Dr. Mid-Nite blocked him, "Carter! No! We don't kill people."

"Speak for yourself," Hawkman snarled, "I'm the reincarnation of Khafu. Khafu was a warrior who understood you don't let your enemies live."

"Well, Khafu is going to be very unfulfilled today," Dr. Mid-Nite promised, "Let me handcuff her and then I'll treat your wound. All right?"

"If she so much as twitches, I'll do unto her what she intended for me," Hawkman promised.

"We'll see," Dr. Mid-Nite allowed.

He spoke a warning to Kestrel as he bound her wrists. Hawkman offered one word of advice, "Remove her helmet."

"I thought that was taboo amongst Thanagarians," Dr. Mid-Nite replied.

"It is," Hawkman said, "It's so she learns her place. Honorable foes wear helmets. Dishonored failures are shamed by revealing their faces."

"I won't do it," Dr. Mid-Nite decided.

"Damn you," Hawkman growled, "I'll do it myself."

He pulled Kestrel's mask off and set it beside him. He'd already gathered her precious sword. He sat down and ignored her venomous looks.

"All right, Doctor. Do what you can," Hawkman granted permission.

Dr. Mid-Nite knew Carter fixated on a Thanagarian who'd ended up ruling Egypt but he was taking the whole "Prince of Egypt" bit too far. Still, his patient was relatively pacified now, "This would be best if you'd lie down."

"Not happening," Hawkman said.

Dr. Mid-Nite filled a syringe and then injected it into Hawkman's vein. He saw Hawkman's dubious look so he explained, "It's an antibiotic."

Several minutes later, while Dr. Mid-Nite was examining the wound, Carter began to feel woozy, "What was it you gave me?"

"An anesthetic," Dr. Mid-Nite explained, "You really need to calm down now, Carter."

"Damn you!" Hawkman tried to rise. Instead he flopped onto his back, "What have you done?"

Hawkman passed out and Dr. Mid-Nite gathered up Kestrel's mask and sword. He sat them before her and knelt, "I'm going to release you. If you try to kill either of us, I will fight you again. However, if you decide to simply leave, I won't stop you."

"And where should I go?" she asked scornfully.

"Anywhere but Chicago," Dr. Mid-Nite replied, "I know from working with Carter and Shayera that you can travel quite far in a day. You still have several hours of daylight left. More if you head west. It's your call. Just choose wisely."

He moved behind her and unlocked the handcuffs. He stood and backed away. Kestrel scooped up her helmet and put it on. She cradled the sword as she rose.

Kestrel turned to face Dr. Mid-Nite and she sheathed her sword, "West, you say?"

He pointed towards where the sun was starting to descend, "Just head that way. I recommend the Rockies. There are cabins scattered all throughout them. You could hide away for a time before moving on towards the coast."

She wore a wry smirk, "It seems you have my itinerary all planned out for me."

Dr. Mid-Nite was embarrassed, "Well, it's just a suggestion."

"Thank you," Kestrel allowed, "I haven't had much cause to say that to many people since arriving in this universe. Maybe I'll have more reason to later."

"Hopefully," Dr. Mid-Nite agreed, "You'd best be going."

Her wings pushed her off of the ground and she headed west. Dr. Mid-Nite assumed she'd raid some apartment or eatery to grab supplies for her journey. What was a little petty theft after an attempted murder?

The doctor settled in and began to treat Hawkman's wounds. Carter was going to be in a foul mood later on. It was just too bad. Dr. Mid-Nite wouldn't have let him kill Kestrel and he knew Hawkman would have as soon as he recovered enough to do so.

* * *

Big Sir was happily playing with Sand's granulated body. He was astounded as Sand began to pull himself together. As Sand reformed into his human appearance, Big Sir began clapping his hands out of joy.

"Do it again! Do it again!" he bubbled.

"How would you like to take a nap?" Sand asked.

"Not sleepy," Big Sir said.

Sand gassed him and Big Sir took several deep breaths and then he began to yawn, "Okay, I'm sleepy now. Go night night."

Big Sir just curled up on the sidewalk and took a nap. Sand patted his shoulder, "Sweet dreams. I wish mine were."

Sand's mentor, Wesley Dodd, had been the original Sandman. Wesley had been blessed, or cursed depending on how you looked at it, with prophetic visions. Those visions led him to intervene in violent crimes. His costumed persona was built around his gas gun and assorted paraphernalia.

Sand had begun as Sandy the Golden Boy. An experimental silicate gun and transformed Sandy into the being he was today. Wesley had spent a veritable fortune stabilizing Sandy's condition. Wesley had grown old while Sand had self adjusted his own age to adulthood as the decades wore on.

Sandy had adopted the moniker Sand and joined the JLU after the Thanagarian invasion. Soon after Wesley's death he discovered he'd inherited more than the Sandman's fortune and brownstone mansion. He'd inherited the visions.

When the JLU collapsed under its own weight, Sand had gone solo. Operating in the shadows, as the Sandman had done, Sand fought a one man war against thugs and rapists. Serial killers and sexual predators learned to fear Sand's name.

But then he started getting dreams and visions of global crises. He didn't know how to respond to them and then Sentinel and the original Flash had dropped by. They wanted to revitalize the Justice Society and Sand thought he'd found an answer to his desperate prayers.

But the JSA only lasted for four months. The Founders felt it was redundant to have a Justice League and a Justice Society. Sand honestly could see their point but that meant he was no longer JSA Chairman. How could he properly direct the JLU to intercede in events unless he revealed the nature of his visions? And how would they respond to that news?

The first crises had now arrived. He'd seen the Atlantean attack and the rampage of these subhuman creatures. Although, he hadn't possessed an inkling that Luthor would be the driving force behind these subhumans. So he supposed there was still room to maneuver within his prophecies.

Unfortunately, his visions only showed the beginning of a particular event. He saw the crisis point and nothing beyond. He'd always assumed that was because the future fluctuated. It was determined by the present. He also knew that these current events were just the beginning.

There were players in the dark, out of time and space, influencing things. He knew Supergirl had been warned of the temporal element while Zatanna and Anna Fortune were aware of the mystical component. Zatanna more so than Anna since Zee wasn't sharing much with anyone yet.

Sand knew there had to be more to all of this than a simple land grab by Luthor and a group Neanderthal-like brutes. There was a larger game afoot and the Justice League was woefully behind in the game. He had to find Superman and Wonder Woman and warn them. If it meant divulging his little "talent", so be it.

* * *

"Greetings, Commander Steel," Judomaster said with a slight bow.

Commander Steel smiled warmly, "Cut that out, Sonia. And we're alone, it's just 'Hank'."

"Very well," Judomaster bowed again, "I shall endeavor to remember."

Commander Steel chuckled, "You are way too polite."

It was Judomaster's turn to smile, "Not where I am from."

"You'll have to tell me about your home someday. I've always wanted to travel Japan but I've never had the opportunity," Commander Steel admitted.

"Perhaps you would like to share a tea ceremony some time?" Judomaster inquired.

"You have a ceremony just for tea?" Commander Steel was surprised.

"My people have ceremonies for most of life," Judomaster shared, "A tea ceremony is like going for coffee…with rules."

"I'd be delighted to share a tea ceremony with you," Commander Steel replied.

"And I would be delighted to share with you as well," Judomaster confessed.

"Isn't this sweet?" Shimmer sneered.

"Yeah, tell `em, Selinda," Mammoth chuckled evilly.

"It appears we shall have to plan on another occasion," Judomaster opined.

"I think you're right, Judomaster," Commander Steel agreed, "Which one do you want?"

"The woman," Judomaster answered.

"Being sexist, are we?" Commander Steel mused.

"No, she is simply the more dangerous of the two," Judomaster said as she surged forward.

"Well, I'll be a…" Commander Steel smirked. Judomaster was _protecting_ him. Hopefully she knew what she was getting into with Shimmer's transmutation abilities. Mammoth's charge distracted him.

Commander Steel met Mammoth's oncoming face with his fist. That stopped Mammoth in his tracks. Commander Steel leveled a punch into Mammoth's lantern-like jaw. Mammoth snorted like a bull. Commander Steel half expected him to paw at the ground.

Mammoth connected with a punch of his own. Mammoth rubbed his knuckles in surprise. Commander Steel grinned.

"I don't think we've ever been properly introduced. I'm called Commander Steel. I think even you're starting to figure out why," he shared.

"I thought Commander Steel was some old guy that worked with the Justice Society during World War II," Mammoth seemed confused.

"That was my grandfather," Commander Steel shared, actually surprised that Mammoth knew that much history; "You could literally say he made me the man I am today."

"Well, I'm gonna put the finishing touch to his work," Mammoth declared, "`Cause I'm gonna make you dead!"

"You're certainly welcome to try," Commander Steel retorted.

Mammoth swung a massive fist. Commander Steel blocked the punch and threw one of his own. Mammoth tried again. Commander Steel simply blocked and punched again.

Mammoth roared his displeasure as he scooped up Commander Steel in a bear hug. He tried crushing Commander Steel but it wasn't working. He looked horribly confused just before Commander Steel head butted him.

Mammoth's nose spurted blood and he staggered backwards as he let Command Steel go. Commander Steel followed up with a blow to the Mammoth's gut. Blood splattered from Mammoth's nose as he exhaled. Commander Steel smashed his fist into Mammoth's jaw. Mammoth was doubled over so Commander Steel drove a knee into his face.

Mammoth grunted as Commander Steel grabbed the back of his head. Commander Steel drove one knee strike after the other into Mammoth's head. Finally, the big man's knees buckled and he went down. Commander Steel delivered one last right cross just to be safe. Mammoth face planted and Commander Steel decided to check on Judomaster.

* * *

Judomaster evaded everything Shimmer threw at her. Her ability to avoid blows worked equally well against Shimmer's transmutation since Shimmer could only affect things within a one yard radius. Judomaster simply moved in to strike and withdrew as soon as the blow was landed.

Of course, she was heavily relying on disciplines other than judo. Mainly she was utilizing karate. Occasionally she threw in a little aikido. She'd already struck the nerve clusters in both of Shimmer's arms. Despite the fact Shimmer didn't actually need her hands to direct her powers, she was so used to using them as a focal point, she was nearly paralyzed in more ways than one.

Judomaster swept in and delivered a round kick into Shimmer' head. Shimmer screamed out of frustration and transmuted all of the available air around her into iron. She found herself trapped in a cylinder of her own devising.

Shimmer panicked and converted everything to hydrogen. Still lacking oxygen, she was growing woozy and therefore easy prey to Judomaster's strike. Judomaster delivered a chop to the nerve cluster at the junction between the shoulder and the neck. Shimmer passed out. Judomaster thought about catching her foe but Shimmer was a dishonorable opponent so she didn't bother.

She turned to see Commander Steel finish off Mammoth. He turned and waved at her. She could swear her heart fluttered. Trying to maintain her cool composure she met up with him in the middle ground between the Brotherhood's siblings.

"Admit it, you're happy to see me," Commander Steel grinned.

Judomaster almost panicked. How did he know? But wasn't it all right if he knew?

"Yes, I am," she said slowly.

Commander Steel sighed, "Look, these two don't go anywhere without the rest of the Fearsome Five. And since they were absorbed by the Brotherhood of Evil upon Psimon's death, that means we're going to have the entire Brotherhood running around. How would you like to plan our trip to Japan while we look for the Brotherhood?"

"I…would like that very much," Judomaster admitted.

Commander Steel looked relieved, "Whew! You had me worried there for a second with that pause."

"And why would you be worried?" Judomaster wondered.

"Let's just say I've never been so motivated to have a cup of tea in my entire life so far," Commander Steel shared.

Judomaster found that her damn heart fluttered again, "Me too."

* * *

Anna, Atom Smasher, and Jakeem had the dubious honor of running into the rest of the Brotherhood. Jakeem summoned the Thunderbolt even as the Brotherhood attacked. Anna selected Plasmus as her first target.

She wove a tangle weave around him. Plasmus found himself rooted to the spot. But he slowly began to ooze through the gaps in the net.

She was about to release a second spell when a spatial warp swallowed her. Anna suddenly found herself on the other side of the globe. From her perusing the encyclopedia she thought she was in the Gobi Desert. She had no spatial reckoning with which to construct a teleportation spell around. But she had Al. Her heart was tied to his. If she could just reach out to him, perhaps she could lock in on his location. She had absolutely nothing but her life to lose.

* * *

Jakeem sent the Thunderbolt after Warp. The jinn blasted the Frenchman into unconsciousness. He was about to speak again when Goldilocks gagged him with her hair. The Thunderbolt hung in mid-air trying to silently coax Jakeem into speaking. But it wasn't happening.

Gemini assumed Jakeem's form and spoke with his voice, "Destroy the giant."

"Sorry toots, it's got to be the Master or it's a no go," the Thunderbolt retorted, "But just so you can stop making an idiot of yourself…"

The Thunderbolt vanished. Gemini returned to her natural form. She stepped aside as Phobia strode up to Jakeem.

She wore cold smile as she took hold of his chin, "Think of your Thunderbolt and then gaze into my eyes."

Despite Goldilocks' gag, Jakeem soon could be heard as his muffled screams filtered through the locks of hair.

* * *

Atom Smasher soon joined him. Houngan's biosensor doll had analyzed his body and now Houngan was applying probes to the doll. In conjunction, Atom Smasher felt searing pain at the point touched by a probe. Right now, Houngan was focusing on Atom Smasher's genitals.

"Poor boy, you'll never get it up again," Houngan chuckled.

* * *

"Head's up," Gizmo warned, "So-called heroes in-bound."

He ignited his jet pack and took flight. Gemini turned to Goldilocks, "Keep the brat subdued for Phobia. We'll take care of this pair."

Goldilocks rolled her eyes at Gemini's impudence. Just because Gemini was a second generation member of the Brotherhood, she felt she was royalty. Goldilocks scoffed at that presumption. Goldilocks really was a member of the British aristocracy. She knew the fleeting nature of status and wealth.

* * *

Gizmo came at Commander Steel and used a needle gun on him. Steel needles imbedded into Commander Steel's chest and Gizmo cackled madly as he started to fly by overhead. Instead, he was startled to find that Commander Steel had leapt up and grabbed a hold of his legs. Commander Steel's metal skeleton made him far heavier than your average person, so he easily dragged Gizmo down.

Gizmo flight pack began to overheat. Gizmo started an emergency shutdown. Commander Steel caught him. Holding Gizmo with his left hand, Commander Steel pulled the jet pack off of him with his right. As it hit the ground, it flared back to life and skittered along the ground until it ran headlong into a building and exploded.

"Leggo of me!" Gizmo thrashed about, "Just what the hell are you?"

"Your personal nightmare," Commander Steel said just before he clocked Gizmo with his free hand. He discarded the limp Gizmo to the side. Suddenly, Commander Steel heard a guttural laugh.

Plasmus grabbed hold of his head and slapped it into his protoplasmic flesh. He waited for Commander Steel to begin to dissolve but he didn't. Curious as to why, he released Commander Steel.

Commander Steel sputtered and spat out goo as he wiped his face off. Plasmus was astounded. He was transfixed as Commander Steel smacked him with his fist. It sank into Plasmus' face. Commander Steel pulled his hand free and watched as Plasmus' face reformed.

"What are you?" Plasmus asked with a thick German accent.

"I could ask the same," Commander Steel quipped.

"I am your death," Plasmus promised.

"I don't think so," Commander Steel dove both hands into Plasmus' face. He then scooped out handfuls in opposite directions. He then systematically tore Plasmus into globs. He was careful to throw them some distance apart. As he expected, they slowly crept along towards one another. At their current rate of travel and the distance involved, Commander Steel estimated that Plasmus would reconstitute his body some time tomorrow.

Seeing that Judomaster had things well in hand, Commander Steel went to confront Houngan. From Al's screams, he definitely needed help and he needed it now.

* * *

Gemini swore vociferously. The wretched Japanese woman had evaded her every blow. More than that, Gemini had attempted to snare Judomaster with her elastic limbs and the JLer had eluded her every attempt at that as well.

Mysteriously, Judomaster hadn't landed a single blow of her own. She seemed quite content to allow Gemini to make a fool of herself. Well, Gemini wouldn't stand for it.

She took the shape of a tiger. Pouncing, she suddenly discovered Judomaster was no longer in her path. She prowled about and tried again. This yielded another clean miss.

Gemini resumed her natural born human guise. Judomaster was suddenly atop her. She dodged Gemini's clumsy attempt to snare her. Instead, she plunged her finger into Gemini's eye.

Gemini screamed and clutched at her eye. At the same time, she extended out her other arm and took a swipe at Judomaster. Judomaster deftly avoided the desperate blow. Her response was to poke Gemini's other eye.

Gemini screamed out of rage and pain. She flailed about, clumsily trying to hit Judomaster, even if by accident. That's when she felt the arm snake around her neck from behind. Gemini thought, for a second, that she finally had Judomaster within her grasp. But Judomaster had cut off the arteries leading to the brain and Gemini passed out before she could attempt a final go at Judomaster.

Judomaster lowered Gemini to the ground. While she wasn't much more honorable than Shimmer, she was still a child. She was still malleable and could be taught a different way of life. Of course, Judomaster wasn't volunteering to. She was quite happy to just put Gemini down.

Seeing that Commander Steel was now confronting Houngan, to Atom Smasher's assistance, Judomaster opted to aid Jakeem Thunder. Judomaster had studied a little bit about the Brotherhood of Evil.

She easily recognized Goldilocks. She knew two things about her. The first was that she was the sister of one Dorcas Leigh, also known as Godiva of the Global Guardians fame. The second was that Goldilocks was a raving lunatic. Her hair would perhaps be the greatest test yet of Judomaster's evasive skills.

She knew every little about Phobia. She knew the woman literally generated fear in the hearts and minds of her victims. Judomaster wondered if she could master her fear enough to face down Phobia. Sonia Sato was a very disciplined person but was she _that_ disciplined?

* * *

"Here she comes," Goldilocks tittered to Phobia.

Phobia turned face Judomaster, "Welcome to my web, little fly."

Judomaster suddenly knew what fear was. But she'd literally been trained since birth to master her mind. With that control, she'd turned her efforts to her body. And from that, she'd discovered that she could sense her enemy's movements and thereby avoid them.

Judomaster took a moment to calm her palpitating heart. She adopted a meditative pose and waited. Her wait was a short one. Phobia approached her to investigate why Judomaster was merely kneeling before her rather than fleeing in abject terror.

Phobia reached out for Judomaster's bowed head. Judomaster swerved and Phobia's hand missed her. Judomaster exploded into action. Phobia had no real skills or training in hand to hand combat. Judomaster made short work of her.

Finding herself alone against Judomaster, Goldilocks cast Jakeem aside, "Let's see what you've got, Luvey."

"I advise you walk away," Judomaster simply stated.

"I will when you're _dead_!" Goldilocks' hair moved as she spoke. Wave after golden wave flowed towards Judomaster. Tendrils formed and locks became weapons.

Judomaster stayed one step ahead of them all. But as she'd feared, she couldn't get past the tangles to strike at Goldilocks herself. As much as it galled Judomaster, it was time to ask for help.

"Jakeem Thunder!" she called, "You must summon the Thunderbolt."

He just stared at her as though he were dumbstruck. Judomaster wondered if she were mangling the pronunciation in her haste. Why was English such an infernally difficult language? And just who invented those damn "L's" anyway?

Finally, after several minutes of impassioned cajoling, Jakeem fearfully whispered; "Cei yu."

The Thunderbolt appeared, "Yes, Master?"

"Help…help Judomaster," Jakeem stammered.

The Thunderbolt wondered about his master but he zapped Goldilocks. He then reported to Jakeem, "Anything else, Master?"

Jakeem looked around, "Where's Anna?"

Thunderbolt thought about it, "I think she needs a beacon. Shall I provide her with one?"

"Yeah, do that," Jakeem's confidence was slowly rebuilding itself.

Anna teleported into being a moment later. She nearly collapsed but Judomaster caught her. Anna eyed Judomaster.

"So, you _can_ be touched after all," Anna observed.

"As can all things should they wish it to be so," Judomaster replied.

"I think you'll be touching someone soon enough," Anna stated, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to rescue both our men."

Judomaster was stumped. How had Anna Fortune gathered all of that in mere seconds? Truly, she bore watching.

* * *

Atom Smasher was given a respite as Houngan switched targets. His bioscanner read Commander Steel. He swatted it a few times. He eyed Commander Steel suspiciously.

"What are you?" Houngan asked.

"I'm immune to your little toy," Commander Steel bragged.

"I wouldn't go that far," Houngan wore a sinister smile.

He applied his probe to the doll's chest. Commander Steel suddenly felt like someone had driven a stake through his heart. His knees didn't buckle but he came awfully close. Instead he kept coming towards Houngan.

The techno-voodoo priest applied greater synaptic pressure. Commander Steel was barely dragging his feet forward but he was going to wrap his hands around the worm's throat if it was the last thing he did. Suddenly, the pressure eased up. He suddenly heard Anna's voice.

"Why don't you try your luck with me, chum?" she asked.

Commander Steel wanted to shout a warning but he couldn't speak yet. He watched in horror as Houngan scanned Anna and pressed the probe into the doll.

Houngan screamed and folded in on himself. He tapped the doll with his probe again and it produced the same results. Commander Steel figured it out. Anna had inverted the doll's power. Houngan thought he was attacking Anna but he was attacking himself.

"Pretty sneaky," Commander Steel congratulated Anna on her gambit.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe my healing spells will work on your synthetic tissues. But look up Judomaster. I'm certain she'd love to play your nurse," Anna winked and went off to tend to Atom Smasher.

Commander Steel was stunned. He turned to see Judomaster standing there. She'd heard the comment as well and was as incredulous as he was. Then their eyes met and they both began to smile shyly.

"Maybe she has point," Commander Steel said at last.

"Perhaps," Judomaster allowed, "These and other mysteries are yet to be revealed."

"I think I like the sound of that," Commander Steel admitted.

"Then there is hope," Judomaster confided.


	23. Chapter 23

14 Justice League Front Lines

Troia struggled to breathe. She'd managed to dig her fingers free of Superwoman's lasso. She was now struggling to untie that lasso while Superwoman used Troia's own lasso to strangle her. She managed to loosen the bonds enough to pull one hand free.

Troia's vision was swimming as she began to asphyxiate. She rammed an elbow into Superwoman's gut. Breaking free of Superwoman's grip, Troia spun on her heel and slammed her other elbow into Superwoman's forehead. Superwoman dropped Troia's lasso and staggered backwards.

Troia snapped a sidekick into Superwoman's chest. The leader of the Crime Syndicate was hurled onto her butt. She sat there and glared at Donna as Troia recovered her lasso.

Coiling it, she returned her own lasso to her hip. She then plucked Superwoman's lasso off of her wrist. Forming a loop, she began to swing it like a lariat.

She roped Superwoman and then circled behind Superwoman. Troia bound the Crime Syndicate's Princess' hands behind her. She then stepped back.

"I know you'll just free yourself over time, Artemis. I suggest when you do, you gather up your cronies and leave and go somewhere far, far away. Enjoy a beach or something," Troia advised.

"You shouldn't leave me alive," Superwoman warned, "You really shouldn't."

Troia sighed, "I know. But I'm already haunted by one death. I don't need another on my hands."

"Weakling," Superwoman spat, "You aren't worthy of the name 'Amazon'."

"And you still are?" Troia sharply asked.

Superwoman snorted but she didn't reply in any other way. Troia went in search of her teammates. If Superwoman had been this much trouble, she could only imagine how the rest of the Legion of Doom was reacting to the Justice League's presence.

* * *

Captain Marvel Jr. simply waded through Atomic Skull's radioactive fire. Without Atomic Skull clamping down on his shoulders, it was hardly anything at all. Sure, it burned, but it was radiation. It was supposed to. A normal human would have died long ago. But while Junior couldn't boast the title, "World's Mightiest Mortal" like Captain Marvel himself, Junior still possessed a nearly equal share in Shazam's grant of power.

Junior knocked Atomic Skull out with a single blow. Of course, that right cross to the jaw had sent Atomic Skull hurtling into a brick wall. A wall that collapsed upon him due to the impact. Atomic Skull was strong enough to dig his way free but at least it wouldn't be an easy climb.

Captain Marvel Jr. took to the air. A block away he intercepted Troia while she was in mid-flight. She was headed for Toyman, who seemed to be sitting in some kind of top-like vehicle. Junior thought he'd been spending too much time with Flash's Rogues.

"Want some help?" Junior asked Troia as she drew up to a halt.

She gave him a sad little smile, "Sure."

Junior knew Troia had been grieving over the original Dove's death for a few months now. Every time Troia seemed to earn some peace, the new Dove would come around and rip a new hole in Troia's heart just by existing. Of course, Hawk treated Dove like dirt for pretty much the same reason. Junior wondered why the new Dove put up with it.

They came at Toyman. He ramped up his top. Its cyclonic spin caught them and they fought the centrifugal force.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Toyman bubbled, "That fool, Mr. Terrific, didn't stand a chance either."

Captain Marvel Jr. pulled Troia outside of the cyclone, "Mr. Terrific has to be here somewhere. Find him."

"Why me?" Troia asked.

"I know from Wonder Woman that Amazons know basic combat medicine. I don't. The Wisdom of Solomon would guide me through the basics but you have a greater level of expertise than I can provide," Junior persuaded her.

She grinned, "So I suppose this is some of that wisdom in action. Okay, I'll go. Yell if you need me."

"First thing," Junior promised.

* * *

Troia quickly spotted the smashed apart doors to the building Mr. Terrific had confronted Toyman in. When she stepped inside, it even looked like a tornado had struck. Debris was strewn about everywhere. She slowly and carefully moved through the swathe of destruction. She had to be careful. She could easily step on a buried Mr. Terrific in here.

And she assumed he _was_ buried under rubble. He definitely wasn't in plain sight. After a time, she heard movement. She zeroed in on the sound and found a pile of debris that was moving.

"Hold on, I'm here," she promised Mr. Terrific.

Troia began lifting away the heaviest items. Bits and pieces of Mr. Terrific were soon revealed. After she'd moved two desk units off of him, he began to push off for himself. She caught his underarm and steadied him. It was plain to see it was important to him to make the final effort for himself.

She got him to his feet and smiled, "I'm not exactly certain I should let you stand without checking you out first."

"I'm a MD, among other things," Mr. Terrific confided, "Not in Dr. Mid-Nite's caliber but I can self diagnose pretty well."

"And your prognosis, Doctor?" Troia played along.

"I'm going to be a mass of bruises," Mr. Terrific grimaced, "Thanks. I don't think I could have pulled myself free."

"Thank Captain Marvel Jr.," Troia admitted, "He's the one that caught Toyman's reference to beating you up."

"Where is Junior?" Mr. Terrific asked.

And ear splitting shriek of tearing metal filled the air. Troia smirked, "I think that would be him tearing apart Toyman's gizmo."

"Let's find out for ourselves, shall we?" Mr. Terrific insisted.

Troia thought this could prove amusing.

* * *

Captain Marvel Jr. had fought his way through the winds to get to the top and dig his fingers into its spinning surface. As his fingers plowed into the top, it began too short out and billow smoke. Electrical sparks crackled across its surface. Judging by the Toyman's shrieks, the same was occurring within the cockpit as well. Eventually the top came to a standstill.

Junior pulled Toyman out of the cockpit after pulling the domed window off of it. He manhandled Toyman to the ground after the top tipped over to its side. It was this scene that Mr. Terrific and Troia arrived to find.

"I'll take it from here," Mr. Terrific offered Junior.

"You're a field commander," Junior relented, "So I'll let you have him.""

Mr. Terrific used handcuffs to lock Toyman's wrists behind him. He then frisked the diminutive former toy maker. Toyman tried to run away and Mr. Terrific grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Not so fast, Schott," Mr. Terrific advised.

"It's Toyman!" he yelled, "Do you hear me? It's Toyman!"

Mr. Terrific lifted the oversized doll's head mask that encompassed Toyman's head. Toyman went hysterical. Mr. Terrific put him down with a single punch.

"Efficient," Troia smirked.

"One does what needs to be done," Mr. Terrific admitted.

"What do you say we head for City Hall?" Junior suggested.

"You two go ahead," Mr. Terrific suggested, "I'll catch up."

"You're sure?" Troia wondered.

"I'd just get in the way," Mr. Terrific admitted, "So go."

Junior and Troia exchanged a glance and then they flew off. Mr. Terrific observed it was the first time there had been signs of life in Troia's eyes for some time. Who knew a crisis would bring her back?

* * *

Captain Cold spotted Ri, Lightning, Mr. America and Red Beetle's approached, "Get them!"

He used his cold blaster and directed it at the JLers. Heat Wave opened up with his thermal gun. Captain Boomerang threw a razor tipped boomerang. Golden Glider and the Top stood back and waited to see how the opening volley went.

Ri smacked the boomerang out of the air with her General Kuan's Knife. Lightning sidestepped Heat Wave's thermal blast and unloaded an electrical stream in return. Heat Wave wore thick padding to prevent his getting burned by an accidental discharge from his weapon. Apparently it provided limited protection from electrical currents as well.

Red Beetle and Mr. America charged at Captain Cold. Seeing that they were agile enough to keep dodging his precision shots, Captain Cold opened up the cold gun's emitter. He created a diluted frost effect. Mr. America and Red Beetle were _almost_ frozen but they kept coming.

* * *

Ri smacked one boomerang after another out of the air. She reached Captain Boomerang. He threw his hands up, "I give already."

Ri swung the staff portion of her knife and struck Boomerang in the mouth. He fell over and she placed the knife end in his throat, "Throw away your weapons. Attempt to deceive me and I will ram this through your throat."

Captain Boomerang lifted his boomerang laden bandolier off and tossed it aside. Ri kept the knife trained on him and she retrieved the bandolier. She moved to the edge of the sidewalk and stuffed it down a postal box.

"You didn't have to do that," Captain Boomerang muttered.

Golden Glider suddenly skated in for the kill. Ri thrust her knife between Golden Glider's legs and the skater plummeted to the ground. The Top began to spin.

"You'll soon regret having done that," he promised.

Captain Boomerang got up and ran away. Ri threw her General Kuan's Knife at the Top. His hand deflected it as he spun. However, he paid a price. It cut his hand and the high velocities of his spin created a searing pain in his hand.

He had to slow because the pain made it so he couldn't concentrate enough to control his higher speed spins. Ri charged forward at him. Leaping into the air, she connected with a flying kick with his jaw.

Ri was thrown free and she landed on her feet like a cat. The Top lost his balance and smashed into the ground. When he tried to rise, Ri smashed his face with another kick.

Golden Glider screamed from rage. She began her ascent as she skated towards Ri. Ri ducked and rolled away from Golden Glider's skates. She plucked her knife off of the ground.

As Golden Glider turned on Ri, Ri smacked her in the forehead with the staff end of her weapon. Golden Glider was dumped onto her backside. She tried to focus but she received a sideswipe to the head with the staff end of Ri's knife.

Ri decided to assist Lightning first. Captain Boomerang was a coward and wouldn't return until he'd marshaled reinforcements. Meanwhile, Lightning seemed to be locked in a stalemate.

* * *

Lightning was able to sidestep the thermal blasts because they were slower than light. Slower by quite a margin. She imagined it was like a flamethrower. The edges of the blast actually flamed and sizzled. So Lightning thought it was an apt description.

However, rather than ignite a liquid fuel source and spew it forth, the thermal gun worked by directing streaming blasts of heat energy, In short, Heat Wave lived up to his nom de guerre. _But,_ Lightning was ready to fume, _why did his damn suit have to be insulated?_

Ri intervened by striking the thermal gun from Heat Wave's hand. She then speared it. Having rendered it inoperable, she withdrew. Lightning was rather appreciative.

Unleashing a torrent of electricity, Lightning barraged Heat Wave. He soon began to twitch and spasm. Finally, he released a great cry and jolted backwards. He lay on his back, twitching.

Lightning approached Ri, "Thanks. That creep's gun play was keeping me from really unloading on him."

Ri studied Lightning, "Opportunities arose but you did not recognize them. Isn't this why you first joined the Justice Society and now the Justice League? To learn to capitalize on the slightest advantage?"

Lightning grinned, "Maybe you have. I'm just here to learn to kick ass."

"I believe I just said that," Ri mused.

"Look, it looks like Mr. America and Red Beetle could use a hand. Want to give them one?" Lightning asked.

"Most assuredly," Ri agreed.

"Then follow me and I'll show you how it's done," Lightning boasted.

Personally, Ri felt as though Red Beetle and Mr. America had the situation under control. But she followed along. Just to keep Lightning out of trouble if for no other reason.

* * *

Red Beetle went for Captain Cold. He splayed his cold gun across the air. Water vapor froze and showered Red Beetle. Captain Cold could tell from her reaction that he'd at least yielded a few nicks.

A bullwhip's stinger lashed around his gun hand's wrist. Suddenly, the whip electrified. The sudden charge startled Captain Cold and he let go of his cold blaster. Mr. America yanked on the whip and jerked Captain Cold towards him.

Red Beetle pounced on the blaster. Affixing a scarab-like bomb to the cold gun, she inputted a three second delay. And then she withdrew.

The bomb detonated and destroyed the gun. Captain Cold was furious, "Do you know how long it takes to build one of those?"

Mr. America twisted his whip and loosened off of Captain Cold's wrist, "I'm tempted to take you out myself, but I have to insist, ladies first."

Captain Cold heard Red Beetle clear her throat from behind him. He spun and swung a punch. Red Beetle blocked it and drove a fist into his gut. She took hold of his head and drove a knee into his face. She repeated this for a couple of times.

She released Captain Cold at that point. His polarized glasses feel from his face. Red Beetle stepped aside.

"And now for the gentleman," Red Beetle offered.

"Are you sure?" Mr. America asked.

"Oh, I insist," Red Beetle bantered.

Mr. America put Captain Cold down with a few well aimed punches. Red Beetle smirked, "I knew you could do it."

"If only to justify your faith in me," Mr. America remarked.

Red Beetle grinned, "Look, I'm Sara to my friends. I'd really like you to be one of those."

Mr. America was delightfully pleased, "So would I, Sara. I'm Jeff."

"Jeff Graves to be precise," her grin grew, "A former Special Agent of the FBI."

She saw his surprise, "I have a few resources of my own."

"How'd you like to share resources with me?" Mr. America wondered.

"Oho! Jeff moves fast!" Red Beetle laughed, "Which is good. Life's too short to waste it on indecision."

Mr. America noted Ri and Lightning's approach, "We may want to shelve the interpersonal talk until later."

"Coward," Red Beetle accused.

Mr. America smiled ruefully, "Let's just say I have a bead on Ri. She's touchy for a reason."

"Are you going to share or do I have to beat it out of you?" Red Beetle wanted to know.

"Let's talk about it after we survive this hullabaloo," Mr. America advised.

"I'll hold you to it," Red Beetle promised, "And I don't take disappointment well."

"Duly noted," Mr. America accepted this fact.

The group decided to head for City Hall. Despite Mr. America and Red Beetle's caution, Ri could sense which way the wind was blowing. She desperately tried not to hold it against them. But if her experience with Darknight was anything to go by, disaster loomed for them.

* * *

Spencer Hawk plowed through the street with a furrow. Wildcat rode the rising wall of dirt and blacktop as it cascaded onto the sidewalk. Water and sewer mains were severed. Water spouted into the open air. Sewage spilled out, its reek permeating the area.

"You think you got moves, old man?" Spencer sneered, "Try this on!"

An emerald bull appeared on the sidewalk. It charged into Wildcat. Wildcat twisted its head and used its momentum to drive it into the ground. The construct evaporated.

"When are we gettin' off of the farm, kid?" Wildcat taunted.

"You die now!" Spencer declared. A veritable sea of spears formed and hurtled towards Wildcat.

Wildcat leapt into as tight a ball as he could after deflecting two of the spears. They all harpooned the ground around Wildcat. But the elder hero was unharmed.

"You've got gumption," Wildcat conceded, "I'll give you that. But you ain't got the brains God gave a gnat."

"Why you…!" Spencer sputtered.

And emerald mallet laced with green flames pounded Spencer into the ground. It then proceeded to keep pounding him for several minutes. When the mallet disappeared in a flicker of green flames, Sentinel made his approach.

He landed atop the mound of earth Spencer had carved up. Wildcat joined him to see what Alan was looking at. Down below, in a sea of sewage, Spencer was desperately groping through the sludge of excrement. He seemed quite desperate.

"I give," Wildcat relented, "What did you do?"

Sentinel looked grim, "I used a secondary construct to slip Spencer's ring off of his finger. And since he left me in outer space to die, I suppose he's imagining all the different ways that he's defenseless right now."

"Yeah, I'd say he should," Wildcat allowed, "Just by the by, where is his ring?"

Sentinel handed it over to Wildcat, "You hold on to it. I'm still tempted to squash him like a bug."

"Frankly, I think if we just left him here he'd unhappily search this pond until someone collects him later," Wildcat suggested.

Sentinel nodded, "I think you have a point."

Jay raced up at that point, "I've been looking for you two."

"We're happy to see you too, Jay," Wildcat quipped.

"We have trouble," Jay intoned direly.

"What was your first clue?" Wildcat retorted.

"Follow me and you'll see," Jay instructed.

"Give a guy a lift?" Wildcat asked Sentinel.

Sentinel created a ski lift and scooped Wildcat up. They followed Jay, who travelled slow enough to be seen. As they hit a cross street they travelled several blocks and then rounded the corner to run smack dab into a tornado. The Weather Wizard laughed maniacally when he saw then.

"You can't stop me!" he declared, "No one can!"

Sentinel exchanged a wry look with Wildcat, "Why can't it ever be easy?"

* * *

Cyclone found herself buffeted by the winds she had been swept up by. She wasn't used to actually being in the wind itself. She was used to directing it from afar or using it to propel her while she rested in the tornado's eye.

She tried to reach out with her powers and halt the twister. Seeing that still didn't work, she altered the winds enough to eject her into the eye. Floating amidst the worst of the whirlwind, she tried to tamper it again.

Finding that the lack of distraction aided her focus, she concentrated. Theoretically her nanites gave her greater ability than even Red Tornado. Cyclone was one of the few that knew Reddy was inhabited by a living air elemental known as the Tornado Champion. The danger of creating large, artificially created tornadoes was that air elementals became curious and began to tamper with them. So far the Tornado Tyrant hadn't stepped in but if she didn't shut this mother down quickly, he might intervene.

Cyclone stretched out her hands to help guide her inner quest to latch onto the tornado. _This_ time she sensed the force driving the twister. Knowing that source was driven by Weather Wizard's weather wand, she unleashed a feedback cycle that overloaded the wand. She then began to slow the raging winds.

* * *

When it became apparent that the tornado was losing strength, Weather Wizard grasped his wand and shook it furiously. Smoke billowed from it. Weather Wizard abandoned his perch in the back of a pickup and headed for Mirror Master and Trickster.

"Quick! You have to hide me!" he begged.

"You've got to be kidding," Mirror Master dryly retorted.

"She's in there!" Weather Wizard babbled, "She'll be coming for me."

King Chimera dropped his illusion of being a nearby car and he surged forward and took hold of Weather Wizard's tunic and pulled him in close, "What have you done to Cyclone?"

"I fed her to the tornado," Weather Wizard meekly admitted.

"Are you a complete idiot?" King Chimera demanded to know, "You do realize she's called 'Cyclone' for a reason?"

"I…I…" Weather Wizard stammered.

"You'd best pray she's survives unharmed," King Chimera warned, "Otherwise I'll dedicate my life to making your worst nightmares come true."

"Look, I don't actually know who you are, but your girlfriend looks fine to me," Mirror Master pointed towards the heart of where the tornado had spun just moments before.

Cyclone was coming to land on both her feet. King Chimera threw Weather Wizard away and he rushed to Cyclone's side, "Maxine! Are you all right?"

She started to to tip over and he stabilized her, "Apparently not."

Cyclone wore a giddy smile, "Don't be silly. I just can't believe I pulled it off!"

A streak blew past them and Jay intercepted the three Rogues as they began a withdrawal. Sentinel flew by overhead and he supported Jay. Wildcat jogged up to where Cyclone and King Chimera stood.

"Great job. I knew you had it in you," Wildcat cheered.

"But I didn't save those homes," Cyclone bemoaned the fate of most of the buildings on both sides of the street.

"Hey, the League's got deep pockets. With all of our corporate sponsors, we should be able to get these people back home in no time," Wildcat promised, "Now if you'll excuse me; one of those yahoos looks ready to eat my fist."

Wildcat departed and Cyclone began to look around. She seemed quite intent so King Chimera finally asked her what was she looking. Cyclone got a little embarrassed.

"I'm looking for my hat," she confessed.

"You don't need one," King Chimera observed, "You're quite beautiful without it."

Her blush deepened, "But I'm also incredibly fair skinned. It's the curse of my red hair you seem so fond of."

"So?" King Chimera wondered.

"So, tall, dark, and incredibly handsome; that means in June, on a beautifully sunny day like today, my skin will burn. Get it now?" Cyclone teased at the end.

"But maybe it'll give you more freckles," King Chimera expressed his hope, "I love counting your freckles."

"You need a new hobby," Cyclone deadpanned.

"Come on, kids," Wildcat said as he approached, "We're regrouping and making a new push towards City Hall."

"We can discuss your odd hobbies later," Cyclone smirked at King Chimera, "Can Sentinel give us a lift? Frankly, I'm beat."

"Sure," Wildcat grinned.

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman were in the midst of a conversation when Stargirl found them, "Guys! I gotta tell you…"

"You're interrupting," Superman said disdainfully.

Stargirl bristled until Diana rested a hand on Clark's arm, "What is it, Courtney?"

Stargirl rushed through her pursuit of STRIPE and how the civilians turned on anyone wearing a uniform. Superman looked bored but Diana grew concerned. Suddenly, Diana's signal device chimed.

Diana excused herself and Courtney complained, "How come mine doesn't work?"

Superman just gave her a scathing look. Stargirl doubled up a fist. If it weren't for the fact that hitting him would only hurt her own hand, and not him, she'd pop Superman one.

"Courtney is right," Diana said as she stepped back into earshot.

Stargirl stuck out her tongue at a disbelieving Superman. He still didn't quite buy into it, "How widespread is this…_whatever_ it is?"

"Throughout the United States," Diana sadly informed him, "It seems anyone viewing American programming overseas is affected as well."

"And just what are we supposed to do about it?" Superman asked sharply, "Luthor is here! We crush him and the serpent dies."

"I agree to a point," Diana said, "I have a plan that will address all of our needs."

"This I'd like to hear," Superman snidely shot off. He then winced as Diana gave him an angry glare. Stargirl made jerking motions with her fist, hoping Diana would get the right idea.

"Our teammates are returning," Diana observed, "I will explain to all of them at once. You will undoubtedly make your opinion known at that time."

Stargirl hoped Diana would kick his ass when he did.

* * *

Diana explained the basics of what Sue had told her, "I suggest that Sand and Mr. Terrific lead a force against City Hall. You will have Hourman, Jesse Quick, Captain Marvel Jr., Commander Steel, Judomaster, Anna Fortune, Atom Smasher, Jakeem Thunder, Ri, Mr. America, Lightning, Red Beetle, Batwoman, and Troia with you."

"Dr. Mid-Nite, you will continue to treat and stabilize Hawkman's condition," Diana instructed.

"That'll be easier now that Sentinel has found a hospital to move us to," Dr. Mid-Nite acknowledged.

"Now, Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Stargirl, you will proceed to Norfolk, Virginia and secure the naval base there. Two Americans fleets are within range of the harbor in order to harass the Atlantean forces. There are nuclear munitions on that base. Do not allow them to fall into civilian hands," Diana ordered.

"Supergirl and Galatea, you two will secure the rear of Gotham City's defenders while another JLU team engages the Atlanteans directly," Diana requested.

"Wildcat, Flash, and Sentinel, J'onn needs your experience in New York City. After you secure the rearguard, assist J'onn's team in diffusing the hostilities," Diana instructed.

"How come we always get the easy jobs?" Wildcat chuckled.

"That leaves you, Cyclone and King Chimera," Diana announced, "You will assist and effort to end the brainwashing programs at Blackwater Multimedia Corporation."

"Why just us?" Cyclone shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Because we need the best and the brightest," Diana smiled warmly, "That means we need the League's brain trust applied to the problem. You won't let us down."

She saw everyone was ready to move out, "Very well. Superman and I will apply ourselves to Metropolis. Good luck to you all."

And the Justice League split up once again.


	24. Chapter 24

13 Justice League Front Lines

"Penguin, the Justice League has divided once again. Satellite surveillance has several of them headed east. Presumably they are bolstering the Martian's efforts against Aquaman," Luthor said from behind the mayor's desk, "_However_; half of the team deployed here in Chicago is proceeding to march on this building. Are your defenses adequate?"

"Are yours?" Penguin replied.

"I fail to be amused," Luthor said coldly.

"The Legionnaires assigned are ready to fight," Penguin declared, "That's not the problem. The problem is the Justice League pulls too many damn rabbits out of their hats."

"And you would know about hats," Luthor observed.

Penguin tipped the bill of his top hat at Luthor, "Two Face will buy us time. But I fear he will ultimately fail."

"You seem certain of this," Luthor acknowledged.

"Two Face is useful but he has certain _limitations_. A distinct lack of imagination is one and his obsession with his coin is the other," Penguin reminded Luthor, "Plastique has the building rigged to blow to cover our retreat. Does the Mad Hatter have our hapless victims prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice?"

"They'll honestly say they died happy," Luthor allowed himself a confident smile, "Very well, we have an understanding."

"You _can_ get everyone released when this is done, correct?" Penguin asked.

"I'm afraid that's beyond even my capability," Luthor said.

"Then what…?" Penguin began to sputter.

Luthor held up a hand to quell Penguin's tirade before it was born, "I have an…_associate_…who can make arrangements that will ultimately lead to our compatriots' release."

"A woman, I suppose?" Penguin mused, "I hope this one is more loyal than the Crimson Queen."

"Don't speak ill of the dead," Luthor chuckled, "They can't defend themselves against character assassination."

"This…woman, she can accomplish the task?" Penguin sought reassurance.

"She's already proven she can," Luthor promised him, "Now it's just a matter of price."

"Well, money is your thing," Penguin chuckled lightly.

"Unfortunately, it isn't hers," Luthor shared. Seeing Penguin's baleful look, Luthor waved him off; "I'll handle the details. Just prepare for the Justice League's arrival."

Penguin departed and Luthor lifted his Codex phone off of the desk. He tapped in a number he'd committed to memory. The White Rabbit had forbade him from storing it in the memory. He had to purge the call lists after he inputted her number.

She answered with that same sense of all too knowing delight that seemed to pervade her life, "Why Lex, I'd just been wondering about you. With Aquaman's jack booted thugs shooting everything in sight, everyone's in a dither. I assume you're taking advantage of the chaos."

"I'm in Chicago. But why do I think you already know that? Just as I believe you aren't watching television," Luthor commented.

"There's this wonderful invention called 'radio'," White Rabbit lightly laughed, "You should try tuning in some time. My favorite conspiracy expert insists that the President started this episode by nuking Atlantis."

"Close, it was nuclear waste. But why dicker?" Luthor commented.

"But I think you want to dicker," White Rabbit enthused, "And remember, I already warned you my services will cost you this time around."

"You haven't heard my request yet," Luthor reminded her.

"Your forces are undoubtedly taking a pounding and getting captured wholesale. It's their way, the poor dears. You want me to arrange for a general amnesty or some such. I can tell you now, it isn't happening," White Rabbit warned.

"But…" Luthor was irked.

"Let me finish, dear," White Rabbit interjected, "I can arrange for sentences that yield minimum security incarcerations. Easy plucking for whatever forces you have left over when this brouhaha settles down. Will that work for you?"

"You know it will," Luthor said, "Now about your 'fee'?"

"Now Lex, you shouldn't look at it like a transaction. I consider you a friend and friends do favors for one another. I make arrangements for your people and you, in turn, make arrangements for me. See how cordial that all is?" White Rabbit explained.

"And what kind of 'favor' would I be granting?" Luthor wondered warily.

"I need the services of ten to twelve strong backs. Is that so onerous?" she inquired.

"No, I suppose not," Luthor conceded.

"Good," her laughter was a delight, "If you learn how to play this game, I may eventually let you fluff my tail."

That evoked imagery of White Rabbit's scant pink bikini briefs with the little cotton tail on the rear. She laughed again, "I can tell you remember. Just hold on to that particular memory. It's all you'll get for quite some time."

"Look, I'll contact you later with details," Luthor began.

"I won't need them," White Rabbit blurted, "You and your merry little band are one of several points of interest that I track every day. I'll do what needs to be done. And just so you know, I'm throwing this phone away in five minutes time. I'll call you later with contact information."

"I guess I'll just have to wait then," Luthor agreed to her terms.

"But it _will_ be worth it in the end," she promised breathily.

The line disconnected and Luthor sat staring at his phone's screen. He wondered why he should bother deleting the calls list since she was destroying her own phone. Thinking better of it, he deleted the information anyway.

* * *

Two Face staggered the Legionnaires in a skirmish line. Pocketing them in pairs, he put three pairs in the front of the building and three pairs behind. Two Face took the front.

He was paired with the Scarecrow. To his right were KGBeast and Copperhead. To Two Face and Scarecrow's left were Count Vertigo and Ragdoll. Behind the building, Volcana was still paired with Queen Bee in the center. Psycho Pirate and the Key made up her right flank while Black Mass and Man Bat took up the left.

Everything seemed perfect until a pink Thunderbolt streaked by into the building. The Thunderbolt blew Two Face a raspberry. Two Face merely alerted Penguin to the fact that City Hall had just been penetrated.

* * *

Inside the public building, Thunderbolt lit a mystical torch and Anna honed in on it and teleported Jakeem Thunder, Atom Smasher, and herself to that spot. Atom Smasher looked around ruefully.

"Thing's are gonna get awfully tight awfully fast," he ruefully predicted.

"Nonsense," Anna quipped, "Just don't get any larger."

"Someday you might learn to appreciate 'larger'," Atom Smasher retorted.

"But not today," Anna laughed.

"Quit talkin' `bout your dick and show us around," Jakeem said scornfully.

Since Atom Smasher was the only one of the three mortals to have been there before, no one knew anything about the Thunderbolt's travels; he led the way into the building's interior. He was as surprised as anyone when people began flooding the halls.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," Anna commented.

Atom Smasher once again marveled at her talent for understatement. The Mad Hatter appeared at the end of the corridor. His smile was decidedly unfriendly.

"Let us see if you can run the gauntlet, hmmm?" Mad Hatter laughed.

It was at that moment that the crowd attacked.

* * *

Half-Ape signaled Luthor, "The Hatter has them on the ropes but that won't last long."

"Relocate the Hatter, Penguin, Shadow Thief, and Plastique to my office," Luthor instructed, "Have Plastique set the timers and prepare to depart."

"What about the rest of the Legion?" Half-Ape wondered, knowing the Brain and Mallah were already waiting outside to enter the office.

"Arrangements have been made," Luthor informed him, "We don't have a great deal of time. So gather everyone as quickly as you can."

"Very well," Half-Ape sighed.

* * *

Sand rose out of an eruption in the pavement. He confronted Two Face, "You can still make this very simple. Surrender now and you won't be harmed."

Two Face tossed his coin. He chuckled as he shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

Sand got angry, "Look this ends badly. Don't force us into action."

"Why don't I see how it ends for you?" Two Face flipped his coin yet again. He viewed the result, "Too bad, Sand. This just isn't your day."

"Riiiight," Sand sank back into the ground. He re-emerged onto the street near half of the others. Mr. Terrific had taken a group behind City Hall leaving Sand with this team.

"Batwoman, you're up," Sand declared.

"Meaning?" she asked warily.

"This is your town and your show," Sand answered.

"Where are you headed then?" Red Beetle asked.

"Cyclone and King Chimera need support," Sand shared, "They're good kids but they're both awfully inexperienced. Blackhawk is a skilled aviator but he isn't the finest ground combatant. In short, they need a field leader. Since Michael is staying here, I can go and provide what support I can."

"I hate to say it but it sounds reasonable," Mr. America admitted. He flinched when Red Beetle gave him a scathing look, "Look, we all voted Sand in as JSA Chairman. How is it he can lead the whole Justice Society and yet not be able to do so with a group from the Justice League?"

"Wonder Woman said…" Red Beetle began to protest.

"Wonder Woman isn't here," Sand interrupted, "She left this operation to Mr. Terrific and I. He and I discussed it. This is the end result."

"Okay, but get ready for a backlash," Red Beetle warned.

"Or maybe a pat on the back," Mr. America threw out there. He earned another glare from Red Beetle "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she grated.

"Okay, I'll give Mr. Terrific the signal and then you begin your assault," Sand instructed.

"I thought this was _my_ show," Batwoman smirked.

"It is once I'm gone," Sand amended.

"Then hurry up and go away," Batwoman retorted.

"Are you this way with your partner?" Sand asked.

"Damn straight I am and she loves it," Batwoman declared.

"Or at least that's what she tells you," Sand gibed. He held up his hands to deflect Batwoman's retort, "I sent the signal. See you all later."

He sank into the ground and Batwoman took charge with a vengeance, "Mr. America and Red Beetle, you'll take KGBeast and Copperhead. My suggestion is you take them out fast, before they have a chance to react."

Red Beetle grinned, "You want fast?"

She sprinted off. Mr. America grinned, "You just had to make it a challenge, didn't you?"

He jogged off in pursuit. Batwoman turned to Ri and Lightning, "That leaves you two Count Vertigo and Ragdoll. Your best bet is to stop Count Vertigo before he activates his spinner. Just a suggestion though."

"We got this!" Lightning enthused. Ri looked subdued. Batwoman had a feeling that Ri had read up on her foes. If she hadn't read the JLU's files on them, then she had at least accessed Chinese Intelligence's.

The Justice Society had been absorbed by the Justice League so abruptly that the former JSA members, other than those who _had_ previously been JLU members, were still sifting their way through the terraquads of data on the League's enemies. The JSA had also had mountainous files but those had largely been compiled by the DEO and were therefore files on meta-humans and costumed types, good and bad. They were designed for recruiting rather than confrontation.

Batwoman looked to Troia, "We'll take Two Face and the Scarecrow."

Seeing Troia's hesitation, Batwoman asked why; "Donna, what is it?"

"I was just wondering about Captain Marvel Jr.," Troia admitted.

Batwoman suddenly realized which way the winds were starting to blow, "I'm sure he's fine. Mr. Terrific is a certified genius. I'm certain he's already wrapped up his opponents in a pretty little bow."

* * *

Jesse streaked in and decked Psycho Pirate. She then dodged an energy blast from the Key's key rifle. A pothole appeared in the street where the beam had struck. She zipped off with the Key trailing shots behind her. He tried to lead her with the rifle's barrel.

Just when he thought he'd gotten far enough ahead, Hourman ripped the rifle out of his hands. Hourman bent it in two. As the Key stood there gaping, Hourman decked him.

Jesse raced up to his side, "My hero."

"Just keep thinking that," Hourman turned to Psycho Pirate, "Ready to give up?"

"No, are you?" Psycho Pirate quipped. He then made an irritated face.

Hourman didn't know why, but that really irked him. Jesse suddenly lit into him, "Just don't stand there! Grab him!"

"You grab him!" Hourman retorted.

"Do I have to do everything in this relationship?" Jesse wanted to know.

"What do you mean 'everything'?" Hourman snapped back.

"What's 'everything' sound like? It means _every_ damn _thing_!" she yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" he shouted back.

"Or what? You'll hit me? You do realize that's your only solution to every problem when you're on Miraclo? You're like an addict!" Jesse accused, "And don't even get me started on the mood swings."

Psycho Pirate moved over to the Key's position and tried to rouse him. These two were priceless. He could keep them here bickering all day long.

* * *

Commander Steel and Judomaster confronted Black Mass and the Man Bat. The Man Bat was already in the air and circling. Black Mass unleashed a gravity increasing wave. Commander Steel grunted as he struggled to stay upright.

Judomaster deftly dodged the gravity wave. And then she neatly sidestepped Man Bat's attack from behind her. He sailed away shrieking. Judomaster came closer to Black Mass.

Black Mass redirected one gravity bracelet towards Judomaster. She dodged its effect. She'd hopped into an alcove. Black Mass collapsed the whole thing but Judomaster was already on the move and safely out of the way. Black Mass was getting seriously hacked off.

Unbeknownst to Black Mass, Commander Steel was making progress towards the Legionnaire. Black Mass was already exerting his bracelet's maximum output on Commander Steel yet it wasn't stopping him. But if he utilized both bands on Commander Steel then who would deal with Judomaster? The Man Bat was apparently next to useless in that department.

* * *

Volcana blazed away at Junior. This allowed Mr. Terrific an opportunity to get at Queen Bee. The alien empress used her electro-stinger to volley shots at him. He ended up in retreat with the Queen Bee in pursuit.

* * *

KGBeast lowered his gun hand and opened fire. Red Beetle veered off to one side and Mr. America went the other. KGBeast stayed on Red Beetle since Mr. America was running headlong into Copperhead.

Copperhead leapt at Mr. America and coiled around the JLer. Finding his hands bound to his sides, Mr. America was helpless as Copperhead coiled around him and began to squeeze. Copperhead flecked his forked tongue at Mr. America as he smiled.

"I'd make it easier for you by injecting venom from my fangs into you but I don't even know who you are," Copperhead chuckled, "So I don't think you deserve that much dignity."

* * *

Red Beetle dove behind a parked van. KGBeast perforated it with gunfire and then his rotary cannon clicked as its internal magazine ran dry. He unlatched the feed chamber and pulled the spare magazine off of his back.

"Just sit pretty," KGBeast requested, "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Try now!" Red Beetle sallied a round kick into his gut.

KGBeast was winded but he still swung his free arm at her. Red Beetle caught the blow and pulled him forward as she thrust her leg in his path. KGBeast tripped and fell forward.

She heard a snapping sound and Red Beetle hoped beyond hope it didn't mean what she thought it did. She was caught out in the open here. KGBeast rolled onto his back and the feed chamber to his rotary cannon was latched.

Red Beetle felt an overwhelming compulsion to swear. KGBeast chuckled, "Say goodbye."

The gun hand began to fire at point blank range.

* * *

Count Vertigo activated his vertigo inducing spin wheel. Lightning unleashed a stream of electricity. Unbalanced and unfocused, she simply lashed out in every direction. She nearly hit everyone else in the vicinity but she never came close to Count Vertigo. Finally, she'd expended her internal reserve and the barrage halted.

Count Vertigo chuckled as he intensified the device's effect, "We'll have you puking your guts up inside of two minutes. Afterwards, you'll be begging me to simply put you out of your misery."

He hefted his pistol, "Which I'll oblige."

* * *

Ri was out of Count Vertigo's range but she was afraid for Lightning. The second generation heroine was out of her depth. Ri knew Lightning just needed to close her eyes, but how could Ri get the message to her?

"Stay focused, babe!" Ragdoll came at her and kicked at her legs. Ri jumped into the air and twisted as she went over Ragdoll's prone form. He'd pivoted off one hand while he attempted to sweep her legs out from underneath her.

Ragdoll got to his feet far faster than any normal human could. Ri recalled that he was classified as being "triple jointed". She had no idea what that implied.

She thrust the working end of her General Kuan's Knife at him. Ragdoll contorted in an impossible fashion and evaded the jab. She spun the knife so that the shaft end should have connected with Ragdoll's head. Again, his evasion seemed ridiculously easy.

Ri realized that Ragdoll posed a real threat despite his ridiculous outfit modeled after a child's toy. Ragdoll came at her this time. His punches and kicks equaled one part martial discipline and acrobatic skill. Even with her trying to engage him with the knife, he landed several blows. Ri actually resorted to a desperate swipe across Ragdoll's chest.

He grabbed the knife's shaft and yanked it out of Ri's grasp. He discarded the weapon and began to chuckle, "Let's make this a little more even, shall we?"

"You will fail," Ri promised, "Even if you kill me, there are others who will avenge me."

"Lady, I don't even know who the hell you are," Ragdoll confessed, "I've been going easy on you `cause I like your little China doll outfit. But if you're gonna get personal, then the gloves come off."

"Take them off," Ri replied, "I insist."

"Your funeral," Ragdoll declared and then came at Ri. She soon discovered he hadn't been lying. She'd only seen a minute demonstration of his skills thus far. For the first time in years, she wasn't certain she could win.

* * *

Batwoman confronted Two Face directly. He chuckled, "And just what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm Batwoman," she informed him.

"The Penguin has been complaining about you. Frankly, I'm not impressed," Two Face sneered, "Did you know someone ripped your precious pink cape?"

"I'll warn you once: I _like_ pink," Batwoman advised.

"And your cute little pink booties and gloves," Two Face cracked up, "I bet you even eat _pink_."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Batwoman growled.

"Look, I already tossed my coin and it told me to kill you. So why don't you make it easy on yourself and just eat the bullet? I bet your cute little girlfriend would appreciate it," Two Face offered.

"You like things in pairs, right?" Batwoman saw she had his attention, "How about I break every bone in a set? That means I'll leave you skull, jaw, and pelvis alone. Everything else is fair game. Deal?"

Two Face raised his twin pistols and opened fire.

* * *

Troia coughed as Scarecrow's gas bomb's dissipated. Scarecrow laughed manically. She wondered what the hell his deal was. It'd just been some harmless smoke.

"Give it another minute, dearie," Scarecrow cackled, "It'll kick in soon enough."

Troia marched up to him and took hold off his tunic, "How about I break your face?"

"I just have one thing to say first," Scarecrow countered.

"What's that?" Troia asked.

"Boo!" Scarecrow shrieked. Troia released him and backpedalled away. Scarecrow raised his hands and began prancing towards her.

"Boo! Boo! Boo-hoo!" Scarecrow screamed.

Troia flew off in the opposite direction. Scarecrow almost passed out he was laughing so hard. She wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

* * *

Dr. Mid-Nite monitored Hawkman's condition. Sentinel had dropped them off at County General. Some of the staff had remained during the evacuation to care for the immobilized patients. Hawkman had the benefits of a fully equipped hospital but only a staff of one.

"You let her go, didn't you Pieter?" Hawkman suddenly croaked.

"Yes, Carter. I did," Dr. Mid-Nite admitted.

"Good," Hawkman relented, "I wasn't thinking straight. Too much Khafu was coming through. Thank you for putting me under."

"Just rest," Dr. Mid-Nite was relieved to see Hawkman heeded his advice and drifted off again.

"Doctor?" a nurse asked from the doorway, "We've had a potential patient arrive at the ER."

"I'm not certain I understand why you're bringing this to me?" Dr. Mid-Nite confessed.

"She insists upon seeing you and only you," the nurse relayed to him, "The poor thing looks terrified out of her mind."

"Take me there," Dr. Mid-Nite instructed.

* * *

In the ER, Troia was as skittish as a newborn colt. Every movement and every noise made her start. She saw Dr. Mid-Nite and she almost broke down into tears. But as he approached she began to back away.

"Donna, I have to examine you in order to treat you," he said in a soothing voice.

"I know. Really," Troia shared, "Only, the Scarecrow gassed me and now I can't stop panicking."

"The Scarecrow, eh?" Dr. Mid-Nite mused, "And it was an airborne agent?"

"Most gas is airborne," Troia remarked.

"Sorry, but the method of delivery changes the treatment," Dr. Mid-Nite explained, "Do you think you could hold yourself together long enough for me to run an examination and take blood samples for lab work?"

Troia managed to nod, "I guess I have to."

"Try not to worry," Dr. Mid-Nite counseled, "If I'm right, I'll be able to formulate an antidote."

"That would be appreciated," Troia admitted, "You have no idea just how much it would be appreciated."

"If you'll follow me," Dr. Mid-Nite moved to an examination room, "I'm surprised Scarecrow caught you cold like that. You used to work with him after all."

"Well, he used to be a worm," Troia opined, "He's still a worm. He's just a vile worm now."

"Amazing what experience will teach us," Dr. Mid-Nite observed, "Now sit back. I'm going to talk you though this process so you can prepare yourself for it."

"Thanks Doc, I really mean it," Troia said.

"No problem," Dr. Mid-Nite assured her, "I never thought I'd see more patients as a superhero than as a doctor."

Troia suddenly got nervous all over again.


	25. Chapter 25

10 Justice League Front Lines

Black Canary finally let loose with her canary cry. The four Tankers were shocked as their dome-like head gear cracked and began to spill water. As she continued the vocal onslaught, Black Canary's sonic cry fractured the resonance crystals that powered a great deal of the Tankers' armament.

Black Canary paused to catch her breath and the Tankers replied with their harmonic cannons. Everyone was caught cold as the Atlanteans repaid the Justice League in kind. Firestorm, because of his dual consciousness, was able to pull himself together better than the rest. Using his nuclear powered control over atomic structure, he converted the Tankers' suits into helium.

The Tanker drivers were exposed in what appeared to be Speedos. They all squeaked their outrage. They were startled by the effects the helium had and started squeaking and squawking even more.

The four warriors turn and ran back to the Atlantean lines. Black Canary grinned. The Atlantean ground forces were seriously rattled now. Apparently the guys in the tin suits were supposed to be hot shit. Well, now the Atlanteans would see just what that really was.

"Let's get `em!" Black Canary shouted as she charged forward. The Justice league moved forward as one.

* * *

Batman had reached Gotham's port facilities. Atlantean craft were docked there and dozens more sat off shore. All of their weapons were aimed at the heart of the city. Batman knew the only thing that had kept the War Council members from ordering a barrage was that their own troops were inside of Gotham.

The docks were lightly defended. Every non-essential warrior had been diverted to dealing with the Justice League…just as Batman had planned. Now he could disable the Atlantean fleet before they could open fire.

It was then that the first Atlanteans withdrew back to the docks. Batman grimaced. This was _not_ according to the plan. He knew he never should have trusted Black Canary. The idiot girl was herding the Atlanteans back here before he could act. Soon there would be no reason to suspend firing on Gotham City so the Atlantean commanders would open up and level the city.

Batman went away, trying to stave off the Justice League's charge. Before it cost him everything.

* * *

Batman swooped into view and Catwoman sneered, "Oh, _now_ he comes crawling back."

Batman ignored her and confronted Black Canary, "What are you doing? You were supposed to _hold_ them in place while I disabled the fleet. Now half their forces have withdrawn and the Atlantean War Council will order the shelling to begin."

"I suppose this was another of your _plans_?" Black Canary sarcastically quipped, "You know, it's a lot easier to follow a plan when you know what the hell it is."

"You didn't need to know," Batman retorted, "You weren't supposed to be good enough to drive them back to the docks."

"I'm happy to disappoint!" Black Canary snapped at him.

"Begin a retreat. Now!" Batman ordered.

"Why would I want to do that?" Black Canary wondered.

"Have you heard a word I've said?" Batman was growing even more agitated, "The Atlanteans need to follow you away from the docks so that I can disable their vessels."

"And just how many 'vessels' are we talking about?" Black Canary wanted to know.

"Forty-eight, exactly," Batman answered.

"Sorry, you're getting help," Black Canary decided.

"I don't need it," Batman grated, "I'm ordering _all_ of you to withdraw."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Black Canary asked, "You quit the Justice League which means you abandoned your lofty position as a League Founder. You have absolutely no authority over our operations. Sue asked me to cooperate with you. That seems pointless."

Black Canary's eyes bored into Batman's, "Now I'm sending Nightwing, Catwoman, the Huntress, and the Question with you. You can protest all you want. You can sulk; have a temper tantrum, or whatever the hell you feel like. But they will be joining you at the docks and they _will_ go into action with or without you. I suggest that you incorporate them into your little scheme before they end up wrecking it."

"You wouldn't dare," Batman stated.

"Have I ever bluffed?" Black Canary asked.

"No," Batman grated.

"Then why would I start now?" Black Canary wanted to know.

"Send your people. I'll try to keep them from getting killed but I'm not making any promises. Their incompetence is on their own heads," Batman declared.

"I'm sure they're all in awe of you," Black Canary dryly retorted, "I'll just alert them that they need to…"

She realized he was already gone, "Okay, now _that's_ impressive."

* * *

Galatea and Supergirl landed between the citizen rioters and their National Guard "protectors". The National Guard was being overwhelmed and was in swift retreat. Unfortunately, they were retreating back into Gotham City.

One desperate soldier turned and opened fire at the civilians that were already shooting at him. He did a "spray and pray" sweep across the horizon. Galatea launched herself into motion and intercepted all of the bullets. Supergirl snatched the assault rifle out of the soldier's hands and bent it in half.

"I suggest you run," she remarked, "_Before_ I do the same to you."

He wisely hoofed it away and Galatea joined Kara, "I think we need to build a road stop."

Supergirl groaned, "The Department of Transportation will hate us forever."

"I can deal," Galatea promised, "I suggest we make a forty mile long trench a half mile wide and at least one hundred feet dep."

"They are sooo going to hate us," Supergirl complained.

"Are you with me or not?" Galatea got a little testy.

"Where you lead, I follow," Supergirl remarked.

"If only," Galatea retorted.

* * *

After they'd built their trench, they spotted an incoming train arriving from Maryland. Scads of armed civilians were aboard.

"I'll stop the train," Galatea decided, "You take the civilians."

"Sure, take the easy job," Supergirl teased.

Galatea stuck out her tongue at Kara and then landed in the train's path. She braced herself as the locomotive plowed headlong into her. She pushed against it with all her might. Her feet were plowing into the earth and tearing up the track. The train began to derail and cars plowed into one another.

Galatea checked on the engineers while Supergirl disarmed the bruised and battered passengers. While Kara endeavored to gather and destroy all the weapons carried by the crowd, Galatea streaked into the sky. Eventually, Supergirl joined Galatea where she hovered in the skies above Gotham City.

"What's up?" Kara asked.

Galatea frowned, "The League is split up into two parts. Black Canary is leading what can only be a holding action. It seems to mainly serve as a distraction for Batman and a few others attempting to disable the Atlanteans' ships docked in Gotham's harbor.

"I suppose you'd like to help Batman's group," Supergirl smirked.

"Do you mind?" Galatea was almost plaintive.

"Have fun," Kara laughed, "I'll pitch in with Black Canary and throw a few more your way."

Galatea waved goodbye and zoomed off to the harbor. Supergirl zeroed in on Black Canary and came to a landing in front of a squad of Atlanteans. They fired their resonance guns at her.

Kara winced, "I actually felt that."

She surged forward and belted the two troopers. Several armored vehicles pressed forward and aimed their main cannons at Supergirl. She smiled.

"Now this is more like it," Supergirl opined.

* * *

Batman had snuck aboard an Atlantean warship unobserved. The base vessels were reminiscent of the US Navy's Civil War era _USS Monitor_. The basic principle was the same only the Atlantean version was submersible. That and the interior were meant to be flooded.

Batman knew the Atlantean ships took on air in order to achieve buoyancy. He cautiously made his way through the craft until he came to its drive section. There, in the heart of the vessel, stood a man sized resonance crystal in a feed chamber. Interdimensional energy bled off of the crystal and converted into power for the ship.

Batman's plan was simplicity itself. He would attach a bomb to the crystal. The explosion would either fracture it, or shatter it completely, and the ship would lose power. He would escape in the resultant confusion.

The others were under similar orders. Despite his vocalized misgivings, he had every confidence Nightwing and Catwoman would also be successful in their attempts. It was the Huntress and the Question that worried him. The damnable duo refused to be separated even though to do so would serve the mission parameters even better. He didn't even want to know what kind of trouble they were getting into too.

* * *

Huntress threw another Atlantean over her shoulder into an incoming trooper. Beside her, Question smashed a soldier's face into a lit panel.

"Careful Q!" Huntress reprimanded him, "We might need that."

"Trust me. We don't," he calmly replied.

They fought off the ship's defenders and then sealed themselves in the control room. It was the primary cannon's control deck. Huntress ascended the guide pole. Under normal operations, a gunner would simply swim up to the perch. She situated herself into the seat and began to toggle controls.

"Damn Q, you were right. This is built to be idiot proof. I can't even read the language but it's responding the way I'd expect it to," Huntress shared.

"Same here," Question was monitoring the power relays. So far no one had thought to take the main gun off line, "Remember, aim for the biggest ship. You'll only get a couple of shots so strike below the water line and sink her."

"Aye, aye, O Captain, my Captain," Huntress retorted.

She swiveled the gun around and its targeting display soon visualized the command ship. She zeroed in on it and then began her barrage. She actually got three shots off on the command ship and was targeting another _Monitor_-style ship when the power died.

Huntress leapt off of the gunner's perch and landed on the deck below, "I guess we should expect some company."

"We'd best move," Question suggested, "They'll expect us to be here and it's a death trap."

"Still want to go for the power source?" she wondered.

"They certainly won't expect _that_," Question chuckled.

"If you had a mouth, I'd kiss you," Huntress stated.

"It's never stopped you before," Question reminded her.

"Less talk," Huntress made for the hatch, "More punching bad guys."

"Yes dear," Question sighed.

* * *

The couple found themselves involved in a fight in the resonance chamber. Question blew the crystal and it fractured. The power feed died and the lights went dead until the battery fed emergency lights came on.

An Atlantean with a very proud bearing entered the chamber. He was livid, "You fools! You have no scope of what you are meddling with. We will hurl annihilation upon you for this insult."

"Aww, did I sink your boat?" Huntress mocked him.

"You'll die for that, woman," the commander said.

The ceiling suddenly ruptured and a vision in white landed on the deck. Galatea rose from her kneeling position, "I hope I'm interrupting."

"Only your death," the commander declared.

The other Atlanteans with him opened fire with their resonance guns. Galatea flinched but she didn't waver. They ceased fire when they saw it wasn't killing their new foe.

"Cute toys," Galatea's heat vision sliced the rifles in half, "Care to try your luck, tall, dark, and ugly?"

The commander rushed her but a single right cross took him down. Galatea turned to the Huntress and the Question, "It's time for you to go. I'm scuttling this ship. Fortunately, the crew won't drown."

"Give us five minutes," Huntress requested.

"You got it," Galatea agreed, "Let me go ahead and clear a path."

* * *

Batman saw Nightwing and Catwoman were already on the docks, hidden behind the boathouse. He joined them and cursed Huntress and Question when he saw the flaming ships in the harbor. The merry couple suddenly joined them.

"What were you thinking?" Batman demanded, "Now they'll barrage the city."

"Maybe not," Question offered.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked warily.

The ship the couple had been assigned to suddenly sank. A plume of water yielded Galatea. She landed on the docks, out in the open. The Atlantean guards spotted her and came for her.

"We need to help her," Nightwing urged.

"Not so fast," Question blocked his path, "I think she needs the exercise."

"But…" Nightwing began to protest.

"He's right," Batman relented, "The Atlanteans are born to bone crushing ocean depths. They're one of the few earthly foes Galatea can cut loose on."

"But they can still overwhelm her through sheer numbers," Nightwing protested.

"I think you're forgetting one simple fact. Galatea was raised from her 'birth' to be a living weapon. I don't think we've ever seen her truly employ her skills to maximum effect," Question surmised, "If anything, I feel we should pity the Atlanteans."

* * *

Galatea smashed the lead soldier with a right. She then jabbed her knee into the next one's face. She came off of that with a left cross. A spin kick to the head put another one down.

She then threw a right cross into one and spun on her feet to catch another with her left elbow. She faced forward and smashed her right elbow into an opponent's face. She kicked out at another hapless foe. The kick shattered his knee. He went down screaming.

An Atlantean got close enough to throw a punch. She caught the man's right arm by the wrist with her right hand. She sidestepped him and took hold of his bicep. Flexing the arm back, she snapped the elbow. She then drove a round kick into his midsection and broke a couple of his ribs in the process.

The Atlanteans began dragging the unconscious and the wounded away. Galatea wondered if the floor show was over and they were prepping for the main event. The floated armored vehicles that came into range showed they finally were getting serious.

The lead vehicle's main turret fired. Galatea folded into a kneeling ball. Nightwing was incensed.

"Can we help her _now_?" he demanded to know.

"Oh, they really shouldn't have done that," the Huntress shared her opinion.

"Why?" Catwoman asked.

"Because _now_ she's mad," Huntress observed.

* * *

Galatea stayed in a huddle but she lashed out with her heat vision and sheared the turret off of the vehicle. Then she launched herself into the air. The Atlanteans popped the hatches and looked skyward for her. Only she was already coming back.

She landed on the cab of the armored vehicle, compressing it. The troopers wisely abandoned it. Galatea hopped off and lifted the vehicle into the air.

The next vehicle in line blasted her with its resonance cannon. Only this time, Galatea was prepared for its bite. She threw her captive vehicle into the second one. They were a pile of mangled metal.

As troopers abandoned the second armored unit, Galatea went airborne. She sliced off the third assault vehicle's cannon emitter. When it tried to fire on her, it shorted out. The resultant feedback blew the armored unit and the Atlanteans were lucky to escape alive.

She landed on the fourth and final vehicle. She ripped the turret off and cast it aside. The terrified Atlantean babbled in a language she didn't understand. She could guess that he was begging for his life though. She smashed the driver's cab and then returned to where Batman and the other JLers were. The Atlanteans gave her a very wide berth now.

She addressed Batman, "I thought I'd sink their fleet now. I suppose you have an objection?"

"No. I actually don't," Batman admitted.

"Good. It wouldn't have done you any good anyway," she said tersely as she headed off out into the harbor.

"Why do you think I didn't bother?" Batman mused.

* * *

Supergirl was taking a pounding from the resonance cannons. Firestorm responded by sequentially turning each armored vehicle into cherry Jell-O. Aztek then came in on the troops that had gathered behind the now gelatinous units.

Black Canary led the charge into the panicky Atlantean soldiers. Batwing fought them hand to hand as did Black Canary. Vixen accessed the powers of a jungle cat and tore into the Atlanteans. Metamorpho became a living diamond and beat the enemy senseless.

Zatanna conjured waves of fire which forced the Atlanteans to retreat. Green Arrow stood apart and fired off hunting tipped arrows into shoulders and legs. Supergirl pushed ahead to the docks and met the retreating troopers there.

Altogether, the Justice League team forced the Atlantean force to surrender wholesale. Their ships were sunk and the armored units were flattened or turned to gelatin. Black Canary's sonic cry shattered resonance crystals. And the Justice League had already proven capable of fending off physical attacks.

"Lord Orin shall hear of this," the troop commander announced, "And then you shall die."

"Let's see him try and kill us," Batman replied coldly. For once, the rest of the Justice League team agreed with him wholeheartedly.


	26. Chapter 26

13 Justice League Front Lines

Sqim pulled Max onto the stage and lined him up against the speaker's podium. The amassed delegates from the UN General Assembly watched in mute horror as six Atlantean troopers lined up ahead of Sqim and shouldered their rifles. Every weapon was aimed at Max.

L-Ron had been ready to intervene but Max had called him off for his own sake. Eiling was unconscious, a victim of a rifle butt to the head. No, Max had suspected Aquaman's plan when the liege had told Max he would use Lord to send a message to the world. Which was fine. Max had his own ace in the hole.

"You people don't want to do this," Max said with utter composure, "Aquaman needs your help. Go to him and do anything he asks except return to the United Nations."

The Atlanteans all lowered their weapons and filed away. Sqim called off the guards overseeing the assembly chamber. L-Ron climbed up onto the stage and handed Max a handkerchief for his bloody nose.

"A hanky, milord?" L-Ron asked.

"You seemed awfully prepared for this contingency," Max said as he accepted the proffered handkerchief, "How long have you known?"

"Ever since you 'persuaded' Mistress Waller to give you this posting," L-Ron confessed, "I knew no natural source of reasoning would persuade her. The resultant nosebleed just confirmed my suspicions. Especially after I looked up the fact you were subjected to the metagene bomb."

"Yet you've never told anyone," Max observed.

"I am loyal to a fault, Lord Maxwell," L-Ron boasted.

"Apparently," Max mused, "Let's hold on to the conversation until later. I think the whole room is coming to congratulate me."

"Maybe they'll elect you Emperor," L-Ron suggested.

Max smiled, "Give it time."

* * *

"Foolish choice, Martian," Aquaman decided. He activated his comm link, "Sqim, execute Lord now."

There was no reply so Aquaman activated his link again, "Sqim! Report!"

"It seems an unplanned eventuality has arisen," J'onn observed.

Aquaman's eyes narrowed, "Now your precious city will be destroyed."

He depressed a button on his bracelet. The Atlantean ships opened fire with their cannons. Aquaman leapt backwards off of the pier he had been standing upon and splashed into the water.

"Let him go!" J'onn ordered. He turned to Protector, "Will you and the other Teen Titans liberate the United Nations personnel?"

"You've got it," Protector agreed.

Kid Flash scooped up Flamebird's mask, "We have to rescue Bette."

"We will," Protector promised, "Raven and Wonder Girl, scout ahead. Beast Boy, become something Bunker can build a perch upon."

Beast Boy became a wooly mammoth and Bunker created a seating box. Kid Flash ran ahead while Skitter flew off. Red Arrow, Solstice, and Bunker joined Protector atop Beast Boy. They lumbered off towards the UN complex.

* * *

J'onn flew over an Atlantean _Monitor_ boat and he used his Martian Vision to cave in its weapons emplacement. He had done the same to three previous vessels before this one.

Fire was trying to heat up a weapons emitter enough so that it would melt. Ice called her off and froze the pod. The complete reversal of temperature in a matter of seconds fatigued the metal to the point that it shattered. Fire whooped a victory cry and moved on to another ship.

Cyborg's sonic cannon punched a hole in a ship and it began to sink. Nearby, Vibe shook a ship until its seams ruptured and it fell to pieces. Ray cut entire sections of the hulls off as he flew by overhead.

Blue Jay helped Dove carry Hawk out to a ship. Hawk was still indignant, "Just when the hell did you start flying?"

"Almost an hour ago," Dove said again, "I have a feeling your patron has a few surprises in store for you too."

They delivered Hawk and Blue Jay waved as he returned to the Silver Sorceress' side. Dove pointed at a juncture, "There."

Hawk hit that spot and the emitter started sparking and smoke billowed from it. Hawk shook his head, "It's freaky how you do that."

"Well, get ready for your specialty," Dove warned.

Atlanteans began pouring out onto the hull. Hawk smiled as he loosened up his neck, "Now we're talkin'!"

* * *

"Everyone, form up on me," August General in Iron commanded. Vigilante and the Shining Knight easily complied because of their military backgrounds. Booster was a little more reluctant. Animal Man didn't see the point and said as much.

"The enemy is now beginning to withdraw from the city center and conglomerate at this location. I shall take point since I am the least affected by their weapons. I will draw their fire while you act as flankers and engage their sides," August General explained.

"Better yet, you form a wedge and we'll bolster your flanks," Booster recommended, "Blue Jay and the Silver Sorceress are done carving up Atlantean ships. They can attack the flanks."

""Excellent notion," August General mused, "Tell me, do you have a military background?"

"Nope," Booster admitted, "I just learned by doing."

"The plan is agreeable," August General confided.

Booster briefed the two new arrivals and then August General announced, "They are within range. Are you with me?"

The reply was an affirmative. August General fired his energy lance as he charged into the Atlantean throng. The others were at his side. Silver Sorceress engaged the left flank while Blue Jay harassed the right.

* * *

Beast Boy and his passengers arrived at the UN to find Wonder Girl and Skitter in a fight with Sqim's Atlantean forces. Raven was missing as was Kid Flash. Protector didn't waste a second.

"Okay Bunker, drop us to the ground," he requested.

Bunker created a slide that the quartet used to reach the ground. Beast Boy shifted into a lion form and attacked a nearby Atlantean. Solstice began blasting away at Atlanteans. Bunker created constructs of barricades and accompanying hammers and unleashed them upon the enemy troopers.

"I'm almost out of arrows," Red Arrow warned Protector.

He grinned at her, "Just do what you can for as long as you can,"

Protector made an additional request, "When you run dry, make your way into the building and check on the situation there."

"You worried about Kid Flash and Raven, aren't you?" Red Arrow realized.

"Raven should be fine," Protector clarified, "Kid Flash could prove to be a problem. Bart feels for Bette a lot like I feel for you. Only he doesn't know how to handle it or how to react to those feelings. If she's threatened, he may go into overdrive and get in over his head."

"Yet you trust me to be fine," Red Arrow observed.

Protector grinned, "That's just it. I _trust_ you."

He ran headlong into jeopardy. Red Arrow was flattered. No one had trusted her in years outside of Green Arrow and Black Canary. Even Black Canary had been wary of her at first but Mia had won Dinah over. Ollie's ultimate act of trust had been bequeathing the Red Arrow mantle, gear, and training upon Mia.

Red Arrow got nearly half a dozen shots off before her quiver was empty. Folding down her bow, she attached it to her quiver and made her way around the fighting forces. One Atlantean was stupid enough to try and grab her. She merely dropped to one knee and threw a punch into his groin. She was gratified to see that it worked as well on him as it had her former pimp.

Finding the way clear, Red Arrow made her way to the UN building. It seemed odd to her that the Titans had just recently been fighting for their very lives at this location and now they were admittedly holding their own. Of course, there seemed to be a third of the troop strength here now. The others must have withdrawn with Aquaman.

She cautiously entered the building. The hallways seemed free but she didn't trust her first impression. Eventually she heard a commotion. Edging open a door to the main assembly chamber, she was ready for almost anything. Anything but the sight that actually greeted her.

* * *

Sentinel evaporated his plow construct. As the National Guard had retreated, Sentinel had held back the angry throng with a barricade that stretched for miles. Jay had run a patrol along its lengths to see that the crowds had reached its edges yet. They would eventually but later was better than now.

The trench idea had been as appealing to Sentinel has it had to Galatea. Hers had gone past the state line from New Jersey into New York. Sentinel picked up from there and drove it into Connecticut. Sentinel finished carving out the barricade and went to join Wildcat as he conferred with the National Guard field commanders.

Jay raced onto the scene and the JSA Founders shared what insights that they could to the command staff. In turn, the National Guardsmen reported lingering fighting in Manhattan even as the limited forces in the boroughs were withdrawing. They all seemed to be converging on Manhattan. It was generally felt the Justice League must be on the island.

The Founders thanked the military brass and headed out. Jay raced ahead while Sentinel carried Wildcat in a gondola. Wildcat seemed delighted with his accommodations so Sentinel threw in a few amenities.

* * *

Jay streaked into the scene at the UN. He raced over to Protector's side as an Atlantean was coming up on the young hero's back. The resultant _crack_ caught Protector's attention.

"Thanks!" Protector enthused, "Aren't you the Flash?"

"Once upon a time," Jay chuckled, "Another fella uses that handle now."

"You'll always be _the_ Flash in my book," Protector used a backspin kick to level an Atlantean that was encroaching on their conversation.

Jay chuckled, "Seems you have things under control here."

"We have people inside, including Kid Flash," Protector shared, "They might need a hand."

"Bart's inside?" Jay was suddenly worried.

"And the entire UN delegation was being held hostage not too long ago," Protector shared, "Aquaman threatened to start executing them."

"I'll check it out, son," Jay promised, "Two of my friends are on their way. They should help you sort this out."

Jay took off before Protector could say a word. Sentinel came into view at that point. He lowered Wildcat and Wildcat began taking on Atlanteans. Sentinel suddenly hefted all of the opposition into the air and flung them out to sea.

"That should make everyone happy," he declared.

"That was incredible!" Bunker enthused, "Would you have time to talk constructs some time?"

"That's my job," Sentinel smiled, "Helping out the younger generation of heroes is my self appointed task now."

"Speaking of self appointed tasks," Protector interjected, "The Flash just went to check on a few of our members inside."

Sentinel frowned, "And he's not back already?"

"No sir," Protector replied.

"Easy on the 'sir' stuff," Sentinel wore a rueful smile, "I started out just as you did. By putting on my uniform and cape to help people in need. We'll check it out."

Wildcat grinned, "If we're not back in ten minutes, tear the place apart."

They went off to the entrance while Wonder Girl sidled up to Protector, "Just who are those guys?"

The rest of the Teen Titans gathered around Protector for they were curious as well. Protector smiled, "Well back _before_ there was a Justice League, those three guys and a few more besides, started the _original_ super team. The Justice Society of America was the group that started all the subsequent groups we've had ever since."

"When was this?" Beast Boy asked, "Why haven't I heard about them?"

"The JSA started before America entered the Second World War," Protector happily shared.

"They don't look old enough," Solstice protested.

"Let me tell the story," Protector insisted, "Trust me. It gets good."

* * *

Raven had appeared in the hallways in a cloud of smoke. It was her way. She stealthily moved through the corridors. Her empathic senses honing in on Flamebird. She eventually reached a quad of offices that contained the captive Flamebird.

She wondered what to do when she suddenly heard a whisper, "Should I take them out?"

Raven jumped and startled Kid Flash in the process. He held up his hands, "Whoa! Don't get uppity. I was just asking a question."

"If you _ever_ do that again, I will _give_ you injuries rather than heal them!" Raven angrily declared.

"Geez Rachel!" Kid Flash protested, "Chill out!"

"Shut up Bart, before I decide to kick your ass on general principles," Raven warned.

Two Atlanteans started towards their position. Raven grew concerned, "Oh shit! Here they come."

"I'll take care of them," Kid Flash declared.

"Bart, I know how you feel about Bette," Raven revealed, "But one wrong move could get her killed. These guys are high strung enough without you making it worse."

"When have I ever made a wrong move?" Kid Flash was affronted.

Raven gave him a wry look. He shrugged, "Okay, so the list is long. But not this time. Not when Bette's life is in danger."

Kid Flash hurtled into the lead Atlantean. Kid Flash smacked him around with hypervelocity punches. Kid Flash swept the Atlantean's leg with a kick that traveled at over a hundred miles an hour.

The Atlantean's partner opened up with his resonance rifle. Kid Flash suddenly realized what a danger close quarters posed in a gun fight. He took off down the corridor. The Atlanteans decided to pursue.

Raven reappeared in another burst of smoke. She was tempted to use her energy form but she could only take down one foe at a time. And even that took time. She had three gunmen to one hostage. Raven's heart clenched as one of the Atlanteans took a message. He then pressed his rifle's barrel against Flamebird's temple. Flamebird began to cry.

Raven didn't know what kind of difference she could make but she had to try something. A gust of wind pushed her back away from the doorway. She heard, more than saw, what happened next. It was like Bart had suddenly taken steroids. In less than five seconds, the Atlanteans were down and out.

Jay went to work on Flamebird's bonds. Raven hurried into the room, "Who are you?"

Jay tipped his saucer-like hat back, "Once upon a time, people called _me_ the Flash."

Raven's jaw dropped, "Bart's talked about you. I thought you retired."

Jay grinned, "Not anymore."

"Other than his uncle Barry, I haven't heard Bart talk about anyone as…_reverently_…as he refers to you," Raven shared.

"Where is Bart, anyway?" Jay asked.

"He took off with two Atlanteans chasing him," Raven revealed.

"Can you manage this?" Jay inquired, "I think one of these guys will have the key."

"Sure, I…" Raven realized by the gust of air that Jay was no longer in the room with her.

Raven knelt down in front of Flamebird. Flamebird sported a very black eye, some wicked bruises, and a bloody lip. She'd obviously gone down fighting.

"I'm so sorry," Flamebird began to babble, "I know I shouldn't have left but Jason… He…"

"Shhh," Raven began to console her, "I honestly think you and Mia were the last two to find out."

"Why her and not me?" Flamebird began to cry, "She's _diseased_."

"Mia also comes from a very similar background as Jason," Raven shared, "That kind of history creates a certain kind of personal symmetry. They can understand things about each other's pasts that average folks just won't get."

"What do you mean? What can they have shared?" Flamebird demanded to know.

"They both came from places of desperation and were saved out of their situations," Raven hesitated.

"There's more," Flamebird realized.

"Mia was forced to sell herself in order to have a place to live and to eat;" Raven began slowly, "Jason also sold himself on occasion in order to pay off his dealer."

Flamebird's horror was glaring, "He wouldn't."

"He wouldn't _now_," Raven stressed, "But in the past he would do _anything_ in order to get his fix."

"You're lying," Flamebird feebly protested.

"You already know it's true," Raven sighed, "What are you protecting? Jason or your image of him? Why can't the two co-exist?"

"Bette!" Kid Flash blurted as he raced into the room. He knelt next to Flamebird, "Thank God you're okay!"

Flamebird gave Raven a quizzical glance. Raven smiled, "Someone's always the last to know."

Flamebird's startled expression returned but then it became pensive, "Bart?"

"Yes, Bette?" he eagerly asked.

"Do you think you could search these guys and find the key to my cuffs?" she inquired.

"Yeah!" he enthused, "Rachel, why don't you hurry up and heal Bette already?"

"I live to serve," Raven commented dryly.

The two women could hear a rustling in the background while Raven drew Flamebird's injuries into herself. They were both healed within a minute.

"Found it!" Kid Flash crowed.

He fiddled with Flamebird's restraints and they unlatched. She pulled her arms from behind her and began rubbing her wrists. Flamebird was amused to find Kid Flash at her side again. He seemed like such an eager puppy.

"Thanks Bart," she said, "I really mean it."

"Well, um, would you like to go out sometime?" he managed to ask.

Flamebird thought it over just to torment him, "Yes, I would. And I really mean that as well."

Kid Flash was on his feet pumping his fist in the air, "Yes!"

"Excuse me, Lover Boy, but what happened to the Flash?" Raven asked.

"You mean Jay?" Kid Flash wondered.

"I guess so," Raven said, "He didn't exactly give me his real name."

"Oh, well Jay joined up with Sentinel and Wildcat and are checking out the other hostages," Kid Flash shared.

"I wonder how that's going." Raven mused.

* * *

Wildcat, Sentinel, and Jay entered the assembly hall to find Max presiding over the delegates. The Secretary General was at his side bolstering Lord's position. Max was currently in an intent discussion with Red Arrow.

She pointed out the arrival of the JSA Founders and Max waved them down to the stage. The trio exchanged rueful glances as they proceeded to meet him. Sentinel and Jay joined Max to the side of the stage while Wildcat focused on Red Arrow.

"So you're Red Arrow," he said with satisfaction.

"Do I know you?" she wondered warily.

"No, but I know Green Arrow. He's said a lot of good things about you. I'm guessing they're all true," Wildcat declared.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," Red Arrow demurred.

Wildcat grinned, "He said you'd say that."

Red Arrow was suddenly very flustered, "Okay, you seem to know all about me but just who are you?"

"They call me Wildcat," he informed her.

Her eyes and mouth got very big, "You're _him_?"

"Is that a good 'him' or a bad 'him'?" Wildcat dryly asked.

"Good!" Red Arrow blurted and then she took a moment to compose herself, "It's just…most of what Green Arrow has said about you sounds impossible."

"I could say the same about you," Wildcat confided, "Your life was a living hell. You got handed what could've been a knockout blow but you got off the floor and came up swinging."

"Do you always talk in boxing metaphors?" Red Arrow wryly asked.

"Hey, you go with what you know," Wildcat chuckled, "I'm an old man. Cut me some slack."

"I hear that's a temporary condition for you," Red Arrow divulged, "Or at least it will be for seven more times."

"Who knows?" Wildcat remarked, "I've never been this old before. Maybe I'll just slip away in the night in the near future."

Red Arrow laughed, "I can see why Green Arrow likes you."

"Yeah, I get the same impression about you," Wildcat revealed, "Just a thought though…"

"Yes?" she was suddenly very serious.

"I know you wanted to be the next Speedy but I'd say forget about it. You're carving out your own name and it's a good one," Wildcat opined, "And besides, Roy's an ass. You don't want to be confused with his legacy do you?"

Red Arrow laughed again, "I guess not."

"I think some of your pals just arrived," Wildcat nodded towards an entrance. Raven stood there with Kid Flash and Flamebird.

"Ugh," Red Arrow commented.

"Problems in paradise?" Wildcat asked.

"Let's just say someone thinks I stole a boyfriend she wasn't even dating," Red Arrow confided.

"Did they ever date?" he wanted to know.

"No," Red Arrow stated grimly.

"She'll get over it," Wildcat advised, "You're a survivor and you've come out on top until now. Provide an example she'll either have to live up to or feel so miserably guilty she leaves you alone."

"And just where did a gruff old man get such sage wisdom?" Red Arrow smirked.

"You know Black Canary?" Wildcat wondered.

"Of course. You can't know Green Arrow and not know Black Canary," Red Arrow pointed out.

"I raised her," Wildcat boasted.

"Then I can hardly ignore you," Red Arrow remarked, "Cover me, I'm going in."

"Yell and I'll put her over my knee," Wildcat promised.

* * *

Flamebird was hesitant to face Red Arrow but Raven drug Kid Flash away so the two young women could talk. Flamebird actually opened up first, "I'm sorry, Mia. I've been a complete and total ass."

"I won't debate you," Red Arrow quipped, "But why the sudden revelation?"

"Let's just say Raven can provide the necessary facts to prove to you that you've been living in a daydream. A poorly constructed daydream built on assumptions and not facts," Flamebird admitted.

"She told you a little of Jason's history," Red Arrow wryly deduced.

Flamebird squirmed, "Yeah."

"You really do need to get out of the privileged glass penthouse you live in, Bette. There's a whole world of need out there. What you're doing wearing this costume, it isn't a game. It's an attempt to meet the very real needs of real people. Can you handle that?" Red Arrow inquired, "Because you're gonna see shit that will turn your preconceptions on their ear and people doing things that will give you nightmares for the rest of your life."

"I can deal," Flamebird promised.

Red Arrow studied her, "I think you have it in you to. I just don't think you're there yet. But we'll get you there, kicking and screaming. "

The rest of the Teen Titans entered at that time. Protector was glad to see Red Arrow and Flamebird conversing. They seemed to have settled something.

He handed Flamebird her mask, "You'll need this."

"I thought I was off the team," Flamebird said.

"I think you just brought yourself back into it," Protector shared.

Wildcat moved in on them, "Seems the phone lines are back up. Someone who was just stubborn enough to stick around called our offices here in the UN. L-Ron patched the message through. The whole blamed Atlantean army is marching on our friends at the docks. Interested in helping out?"

"Are we ever," Protector said.


	27. Chapter 27

11 Justice League Front Lines

Shayera let out a war cry as she dove towards an Atlantean warship and hammered its primary weapon with her mace. It caved in with a satisfying crunch. Shayera climbed into the sky and looked around.

Captain Atom was systematically destroying ship after ship. Starman's solar powers were making short work of gun emplacements. Steel was using both brute strength and energy weapons to cripple warships. Red Tornado had created a water spout and was using it to batter ships. From shore, OMAC was using his corrosive blasts to sink vessels.

She glided high above the scene. Flash was rallying the rest into an offensive against the troops withdrawing from Metropolis. Dr. Light was one of his ranging weapons. Her photon blasts were bowling over Atlanteans left and right. While the Atlanteans opted to converge on her, the others came out of nowhere to ambush the Atlantean forces.

Apache Chief had solidified his atomic structure so he was as hard as a diamond as he waded into the enemies' flanks. Black Lightning threw raw voltage at them, scattering those he didn't stun. Samurai combined attacks composed of air with those made of fire. Fiery gusts chased the Atlanteans down.

Nemesis was busy tranquilizing one Atlantean soldier after another. Elongated Man was wrapping up several of them, keeping them off balance and confused. Crimson Fox used her natural grace and athleticism to subdue soldiers who dared test her. She also got the Atlantean women to turn on their men. Of course, she seemed at a loss as to what to do about their subsequent amorous intentions.

And then out of nowhere, Katana ruined Shayera's day. She sliced a trooper's arm clean off. As that one withdrew, she took another's leg off at the knee. A thrust impaled a third and she pulled the SoulTaker out of his abdomen and readied herself for the next wave.

The next wave abandoned their resonance guns and pulled free tridents and short swords. Shayera hoped beyond hope that Katana would show a modicum of restraint. Afterwards, Shayera realized that Katana had probably considered her response to be _very_ restrained. It was just that most of the Atlanteans had stumps for legs, missing hands, or severed arms in reply to their assault.

Shayera was gratified to see Wally moving in. Flash almost lost his own leg as Katana swung and missed…but only because the Flash's reactions were greater than her own, "Hey! Ease off! We'd like to take prisoners, y'know?"

"Then take them prisoner. They'll all live," Katana said fiercely.

"Exactly how did you become a member of the Justice League again?" Flash queried her.

"Director Bones asked Amanda Waller is she needed assistance. She then asked me to partake in the Justice League," Katana said as though it were simplicity itself, "Stand clear!"

Katana disarmed yet another Atlantean challenger. In order to appease the Flash, it only cost the attacker his weapons hand. Flash was having none of it.

"Now cut that out!" he demanded, "We don't do that sort of thing!"

"Maybe that is why you face the same foes day in and day out," Katana said haughtily.

Flash had to admit that she had a point, "Look, maybe our way isn't the easiest but it keeps our consciences clear."

"My conscience is fine," Katana suddenly thrust the SoulTaker behind her into an Atlantean's stomach. Flash wondered if she had eyes in the back of her head.

"If you don't cut that out, I'm gonna take that sword away from you," Flash threatened.

Katana sheathed her blade into the scabbard on her back, "I would very much like to see you try."

* * *

_Ten seconds later…_

Flash lay on his back with his vision blurred and his ears ringing. He heard the SoulTaker clear its scabbard. _Cripes! She's gonna skewer me!_ he thought desperately.

"Hold it!" Shayera ordered as she came in for a landing.

Katana acknowledged her with a slight bow, "There is no harm. I believe my demonstration proved informative."

Shayera got Flash onto his feet, "You okay?"

"How the hell did she hit me?" Flash wondered.

"Pull out, Katana. You're done here," Shayera commanded.

"Pardon me, but it is not your place to say so," Katana countered.

"Excuse me?" Shayera was irked. Did this Japanese snippet just politely tell her where to go?

"I was brought aboard the Justice League by Amanda Waller, Sue Dibney, and J'onn Jonzz. I serve at their behest not yours."

"_I'm_ the field commander for this mission. That means you are under my authority for the duration and I'm telling you to pack it up," Shayera declared.

"And if I refuse?" Katana wanted to know.

"You really don't want to do that," Shayera advised.

"I think you should look at the hierarchy here," Katana suggested, "I serve at the direct behest of CONTROL."

"Who or what is that?" Shayera was suddenly intrigued.

"Everyone has a master, even Amanda Waller and Director Bones," Katana revealed, "You signed your life away to the United Nations. You claim sovereignty and independence but in truth you too are beholden to a master. That master is CONTROL."

"Look, we know all about ARGUS," Shayera retorted.

"ARGUS is nothing," Katana warned, "There are powers in between powers and powers over other powers. CONTROL is head over all of them."

"We'll take 'CONTROL' down like we broke CADMUS," Shayera promised.

Katana smiled, "Such bravado. CONTROL is master of the World Army. When you face him, you face them all."

"There's no such thing," Flash protested.

"Every United Nations members contributes to the UN peacekeeping forces, do they not?" Katana asked.

"I guess," Flash agreed.

"So too does every member nation contribute fighting forces to the World Army. It does not move openly nor does it convene regular meetings but its units and divisions exist. They are already prepared to converge into a single entity," Katana shared, "Perhaps you would like to discuss these matters with Director Waller and General Eiling? ARGUS is but a component within a greater whole."

"All of this smoke isn't going to keep you on the field of battle, Katana," Shayera decided.

"Very well. When you discover the truth, I'm certain the DEO will be able to find me. They did so before and they will do so again," Katana bowed to Shayera but her eyes were locked on the Thanagarian's.

Katana set out at a brisk jog. She seemed to vanish within a half mile. Flash looked worried, "What if she was telling the truth?"

"She was," Shayera replied.

"What?" Flash yelped, "How do you know?"

"I'm pretty good at judging people. It's why I was sent to Earth in the first place," Shayera reminded him, "She's utterly convinced she's spouting the truth. Whether that makes it ultimately true or not is another matter."

"How do we find out for certain?" Flash wondered.

"We ask people who probably already know the answer," Shayera stated.

"Bats," Flash grinned.

"And the Question," Shayera amended, "Although, I have a hard time figuring why they wouldn't have told us already."

"Well, Bats doesn't exactly like us anymore," Flash pointed out.

"Bruce's hang ups shouldn't include something this important," Shayera frowned, "And that still leaves the Question. And just how the hell did Katana find all of this out? There are too many puzzle pieces and we don't have a picture to go from."

"Heh!" Flash chortled.

"What?" Shayera asked testily.

"I'm just trying to picture you doing a jigsaw puzzle," Flash admitted.

"John said it would be fun," Shayera shared, "Now, smashing the card table? That was therapeutic."

"Don't look now, but I think the bad guys are starting to surrender," Flash pointed at the droves of soldiers who'd laid down their arms and raised their hands.

"About damn time," Shayera huffed, "Wrangle everyone into crowd control. I'll bring back every airborne member."

"Yez, Boss," Flash quipped.

"Oh, shut up," Shayera remarked as she flew off.

* * *

Superman had eventually resorted to a trench as well at Diana's suggestion. The angry crowds stood at the opposite side of the artificial canyon and hurled gunshots at Superman. Clark withdrew and joined Diana out of firearm range.

"I think I should check on Alexandra," Diana expressed her concern for their daughter.

"But she's with your mother," Superman pointed out.

"Clark, mother and my Amazon sisters sometimes monitor transmissions from Man's World," Diana informed him, "I don't think we want to see the Amazons waging war against the world of men."

"Good point," he admitted, "Are you certain you don't want me coming with you?"

Diana smiled, "You aren't allowed on the island. Besides, I can handle things on my own. Stay here and defend our home."

Superman bent down and kissed her, "Good luck."

"Alexandra and I shall see you later," Diana stated, "I promise."

* * *

Clark flew alongside Diana until she headed out to sea. His enhanced vision showed him the docks below. The Atlantean ships seemed to have been dealt with and the Justice League team under Shayera and Flash was divided between the floating elements and the ground troops.

The Atlanteans were abandoning their ships and returning to the water. Flash had the troopers laying down their arms and diving into the ocean. Superman's vision powers revealed the invaders were headed out to the Atlantic's depths. Atlantis lay halfway to Europe so the undersea dwellers had a lengthy journey ahead of them. Clark couldn't say he was unhappy to see them go.

He landed near the Flash just as Shayera's force returned from offshore. She smirked at him, "Better late than never, I suppose."

"We came as soon as we could," Superman shared.

"We?" Shayera wondered.

Superman explained how the JSA Founders had gone to New York City while Supergirl and Galatea had headed for Gotham City. He explained about the civilian uprisings and Luthor's part in them. Two of the Marvels had taken Stargirl and headed for the Navy's base at Norfolk to secure it from rioters. Sand and Mr. Terrific were still leading a force against Luthor in Chicago.

"And John and Kyle were last heard from when they headed for the K-Star Ranch," Shayera said grimly.

"The what?" Superman was puzzled.

"That's what they used to call the JSA HQ that became the JLU Compound," Flash interjected.

"The where?" Superman was still confused.

Flash exchanged a wry glance with Shayera, "Aren't you a reporter in your other life?"

"Yes," Superman answered defensively.

"Look, we're mopping up here and we'll head for Manhattan afterwards," Shayera advised Superman, "Why don't you head back to Chicago and help with arresting Luthor…or even on to Norfolk?"

"Luthor," Superman growled and then darted off into the sky headed east.

"Is someone lacing his Cheerios with kryptonite or something?" Flash asked.

"What do you mean?" Shayera had her own suspicions but she wanted to hear Wally's reasoning.

"Well, he's getting kinda…_stupid_. Lately he's been more like Ultraman than Ultraman," Flash explained.

"Yes, I've noticed. We all have," Shayera admitted, "But I think you're on to something."

"What do you mean?" Flash wanted to know.

"Wally, you're a forensic expert," Shayera replied, "You know certain chemical compounds can break down the brain."

"True, but then why wouldn't Diana be affected?" Flash asked.

"Maybe she is and it's just not as severe yet," Shayera theorized, "She eats an almost completely different diet than Clark. Maybe he's being specifically targeted."

"We need to get at their food and other stuff," Flash decided, "Then we can get samples and test them. Only, Supes will never go for it."

"So we approach Diana," Shayera smiled slyly.

"Yeah!" Flash realized the wisdom of the method.

Shayera smirked again, "Now who's a genius, Hotshot?"

The nickname reminded Flash of John, "I wonder how GL is doing?"

Shayera sighed, "Me too."

* * *

"Holey Moley!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, "They're shooting at each other!"

"Not anymore," Mary said as she pushed forward.

"I gotta help her," Captain Marvel declared.

"Hold on, little camper," Stargirl advised, "Wait a sec and actually see where she needs the help."

Captain Marvel looked askance at his girlfriend but he heeded her advice.

Mary landed between the Marines guarding the base and those attacking its front gates. Marines were deployed along the fence line and they were exchanging fire with civilians. Bullets deflected off Mary as she considered her next move.

Stellar energy bursts blew apart the roadway in front of Mary. The civilians were being pushed back by the discharges. Mary looked up to see where Courtney hovered as she unleashed the might of the Cosmic Rod. Mary's brother than waded into the mass of civilians.

"Mare!" Stargirl shouted as she extended her fire into the middle of the throng, "Tackle the fence line!"

Mary recognized the wisdom in this request. Mary wondered when Courtney had started to wise up while beating intruders off the fences. The ones caught in the concertina wire she left alone. They could hang there, victims of their own stupidity.

Captain Marvel broke up the head of the protest line while Stargirl dispersed the rear ranks. They all retreated. Stargirl tried to spot where'd they gone.

She landed next to Captain Marvel, "Think they're done?"

"Not a chance," Captain Marvel grimly declared.

Stargirl sighed, "Didn't think so."

The gates opened up and a squad of Marines moved out from behind portable barricades. Courtney grinned, "Looks like they want to do the meet `n greet."

"Good," Captain Marvel said with some satisfaction, "`Cause the civilians are going to be organized next time and we need to be ready."

"Hey, lighten up," Stargirl lectured, "We tackle super villains every day. These guys are gonna be toast."

"Court, we usually fight professional criminals. _These_ are innocent people who have been brainwashed into fighting _for_ the crooks we should be bashing right now," Captain Marvel pointed out, "It makes me wonder what's happening while we're distracted."

"Life sucks and then you die," Stargirl grumped.

Captain Marvel eyed her and she held up her free hand, "Not that I'm planning on dying today."

Captain Marvel smiled, "Good to know. I'd hate to lose you."

"Oh, really?" Stargirl was intrigued, "Tell me more."

The Marines surrounded them at that point and Captain Marvel gave her a rueful look, "Marines."

"_Fine_," Courtney grated.

Mary joined them at that point and the Marines moved them into the Norfolk base. They learned the Marines were on a war footing. The conflict with the Atlanteans had emptied out the harbor, or the "barn", as it was called and the remaining Marines and support personnel had been prepared for a reprisal. The attack from the civilians had caught them unprepared. Cut off from their chain of command, the order to repulse the intruders with any force deemed necessary had come far, far too late.

But now, the Marines had a respite and proper preparations could be made. The Marvels and Stargirl were put in the air as a rapid reaction force. As Captain Marvel and Stargirl had correctly surmised, the civilians returned. And then the attack renewed.

* * *

John Stewart and Fatality were coming into orbit over Oa. Katma Tui, Tomar-Re, Kilowog, and Arkus Chummuck rose from the surface to intercept them. Katma wore an amused smirk.

"This isn't your usual girlfriend," Katma observed.

"First off, Fatality is here to plead the Zamarons' case. And second, Shayera is my _wife_, not my girlfriend," John stated.

"Yes, I know," Katma said dryly, "But there's no accounting for taste."

"Are we going to get personal?" John wondered.

"Oh no, personal went out the window years ago. Your choice, by the way," Katma pointedly reminded him, "Right here and now, I'm going to babysit the Star Sapphire while you heed the Guardians' summons."

"Fatality has information they need to hear," John insisted.

"John," Katma said sternly, "_You_ can pass. However, we will stop _her_ by force if need be."

Fatality lightly rested a hand on John's shoulder, "Do as they say. I'm content to await my summons."

"You're awfully confident you'll get some," Katma remarked.

"I have good reason to be," Fatality replied.

"Humph," Katma snorted, "Get going, John. They're _not_ waiting patiently."

"Take it easy, Kat," John cast a glance Fatality's way and then he descended to the planet below.

"So," Katma interjected, "Just what is your story?"

"I'm not certain I know what you mean," Fatality begged off the question.

"Oh, I definitely think you do," Katma retorted, "Start talking or I'll send you packing for Zamaron."

"You think you can?" Fatality was ready to throw her gauntlet in reply.

"Yes, I think so," Katma warned.

* * *

Dela Pheron stared at the battle waging in orbit over Zamaron in mute horror. Race and Miss Bloss were bravely leading the Star Sapphires against the Sinestro Corps. However, the expression "I'm a lover not a fighter" was never as true as when it was applied to Star Sapphires. The Sapphire Corps was in a complete route.

Added to this disaster was the fact Arkillo and Lyssa Drak had joined with Sinestro and Bedovian in leading the battle. The Star Sapphires held a skirmish line against the Sinestro Corps but it was a thin, battered defense. And it was obviously about to break.

"What are ya waitin' for, babe?" Guy snapped Dela out of her shock, "Let's kick some ass!"

Guy streaked ahead. Dela wasn't sure if she should admire him or simply declare him a hotheaded fool and abandon him to his fate. She could feel the weight of Miri Raim, Maewen, and Arven's stares. Added to this pressure was Carol's obvious impatience. If Dela didn't assume command in a matter of seconds, Carol would. And by all the gods of her youth, that wasn't going to happen!

"Miri, Arven, and Maewen, attack their rear and draw off their reinforcements. They're the rearguard for a reason. They'll be witless fools Sinestro doesn't trust in the front ranks," Dela turned to Carol, "_You're_ with me."

Carol immediately recognized the reasoning behind this pairing. Whatever Carol did, Dela would take credit for. If they were separated, Carol's reputation would be enhanced even further but if they were together Dela could contest that every action was on her orders. Carol had to admit, it was a neat little trap.

"What about the Green Lanterns?" Carol asked.

"Yes, _them_," Dela said snidely, "Jordan! It's said Sinestro is a personal enemy of yours. Care to take him out?"

Hal looked to Carol who nodded almost imperceptibly, "It's a plan."

"Rayner, do something useful," Dela said dismissively.

"Bedovian seems to be targeting people on the ground. I'll deal with him," Kyle grated.

"Whatever," Dela said snidely, "I'll take Lyssa Drak. That leaves you Arkillo, Carol."

Carol wore a savvy smile, "Perfect."

Dela was suddenly discomfited. Carol was far too confident for her taste, "Then let's move with a purpose!"

The Star Sapphires and Green Lanterns deployed at that command.


	28. Chapter 28

12 Justice League Front Lines

"Roxy, have the Blackhawks departed?" Black Adam inquired as he came into the command center. The new Ferris Aircraft Oracle-7 was equipped with a magnetic "booster" that shot it into the air before the primary jet engines engaged. So, despite the K-Star Ranch being built alongside the Blackhawk Express airfield, the Squadron could depart unnoticed.

"Like you care," Roxy huffed.

"Have I offended you, child?" Black Adam wondered.

"You could've stopped the Blackhawks at any time, but nooo," Roxy scolded him; "You _want_ them to blow New York City up."

"I confess I would not mind if they did," Black Adam confided, "But what of the civilians that live there?"

"Like you care," Roxy sniffed.

"You have already said that," Black Adam pointed out, "I believe there is more at play here than you are divulging."

"Penny and Plastic Man launched from the _Watchtower_ and are on an intercept course," Roxy shared, "But they're in a Javelin-11 which is like sending the _Queen Mary_ after a frigate."

"What, exactly, are the Blackhawks' orders?" Black Adam suddenly had an insight that something was amiss.

"Complete and total destruction of the UN HQ," Roxy relayed.

"Not the Atlantean forces themselves but the United Nations building instead?" Black Adam said aloud in order to get definitive clarification.

"Yes," Roxy suddenly got a bead on Black Adam's change of disposition, "You think something's wrong too."

"Who gave this order?" Black Adam wondered.

"Someone listed as CONTROL," Roxy revealed, "I can't find much on him. Who is he?"

"Someone not to be trifled with," Black Adam divulged, "As the monarch of Bailya I had dealings with him. He's a megalomaniacal madman. Search further into him, Roxy. Begin with the UN's secret World Army. Look into the Department of Extranormal Operations as well. Contributing assets will include ARGUS and the Rocket Red Command."

"Okay, I can do that," Roxy was agreeable enough, "In exchange, what are you prepared to do?"

"I will go and intercept the Blackhawks if Penny O'Brien hasn't already dealt with them," Black Adam voiced his decision.

"Trust me, she won't be able to," Roxy opined.

"Then I am off," a black and gold streak burst out of the command center as Black Adam hit the air outside and went into the atmosphere and several times the speed of sound.

Roxy paged Isis and let the Black Marvel know her husband was away on a mission.

* * *

The Oracle-7 that Jake was flying was roughly the size and shape of a B-1B bomber. It was designed to accommodate a maximum flight crew of four and twenty-four passengers. The passenger module could be swapped out for the bomb racks.

Today the racks carried two warheads. One was the primary weapon and the other was the secondary in case the first one failed to detonate. After the destruction of the Hall of Justice, Jake and Smiley had been brought into the loop of what Blackhawk and Lady Blackhawk had known all along about the bombs and their sinister purpose.

Officially, when the Blackhawk Squadron had transferred out of the Justice League billet and gone under the auspices of the DEO, they had abandoned their Doombringer mission. Now Jake and Smiley knew this to be a lie. The Blackhawk Squadron remained the last sword to be played in a world of meta-humans gone mad. How Atlantis qualified as a world threatening catastrophe couldn't be determined but they had their orders.

An alarm sounded. Smiley checked the threat board, "Someone's hammering us with active radar."

"Airborne or a ground source?" Lady Blackhawk's guts suddenly clenched.

"Airborne," Smiley said, "It's a military grade system. They're painting us and…whoa! They've got weapons locked on us."

"Paint them in return and find out just who the bastards are," Lady Blackhawk ordered despite being certain of who their foe was.

"It's a damn Javelin-11," Smiley said in disbelief.

"Penny," Lady Blackhawk grimly announced, "Go evasive."

Jake threw the aircraft into a roll and then dove for the deck. Lady Blackhawk watched Penny's response from her station. She smiled appreciatively.

"Good girl. You've been paying attention," she whispered.

"Damn!" Jake snarled, "That shuttle should maneuver like a brick yet she's on our ass."

"That 'brick' is an oversized delta wing," Lady Blackhawk pointed out, "Which means it's made out of the most stable air platform available. This means that we, as a relatively unstable air frame, can outmaneuver it. We won't be able to outrun her so you'll have to out fly her. Think basic dog fighting 101."

"Riiight," Jake grimaced. He threw the Oracle into a few bat turns and then climbed. Once he got altitude, he could loop behind the Javelin and shoot it down. Only…did he really want to?

* * *

"Sonuva…!" Penny began to curse as the Oracle tried a 180 degree turn. The Javelin-11 could tear an Oracle-7 up when it came to speed but an Oracle could dance on the Javelin's nose. Someone had just woken up to that fact.

Penny attempted to follow the Oracle but it cut inside of her turn and whipped around while she was still engaged in the maneuver. She suddenly broke off and charted a new course.

"Uh…Penny? They went thattaway," Plas jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Trust me," Penny replied, "Ah got a plan."

"Well, if I'm reading this doohickey right, they're behind us," Plastic Man reported to his wife.

Alarms began to sound and red telltales flashed on their displays. Penny nodded once, "An' now they're lockin' weapons on us."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Plas wondered.

"Ah said trust me," Penny reminded him. A new alarm sound, "Now they've got a radar lock on us so Ah can do _this_!"

She yanked back on the yoke and the Javelin climbed. It went completely vertical and Penny poured on the boosters and it accelerated while going straight up. The _g_ forces were crushing and then, just as suddenly as they'd begun, they let off and Penny looped over and began a descent.

"Release all weapons to mah command," Penny ordered.

"You're really going to shoot them down?" Plas wondered.

"See those contrails they're followin'?" Penny asked, "Those were made by the missiles they launched at _us_. Ah kinda figure the gloves just came off."

"Okay, you've got this," Plastic Man decided, "I'll back your play all the way."

Penny wore a radiant smile, "If ya'll only knew what Ah'm thinkin' of doin' to you when this is over."

"Let's just worry about _this_ for now," Plas requested.

"On it," Penny assured him.

* * *

"Holy hell, she's on us again!" Smiley yelped, "She'll be in weapons range in 2 seconds."

Lady Blackhawk counted off two seconds and then alarms began to wail. Smiley was aghast, "Holy shit! She fired on us!"

Jake lurched the ship into evasive maneuvers while Smiley pooped counter measures. Since the missiles were fire and forget radar guided missiles he opted for chaff. Which was composed of tapered bits of highly reflective tin foil. He'd deployed enough to make a missile think it was tracking a target twice the size of the Oracle.

"We spoofed one," Smiley recounted, "And now the other."

"Forget that!" Lady Blackhawk barked, "Where's Penny?"

Bullets tore through the fuselage and the Javelin passed over the top of the Oracle. Jake gaped as Penny broke off and began another climb. Lady Blackhawk was livid.

"Don't just stare at her engines!" she snapped, "Get the hell out of here."

"I'm going nap of the earth," Jake went to the deck and hugged the tree line.

"What's our damage?" Lady Blackhawk queried Smiley.

"We lost an engine. There's no way we can outrun her," Smiley announced.

"We couldn't before," Lady Blackhawk said derisively, "Okay, we'll have to survive another pass but _this_ time unload a missile up her tailpipe when she passes by."

"But it's Penny," Jake protested.

"Don't you think I know that?" Lady Blackhawk snarled, "This is combat. Sometimes you have to sacrifice a friend for the mission."

"Pardon my saying so but I sincerely hope I never go to war alongside you," Jake opined.

"Damn straight you don't," Lady Blackhawk affirmed for him, "Now get the weapons system prepped for a snapshot."

* * *

"They're makin' this easy. Way too easy," Penny decided.

"This is easy?" Plastic Man was incredulous.

"They're not evadin' anymore. Which means they want us to overfly them. Lady Blackhawk probably has a snapshot missile strike ready to go," Penny informed him.

"Then why are we coming right at them?" Plas was curious as to his wife's reasoning.

"Oh, we're comin' in but we're not doin' a flyby. Ah'm comin' in on their rear and camping on it," Penny declared.

"Then shouldn't we be slowing down?" Plas was still trying to figure out her plan.

"Oh, we will. Ah keep tellin' you…" she began.

"Trust me," Penny and Plas said together.

She grinned, "Get ready. This is goin' to be rough."

She dipped the Javelin down and raised all of the flaps and fired their braking thrusters. This deposited the Javelin just a few hundred feet off of the Oracle's tail. Penny opened up with the Vulcan cannons and chewed the tail cone off. The Oracle began an emergency descent. Penny let them get a lead and then she followed at a discreet distance.

"Let's just see what they try next," Penny said.

Plastic Man just stared at her in admiration.

* * *

"We're going down. There's no option," Jake grimly observed.

"Make for the coast. We'll ditch in the sea," Lady Blackhawk ordered.

"LBH, we're not going to make the coast," Jake informed her with an air of finality.

"Should we bail out?" Smiley asked with some alarm.

"You two bail," Lady Blackhawk said, "I'll try to bring this wreck down safely."

"You'd be lucky to merely 'wreck' this beast," Smiley stated.

"We have antimatter warheads aboard," Lady Blackhawk reminded them, "I'm not just dropping this aircraft on someone."

"Then we're staying too," Jake decided.

Smiley's eyes bulged for a second but then he nodded, "He's right. Blackhawks stick together."

"Hopefully we won't all die together," Lady Blackhawk commented with gallows humor.

"Someone want to call Penny off our butt?" Jake wondered.

"I'll take care of it," Lady Blackhawk chose.

* * *

"Ah understand," Penny said over the radio, "Ah'll pace ya'll and recover you when you do ditch."

"Sounds grim," Plas said.

"They're the best," Penny shared, "If it's humanly possible, they'll make it over the ocean."

"Maybe they won't have to," Plastic Man observed.

"What do you…?" at that moment she saw what Plas had spotted, "Mah goodness."

* * *

The Oracle began to shudder and metal groaned. Jake shook his head, "I'm losing control."

"Check your altimeter," Lady Blackhawk suggested, "We're rising."

"Our artificial horizon is leveling out as well," Jake was dumbfounded.

The radio panel came alive with Penny's voice and LBH smiled, "I think we're about to find out why."

* * *

Plastic Man waved at Black Adam as the Black Marvel carried the Oracle. Penny recommended that Jake shut down the Oracle's engines. When they cycled down, Black Adam changed their vector and headed back to the JLU compound.

* * *

While the Blackhawks exited their ruined aircraft, Penny put the Javelin through a landing cycle. Black Adam deferred all inquiries from Lady Blackhawk until Plas and Penny joined them. Penny had never been so happy to see anyone as she was to see the Black Adam. She was also overjoyed to see the Blackhawk Squadron safe and sound.

"Mah goodness!" Penny exhaled a long held breath, "Ah was so afraid Ah'd have to shoot ya'll down."

"You basically did," Lady Blackhawk wore a wry smirk, "But Big Boy here pulled our fat out of the fire."

"Roxy has re-established communications with the _Watchtower_," Black Adam informed them, "She is also conducting an intensive search to track down CONTROL. I wish to have words with him."

"You know CONTROL?" Lady Blackhawk inquired sharply.

"We have met on occasion," Black Adam divulged.

"Then you know how dangerous it is to know him," Lady Blackhawk guessed.

"He is about to be exposed for what he truly is," Black Adam warned.

"Then you'd better let me warn Sue myself," Lady Blackhawk advised, "She'll want to know the whole story."

"Then I shall be there as well to be certain you have divulged all you know," Black Adam cautioned.

"You do what you have to and so will I," Lady Blackhawk countered.

"So long as we have an understanding," Black Adam conceded.

* * *

Blackhawk fired a salvo of plasma blasts down upon the work center Grodd's Legionnaires occupied. Margo held off adding gunfire to the melee. They swiftly discovered the response that Dr. Sivana and Mr. Mind had prepared. Two mechas, similar to the STRIPE unit Wunda had commandeered, stepped into the center. They returned energy fire at the JLU force.

The mechas leapt onto the observer's deck and the JLU force began a fighting retreat. Pat tried to analyze the units' weaknesses while Blackhawk and Margo blasted away at them. Finally Pat slipped a Bluetooth-style comm unit in his ear.

"Mike, meet us at the main entrance. STRIPE has some competition," Pat announced.

"Good, `cause I'm fresh out of bad guys," Mike enthused.

* * *

The JLU force withdrew until they were outside of the building. A roar of rocket thrusters announced STRIPE's arrival. Pat spoke to Mike again.

"Careful Mike. This isn't your usual deal. You're actually _inside_ the STRIPE armor for a change," Pat reminded his son.

"Daaad, I've got this," Mike groaned. And then STRIPE engaged the enemy.

"If only I had some Miraclo," Rex complained.

"There's a reason why you don't," Pat replied, "You handed everything over to Rick for that same reason."

"I know, but I feel so…_useless_," Rex lamented.

"Let's do what we're supposed to do as semi-retirees in the hero business," Pat suggested, "Let's figure out a way for our replacements to beat these bastards."

"I guess. I just…wait! Do you feel that wind?" Rex began to look around.

Descending out of the sky in the eye of a tornado were Cyclone and King Chimera. The winds died and Cyclone began to get tipsy. King Chimera steadied her even as Pat and Rex descended upon them.

"Maxine, you look terrible!" Rex blurted.

Cyclone offered him a wan smile, "Ever the charmer, Mr. Tyler? You certainly know how to make a girl feel good about herself."

"I…um…" Rex faltered.

Cyclone squeezed his arm, "No worries. You certainly must have charmed Mrs. Tyler."

Rex gave her a warm smile, "And with that save you reminded me of her."

The concrete began to crack and a small fissure opened up. Cyclone fretted a bit, "Now what?"

Sand appeared out of the ground, "I thought you might need a hand."

Pat and Rex grinned while Cyclone broke into a radiant smile, "I'm sooo glad you're here."

"I'd never abandon anyone who was in the Justice Society," Sand watched STRIPE battle the Legion mechas, "What can you tell me about the situation?"

Pat began to fill in the new arrivals…

* * *

"I think it's time we tested the extent of your abilities, King Chimera," Sand said once he had a grasp on the situation. Seeing everyone was watching him, he explained his plan.

* * *

Pat warned Mike of what was going to happen. Rex pulled Blackhawk and Margo back to the observer's position. Suddenly, Captain Marvel, Mary Marvel, and Captain Marvel Jr. descended from the skies. The two Legion mechas went insane and emptied their munitions canisters on the Marvels. All to no effect.

Of course, the Marvels were lifelike illusions created by King Chimera. Sand had played into Sivana and Mr. Mind's utter hatred and fear of the Marvel Family. While their attention was diverted elsewhere, STRIPE stepped in and destroyed the mechas.

Sand turned to King Chimera and Cyclone, "When we're in position, begin phase two."

King Chimera eyed Sand in a new light, "I never knew you were so cunning."

"You barely had time to get to know me," Sand warned, "Now you know something new about me. I'll warn you now. I know things about you too."

King Chimera actually blanched while Cyclone cast a nervous glance his way. Sand addressed her, "It's time to get the pair of you into position, Maxine."

"Riiight," she grimly replied. A twister formed around the pair and they lifted into the complex's roof.

The JLU team disappeared into the building again and Cyclone created a tornado in the main courtyard. Meanwhile King Chimera created a vast set of illusions of Army and Police units descending in droves upon Blackwater Multimedia's corporate HQ. Their private army opened fire on the incoming horde. Seeing that their efforts had failed to stop the encroachers, and that there was a twister in their midst, they fled.

As Sand expected, the private security force retreated to private vehicles stored separately from the mainstream employees'. They tore off and would take their chances against the Submen. King Chimera wasn't sorry to send them off to an unknown fate.

* * *

Rex punched out an unsuspecting security guard. Being confronted by a middle aged man, he'd anticipated an easy victory. Rex quickly turned the tables on him.

"Never piss off a tired old man, punk," Rex growled at the unconscious body.

"I guess I could say the same," Pat chuckled.

"Hell, I have ten years on you. In this business that's a lifetime," Rex sagely admitted.

"Want to let the youngsters fight their way to the control room?" Pat wondered.

"Yeah," Rex sighed, "This just isn't easy without Miraclo."

"Would you get your brain off of Miraclo?" Pat asked warily, "Your obsession with it was what caused to you to leave the game."

Rex shrugged his shoulders, "When you're right, you're right."

"So let's catch up with the young blood and give them the technical support they need," Pat suggested.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Rex trudged along beside Pat.

* * *

STRIPE blasted his way through the milling guards. Those that were left standing in STRIPE's wake were gassed by Sand and fell into a fitful slumber. Margo and Blackhawk brought up the next anchor in the chain.

"Where the hell did they get these guards?" Margo wondered.

"I suspect when the situation with STRIPE looked hopeless, Grodd redirected some forces here to cover his withdrawal," Blackhawk guessed.

"You think he's already gone," Margo didn't pose it as a question.

"I think he pulled out the moment he knew we were here," Blackhawk shared with a fatalistic attitude, "Whatever Grodd put into play is already in motion and we'll be hard pressed to stop it."

"But that's why you brought the two techies," Margo reminded him.

"They're good but they're not the best," Blackhawk warned her, "Basically they were who was available."

"Great," Margo groused.

"Keep your spirits up," Blackhawk said cheerfully, "I've seen these people overcome worse than this."

"Hey, I can deal," Margo assured him, "I'm just worried about Sonia. She may be a costume but she just went 'cosmic' with you lot."

"I'm afraid I don't know who 'Sonia' is," Blackhawk admitted, "The Justice Society had a 'Sonia' but I don't think you're talking about her."

Margo managed a small laugh, "My 'Sonia' is Batwoman."

Blackhawk nodded, "I've met her. I don't know her very well but my impression is that she's tough. Tough enough to overcome this crap. Worry less and trust in her more. She won't let you down."

"You sound like the voice of experience," Margo ventured.

"I'm married to Galatea," he confided.

"Whoa! Your wife is hot!" Margo enthused. Seeing Blackhawk's bemused expression she shrugged, "I'm just saying."

"I'm sure she'd be flattered," Blackhawk confided, "And I am on her behalf."

"I knew I liked you," Margo grinned.

An echoing crash filled the hallway. Blackhawk peered ahead, "I think we're there."

"Here goes everything," Margo muttered.


	29. Chapter 29

11 Justice League Front Lines

Two Face shot Batwoman with both pistols. He generally preferred the .45 caliber Colt M1911A1 but Bane had supplied the weapons from a disreputable merchant he knew. The armorer supplied roughly a third of the mercenary units in the world, including legitimate ones, such as those hired by insurance companies and shipping firms. This arms dealer supplied anyone with the amount of money he asked for.

Two Face was making do with two 9X23 mm Colt Commander pistols. Spain had legislated that the only legal firearms had to be built around the 9X23 mm cartridge rather than the ubiquitous 9X19 mm used by NATO forces. As such, Spain's armed forces relied on standard 9 mm weapons while the civilians used the highly regulated variant.

Two Face appreciated the fact that there was a two in the round's dimensions but if he had to swap out his preferred armament he would have chosen a 10 mm. At least two went into ten five times. He'd complained enough that the Penguin had finally excused him of incessantly "bitching" about the swap.

A 9 mm, even a 9X23, was almost half the bullet of a .45 caliber. It was designed for rapid velocities and internal penetration. A .45 was a heavy round that was slow and extremely short ranged but it hit like a freight train. Even if the round didn't penetrate, due to body armor or some such, it frequently broke bones.

Given that, Two Face was extremely gratified to see Batwoman hurled backwards by the rounds. She was literally bowled over. She had the presence of mind to roll onto her feet but she stayed curled in a ball. Two Face eagerly anticipated her finally showing him two perfect entry wounds.

When she suddenly rose and there was no blood, he was stunned. And then he got it, "You have the same type of damn body armor Batman wears."

"Got it in one," Batwoman gave him a mock salute. Batwoman flipped open a batarang and threw it in a single backhanded motion. She then began to sprint towards him.

Two Face's right hand was struck by the batarang and the pain of that blow caused him to release his grip on the pistol. He saw Batwoman rushing towards him but his psychosis prevented him from firing at her single handedly. She had a hold of his left wrist before he could bring himself to discharge a round.

She drove a knee into his stomach. Then she twisted his wrist in on itself. Searing pain made Two Face release his remaining pistol before she snapped his wrist.

Batwoman liberated her right hand and drove it into Two Face's nose. He stepped back, trying to clear his vision. She followed up with a blow to the gut. Two Face finally took a swing at her with his right hand.

Batwoman ducked under the blow. She latched onto his right wrist with her own right hand. Her left chopped into his throat. Two Face gurgled before he broke free and staggered backwards while clutching his wounded throat. His knees buckled and he went down onto his knees. Batwoman ended his misery with a round kick to the jaw.

"Pretty, pretty," Scarecrow cackled as he approached, "But just how pretty will you be when I'm done with you?"

Batwoman wondered what the hell had happened to Troia. Now she had to deal with this loon. She was ready for anything but what actually happened.

* * *

Red Beetle managed to tuck and roll to the side as KGBeast opened fire. She vaulted over a red Volkswagen New Beetle. KGBeast's gun hand chewed the compact car apart. Still, Red Beetle was grateful to her namesake. It had saved her life while KGBeast had expended his last rounds. Of course, it had only worked because she'd sought shelter behind the engine block. The rest of the car was Swiss cheese.

Red Beetle hopped atop the wrecked VW and leapt off and began a charge at KGBeast. He swung his gun hand back and then threw it forward in a swing intended to take Red Beetle's head off. She went under it and thrust a fist into his abdomen.

Red Beetle was an athletic woman. She wouldn't have survived even the scant time she'd been a costumed adventurer if she weren't. So given her own physical might, combined with her momentum, she drove into KGBeast like a piston firing.

KGBeast grunted and started to double over. Red Beetle was already on the move. She caught his chin with a knee in an uppercut. KGBeast was thrown back.

Before he could react, Red Beetle executed a slide tackle and scissor kicked his legs out from underneath. Caught totally unprepared, he face planted. This impact was doubled by Red Beetle's fist driving KGBeast's face into the concrete even harder than gravity alone would have done.

She rolled away and assumed a crouched position. She was surprised to see KGBeast struggling to rise. She got over him and curled her arm around his throat, her elbow at his Adam's apple. She applied the necessary pressure and the choke hold knocked him out.

She slipped a pair of handcuffs out of her belt and slapped one end over his right wrist. Seeing the left one was encumbered by the rotary cannon, she grabbed KGBeast's left ankle and shackled her reserve pair of handcuffs to his ankle and then linked the two pairs. It wasn't a perfect hogtie but it would have to do.

Now she worried about Mr. America. She could see Copperhead wrapped around him. Her beleaguered teammate was showing visible signs of strain. Well, she could help take care of this creep!

* * *

Mr. America could barely breathe. Copperhead was literally crushing him to death. However, his left hand had been near his whip. It was coiled and lay just a few inches from his hand as it had dangled from his belt.

The whip could be electrified, something Mr. America's costume was insulated against, while Copperhead was left completely vulnerable. The insulation would prove necessary since the whip was pressed against Mr. America's own leg. If Copperhead could just be distracted into loosening up a bit…

"Hey bunky!" Red Beetle suddenly said from beside them, "Lookit me!"

Copperhead's head reflexively turned to face Red Beetle. She fired off her strobe gun and Copperhead hissed in revulsion as he was temporarily blinded. Mr. America felt Copperhead loosen up slightly. Just enough for him to reach his whip.

Copperhead shrieked and dropped to the ground and slithered away. Mr. America dropped to his hands and knees and gasped for air. Red Beetle knelt beside him, "Come on! Breathe! Don't you pass out on me, dammit!"

Mr. America managed a weak grin, "You sound as if you care."

"I could. I have a feeling I seriously could," Red Beetle confessed, "But first you have to take the head off of this snake."

"Gladly," Mr. America growled as he got back on his feet. He unsnapped the whip's fastener and uncoiled it with a flick of the wrist, "Stand back."

"Hey buster, who just saved your ass?" Red Beetle was indignant.

He gave her a baleful look, "I'm not being chauvinistic. I just started with this thing a few months ago so I'm hardly an expert. I sometimes hit unintended targets. You stand too close and you could end up as collateral damage."

"Okay," Red Beetle calmed down, "You may have a point."

She stepped away and Mr. America gave her a thankful smile. Copperhead sneered, "I'll show the two of you true love when I strike you down."

"I'd say 'bite me' but you'd take it too literally," Mr. America rejoined.

"I'm comin' for you, baby. And then I'll sample her wares," Copperhead made a hissing chuckle as he dropped down and began to slither towards Mr. America.

Mr. America lashed the whip over his head and out towards Copperhead. It cracked as it broke the sound barrier. It also struck Copperhead's overhanging mask.

"Almost!" Red Beetle tried to be encouraging, "Next time, put it between his eyes."

"You're not helping," Mr. America dryly observed as he spun the whip over his head again. When he lashed out with it, it cracked as it struck Copperhead in his recessed shoulder. His costume split and blood flowed from the gash.

"Argh! You'll pay for that!" Copperhead promised.

He reared up to spit venom at Mr. America's eyes. Mr. America snaked the whip out again and it coiled around Copperhead's throat. He electrified the whip and Copperhead shuddered and convulsed as the wattage coursed through him. He finally passed out.

The whip sputtered and Mr. America wiped sweat from his brow, "Good thing he's out. The power cell just died."

"Yeah, but what about _your_ power cell?" Red Beetle smiled impishly.

"You do move fast don't you?" Mr. America asked.

"Hey, can you think of a better occasion to share a first kiss?" Red Beetle inquired.

"You do know that relationships formed under hazardous conditions rarely last?" Mr. America wondered.

"I'm willing to risk it. How about you?" Red Beetle challenged him.

The blast wave happened before Mr. America could answer.

* * *

Ragdoll made one nearly fatal mistake. He'd assumed that because he was impossibly flexible that he was immune to whatever blows Ri could dish out. He also assumed that because she was a classically trained fighter that she wouldn't take her skills to a street level. He was wrong on both counts.

Three parts of Ragdoll's body were vulnerable. The first was his head, the second was his throat and the third was his groin. Ri attacked each one in turn. She started with his groin and worked her up.

Ragdoll barely had a chance to try and moderate his breathing from the groin strike when Ri phoenix punched his throat. Now he was not only desperately trying to stabilize his breathing but he couldn't get any air through his throat. Ri finished him off with several spin kicks to the temple.

As she dropped his limp body onto the ground, she considered taking permanent action. In the People's Republic, Ragdoll's life could be forfeit. It all depended on whether or not her superiors saw a useful purpose in Ragdoll's future.

The impracticality of America's justice system confounded her. How could Ragdoll be presumed innocent? Of course he was guilty! She'd borne witness to some of his crimes. It was all too ludicrous for her to comprehend.

Still, her newfound allies were entranced with these means and methods. They frowned upon ultimate sanctions. So she left him alive.

* * *

Count Vertigo had been right. Lightning had indeed retched her guts out. But still it never occurred to her to simply close her eyes and blanket the area with electricity.

Her relief came when Ri plucked Count Vertigo's ocular spinner off from behind him. He spun to confront Ri but she booted him into the distance between Lightning and herself. Lightning saw this and seized upon her opportunity.

She'd never unloaded so much power on anyone before. Count Vertigo was still twitching for several minutes after Lightning relented. Ri strode to her position and handed her the ocular device.

"I believe you may wish to deal with this," Ri said as she handed over the device.

Lightning put enough electricity through it to light up a small city. Needless to say, it was rendered inert. Ri offered Lightning a helping hand.

Lightning observed that Ri's General Kuan's Knife was still bloodless, "I take it you haven't skewered anyone yet."

"The day is young," Ri replied.

And then they were knocked off of their feet.

* * *

Black Mass finally relented and applied both gravity bands' force to Commander Steel. He was happy to see that brought Commander Steel to a halt. Black Mass was even more gratified to see Man Bat swoop in on Judomaster.

She never seemed to see Man Bat coming yet she not only evaded his grasping clawed feet, she took hold of his ankles and began a spin. Man Bat's momentum added to the spin and he was swept away by Judomaster's motion. And when she'd steered the Man Bat back at Black Mass, Judomaster released the human/bat hybrid.

Man Bat slammed headfirst into Black Mass. They both went down in a crumpled heap. Black Mass managed to roll the dazed Man Bat off of him only to discover that Commander Steel was now atop him.

Commander Steel gripped Black Mass' tunic with one hand while he drew back the other into a fist. Black Mass blindly reached out with his gravity fields and geometrically increased Commander Steel's local gravity. This had the effect of making Commander Steel's fist exceptionally heavy when it collided with Black Mass.

Seeing as how Black Mass was unconscious, Man Bat began to scurry away. He moved towards Judomaster, who kicked him in the jaw so hard, he too passed out. Judomaster offered Commander Steel a shy smile.

"It seems we are victorious once again," Judomaster hesitated before pressing, "Perhaps we make a good team."

"I'm definitely hoping that's true," Commander Steel admitted to her immense relief, "I'd certainly like to find out if it is."

Judomaster's reply was delayed as the pair was blasted off of their feet.

* * *

Queen Bee buzzed into the foyer of the building Mr. Terrific had ducked in to. She heard an elevator chime and she raced for the elevator bank. She pried the doors open only to discover no one was inside. She cautiously entered.

Despite her multi-facetted eyes, she hadn't spotted the open hatch in the ceiling yet. Mr. Terrific dropped in on her. He wrested her electro stinger away and she cried out in alarm.

"No!" Queen Bee shouted, "Foolish human, you could kill us both."

"I doubt it," Mr. Terrific took half a second to deduce how the stinger worked and then blasted the Queen Bee. She slid off of the wall and down onto the floor.

The elevator arrived at its floor and Mr. Terrific returned it to the ground floor. He left Queen Bee behind, opting to assist Captain Marvel Jr. Only…when he arrived Volcana was unconscious on the ground and Junior looked insufferably pleased with himself.

"And just how did you manage that?" Mr. Terrific wondered.

"Well, she's immune to her own flames but she still requires oxygen. So I just swooped in and grabbed her from behind. While she tried to burn me off, she consumed all of the available oxygen," Junior grinned.

That's when the blast wave hit and Mr. Terrific was knocked off of his feet. Junior witnessed what happened and was immobilized by his own disbelief.

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Hourman suddenly declared, "Why the hell are we fighting?"

"I don't know!" Jesse shouted back.

They both stopped and stared at the Psycho Pirate as he gave up on reviving the Key, "Well, I guess my fun is ruined. Or maybe not."

He made a frightened face and both Hourman and Jesse looked scared but then looked at each other and each one nodded. They both charged forward at the Psycho Pirate. Of course, it only took a couple of seconds for Jesse Quick to cover that distance.

Her super powered punch leveled the Psycho Pirate. Hourman reached her side and knelt to remove the Medusa Mask from Psycho Pirate's face. He held it up and grinned.

"I think we can safely count him out of commission," he said happily.

"Rick, I'm sorry. He may have inspired that tirade but it came from somewhere. I don't like knowing that," Jesse confided.

"I feel the same way. The worst part is you said some things about me and Miraclo that were true," Hourman confessed, "I guess I just didn't want to admit it before."

"So now what?" Jesse wondered.

"I think it's time dad looked at the formula again," Hourman said, "And if he can't come up with an alternative I guess I could change my name to Minuteman."

Jesse grinned, "You last longer than a minute."

Hourman shared her grin, "I like the sound of this so far."

"Not by much, mind you," she teased.

Hourman never got to reply before the shockwave bowled them over.

* * *

The Mad Hatter departed and the enslaved city workers went into a frenzy. Atom Smasher grew fractionally to give himself a mass advantage. Jakeem stayed behind the Thunderbolt as it defended its master. Anna resorted to some plain old dirty moves.

Then just as suddenly everyone froze. Atom Smasher looked around, "What the…?"

A rumbling crash tore through the building. Anna's eyes went wide, "Al! Jakeem! We're leaving!"

"But…" Atom Smasher began to protest.

"Now!" Anna cast her teleportation spell. A white ball appeared in the streets below and then it evaporated. Where it had been, Anna, Atom Smasher, and Jakeem stood revealed.

"What the hell?" Jakeem muttered.

Atom Smasher noted that Anna was staring at City Hall with a look of horror. And then in an eruption of fire and noise, it was gone.

* * *

Superman streaked over the Great Lakes and came sailing into Chicago. He slowed his approach and could make out the Justice League team members on the ground struggling. He paid them no mind. Luthor was in the building and that's all that mattered.

He smashed through the ceiling and pushed his was through to the mayor's office. There Luthor and Plastique stood before an open boom tube. Luthor wore a triumphant smile.

"So good of you to join us," Luthor mused, "You'll note the building is still occupied. Or at least it was."

Luthor turned to Plastique, "Now."

She depressed a trigger on a remote detonator and then tossed it Superman's way. The Legionnaires slipped away inside the boom tube. Meanwhile Superman stared at the detonator, transfixed by horror. That's when the building exploded.

* * *

All around, the League stood and stared at the demolished building. They watched in amazement as rubble shifted and Superman appeared unscathed. Mr. Terrific ran forward.

"We can organize a rescue effort. And then we…" Mr. Terrific began.

"It's too late," Superman said numbly, "I looked for survivors. I didn't hear any heartbeats, or breathing. All I saw were torn and mangled bodies."

"We have to do something!" Mr. Terrific insisted.

"Pray I find Luthor before this happens again," Superman then streaked off into the air.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mr. Terrific said in shock.

* * *

"Anna, why didn't you teleport everyone away?" Atom Smasher asked the question that also weighed on Jakeem's mind.

"My teleportation spell is a personal one. I can barely accommodate the two of you;" Anna said vacantly, "To risk more would have been to risk a far more horrific death."

Atom Smasher suddenly knew something greater was at play here. Anna was never distant. Aloof, sometimes reserved, but never distant. She looked like a poster child for post traumatic syndrome.

It suddenly dawned on him why, "This reminds you of the war, doesn't it?"

"The Yankees shelled my cousin Savannah's home because her father was a colonel in the Confederate forces. His regiment had taken shelter on his property. The house was burning and the Union forces formed a skirmish line and shot anyone that escaped the flames," Anna said remotely, "A few slaves managed to get clear and come to our plantation. They reported what they saw."

Atom Smasher heard infinite sadness in her voice as she continued, "Two days later, they came to our home. They used the Proclamation of Emancipation to liberate those slaves that would follow them. Those that opted to remain were separated into two groups, male and female. They shot most of the men. They took…_liberties_ with the women. The officers were barracked in our house. They kept the enlisted men from ravaging my sisters and I."

Anna's eyes began to burn with an inner flame, "As it was, one young buck tried to corner my youngest sister in her room and have his way with her. She was fifteen. The officer corps took great offense when I emasculated him."

For the first time, Al could very well believe Anna actually did kill her betrothed. There was no inkling of remorse in her voice. No regret. It was just a simple recitation of facts.

Anna rarely spoke of her life during the War of Northern Aggression as she put it. When she did, it was a passing comment as though it were nothing. But now he knew with utter certainly, the woman he knew now had been born in the fires of that same war.

The Anna he knew would have been restrained for her own good while the enlisted ranks dealt with the slave population. Unchecked, she would have confronted the soldiers as though she were a one woman army. And she would have shared the slaves' fate.

This regression stemmed from her powerlessness in the face of the deaths of the city employees. Anna could accept many things but a sense of helplessness wasn't one of them. The Legionnaires had earned a bitter foe today. Al knew he'd be hard pressed to keep Anna from exacting a form of retribution the next time she met the Legion of Doom.

"Anna, maybe there are survivors. Maybe your healing spells can help. That and Ri's healing touch. Maybe…" Atom Smasher grasped at straws.

"Al, they're dead. Every last soul," Anna said it with such finality he knew there would be no contesting her for she would be right, "And they shan't be the last."

"What do you mean?" he asked warily, wondering what her intentions were.

"Those subhuman creatures are still loose," Anna reminded him, "King Kull is still leading them and they are still out there. And to top it off, we may have to face every citizen that has watched television or streaming multimedia. In short, the body count has just begun to climb."

Al had never heard Anna sound so weary. Where was her inextinguishable zest for life? She picked up on his nonverbal cues.

"I haven't given up, dear heart," Anna assured him, "I'm just sizing up the task that lies before us."

"So you're saying you're still in the fight?" Atom Smasher was still worried.

Anna's eyes practically blazed now, "My dear, I haven't even remotely begun to fight yet."

And Atom Smasher was suddenly very afraid.


	30. Chapter 30

13 Justice League Front Lines

Mike emerged from the STRIPE armor and helped Pat get communications flowing again. However they blocked all outgoing program transmissions until experts could purge the hard drives and backups. From what the Dugans could tell, the system was waaay beyond their skills to manage.

Mike had the idea to have Roxy tackle the problem. She happily scoured the drives but recommended they leave the programs lie dormant until they could be double checked by their usual operators. Sand used the breakthrough in communications to contact Sue. She was ecstatic.

"Sand! Thank God!" she enthused.

"I take it I'm the first to check in," Sand guessed.

"Hold on for a second and I'll get everyone on to signal checks," Sue went silent and then came back after a moment, "I'll be perusing sitreps as they pour in so bear with me."

"Well, our status is that we've liberated the Blackwater Multimedia hub from the Legion of Doom. They used it to input that mind control program. Roxy thinks she's cleaned it out but we're shutting down the multimedia networks until further notice," Sand shared.

"I know Roxy dispatched Blackhawk, STRIPE, Pat Dugan, and Rex Tyler to the scene. Who else is with you?" Sue inquired.

"Cyclone, King Chimera, and a CPD detective named Margo Collins," Sand reported.

"Why is that name sound familiar?" Sue idly wondered.

"She kind of goes hand in hand with Batwoman," Sand said with some amusement.

"Gotcha," Sue's mind was suddenly flooded with recognition, "There are just way too many significant others."

"I thought you were a novelist. You should be used to a large cast of characters," Sand jested "Think of it as your personal _War and Peace_."

"Ugh," Sue commented.

Sand changed the subject, "Anyway, we've wrapped this are up. Where are we needed next?"

"I'm getting intel that suggests you left Mr. Terrific and a group behind at Chicago's city hall," Sue stated.

"That's right," Sand confirmed it.

"Apparently there isn't a city hall anymore," Sue said sadly.

"Was anyone hurt?" Sand grew concerned.

"Not on our side," Sue hesitated, "But City Hall was full of captive employees. The Mad Hatter was using them as pawns. Every last one of them died."

Sand was too stunned to reply so Sue picked up where she'd left off, "But that isn't the worst of it. King Kull and his subhumans are on the move again. The chatter we're picking up from the Army is their lines are about to be breached. The main problem with this is that they can't redeploy and plug the gap. They're fighting civilian rioters in the rear and the subhumans in the forward area of battle. They desperately need help."

"Blackhawk brought a plane. We'll pick up the others and relieve the Army," Sand decided.

"I thought you might say that," Sand could hear relief in Sue's voice, "I've already had a message sent to Mr. Terrific to be expecting you."

"Tell them we'll be there in a few minutes time," Sand urged.

* * *

Truth be told, the lift off and landing took longer than the actual flight. Mr. Terrific and Sand went into a huddle with Blackhawk inside of the Oracle-7 while Sue transmitted tactical updates to them. Meanwhile, the rest of the JLU bunched up into little huddles.

Captain Marvel Jr. looked a little lost so Batwoman wasn't surprised when he approached her, "Have you seen Troia?"

Batwoman flashed a megawatt smile Margo's way, "I told you."

"Okay, you win," Margo wore a rueful smile, "We'll play your way when this wraps up."

"Okay, I just got off of the horn with Dr. Mid-Nite. Troia's at County General getting treated for being dosed with the Scarecrow's fear gas. She'll be fine in a few minutes but she could probably use a friendly face. _And_ a guide to get her to the battlefield," Batwoman shared.

"I'm on it," Junior volunteered and he flew off for the hospital. Batwoman turned to Margo and she wore a saucy grin, "That's _two_ you owe me."

"I might just throw in a few more, just for the hell of it," Margo said seductively.

"Oh hell, why do we have to march off to war right now?" Batwoman whined, "There are dozens of completely vacated hotels within walking distance."

Margo grinned, "Don't look now, but your fearless leaders just emerged from Blackhawk's flying machine. They look ready for business."

"Oh joy," Batwoman groused, "And I was sooo looking forward to getting laid. Fighting makes me horny."

"Don't I know it? But the night's young, babe. It'll happen," Margo consoled her.

"Humph!" Batwoman retorted.

* * *

The Atlanteans returned to the sea and Batman turned to the Justice League team, "That's it. You are out of Gotham."

"You're welcome," Black Canary dryly remarked.

A cloud passed over his face and for the first time in a few years, Black Canary was afraid of him again. There was an unpredictable edge of instability to him. He'd seemed that way to her when she'd first met him and up until the original JLU disbanded. Familiarity had bred comfortableness but now she saw that had been sadly misplaced.

Added to these factors was the simple fact he could probably take them all down. Even Nightwing and herself. Batman had been the one sparring partner Wildcat had never bested. And she rarely beat her mentor. Nightwing would be hampered by training issues as well as psychological barriers that would make it difficult, if not impossible, to overcome his teacher.

And she could easily see Batman unraveling and coming apart on them now. He wouldn't be irrational, despite earlier appearances; instead he would be coldly methodical. His fury would be implacable but his manner would be cool and professional. The most dangerous foe was one who could focus their rage and become a cleanly efficient killing machine.

And he intimately knew all of their weaknesses. He'd studied them all while helping train them. Even Firestorm and Batwing were vulnerable. Firestorm because he had absolutely no experience facing an opponent like Batman. And Batwing had been outfitted and trained by Batman. That made his Achilles' heel the same as Nightwing's.

The best thing to do at this point was to withdraw so Black Canary nodded, "Okay, you win."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Barbara Gordon asked from nearby.

"I'd love to hear one," Black Canary admitted.

"Bludhaven's PD keeps squawking requests for assistance. Apparently the locals are rioting and local law enforcement is being overrun. There are Marines deployed in town but they were the first to be attacked. Apparently they were hit hard," Barbara reported, "Since Nightwing is a known player in the town, it wouldn't be unexpected if he were to take a hand in the affair."

Nightwing gave Barbara a grateful look. Black Canary smiled, "Excellent suggestion. Zee? Can you get us there?"

"I'll need Nightwing's help," Zatanna admitted, "I need an anchor and his emotional attachment to home will provide me with one."

Barbara isolated Supergirl and Galatea, "The situation is pretty grim all over. Riots have broken out in every town, city, county, and state in the country. You're based out of Los Angeles, right?"

Kara nodded and Barbara relayed the bad news, "The riots there make Bludhaven look like a picnic. Black Canary's team can manage Bludhaven. I thought you might want to save your home. Half the city has already been torched."

Supergirl gave Galatea an imploring look, "Give me a hand?"

Galatea offered her a sympathetic smile, "What's family for?"

"Thanks Barb," Kara said as she rocketed off into the western horizon with Galatea matching her course and speed.

"Any time," Barbara said softly. She turned and saw Zatanna spirit the others away.

She approached Batman, "Happy now?"

"Not remotely," he admitted.

"Too bad. You got what you wanted," Barbara suddenly had the same realization Black Canary had earlier, "Batman, you need to rein it in. Commissioner Sawyer isn't my father. She wants you literally nailed to a cross."

"I've been there. I escaped," Batman replied.

"I won't be able to protect you," she warned.

"I don't need your protection," again, she sensed he was on the edge as he replied.

"Fair enough," Barbara conceded.

Batman fired his grapple gun and went off to deal with the criminal elements that had remained behind and were undoubtedly running amuck now. Harvey approached Barbara.

"Hey Lootenant, the Commish wants ya. Seems the mafia and the street gangs are havin' a war between 3rd and 7th Avenues and up and down from Hollister Blvd. and Humboldt St."

"She is aware that we just spent the better part of the day fighting for our lives?" Barbara wondered.

"Yeah, but she don't care," Harvey opined.

"All right, have everyone gather at HQ and we'll restock on ammo and other supplies. Have the uniforms break out the riot gear," Barbara instructed.

"You want rubber bullets and bean bag guns and all that crap?" Harvey wanted to know.

"No, we're going in with live ammo," Barbara informed him, "But we need the CS canisters and launchers. Which means we'll need gas masks."

"Great. Out from one war and back into another," Harvey bellyached.

"Harv, you took the oath and wear the shield in Gotham City. What else would you expect?" Barbara cajoled him.

"A night off?" Harvey said wistfully.

"With your case backlog? Keep dreaming," Barbara snorted.

"When yer right, yer right," Harvey moped, "I'll go deliver the bad news. But just ta warn ya, the Commish is gonna be on everyone's shit list for awhile."

"I'm sure she already knows that," Barbara replied.

* * *

The JSA Founders and the Teen Titans arrived at the docks to find August General in Iron's plan of attack working. Seeing their monarch withdraw and their vessels crippled, the Atlantean soldiers were disheartened. When the Justice League's reinforcements approached their rear, the Atlantean began to lay down arms.

August General formed up the Justice League in two lines. The Atlanteans marched in between and dove off of the docks into the sea. J'onn recalled all of the rest of the JLU force and gathered nearby. It was there that the advancing Army forces found them.

A full bird colonel was swiftly brought to J'onn's location. He was grateful for the League's intervention. But he was also deeply troubled.

"My forces were hit by the displaced civilians while we were advancing. They pushed the National Guard into retreat. If it hadn't been for these fellows," he indicated Sentinel, Wildcat, and Jay, "we would have been overrun by bloodthirsty maniacs."

J'onn looked to the JSA Founders, "Is this true?"

Jay described the scene and then he explained about how they had found the United Nations liberated thanks to the Teen Titans. J'onn somberly nodded and asked the colonel to continue. The colonel got to the heart of the matter.

"Boston and Philadelphia have been struck hard. Harder than most actually. Only LA, Detroit, and Bludhaven are in worse shape," the colonel explained, "Local PD in Gotham reports the sent a JLU force to Bludhaven and another to Los Angeles. A conference with another field commander informed me that the Justice League force in Metropolis will be approached to intervene in Detroit. That leaves the other two cities to you. Will you accept the challenge?"

"Of course we will," J'onn assured him.

"US forces in the Tri-Metro area would assist but we're cut off by the same trenches that barricaded the crazies," the colonel shared.

J'onn cast a curious glance the way of the JSA Founders. Sentinel seemed to be meeting his gaze with a particularly steely look. So be it.

"Very well, we will intervene and get back to you," J'onn promised. His signal device sounded. He was delighted to find that it was Sue.

She filled in some of the same information but added what the root cause was. He requested transportation. He needed two shuttles of any description. Sue promised him she was on it.

J'onn turned back to the JSA Founders, "I suggest you three take a force to Philadelphia."

"I can transport everyone," Sentinel offered.

"No, thank you. I have aerial transport on the way," J'onn revealed, "It will give everyone a chance to gather their strength."

"Do you have an idea of who you'd like to accompany us?" Jay wondered.

"I was thinking Hawk and Dove, Booster, Silver Sorceress, Blue Jay, and the Ray," J'onn shared.

"Any particular reason why?" Wildcat was amused by these choices.

"They could benefit the most from your experience," J'onn admitted.

"Fair enough," Sentinel conceded.

"I'll gather our lambs," Jay zipped off.

"What about the kids?" Wildcat wondered, "`Cause they did good."

"I have a task in mind," J'onn promised.

* * *

J'onn met with Protector, "We shall be departing very soon. Would you be willing to insure New York City's security?"

"You're just getting us out of the way," Protector surmised.

"Hardly," J'onn replied, "The United Nations has already proven a target. It may still be so to some retaliatory strike. If we cannot be here, someone needs to protect the delegates. You have already proven yourselves capable in that regard."

"It's complete bullshit. Nice bullshit but a load of crap nonetheless," Protector opined, "However, we need the rest so we'll play along."

"Thank you," J'onn said sincerely.

* * *

Penny and Lady Blackhawk flew two Oracle-7's to the waterfront. Plastic Man greeted J'onn's team with less than his usual ebullient self. J'onn had a sneaking suspicion that Plastic Man and Penny had undergone some trials. For one thing, they were supposed to be aboard the _Watchtower_ until called upon. Yet their response time indicated they were already on the surface. If that wasn't enough, Penny was flying an Oracle-7. A craft that wasn't utilized by the Justice League. It was, however, used by Blackhawk Express.

The team strapped in while Plas escorted J'onn to the cockpit. En route, J'onn tapped August General in Iron's expertise. The Chinese operative joined him in the cockpit. They used the mission specialist board to pull up satellite imagery of the scene they were headed into. August General relayed dual imagery to his communications board.

"May I ask who is flying the other plane?" J'onn quietly entreated Penny.

"Ah'd rather not say," Penny said guiltily.

"Lady Blackhawk then," J'onn surmised, "Thank you."

"But Ah didn't say anythin'!" Penny protested.

"Your silence spoke volumes," J'onn shared, "Any other Blackhawk would have been willing to be identified."

"Ah guess," Penny said miserably.

"Do not feel badly, Penny," J'onn urged, "In truth you didn't actually reveal anything. You were just put into a position whereby not revealing anything was just as revelatory."

"Ah'm not gonna pretend that made sense," Penny demurred, "Do we got a headin'?"

"Plot a course to Boston and take us there," J'onn instructed, "Time is of the essence."

"Story of mah day," Penny muttered.

J'onn suddenly knew he needed to find out what the O'Briens had been up to.

* * *

"Sit down, strap in and shut up," Lady Blackhawk announced from the cockpit.

Jay and Sentinel used a satellite network linked pair of tablets to access the _Watchtower's_ database. Booster leaned over the back of their seats, "Ah! The Blackhawks aren't supposed to have access to our network. Naughty, naughty."

"Booster, why don't you sit back and wait for a briefing?" Sentinel asked wearily.

"Hey! I just tried calling Claire and she's not answering. So forgive me if I'm trying not to worry," Booster shot back.

"Take it easy, I'm sure she's all right," Jay offered encouragement, "I hear she's been a real survivor up until now."

"She'd have to be to put up with you," Sentinel joked.

"Yeah well, it gets more disturbing. Tessa and Heather were waiting it out with her," Booster said.

"You'll have to remind me who they are again," Jay admitted.

"Tessa is Sir Justin's 'betrothed'. Or at least that what he calls it. No one's arguing semantics with him," Booster shared, "Heather is Vigilante's girlfriend."

"I can't honestly say that they're fine," Jay confessed, "It was a war zone and people often get hurt in one of those. But these ladies knew what they were getting into when they got together with you fellas. Give them credit and trust in their abilities to care for themselves."

"Okay," Booster said reluctantly, "I guess you're right."

"Booster, in this business you'll learn to cope with these situations or you'll go nuts. It's a choice that needs to be made," Sentinel advised.

The magnets began to hum and the plane lifted into the air. Booster grinned, "Better buckle up!"

Jay and Sentinel exchanged a knowing smile.

* * *

"So what's happenin'?" Wildcat asked Lady Blackhawk as she shot the Oracle forward and then banked into a hard turn to vector their course towards Philadelphia.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Lady Blackhawk asked blithely.

"Somethin's on your mind and it ain't this mission," Wildcat perceived.

"Let's just say I recently had to have a conversation I never wanted to have," Lady Blackhawk confided.

"Worse than when Blackhawk told you he was marryin' Galatea?" Wildcat wondered.

_That_ earned him a venomous glare. Wildcat was largely unfazed, "Look, you don't have to talk but I think it would be better if you did."

"I think I've done enough talking for today," she decided.

"Suit yourself but I'll be in the cockpit until we reach Philly. If you change your mind, I'll be available," Wildcat offered.

"Thanks but I really don't think so," Lady Blackhawk said ruefully.

"So you say now," Wildcat cheerfully countered.

Lady Blackhawk simply grimaced.

* * *

The Colonel that approached Shayera and the Flash added a new hotspot to the list of overrun cities, "Since the initial reports came out, San Francisco has literally erupted into flames. They need help. And Detroit is an inferno. Word is you live there now."

"All right, we'll see what we can do," Shayera assured him. She distanced herself while Flash got the particulars of each case. Shayera activated her signal device and hoped beyond hope it would get through this time.

She was partially surprised when Sue announced she already had two Blackhawk Express birds en route to her. Shayera couldn't help but wear a wry smirk, "I thought Blackhawk Express was exclusively under the DEO's control now."

"Let's just say I had a meeting of the minds with Director Bones," Sue admitted, "After what went down at the UN, they're eating out of our hand."

"I think that's a story I'd like to hear," Shayera said.

"So would I. Or at least an unvarnished version. All I have is Max's version of things and L-Ron is swearing on a stack of Bibles that it's all true," Sue complained.

"Well, we all knew L-Ron was Max's faithful lackey. L-Ron practically begged his way into the position," Shayera reminded her.

"And that's the problem. We've been a little too reliant on L-Ron. He has access to _everything_," Sue did her own reminding, "Which means Max has access as well."

"You don't trust Max," Shayera could agree with that sentiment.

"Not as far as I could bounce him off the floor," Sue grumbled, "Max has waaay too much authority as our UN delegate. Add to it what L-Ron can access and we have a recipe for disaster."

"But Waller cleared the way for Max to replace you as the chief delegate," Shayera pointed out.

"Which is funny," Sue opined, "Amanda insisted that Max remain the public relations director and little else. And then suddenly he gets my job after a one on one with Amanda. And afterwards she can't remember ever having reservations about Max having the post."

"Odd," Shayera admitted. Her intelligence gathering instincts were screaming at her that there was more to this.

"Tell me about it," Sue grumbled again.

"Sue, the Blackhawks are attempting a landing. We can finish this later," Shayera suggested.

"Count on it," Sue replied.

* * *

Flash gave Shayera an overview and then they spent five minutes dividing up the teams. Shayera entered the cockpit of her chosen Oracle and found Jake sitting there. He grinned.

"I can tell you've had a day like mine," he chuckled.

"Well mine was pretty bad so what made yours pissy?" Shayera asked as she strapped into the mission commander's seat.

"Oh, not much. I only got shot down. By Penny of all people. Flying a stinking Javelin-11. That's like having your yacht capsized by a whale," Jake commiserated.

"Penny?" Shayera repeated, "As in Penny O'Brien?"

"Yeah," Jake interrupted himself to signal the cabin that he was beginning lift off, "Lady Blackhawk is proud as hell over it. Now we got LBH flying a mission and she still isn't cleared for duty. Whoever is riding with her is in for a potentially nasty ride."

"How bad is it?" Shayera wanted to know.

"She still gets muscles spasms and sharp pains at the wound site. The spasms freeze up her arm as it draws into her chest. And she's got the shakes. She can't even properly use a salt or pepper shaker. Dumps the whole load onto her food," Jake divulged, "She wasn't supposed to even see the flight surgeon for another two weeks. If Blackhawk had stuck around, this wouldn't be an issue."

"Where's Blackhawk?" Shayera couldn't believe he'd abandon the squadron.

"Chicago," Jake was quite disgruntled, "Roxy said she'd sent him and STRIPE out west to deal with the source of the mind control."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Shayera asked wryly.

"Yeah well, at the time Galatea was in Chicago. So you do the math," Jake was getting exceptionally bitter.

"Love does that," Shayera stated.

"Yeah well, we might all end up in Leavenworth. So what does love have to do with that?" Jake complained.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Shayera inquired.

Jake wrestled with it and then reached a decision, "Hell, Lady Blackhawk already spilled the beans to Sue Dibney so what's it matter?"

"I think that's your cue to start confessing," Shayera guessed.

So Jake shared everything he knew.

* * *

Flash met up with Smiley in the Oracle's cockpit, "Hiya! What's up?"

Smiley wore a rueful grin, "Just one helluva day all around."

"I hear you," Flash was still grinning though, "I'll tell you what, I'll sit here at the mission commander board and study up on our situation and then I'll relieve you at the stick."

"Flash, it's barely a hop," Smiley countered.

"You've never seen me read," Flash boasted, "And besides, I'm only doing this to get you a shot Crimson Fox."

"Crimson Fox is aboard?" Smiley was practically desperate now, "Hurry up and read, man!"

"I'm already on it," Flash assured him.

* * *

Captain Marvel got the call in short order. The civilians were assaulting the main gate again. Yet, everyone knew that would merely be a feint. But Captain Marvel was the designated interceptor since they'd throw the greatest weight into the frontal assault.

* * *

Mary got a call five minutes later on the periphery of the base. Thirty men and women were attacking a checkpoint. Even with the ramped up security, it was lightly manned. Still, it was _only_ thirty average humans. Mary assumed that she could mop the floor with them inside of five minutes.

* * *

Stargirl got her summons as well. A small fleet of fishing boats and pleasure craft had sailed into the harbor and were making their way towards the docks. Courtney flew directly to the harbor master's vantage point and grimaced. There had to be at least fifty of the buggers. Still fifty of them against one of her? They'd need reinforcements in a couple of minutes.


	31. Chapter 31

7 Justice League Front Lines

"Why have you brought a Star Sapphire to Oa, John Stewart?" Ganthet asked. He was acting as spokesman for the other Guardians of the Universe.

"The Star Sapphire Corps and the Zamaron Priestesses are under attack," John reported.

"What is that to us?" Ganthet wondered, "If Sinestro crushes the Star Sapphires we are merely rid of one abominable renegade spectrum wielding corps."

"But the Zamarons sent the Star Sapphires to recruit the other Lantern Corps and thereby created the alliance that defeated Krona," John reminded them.

"I believe your associations with Carol Ferris and this 'Fatality' have corrupted your way of thinking, John Stewart," Ganthet accused.

"And what about you?" John inquired, "After Black Hand and Larfleeze resurrected Krona, you accepted the Zamarons' help."

"That time has passed," Ganthet declared, "All other Lantern Corps are now considered to be renegades. They will be crushed in turn. To begin this process, we are offering an emerald green of Will to Sinestro once again".

"You stripped him of his ring for a reason," John reminded them, uncertain how to take this news.

"Sinestro created his self named Corps of Fear. He will know best of how to dispose of it," Ganthet reasoned.

"Are you buying him off?" John had to wonder.

"Do not even harbor such a thought, John Stewart. We are the Guardians of the Universe. We do not need to barter for our aims to be accomplished," Ganthet replied, "Sinestro has proven himself worthy once again. He has pursued the path of justice without exclusion or regret."

"He assembled an entire corps of murderers and thugs with himself as their tin god," John argued.

"Is this jealousy, John Stewart?" Ganthet mused.

"Sinestro will never rejoin the Green Lantern Corps if the Agents of Fear crush the Star Sapphires. They'll be too emboldened and will revere Sinestro all the more. That kind of aphrodisiac appeals to him," John debated, "Besides, if the pursuit of justice is your primary aim, then consider the other major corps. The Star Sapphires seek justice and universal love. The Blue Lanterns seek justice through the fostering of hope. You yourself created the Blue Lantern Corps."

"An aberration," Ganthet rebutted, "One of my rare regrets."

"The Red Lanterns seek holy vengeance in a manner that might be construed as justice. Even the Indigo Tribe seeks to compassionately apply justice," John finished his thought.

"And what of Agent Orange and his insatiable avarice?" Ganthet shot back, "And Black Hand and the Black Lanterns as the servants of Nekron, the embodiment of death itself?"

"And what of the White Lanterns?" John retorted, "Are the avatars of the Entity as the embodiment of life to be our enemies as well?"

"If the White Lanterns arise to oppose us, then they too will be dealt with," Ganthet could see John's shock, "Will masters all other emotional spectrums. Will must be placed above them all, over them all. Will must conquer all."

John felt the slippery slope give way, "I can't obey these orders."

"It was felt you would feel this way. As will Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner. You have been given three of your Terran months to reconsider. If you fail to comply your ring will be stripped from you. All of your rings will be taken from you," Ganthet warned.

"Why didn't you list Guy?" John was curious.

"Guy Gardner seeks his own enlightened self interest without exclusion. He will comply," Ganthet boasted.

John thought of Guy, Dela, and the possibilities, "I'll take your word for it."

"Now depart, John Stewart. And take that Star Sapphire filth with you," Ganthet commanded.

John bristled at the term being applied to Fatality but he did as he was ordered. He reached orbit only to Katma, Tomar-Re, and Arkus helplessly floating in space while Fatality confronted Kilowog. Kilowog seemed rather pleased by this turn of events.

"Don't worry. I ain't sidin' with those poozers," Kilowog assured her, "They got you an' the Star Sapphires all wrong. `Sides, John's back."

Kilowog was even more amused by Fatality's reaction to the news. She dropped everything and rushed to John's side. It was also blatantly obvious that John had no clue as to the effect he had over Fatality. Kilowog wondered how long that would last.

"Are you all right?" she asked John.

"I could ask the same of you," John reminded her, "Did they give you a hard time?"

She smiled appreciatively at his protectiveness, "Not much."

Katma and the others were stirring. She saw that John had returned and signaled the other GLs to back down. She then approached the twosome.

"I take it you're going to Zamaron?" Katma guessed.

"Helping them out was the point, Kat," John said tersely.

"We're coming with you," Katma revealed.

"But not to help," John surmised.

"We're delivering Sinestro's ring to him," Katma divulged.

"Just stay out of the way, Katma. That's your only warning," John advised.

Katma was amused, "We want the Sinestro Corps crushed as badly as you do. We just don't want the fringe benefits you seem to enjoy."

Fatality glowered at Katma. John brushed the remark aside, "We'd better get going then."

"Oh, after you. I insist," Katma remarked.

* * *

Near Zamaron, the battle between the Star Sapphire Corps and the Sinestro Corps raged. The Star Sapphires had taken a beating from the rather more brutal Agents of Fear. Miss Bloss and Race were holding together a valiant defense in orbit over the planet but their numbers were dwindling.

But reinforcements had arrived. Miri Raim, Arven, and Maewen assaulted the rearmost cluster of Sinestro Corpsmen. The attack was sudden, unexpected, and hard. The lesser Agents of Fear, begrudging the fact they were largely sitting the battle out, were eager to pursue the three Star Sapphires. The trio led the Sinestro Corpsmen out to the edge of the solar system, and there, they wreaked havoc with them

* * *

Many of the forwardly placed Corpsmen dropped back to form a reserve now that their rear echelon had departed. Guy swooped into this mess and went ballistic. He soon taught the Sinestro Corpsmen that even a Green Lantern can induce fear.

Miss Bloss and Race saw the pullback and then witnessed Guy's crazed attack. Added to these events was Hal's direct attack upon Sinestro. Kyle went after Bedovian while Carol met Arkillo in battle. Dela, the Sapphire Queen, fought Lyssa Drak.

Emboldened by this turn of fortune, Miss Bloss and Race led their sisters in a charge into the Sinestro Corps' ranks. Having gone from an assured victory to the first real fight that they'd faced since arriving, many of the Sinestro Corpsmen began to feel fear themselves. And since their rings operated through the mastery of fear, they were rendered helpless.

* * *

Hal and Sinestro were embattled in a contest of personal strength. Hal's willpower had no equal in the universe. But Sinestro was nearly his equal in that department, and that gave him utter mastery over his fear, which in turn made him the master of his yellow ring.

But as time wore on, Sinestro was forced to realize Hal was gradually gaining the upper hand. This eroded his confidence and weakened his resolve. As his resolve weakened, so too did a spark of fear blossom in his heart. Sinestro's confidence wavered and he was soon on the defensive.

* * *

Kyle pressed in on Bedovian. The giant hermit crab was distracted from his long range shots at Zamaron's surface. In fact, Bedovian was so used too fighting foes up to three star systems away that he was utterly unprepared for close in combat. His constructs were crude in their simplicity. Kyle's fanciful creations tore them apart. Bedovian struggled to fall prey to his own fears as Kyle soundly trounced him.

* * *

Dela faced off with Lyssa. The Sapphire Queen had expected an easy victory owing to her possession of the star sapphire and its symbiot. But what she discovered was that Lyssa, having recently been Parallax's host, was imbued with might equal to her own.

Dela was ready to scream out of frustration. It was all Carol's fault! Everything had come easily to Carol when she was Queen. She'd cursed Dela somehow. Despite the sapphire symbiot's showing Dela the lie behind her beliefs, she refused to change her mind. Instead she focused all of her rage upon Lyssa and eventually began to wear the Sinestro Corps' historian down.

* * *

Carol and Arkillo staged a mock battle. It was just realistic enough to allay suspicion. Carol bided her time, waiting for Hal to wear Sinestro down to the point where she could approach him. Then she would convince Sinestro to petition the Guardians to reinstate him as a Green Lantern.

John and Fatality arrived at that point with a Green Lantern escort. Carol immediately recognized the significance of the event. She pushed past Arkillo and reached Hal.

Calling Hal off, she bargained with Sinestro; "I think you need to hear the Green Lanterns out."

"Why should I?" Sinestro asked petulantly.

"Because they're here to grant you your heart's desire," Carol informed him.

"What would you know of my heart's desire?" Sinestro scoffed.

"That's sort of my thing," Carol dryly replied.

Katma made the approach, "Sinestro, the Guardians of the Universe have found you worthy of selection once again. Be tested by the ring and see if you are chosen."

Katma held out her hand and in her palm rested a green power ring. It began to glow and then raced to Sinestro and hovered near his hand. He slipped off the yellow power ring and placed the green ring upon his finger.

His Sinestro Corps uniform was replaced with a Green Lantern uniform. Sinestro surrendered his yellow ring to Hal, "I think you'll know what to do with this."

Next he summoned Arkillo, "You will be my successor. Gather the Corps and I will proclaim it for all to hear."

Arkillo secretly gloated while Sinestro handed over the reins of power to him. As agreed with Carol, Arkillo withdrew the Sinestro Corps and returned to Qward. Sinestro then returned to Oa, vindicated at long last. There he would begin plotting the extermination of the rival Lantern Corps.

* * *

John asked for a conference with the Zamaron Priestesses and the Star Sapphire leadership. In an intentional slight, Carol and Fatality were barred from the meeting in the Sapphire throne room. Kyle was also excluded while Guy was placed at Dela's right hand. Hal and John took this with a shade of disgruntlement.

John explained about the Guardians' new policy. He stated the reasoning behind Sinestro's reinstatement. He then outlined the deadline placed upon Hal, Kyle, and himself. He noted that Guy was excluded because the Guardians counted on his unwavering support.

The High Priestess thanked John for his report and his display of support of the Star Sapphire Corps. The priesthood had to confer and dictate a response. Meanwhile, the Green Lanterns were invited to Dela's wedding.

Dreading the obvious answer, Hal inquired; "To whom?"

"Me!" Guy crowed, "I'm gonna be king over this harem so you can go back ta Earth and play house with little miss Carol. I get it all at long last."

Hal and John both suppressed a groan. They exited the throne room and met with Carol, Kyle, and Fatality. Hal wore a rueful smile when he explained they were invited to Dela and Guy's wedding to be followed by Guy's coronation. Hal suggested that they depart.

Carol smirked, "No, I think I want to witness this."

* * *

Carol departed with Hal, John, and Kyle when the ceremonies concluded. Not that she had much choice. Dela effectively exiled her to Earth. The Zamarons forbade Dela from stripping Carol of her ring but that didn't mean Dela couldn't exclude her from returning to Zamaron.

Fatality exchanged a sad goodbye with John. She was also given a faraway assignment. Assigned to the Black Cluster, she was to discreetly serve the Empress of the Black Cluster despite the official policy of no ring bearers being allowed within the Cluster.

No one missed Guy. However, Carol was curious as to John's feelings towards Fatality. He was obviously fond of her and had an ever growing respect for her but his love burned bright and true for Shayera. Would that, could that change if Fatality made a play for him? Would she, despite her respect and admiration for Shayera? There were far too many variables and not enough information. Carol decided to wait and watch for now.

En route, she asked Hal a question; "What do you intend to do about the Guardians ultimatum?"

"I won't fight most of the other Lantern Corps," Hal answered, "I especially won't fight the Star Sapphire Corps."

"And if they strip your ring away from you?" Carol wondered.

"Could you love an ordinary, homely test pilot?" Hal mused.

"You know I could," Carol smiled warmly, "But consider this, the other Corps may band together to fight the Guardians. Would you join them if they did?"

"I don't know," Hal admitted, "I don't agree with this policy the Guardians are implementing but would I actually fight them? That's a decision I would have to seriously consider."

"Think fast," Carol warned, "Because I think that day is coming sooner rather than later."

"Duly noted," Hal replied with a heavy heart.


	32. Chapter 32

9 Justice League Front Lines

Blackhawk landed the Oracle-7 behind the Army's field command. Rear guard soldiers met them led by a junior officer. The JLU was quickly embraced by the Army and Sand, Mr. Terrific, Blackhawk, Pat Dugan, Rex Tyler, and Margo were brought to a collected council of Army and police brass.

Sand and Mr. Terrific quickly laid out their proposed plan of action. The JLU would split into two factions. One led by Sand and the other by Mr. Terrific. Blackhawk would fly aerial reconnaissance while Pat and Rex would serve as Sand's liaisons with the Army. Margo would act in the same capacity for Mr. Terrific with the police.

By those selections it became obvious that Sand would confront the Submen directly while Mr. Terrific would stave off the civilian uprising. The Army grudgingly accepted Pat and Rex as the JLU's go-betweens. They were seen as necessary translators of intentions and commands though.

Margo's established relationship with the JLU through their previous adventures in Chicago, her ambiguous relationship with Batwoman, and her current activities with the JLU made her the perfect agent in place for the police. Margo had also been relieved to learn from Mr. Terrific that Batwoman would be on his team. So her actions would directly contribute to Sonia's safety. She could have wept tears of joy.

Now the JLU field commanders just had to break it to their teammates. Each member received the news with some regret. Not because they were going into action again but rather because their actions shouldn't have been necessary. The Submen had been an unknown quantity until now and their sudden appearance was easily attributed to Luthor. As for the civilians, again Luthor was directly responsible. Their own culpability for their actions would be argued for the next twenty years in various courts of law.

* * *

Sand's team was trucked out to the forward area of battle. The lines were about to break as the Submen drove into the center where the Army had taken the brunt of the attack and was collapsing in on itself. King Kull himself led the charge.

King Chimera created images of the Marvel and Black Marvel Families. Kull went mad with rage. Every weapon was aimed into the sky at the "Marvels" and the Army was able to pull back and consolidate. But this was just the JLU's opening gambit.

* * *

Cyclone created a tornado that ripped through the enemy's rear. She chewed through the reserves for as long as she was able to. Sustained efforts, massive exertions, and the strain of extended ranges caused Cyclone to drop her efforts just as the twister reached the Submen's forward ranks. The winds dissipated and died. But the psychological damage, inflicted upon subterranean dwellers with no scope of weather phenomena, had been done already.

While the Submen tried not to watch the skies and cower, Sand ordered the JLU into battle. Captain Marvel Jr. and Troia soared into the fray. As they landed, the Submen swarmed Junior and tried to beat him into the ground.

Troia came to his aid and began pulling Submen off of Junior. This only angered them and made her a target as well. She thought it was just as well since she certainly saw every one of them as targets.

Despite the fact that the Submen, unlike their King Kull, couldn't speak English, they made their intentions plain. They would challenge Junior and Troia to individual combat, one challenger at a time, until they ran out of volunteers. The Submen were already lining up.

"I have to hand it to you," Troia smirked at Captain Marvel Jr., "You know how to show a girl a helluva time."

"If we survive this, I'll make a better effort," Junior promised.

"You'd better," Troia warned, "But then again, this sets the bar pretty low."

"No pressure then," Junior chuckled, "Here they come!"

And it began…

* * *

Jesse Quick blew a hole through the Submen ranks at super speeds. Hourman followed in her wake. He attacked the closest armed borer. He started by climbing aboard and ripping the main weapons blister off. He then yanked the two side cannons out of their turrets.

The crew abandoned the vehicle and attempted to fight him off. He knocked all of them off when Jesse suddenly leapt aboard and pulled him off. The borer behind the damaged one fired its main guns into it, destroying it. Hourman flashed a grateful smile at his wife.

"Thanks, Jess. I never saw that coming," he admitted.

"Well, I have a vested interest in keeping you alive," Jesse grinned, "Just don't make it a habit. I may be fast but I'm not omniscient."

"Let's tackle the next one together," Hourman suggested, "But I'm about to take my fourth Miraclo for today in the next five minutes. That means it's the last one for today."

"Then we'll just have to work quickly," Jesse retorted, "And Quick is in the name because it's what I do best."

"I'm with you then," Hourman assured her.

So they began wrecking one borer after another.

* * *

Commander Steel and Judomaster were working together once again. Their partnership was growing more interesting all the time. Commander Steel dealt with the borers while Judomaster subdued the milling troops.

The Submen were angered to discover their weapons didn't affect Commander Steel. Even their clubs were useless. But his reinforced fists inflicted heavy damage.

If Commander Steel was infuriating, then Judomaster was madness itself. No matter how hard they tried, or what they tried it with, they couldn't hit her. But the Submen were mowing each other down in a vain effort to harm her.

There was a massive shout and Commander Steel approached Judomaster, "I think it's time to take this to King Kull himself."

"Is that possible?" she wondered.

"He just rolled up and challenged me," Commander Steel revealed, "I think one way or another, this is ending soon."

"I shall serve as your second then," Judomaster offered.

Commander Steel wore a slight grin, "You'll never be second to anyone, Sonia."

Judomaster was completely flummoxed but she managed to say, "You know what I mean."

"It would be an honor to have you back me up," Commander Steel admitted.

Another shout lifted and Commander Steel wore a rueful expression, "I think we're keeping the grand man, or whatever he is, waiting."

"Wait!" Judomaster suddenly got on her tiptoes and kissed Commander Steel, "May fortune smile upon you."

"It doesn't have to," Commander Steel said with a bashful smile, "You already have."

Another shout lifted and Judomaster sighed, "We really need to finish this task so we can have a much needed conversation."

"Agreed," Commander Steel was all business, "Let's go get him."

Judomaster smiled again.

* * *

Sand mopped up the loose Submen warriors. He used his geophyte powers to throw barriers in their way and to create sinkholes that swallowed them. Those that actually made it to him got a dose of knockout gas. Sand saw the surrounding area and hated to think of the curses the local road crews would throw his way.

* * *

Local law enforcement and the Illinois National Guard had teamed up to manage the civilian evacuations. However those same citizens were now attacking them with every means at their disposal. It was this disaster in the making that Mr. Terrific's team was brought into in a troop transport truck.

As the JLU disembarked, Mr. Terrific decided he's better deal with his own mini-revolt in the ranks. Anna Fortune and STRIPE had both been disgruntled to find themselves with this detail. Mike was just a kid so he should be easy to persuade. However, Anna was a grown, and very willful, woman.

Mr. Terrific approached Anna first, "You still think you should be with Sand's group."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked acidly. Atom Smasher blanched.

"Look Anna, I'll admit your talents could make a major difference against these subhumans. They can also make a major difference here," Mr. Terrific admitted, "Look at this team. Al and I are the most experienced members. Next in line are you and Batwoman. I need the three of you to guide the less experienced members."

"Like Al and I, you were a member of the JLU before becoming a member of the JSA. But you were with the JSA, same as these folks, so you have a bond with them that Batwoman doesn't share. _You're_ our secret weapon. If you take Jakeem Thunder under your hand, I think you two will make or break this conflict."

"But most of all, I need you to lead by example," Mr. Terrific implored her.

"You may just regret that request," Anna warned him.

"I'll take my chances," Mr. Terrific replied.

"We'll see," Anna was less certain, "But I warn you, I'm no strategist."

"Just be an example. That will be your greatest contribution," Mr. Terrific assured her.

Anna frowned as Mr. Terrific moved off.

* * *

Mr. Terrific gathered up STRIPE while Anna conferred with Jakeem, "Mike, I know you're unhappy being with my team."

"I just want in so I can prove myself," STRIPE replied.

"Mike, you are proving yourself," Mr. Terrific assured him, "Part of being in a team is working with others and taking the occasional order."

Mr. Terrific really wished that STRIPE's helmet had an opening so he could read Mike's reaction. Then again, Mr. Terrific was invisible to electronic systems. Radar and infrared couldn't detect him. Motion sensors were useless. Audio pickups didn't register. And even UV sensors were baffled. It was almost needless to say video recorders never even show a distortion.

However, Mr. Terrific had tied his T-mask into STRIPE's array of sensors. He showed as a dot in Mike's field of vision and his voice directly transmitted into STRIPE's receivers. So Mike could follow him. Which was good because of what Mr. Terrific was about to explain.

"I need you with me," Mr. Terrific revealed, "We're going behind the civilians and starting a stampede. I need each and every last person shoved towards Anna. Only STRIPE can accomplish that. Are you with me?"

STRIPE saluted, "Yes sir!"

"I'm glad to hear it," Mr. Terrific admitted, "Because if you prove that you can't handle working within the framework of this team STRIPE will be decommissioned, and you Mike, will serve as the Justice League's chief mechanical and technical consultant. But you won't be allowed into the field where your reckless actions endanger others. Are we clear about that?"

STRIPE saluted again, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Mike, you've been out of military school for three years," Mr. Terrific said dryly, "And you ran away before they kicked you out. So you can stop saluting me."

"You got it," STRIPE gave him a thumbs up.

"Let me brief the others and then you can give me a ride behind the lines," Mr. Terrific suggested.

"Looking forward to it!" STRIPE enthused.

* * *

The rioters surged forward as the National Guard and law enforcement units were overwhelmed. The JLU stepped into the breach. Anna pulled Jakeem aside as he summoned the Thunderbolt.

"Have your Thunderbolt throw cages around groups of attackers," Anna ordered.

"And what are you gonna do?" Jakeem retorted.

Anna threw out tangle weaves that ensnared dozens of rioters. Jakeem was a little bashful, "Oh, good idea."

Jakeem gave the Thunderbolt his marching orders and the jinn set forth and began trapping hostiles. But the enraged citizens were still shooting between Anna's weaves and the Thunderbolt's bars. Anna quickly conjured a defensive shield.

Her barrier blocked all missiles of every variation. Rocks, arrows, bullets, and actual rocket propelled missiles would be stopped. But the field was porous to magic. That meant Anna and the Thunderbolt were free to act. It also meant, in the unlikely event a mage should reveal him or herself that they would still be vulnerable to attack.

Jakeem switched his instructions so that the Thunderbolt swooped in and disarmed all the captives. When the Thunderbolt presented the horde to his master, Jakeem stopped to think about what to do with them. Finally, it dawned on him.

"Thunderbolt, twist these suckers up into a giant pretzel," Jakeem commanded.

Thunderbolt grinned, "Yes, Master!"

This amused Anna greatly, "And what, pray tell, is the inspiration for this particular choice?"

"I'm hungry," Jakeem admitted, "I was thinkin' pretzels sounded good."

"Ah yes, I recall my brother's own appetites as a teenager. Fear not, if we survive this I shall but you a dozen of the specimens at the closest pretzel vendor," Anna promised.

Jakeem liked the sound of that.

* * *

Atom Smasher led Red Beetle and Mr. America up Anna and Jakeem's right flank. They pushed into the crowd and began to force the uprising towards the mages. Atom Smasher grew to a twenty foot height and began to attract attention from the rioters.

Mr. America and Red Beetle stood to either side of Atom Smasher. Mr. America's whip and Red Beetle's strobe gun were out of power. But Mr. America's whip was still effective at keeping people at bay. Red Beetle had to do it the old fashioned way: one opponent at a time.

Her unarmed combat techniques were largely convincing the crowd to bypass her though. She was mainly attacked by obvious street tough. It soon became a real threat though when a group of six challenged her all at once.

* * *

Atom Smasher frightened the crowds but they soon began blasting away at him. His enlarged frame still wasn't bulletproof. So he grew over a hundred feet tall. The damage was less severe that way. That and he could really scare the pee out of them.

* * *

Mr. America grew a little nervous as he was surrounded. He could only lash out at one foe at a time. And his opponents knew that.

As he struck one unlucky idiot who'd threatened him, the rest converged on him. Now it was a fistfight. Fortunately, these same taxpayers had paid good money to teach him how to fight.

* * *

Batwoman was teamed with the unlikely duo that had formed between Ri and Lightning. They met the citizen charge head on. Ri was inflicting maximum damage with minimal effort with her General Kuan's Knife. She hadn't killed anyone yet, so Batwoman thought herself lucky. But scores of people now had nasty gashes thanks to Ri.

Lightning was going with maximum output. Everyone caught in her path was instantly stunned. Batwoman herself had used up all of her gas bombs and was now facing her foes directly. But she appreciated the fact that she didn't have to hold back. As long as they lived, her opponents could call themselves lucky.

Someone wised up enough to stretch a garden hose Lightning's way and doused her. She discharged in a massive outflow that left her unconscious. With some poetic justice, it also left her attacker out cold.

Batwoman and Ri converged on Lightning's prone form. The crowd hemmed in and Batwoman cursed. This wasn't going according to Mr. Terrific's neat little plan.

* * *

STRIPE landed behind the crowd with Mr. Terrific on his back. The civilians had a line supplying ammo and weapons from the rear. The JLU members went after that.

After his battle against Blackwater's security force, STRIPE found his expendable munitions used up. His power cell was still charged with a few hours' worth of power. That was if he didn't eat through it blasting away at this crowd. Mr. Terrific's voice piped into Mike's helmet.

"Get their attention and let them come to you. You don't want to set off the ammo and explosives," Mr. Terrific advised.

"Okay," Mike agreed, "Do you think my flamethrowers and concussion cannons would work?"

"Your flamethrowers have a thirty second charge, right?" Mr. Terrific inquired.

"Exactly thirty seconds," Mike was beginning to think Mr. Terrific knew STRIPE's systems better than he did.

"Shoot them over the crowd," Mr. Terrific instructed, "Then as they mob you, let loose with the concussion blasters."

"Where will you be?" Mike asked.

"Keeping them off of your back," Mr. Terrific assured him.

STRIPE still got mobbed despite Mr. Terrific's best efforts. Mr. Terrific had a new plan, "STRIPE, electrify your chassis."

Mike did so and everyone fell off of him. He then turned and saw the dot representing Mr. Terrific as badly swarmed by people as he had been. He used his concussion blasters to pick them off.

The people backed away but began planning a renewed assault. Mike asked for instructions. Mr. Terrific was rather grim when he replied.

"We're going into them. A preemptive strike will rattle them. We need them to break and run," Mr. Terrific advised.

"Um…okay," STRIPE was less than certain.

"You can do this," Mr. Terrific assured him, "This is why I chose you for this part of the plan."

"You did?" Mike was astonished.

"I have faith in you STRIPE. We all do," Mr. Terrific vowed.

"Then let's do it!" Mike growled.

* * *

Blackhawk witnessed all of this from his patrol route. He reported in to the liaisons. Pat and Rex relayed the news to the Army. Meanwhile they reported to Army Intelligence that the cause of the brainwashing had been terminated. Margo did the same for the police. In turn, the question was asked: is there a solution?

So far, there wasn't.


	33. Chapter 33

9 Justice League Front Lines

The situation in Bludhaven had progressively gotten worse since the outbreak of violence had begun. Zatanna's teleportation spell used Nightwing's mental map to deliver the JLU to the Police HQ. The besieged cops nearly opened fire on the Justice League. Fortunately a lieutenant charged with defending HQ recognized them and escorted them into a briefing room serving as a command center.

Nightwing and Black Canary conferred with the chief. Green Arrow approached Black Canary. He requested an escort to seek out and find a sporting goods store. He needed to resupply his arrows. The Huntress was a good candidate since she was out of crossbow quarrels. Black Canary sent the Question off with them and then returned to the planning session.

* * *

The JLU was sent downtown. They were divided into two units: an aerial team and a ground team. The aerial unit was sent ahead. Despite his greater experience, Aztek wasn't made field leader of the unit. Batwing was given that designation. Aztek's heart grew even colder towards Batwing.

Firestorm created steel barriers in the path of rioting citizens. He also cut off the escape routes. Unwittingly, they were being herded along to a designated area. The police had chosen their battle ground and the JLU were to bring the rioters to it.

Batwing employed gas bombs and flash bangs to get the crowds surging in the right direction. He then pushed ahead to the designated "capture" zone. He landed and joined Black Canary's team.

Aztek kept pushing the strays along. Once the rebellious citizens spotted the JLU, they went forward of their own accord. Aztek and Firestorm then sealed off the rear and held position there.

* * *

Nightwing was among the ground team members. He used all of his vaunted skills against the riotous crowds. He used batons, smoke bombs, and knockout gas bombs to take out opponents. Unfortunately it seemed he knocked one out just to have them replaced by another.

Catwoman used her bullwhip to keep her foes at bay. She struck to wound, not to permanently harm but still lingering doubts had begun to crop up in her mind. Was this really the place for her? She was a thief and a wildlife activist, not a superhero. She'd actually grown to care for her teammates. Was she serving them best by staying with the team?

Metamorpho cycled through a few elemental transitions. He tried nitrous oxide. The nearby crowds were giddy before he transformed to petroleum. Then they slipped and fell in their stupor. Finally, he became helium. They squeaked as they passed out from oxygen deprivation.

Finally he became a living diamond. Bullet and blade proof, he wandered into the stragglers that were still conscious. The greedy and the vengeful attacked him. He happily pummeled them.

Vixen started by channeling an armadillo. Bullets and blades bounced off her but her offense was weak. Once her attackers had given up their assaults, she switched to a gorilla and manhandled the nearest members of the crowd.

The crowd began to panic and run. Vixen harnessed the abilities of a badger and dug her way underground. Switching a mole, she tunneled ahead of the fleeing rioters. Bursting out of the ground ahead of them, she channeled a spider and webbed them all up.

Batwing used the last of his gas bombs and then moved into the choking masses. Using his batons, he went at them much like Nightwing was doing on the other side of the street. He would disarm his opponents and then use clean, efficient strikes to disable them. Soon, no one would approach him.

Black Canary unleashed her Canary Cry on the milling crowd. While the closest members of the population were recovering, Black Canary moved in and disabled them. The whole populace broke and ran.

And they ran headlong into Firestorm and Aztek. Firestorm erected another massive wall. Aztek went over it and used mystical bolts of energy to push the crowd back to where they'd come from. He landed near a group that seemed intransigent. They attacked him only to find his armor granted him limited invulnerability and super strength. They quickly headed back towards the ground team.

* * *

Green Arrow wasn't surprised to learn that the Question had a digital map swiped from the _Watchtower_. He had them headed for a comprehensive sporting goods store. Even Nightwing had suggested it before the trio set out.

Stragglers that had strayed from the main group of protesters happened upon the JLU band as they reached the outlet. This group had apparently just looted the store since they were bedecked with baseball bats and hockey sticks. One larcenous fellow even carried a putter.

Huntress extended her quarterstaff and launched into them. She took on the bulk of them and she was poetry in motion. While Huntress lacked Judomaster's innate threat awareness, she made up for it in grace and sheer savagery.

A few made it past her to confront the Question. The faceless detective shrugged off his overcoat. Which, Green Arrow thought, was about time. It was the end of June after all. Who needed a trench coat in the summer?

Green Arrow was about to step in. After all, there were three toughs wielding sports equipment designed for hitting objects and the Question was unarmed. Within a few moments, Green Arrow felt pity for the thieves.

Question smashed faces into walls, lamp posts, and put heads through glass with an economy of motion that echoed his wife's talents. Black Canary had once warned Green Arrow that the Question moved like a deadly fighter but he'd scoffed. Now he saw the brutal reality behind her assessment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Green Arrow verbally lashed out at the Question.

"I'm embracing the so-called 'Golden Rule'," Question said with calm composure, "I am doing unto others as they would do unto me."

"That's not how we do things in the Justice League. I thought being suspended from duty would show you that!" Green Arrow sputtered.

"Did I shoot them?" Question dryly asked.

"Heads!" Huntress yelled.

Question stepped to the side and a body hurtled into Green Arrow. He pushed it aside and returned to his feet. Question was watching the Huntress.

"I do believe your concerns are misplaced," Question commented while never averting his gaze, "If I wanted them dead, they would be so. As it is, they may reconsider before looting a store and attacking bystanders again."

"They were brainwashed, you idiot!" Green Arrow was incensed.

"Were they?" Question mused, "To what degree? How much of their actions were produced by the brainwashing versus the amount of natural inclinations that were simply released? It is far, far easier to convince someone to do something if they already have the inclination to do it in the first place."

Green Arrow didn't like the implications of those questions. Question turned to him, "She's finished. Shall we press on?"

"Very well," Green Arrow grated, "But this is far from over."

"I'd be disappointed if it were," Question admitted.

* * *

Green Arrow selected enough arrows to fully restock his quiver. The Question oversaw his choices, "Are you certain you want to go with mere target arrows?"

"Unlike some people, I'm not here to kill the opposition," Green Arrow retorted.

"Hey, I'm ready to rock and ruin," Huntress chuckled as she returned with a selection of crossbow bolts. Her belt was fully loaded and she now bore a shoulder strapped bag loaded with additional quarrels.

"I'm glad someone is happy," Green Arrow remarked.

Huntress gave Question a quizzical look, "What crawled up his ass and died?"

"Apparently we play too rough," Question said.

"So?" Huntress wondered, "When haven't we?"

"Apparently Green Arrow has forgotten that his beloved Justice League was founded in part by Batman," Question observed, "Therefore its acceptance of somewhat extreme methodology is well established."

"Now wait a minute!" Green Arrow sputtered in protest.

"Are you truly going to sing Batman's praises at this late juncture?" Question queried him.

"I think we should rejoin the others," Green Arrow decided.

"I take it that's a 'no'," Question was amused.

"Let's get going," Green Arrow started moving through the store for the exit.

Exchanging a mutual shrug, Huntress and Question followed him.

* * *

Green Arrow and the destructive couple made it to Black Canary's position in time for Zatanna to unload her long awaited spell. She'd worked on its preparation while the JLU forced the crowds into range. As she spoke the incantation in reverse, the civilians laid down and fell asleep. Zatanna looked awfully pleased with herself as Black Canary approached her.

"Keep it up," Black Canary smirked, "And I'll be forced to wipe that smile off of your face."

"As if you could," Zatanna joked.

The JLU had another meeting with the Bludhaven Police Department. The League was deployed in two person teams to patrol for other stragglers that had seemingly gotten lost. Black Canary naturally paired with Green Arrow. Nightwing took Catwoman with him. Batwing joined up with Vixen to her utter delight. A disgruntled Aztek took Firestorm with him. And Metamorpho and Zatanna partnered up.

* * *

Question and Huntress contacted Sue. He inquired as to Amanda Waller's health. There was silence on the other end.

"How did you know she was missing?" Sue wanted to know.

"It's her way," Question remarked, "What progress has been made on the mind control?"

"Roxy is analyzing the actual program while Dr. Mid-Nite is studying the brainwave modifiers. Unfortunately Mr. Terrific is still occupied by other matters," Sue reported.

"What if I were to lend a hand?" Question asked, "I happen to know a great deal about brainwashing and behavior modification methodologies."

"I'm sure you do," Sue was amused, "I'm sure Roxy would appreciate any help you could offer."

The police chief granted Question and Huntress access to an otherwise abandoned lieutenant's office. Question secured the computer with his own software. Now there would be no "digital footprint". Question contacted Roxy and as predicted, she was delighted to work with him.

* * *

Supergirl and Galatea arrived in Los Angeles within minutes of their departing Gotham City. Having overseen the situation with their telescopic vision on the way in, they'd already discussed a plan of action. Splitting up, Supergirl went into the heart of downtown while Galatea headed south.

Supergirl landed at the LAPD's doorstep. Grateful officers escorted her inside. A captain brought her before the chief. Kara was shown a map of the unfolding situation. Downtown LA was in flames and the damage was spreading north and east into Hollywood Hills and Beverly Hills. The coastal areas of Venice and Malibu were also being rocked.

"Tell your people that I'm coming," Supergirl insisted, "And have them ready to move."

Her pattern was the same in each location. She dropped into the fire zone between the police and the crowds and blew them over with her super breath. She then streaked behind them and closed off their avenues of retreat with vehicles stacked atop one another into makeshift walls. When this was accomplished she would then drive the crowd into the waiting arms of the police. Before too long, everyone was singing Kara's praises.

* * *

Galatea went to Anaheim and reported to the Orange County Sheriffs. She then went on a personal crusade to quell the uprisings spread from Orange County east into Lancaster and Riverside and as far south as San Juan Capistrano.

Galatea's approach was much more direct than Kara's. She cut off the rioters' exits and then confronted them head on. The crowds surrendered just to escape her. She repeated this city by city, district by district, and street by street. Within an hour, Orange County and East LA were pacified.

* * *

The two JLers reunited at the LAPD's HQ. The chief now sang Galatea's praises as well as Kara's. Galatea murmured just low enough for Kara's super hearing to pick up.

"You are so loving this," Tea teased.

"Like you aren't," Kara replied.

"I've learned the futility of it," Galatea countered, "Tomorrow he'll hate you and for no apparent reason."

"Cynic!" Supergirl accused.

"I've just been here before," Galatea warned her, "Remember CADMUS?"

Supergirl groaned and the chief looked askance at her, "Is there a problem?"

"Sorry," Supergirl enthused, "Super hearing just picked up some annoying background noise."

"Well, I was about to ask if you could head further south and help out San Diego," the chief revealed, "Since the naval yards got destroyed, they've been plowed under by the civil unrest."

"The docks were destroyed?" Galatea honed in on that comment.

"Yes, the ships in port were sunk and the docks destroyed. Same with the sub base," the Chief shared, "Further north, near Oceanside, Camp Pendleton was struck by a band of costumed attackers. The base was nearly destroyed. And since the riots began they've been fighting for their lives."

"We're on it!" Supergirl promised. And then she and Galatea whisked away.

* * *

The almost siblings split up again. Supergirl broke their informal formation and landed at Camp Pendleton. The Marines cheered as she dealt with their civilian assailants. Supergirl broke the crowds' spirit and began to drive them off. The Marines joined in but found it was pretty much a futile gesture. Still, every man and woman wanted her autograph or a photo op.

* * *

San Diego and East Counties had erupted into the same maelstrom of destruction that LA had. Galatea contacted local law enforcement and then set out to repeat her earlier performance. Once downtown San Diego was secure, she went into East County.

She worked her way east by beginning with Mira Mesa and then proceeded into El Cajon. Heading north and east, she swept through Santee. The locals alerted her to the hostages on the light rail in Mission Valley. That took five minutes of her time.

Next, she was presented with an aid request from the Point Loma naval facilities. Galatea decided to be a little creative with this one as she overflew the base. Creating a vortex over the water, she generated a water spout that she dropped on the base's attackers. They quickly dispersed.

* * *

Supergirl and Galatea reunited for a second time in the Granite Hills surrounding San Diego and East County. Kara was grim, "Someone nuked Edwards Air Force Base."

Galatea was shocked, "Luthor?"

"No one knows," Supergirl admitted, "It was during the communications blackout. But interestingly enough, it coincided with the Legion's attack on Chicago."

"Luthor then," Galatea decided.

Supergirl didn't feel inclined to argue, "NEST has been sweeping the blast area but they only have two helicopters to cover a few thousand miles. It was suggested that we pitch in."

"I'm all for it," Galatea said without hesitation.

Kara smirked, "I thought you might so I already volunteered us," Supergirl confessed.

"Then we'd better not make a liar out of you," Galatea grinned.

So, once again, they were off.


	34. Chapter 34

9 Justice League Front Lines

Boston's law enforcement organs were being overwhelmed. The BPD and the State Police's lines were being overrun. Penny swooped in and landed at the edge of Boston Harbor. J'onn set out and met with the mayor and the police officials. Returning to the Oracle-7, he issued instructions.

Penny lifted off with Ice as her sole passenger. J'onn's plan called for the police to abandon one major thoroughfare. They would gather on surrounding streets and prepare to swoop in when the JLU had gathered and subdued the teeming masses.

Penny flew Ice around town. Ice was strapped in near an open hatch and created ice barriers blocking the choices for the rioting crowds. She isolated the police from them as well. Soon, the cops only had select approaches to the area they had forsaken. The crowds began to surge towards that traffic lane.

Of course, they were also being pushed. Fire streamed flames at them. Herding them along as they staggered forward, ever onward.

August General in Iron used his energy lance to do the same. The protesters discharged firearms at him and soon discovered he was immune to their weapons fire. Those that ventured too close discovered his immense strength as well.

Cyborg's sonic cannon pushed people along. Those that fell back were literally blown over. Vibe's powers forced people to move, even when they resisted. It was proceed or nearly be shaken apart.

* * *

Of course, the JLU had a reception committee gathered for the oncoming populace. Vigilante carefully selected his targets. While he'd found a supply of hyperkinetic rounds aboard the Oracle-7, a disturbing happenstance considering the Blackhawks were ostensibly out of the business of aiding the JLU. So why were they stocking non-lethal ammunition and other gear the JLU regularly used? Anyway, Vigilante still only had a finite supply of hyperkinetic rounds. But he could still knock every target off of their feet.

The Shining Knight's chain mail was magically proofed against his opponent's bullets and knives. However, bullet strikes still hurt and bruised him so he was in a foul mood when he engaged the surging crowd. He relied upon the flat of his fabled blade but it was still a devastating effect.

Animal Man summoned the abilities and characteristics of a panther. His feline grace saved him from being harmed. But his predatory instincts threatened to overwhelm him as he nearly mauled a dozen people.

Plastic Man stretched forth and snared a dozen people. He drew them in and then formed a cage around them. As people passed by, he grabbed them and snaked them into his cage-like body. The others began to drive people towards Plas.

J'onn used his Martian Vision to knock people ever closer to Plastic Man. Those that dared near J'onn couldn't touch him because of his ability to shift, morph, and contort his body. They also discovered that his great strength to their own regret. J'onn chose that moment to telepathically signal August General in Iron.

* * *

August General led the remaining JLU force into the rear of the crowd and pushed them ever onward. Penny came to a hover and Ice sealed up the way behind her teammates. Ice then created a ramp and slid onto the street below. Penny throttled the Oracle forward and resumed a patrol route over the city.

Cyborg switched off his sonic cannon and converted one hand into a laser projector. With it, he sliced weaponry in half with pinpoint precision. His other hand was transformed into an electro blaster with which he stunned nearby rioters.

Vibe extended his powers to blanket the street. He began to knock stragglers off of their feet. His range wasn't as extended as Cyborg's laser or August General's energy lance, but he did make the civilians vulnerable to his teammates.

Fire torched every gun and knife left behind by the opposition while August General volleyed wide ranging shots at the fleeing protesters. Each blast knocked its target out. August General mentally queried J'onn to know if the Martian was still in contact with him.

J'onn affirmed that he was. August General warned him that the next step in the plan was now underway. The crowd was hurrying towards J'onn's group and Ice was ready to commit. J'onn gave the go ahead.

* * *

Ice froze the street surface and all of the panicked civilians began slipping and falling. Plastic Man snared everyone close enough to reach. He then expanded his interior and as he grew, he ensnared even more fallen foes.

As Plas took up the width and breadth of the street, he allowed the JLU forces to reunite. J'onn then summoned Boston's law enforcement officials. They ventured into Plas' cage and began sorting through the prisoners and processing them.

While Plastic Man served as the police's living detention center, J'onn divvied up the team into pairs to patrol Boston's streets. Fire and Ice were a natural compliment to one another. Vigilante and Sir Justice were as well. Vibe and Cyborg seemed to be growing into fast friends so they were put together. Animal Man was placed with August General in Iron. Partially because that's just who was left to work together and partially because J'onn felt they would soften each others' rough edges.

J'onn himself joined Penny aboard the Oracle and he telepathically directed in JLU responders as he and Penny spotted trouble. It wasn't a perfect solution but it served their current needs. Their one hope still lay in the idea that Roxy and her cohorts could find a "cure" to the behavioral conditioning.

* * *

Lady Blackhawk brought the Oracle-7 in a low pass over Independence Hall in Philadelphia. Sentinel dove out first. His ring generated a construct that held Hawk, Wildcat, and Jay. Behind Sentinel, Dove, Booster, Silver Sorceress, and Blue Jay also flew out. Like the other JLU teams, the JSA Founders opted to get in touch with local law enforcement before proceeding.

What they learned was that Philadelphia wasn't under a widespread threat. It was divided into three sections instead. Police and emergency services presences were blocked from the affected areas so any and all assistance would be appreciated. Each Founder chose a section and a team and then set out.

* * *

Sentinel went forth with Hawk and Dove at his side. Their target was a residential area that was in flames. No help had been allowed in. The strange thing about Philly was that the rioters were attacking other citizens here. The fires had been set and people were trapped within the buildings by armed guards.

Sentinel dropped Hawk off and then went to deal with the rioters controlling access into the area. His goal was to free up emergency responders so that they could gain entrance. It soon became apparent he would have to do more than that.

* * *

Dove entered a housing complex through the roof access. She gathered those trapped within and led them to the street. There she met opposition. Dove decided to meet her new "friends".

"Look, you don't want to do this and I really don't want to have to respond with force," Dove tried to be reasonable.

The closest one tried to punch her. She blocked the swing and placed a kick into his ribs. A few snapped and she followed through with an elbow to the nose. The rest of the "guards" followed their apparent leader's actions. They all went down.

Dove got the resident's clear and then heard a cry for help from the neighboring building. She flew to an upper story window and entered in. There a panicky resident told her that the thugs had actually entered the building and were guarding the corridors while they waited for the flames to reach this building as well. Dove was incensed.

"Just follow me at a discreet distance. Knock on all of your neighbors' doors as we go down, floor by floor. I'll clean the vermin out," Dove promised.

Dove exited the apartment and ran straight into an armed woman. Dove was seriously tired of this already. The woman lasted three seconds before she succumbed. Dove just got more efficiently brutal afterwards. She sized up the vulnerabilities of each and every guard and utilized her ability to pinpoint their intended reactions and used them against her foes. She swept the building clean in short order.

When they reached the street, more toughs had arrived to reinforce those that had gone off the grid. Dove wasn't surprised that they wore paramilitary garb. So far, they _all_ had. And their seemingly bottomless supply of assault style weapons, while legal, were designed to kill people in mass quantities in short order, rather than defend a home.

"Does your little band have a name, or should I just refer to you as the "armed jackasses" like I've been doing?" Dove remarked.

"We're the Minutemen," an apparent spokesperson announced, "And you'll soon be dead."

"Weren't then historical Minutemen designed to help keep the British from torching the town rather than burning it to the ground themselves?" Dove dryly asked.

"These people endorse the establishment. That makes them collaborators. If we had sufficient quantities so far and feathers we'd treat them right. As it is, we must purge our land free with fire and start a new revolution against tyranny," the spokesperson rattled on.

"Thank you for that explanation," Dove quipped, "While it was fascinating, you could have saved a lot of time and just said 'we're homicidal nut jobs'."

"Die, oppressor," the spokesperson shouted and the so-called Minutemen shouldered their rifles. Dove exploded into action.

* * *

Hawk started with the Minutemen on the street. As a result of their terror, they shot him outright at the beginning of the limited conflict. To his surprise, Hawk found he healed almost instantly. He recalled Dove's comment that his patron may have a few surprises in store for him as hers had for her with the ability to fly.

Emboldened, Hawk tore into the thugs with even more gusto. Since it was obvious the militiamen and women clearly wanted him dead he decided all was fair. Unwittingly copying a page out of the Question's book, Hawk smashed people into walls and windows. A few received direct punches.

The minority that was still standing retreated. Hawk called down residents who had witnessed incident. He had them recruit fellow residents and spread word to throughout the block that they could now exit safely. He and his partner, Dove, would protect them.

Dove joined him at that point and she wore a smile, "So, I'm officially your partner now."

"Don't let it go to your head," Hawk advised.

"How could I when I stand before your magnificence?" Dove teased.

"You're such a wise ass, just like my brother was," Hawk confessed.

"Now, _that_ was a real compliment," Dove grinned.

Hawk eyed her and she explained, "You never compare anyone to your brother. So if I suddenly rate, then I'm well and truly delighted."

"You've always rated," Hawk managed to admit, "That's what scared me."

"I knew," Dove confided, "I've always known."

"Is that why ya put up with me?" Hawk wondered.

"That was among my many reasons," Dove shared.

Hawk struggled to speak and Dove waved him off, "Oh God, don't start apologizing now. I don't think my heart could take the shock."

"Heh," Hawk chuckled, "Okay, I'll spare you."

"Let's check on Sentinel," Dove suggested, "I'd like to see a master at work."

Hawk concurred, "And we can check ta see if these bozos are comin' back to harass the folks again."

* * *

Sentinel's constructs made short work of the Minutemen. As a founder of a movie studio in the 1940's, Alan Scott had moved into television in the 1950's just prior to his disappearance into Ragnarok. His wife, Molly, had kept the studio alive and well and now Sentinel's media empire nearly rivaled those of NBC Universal, Time Warner, CBS Paramount, Fox, and Disney. Alan's company had been early into original streaming media so his corporation was set to enter the next era of entertainment.

Jennie had taken her place within the corporation. So had Todd before his inexorable slide into madness. Alan had founded the eventual empire based upon his engineering skills and imagination. The two aspects of his brain that made Sentinel the champion of the Green Flame that he was.

Once Sentinel had the Minutemen subdued, he tackled the fires they had started. He used his ring to blanket the flames in a green construct field. The green energy appeared to be composed of flames but they didn't blanket people, only the raging fires. The green flames smothered the actual flames and Sentinel lifted his blanket.

Hawk and Dove joined him. Dove was enthusiastic, "A pleasure working with you, sir."

Sentinel gave her a wry look, "Please, I'm not dead or dying. We each did our part. The question is: are you ready to do more?"

"`Course we are," it was Hawk's turn to be enthusiastic.

"I think this was just a pocket branch of these idiots," Sentinel offered his theory, "Care to patrol the rest of the city and see if we can scare up some more trouble?"

"Hell, yeah!" Hawk replied.

Dove was a little more subdued, "Of course."

Sentinel smiled, "If nothing else it should prove interesting from a sightseeing perspective."

* * *

Jay led Blue Jay and Silver Sorceress to One Liberty Place and City Hall. Frankly, the two refugees from Algor were just struggling to keep up. When they arrived, they found the predominantly white Minutemen essentially engaged in the art of ethnic cleansing. People were being segregated and shot according to their immigration status. Illegal aliens, and even those legally documented aliens; were being executed.

The Silver Sorceress had set up a mystical link between the three members of the group. The two Champions of Algor could hear Jay no matter how far away he was or how fast he ran. It was a technique they had used with Captain Speed on their own world.

Because Blue Jay's real name was also Jay, and Wally was nowhere to be seen, they used Jay's old handle of the Flash to refer to him and cut down on confusion. The Flash ordered Blue Jay to follow him in while the Silver Sorceress could bind all the prisoners once they were fathered together.

Flash naturally led the charge. He hammered dozens of foes almost at the same time. He then began to drag them all to the same general location.

Blue Jay followed him in. He'd strike out at two opponents and then haul them off to the site Flash had selected as a dumping ground. Even with Flash's super speed and Blue Jay's wings, it still took several minutes. Once they had all of the Minutemen gathered, Flash and Blue Jay withdrew.

Silver Sorceress then channeled the White Light of Life and created binders and shackles for each Minuteman and woman. As an added gesture, she rendered their weapons inert. She then landed in a neutral location.

Flash and Blue Jay joined her. Flash was pleased by their accomplishment, but he was still obviously bothered by the events; "I think we should spread out from here as a roving patrol. We can begin a sweep and work our way through town. With Laura's spell intact, we can communicate from anywhere if we need help."

Blue Jay and Silver Sorceress shared a smile. Flash reminded them of Captain Speed more and more with every passing moment. As such, they'd follow him anywhere.

So they heeded Flash's advice and set out.

* * *

Wildcat led the last team to the Phillies' ballpark. The Ray and Booster Gold were with him. Minutemen gunmen had taken over the stadium and had threatened to start executing every spectator unless their demands were met. The deadline was ten minutes away.

Wildcat could've cared less what the demands were but the hostages mattered to him so therefore the deadline did as well. Booster dropped Wildcat off near the box office. He then went airborne and joined the Ray as the solar powered hero attacked the Minutemen head on.

Wildcat knew the name of the group that had taken the crowds prisoner. He also knew from the aerial reconnaissance conducted by police helicopters and Lady Blackhawk in the Oracle-7 that the Minutemen were mixed up in the crowd at strategic locations. It was Booster and Ray's job to deal with the gunmen mixed into the crowds.

Wildcat applied a degree of stealth he wasn't normally attributed as having. Of course there were guards between the gates and the stands. Not one of them knew Wildcat was there until his fist knocked them into oblivion. One punch, one knockout. It was like being in the ring again in the 1930's when Ted Grant was the undisputed Champion for five years straight.

Booster had noticed that the apparent leadership of the Minutemen had gathered at the batter's box with a crowd of hostages. Their public front man had a woman by the throat with a gun to her head. There was no way Booster could throw a force field between her and the gunman.

Wildcat suddenly appeared out of the dugouts. He disarmed the threatening gunman. The other Minutemen swarmed him. He began beating them all senseless while lecturing them on manners.

"Just don't float there!" Wildcat yelled at Booster, "Protect the hostages!"

Booster landed between the frightened people who'd been liberated by Wildcat and he threw up a force field wall. Meanwhile, Wildcat resumed his lecture.

"Biggest buncha cowards I've seen, I swear to God," Wildcat fumed as he clocked one in the jaw and then threw an elbow back into another Minuteman's face, "Pickin' on women and kids. You outta be ashamed of yourselves."

Wildcat delivered a punch that broke a jaw and then jabbed his left fist into a gut, "But the whole problem with chickens like you is you're afraid of a fair fight. You gottta have the odds stacked in your favor. Well? How're you likin' these odds?"

Wildcat landed one final right cross and looked around. All of his opponents were down for the count. He wheeled on Booster.

"Just don't stand there starin', Blondie. Haul ass and save some people!" Wildcat barked.

Booster grinned and went back to stunning the now fleeing gunman. Ray flew out to the parking lot and intercepted a horde of Minutemen. Booster did as well.

Wildcat's voice could be heard over the PA system, "Just sit tight folks. It's even more dangerous outside. You're safer here."

The crowds began shouting, "Stay with us!"

Booster and Ray met up with Wildcat in the announcer's booth. Wildcat looked flummoxed. Booster chose to speak first.

"We'd better do what they say," He suggested.

"All right," Wildcat relented, "But I'm just betttin' this eats at you two as much as it does me."

Booster and Ray grinned. Ray chose to speak next, "Sure, we could go looking for more trouble but these people need us. And what have you always taught me? Work where the need is greatest."

Wildcat wore rueful smirk, "Catchin' me with my own words? Pretty damn sneaky, Ray."

"I learned from the best," Ray reminded him of how Wildcat and Jay Garrick had coached Ray into being a superhero like his dad.

"Your dad would be proud of you today," Wildcat confided.

"I'd like to think so," Ray admitted.

"Okay, these folks are pretty restless. Let's do the meet `n greet. Also we need to get the concessions open again. And get the damn Phillies on the field! People need to meet them as well."

"On it," Booster grinned as Wildcat turned to the microphone, switched it on and laid out his game plan.


	35. Chapter 35

14 Justice League Front Lines

Jake was coming in for a landing beside Lake Michigan but first he made a pass over Detroit. The flames rose into the skies. The carnage was even worse than the old Devil's Night riots had been.

Shayera led a team out of the Oracle-7 as they passed over the city. Steel, Red Tornado, Captain Atom, and Starman accompanied her. Shayera went towards the closest police position while the others engaged the rioters.

Shayera arranged for transport for the Atom, Nemesis, Dr. Light, and the Elongated Man when they disembarked out of the Oracle-7. Only one SUV was sent since the Atom could shrink down to make room for the others. As it was, Shayera returned to the air to oversee her team's progress.

* * *

Steel had landed and was employing his proton blasters to knock out the insurgent civilians. One of them got the brilliant idea of running Steel down with an automobile. He floored it and bystanders barely cleared out of the way in time. Steel just stood still and waited for the impact.

Steel raised his sledgehammer and lowered it like a boom onto the car's engine. Effectively smashing it, the car reacted as though it had hit a brick wall. The driver, who wasn't bright enough to wear a safety harness for this little maneuver, went hurtling through the windshield and straight into Steel himself. Civilians began to flee in the face of this demonstration.

* * *

Captain Atom's quantum blasts began a forced retreat. They also carved out great gashes in the streets and sidewalks. But he only used them to scurry the people along. Shayera had wanted them forced into the water line he deftly managed to herd them along, using quantum energy like shepherds used trail dogs.

* * *

Shayera met Red Tornado and Starman on a nearby roof. Shayera turned to Reddy, "Can you smother these flames?"

"I can create vortexes that will extract most of the oxygen from the affected areas. The winds will serve to do the rest," Red Tornado offered.

"Perfect," Shayera approved of the idea.

"However, civilians will be caught up as well. They may become injured," Red Tornado revealed, "It is not an exact science."

"Just do it," Shayera decided, "The rioters can take their chances."

Red Tornado did as he was bade. In the end, there were no fatalities but the rioters that were caught up were injured as well as the city's emergency services personnel that couldn't reach shelter in time. However, the city officials were just so grateful, they decided to overlook that little fact.

* * *

The ground team arrived and Dr. Light used her photon blasts to scatter the crowds. Starman joined her and aided her in her efforts. His solar powers lent a burning incentive to disperse to her force laden beams of light.

Atom, Nemesis, and the Elongated Man had been brought to the site where the main instigators of the riots stood behind the now retreating crowds. The primary antagonists shouted at and cajoled the teeming masses. Some halted and were finding new strength and returning to the fray against the JLU.

There were seven leaders altogether. As with all ponds, the serious scum had risen to the top. He was leading the bandwagon in convincing the teeming horde from withdrawing. The others shouted encouragement as well but seemed more interested in protecting the self proclaimed chieftain.

* * *

Elongated Man squared off against three of the toughs. One of them reminded Ralph of a hard bitten version of Sue. At least if Sue were boiling over with hate. He wrapped the two men up with an arm each and coiled around the woman with his torso. He implored her to stop the madness. She merely spat at him and then let loose a string of profanities that even Sue would resort to.

* * *

Nemesis put down four of the street leaders with his tranq darts. Then he ran out of darts. He hadn't been surprised to find three women numbered amongst the group. The last thug whipped out a revolver and tried to draw a bead on Nemesis.

Nemesis closed the distance before the man could get a shot off. Nemesis twisted the man's hand and deftly plucked the revolver from it. Nemesis shot him in the knee. It would permanently cripple the man but Nemesis thought it a well deserved fate.

* * *

Atom was fighting the main leader. The man was fairly well trained so Atom, who wasn't trained at all, was losing rather badly. Only his size changing tricks had saved him thus far. Then Atom grew right into the path of a well timed fist.

The street leader moved in for the kill but he suddenly heard the hammer of a gun cock back. His eyes went to the side to find Nemesis aiming the captured revolver at his head. Nemesis wore a cold smile.

"Please, it's been a long day. Give me any excuse. Any excuse whatsoever," Nemesis implored.

The street thug lifted his hands high and laced them behind his head. Nemesis looked disappointed, "Too bad."

The Atom witnessed all of this and started to worry. But when Shayera landed to get a status report, Nemesis declared the situation contained and the Atom didn't contradict him. Steel and Captain Atom then moved in to assist Dr. Light and Starman in crowd control. Meanwhile, Red Tornado oversaw everything from beside Nemesis and Elongated Man. If the crowd were to get out of control then Reddy was to create a tornado in their midst.

Fortunately, Detroit seemed pacified so that didn't happen. Shayera reported in with the police. They moved in to relieve the JLU while Shayera contacted the _Watchtower_ and got an update. The team was to stand by and await further instruction. Shayera hated waiting.

* * *

Flash had radioed ahead so the police were waiting for the JLU team when Smiley landed the Oracle-7 in the stadium in Oakland. Smiley then spotted trouble in the naval yards at Alameda. The Marines guarding the base were under siege and the police were trying to relieve them.

The JLU's police escort delivered them to the base. The Flash made a snap decision made his call of how to handle the situation. And then he raced in to get to the Marines and let them know help was on the way. This way they wouldn't inadvertently fire into the violent throng.

* * *

OMAC opened up with his concussion blasters. The crowd turned to face this new threat and a few dozen rushed OMAC. Those that actually reached him discovered a new world of pain as he reshaped his left hand into a rod and beat his assailants with it.

* * *

Apache Chief hardened and softened his molecular density as he stepped into the crowd and began dealing with them. One foe would punch _through_ Apache Chief, tagging a fellow rioter, who would then attack the one throwing the punches. And the next opponent would hit an Apache Chief that was now harder than diamonds, and oftentimes break his or her hand.

* * *

Black Vulcan stood slightly apart from the other JLers. He began throwing electrical bolts into the crowd. Each one stunned one or more people. He resorted to steady streams after the people wised up and tried to rush him. Instead they rushed into their own defeat.

* * *

Samurai employed his elemental powers to create a strong, localized wind. He picked up the winds until they literally blew people off of the docks and into the bay. Walls of wind kept most at bay but those that dared approach him joined their erstwhile comrades in the sea.

* * *

Crimson Fox strutted up to a cluster of men and woman and batted her eyes and sashayed her hips. She exuded pheromones the whole time. The men broke into jealous rages against one another. That left the women facing Crimson Fox. She tore into them like a possessed hellcat.

* * *

The Flash roused the Marines into charging into the distracted crowds. Flash streaked into the milling crowd and hit a dozen of them in three seconds time. He then bulled his way deeper into the cluster of disheartened people.

The Marines, inspired by his example, were shouted out by a veteran sergeant, "Are we just going to let him do all of our work?"

"Hell, no!" the Marines shouted as one and they left their barricades and charged into the hapless crowd.

* * *

The formerly attacking crowd was now a presently retreating crowd. But the former front line fighters were now discovering what their rearmost ranks had dismally found out. Their rear led straight into the JLU. Still, it was the Flash and an entire Marine detachment behind them or five JLers before them. What were the better odds?

In the end, they chose poorly. OMAC used sweeping concussion beams to knock down scores of fleeing protesters. Apache Chief used his hardened form to clothesline and impede nearly two dozen more. Black Vulcan stunned a few dozen dupes as they fled past him. Samurai blew another thirty people off of the docks and into the water.

Many saw Crimson Fox as the weak link but as the men took deep breaths they ended up fighting the man next to them. The women, seeing nearly a dozen other women knocked out and lying on the ground, decided discretion was indeed the better part of valor and got the hell out of there.

The crowd dispersed, except for Crimson Fox's victims. She let up on the pheromone barrage while the Super Friends assisted the police in rounding everyone up. She approached the Flash and wore a coy smile.

"So we are done here, yes?" she asked hopefully.

OMAC stood vigil nearby as the police began hauling Crimson Fox's foes away. The women cast all kinds of derogatory remarks her way and how she was a mind twisting bitch. Flash eyeballed Crimson Fox. She wore a victorious air. She was actually getting off on the female abuse.

Flash wondered what the JLU actually knew about Crimson Fox beyond that Waller had vouched for her and Director Bones had handed over a file on her. As far as Flash knew, the file didn't say anything about mind control powers. But then again, it didn't say a whole lot either.

Crimson Fox seemed to sense he was thinking about her. She strolled away to flirt with the male Marines. Flash decided to definitely make it a point to look into Crimson Fox.

* * *

Captain Marvel stood before the gates of the Norfolk Naval Base and fought the oncoming horde. He used the Strength of Hercules and the Speed of Mercury to combat them. The Endurance of Atlas granted him invulnerability from their blows so he felt no fear, not that the Courage of Achilles would ever fail him. But the attack seemed rather halfhearted. His foes broke it off within a few minutes and retreated. But they all wore victorious smiles. That worried Captain Marvel so he checked in with the Marines at the gate.

* * *

Mary swooped in and clotheslined a half a dozen attackers. She then looped over and came at them again. Landing on her feet, she dealt with them directly. After a score of well placed blows, the thirty or so attackers were dealt with. That's when the Marines at the post alerted Mary of the invasion by sea.

* * *

Stargirl stood alone against fifty boats. All of them shooting at her. And "stood" was a euphemism. She actually hovered about fifty feet above the harbor.

She'd sunk a few boats using the Cosmic Rod but it was too little too late. She closed the distance between herself and the incoming boats. Using her right hand to direct the Cosmic Rod's energies, she used her left to transmit energy stars as generated by the Cosmic Convertor Belt. Now she was able to deal with two boats at a time. But she still wouldn't get them all in time.

Captain Marvel and Mary arrived at that moment. Without a word, Mary dove underwater. She became a submerged missile that plowed through the hull of one boat after another. Stargirl resumed her own onslaught while Captain Marvel lifted one boat at a time and ferried it to shore. After three round trips, Stargirl decided enough was enough.

"Hey!" she called out to Captain Marvel, "That's gonna take waaay too long. Why don't you pull a Mary?"

Captain Marvel considered it. The Wisdom of Solomon recognized the plan for the genius that it was. He waved at Stargirl and dove underwater. All fifty boats were sunk or sinking before they ever reached shore. Stargirl and the Marvels spent the next half an hour rescuing people stranded in the water.

* * *

Mary contacted the _Watchtower_ while Captain Marvel glowered at the prisoners and Stargirl waved her Cosmic Rod at them. Hula Hula put her in to Sue right away, "Hello Sue. We seem to have cleaned things up here."

"Give me a full report," Sue asked.

Mary did so and Sue had to make a tough call, "I think it's best if you three stay on station. Those affected by the Legion's manipulation could still strike again and it sounds like the base's resources are stretched to the breaking point."

"Yeah," Mary said guiltily, "We've taken so many prisoners they have Courtney and Billy watching them on the docks. Billy's trying to look mean but he just looks like he bit into something sour. And Courtney's letting it go to her head. She's waving the Cosmic Rod around and telling everyone how high to jump."

Sue chuckled, "Sounds like you have your work cut out for you. I'll let you know when we have a resolution to the problem."

"I definitely look forward to that message," Mary admitted before signing off.

She watched Courtney in action. Stargirl didn't seem to realize that Luthor's conditioning bred a natural resistance to authority. So the more Courtney barked orders, the more unruly her charges became. It was about to blow up into an entirely nasty cycle. Mary sighed as she moved in to intervene.

* * *

In Chicago, Commander Steel met King Kull's challenge. King Kull hopped off of his command vehicle and started slapping his palm with his club. When he spoke, he spoke very guttural English.

"I shall crush you, small man." He declared.

That amused Commander Steel, "Interesting description since I'm just a little taller than you."

"Smaller," King Kull barked back.

"If you say so," Commander Steel chuckled, "You're the king."

King Kull let a bellowing cry out as he moved forward and swung his club into Commander Steel's head. Commander Steel didn't even flinch. But he did put a finger to his ringing ear and worked his jaw a little.

"That was good. Let's try mine," he punched King Kull and the subhuman staggered back and his eyes rolled around in his head.

Kull yelled again and brought the club down directly on Commander Steel's skull. This time there was a loud cracking noise. King Kull stepped back and examined his split club. It was nearly split in half, with the bulbous end hanging from a few wood fibers.

Kull tossed the club aside with a shout and came at Commander Steel with his fists. He regularly went up against Captain Marvel. He didn't even see Commander Steel as a threat despite what happened to his favorite weapon.

* * *

Judomaster fought King Kull's bodyguards until they all stepped away to watch their liege fight Commander Steel. Staying guarded, Judomaster watched with them. At one point, one Subman tried to grab her but she dodged the move without even bearing witness to it and put an elbow in the subhuman's face. All of the Submen grunted their approval and left her alone afterwards.

* * *

Hourman and Jesse destroyed the last borer in sight and Hourman breathed a sigh of relief, "With just nine minutes to spare."

"Like you really need Miraclo to be a hero," Jesse cajoled him.

"It definitely helps, Jess," Hourman replied, "At least the new homeopathic formulation isn't as addictive."

"No, but the adrenalin rush still is," Jesse remarked, "That's what got to your dad before he developed an actual physical dependency. You did too, almost instantly."

"Well, I have an addictive personality," Hourman sadly admitted.

"That's your real strength, Rick," Jesse confided, "That you can face yourself and realize that. That's the kind of strength that Miraclo can't give you. It's what makes you a better person."

"Thanks," Hourman said gratefully, "Is it just me or have all the bad guys disappeared?"

"They all seem to be wandering towards some commotion in the middle of their ranks," Jesse observed, "Want to follow them and see what they're up to?"

"Of course I do," Hourman grinned, "Action junkie all the way. That's me."

Jesse rolled her eyes, "Follow me then."

"Anywhere," he said with such conviction Jesse felt a slight blush coming on.

* * *

Captain Marvel Jr. and Troia looked at each other in confusion as the lines to beat them up moved away and everyone began to cluster around something happening in the middle of the Submen's formation. Junior frowned, "Well, I know I'm not that scary so something has got to be happening that's more important than us."

"Do you want to find out what or do you want to stay here and have a moment with me?" Troia asked.

Junior suddenly got a deer in the headlights look. Troia laughed, "Relax. I think we should check out whatever it is. We can have our moment when all of this mess is cleaned up."

Junior grinned, "I think I'd like that."

She wore a pleased smile, "Then the sooner we find out what's going on the sooner we can plan our first date."

Captain Marvel Jr. liked the sound of that too.

* * *

Sand arrived at the unfolding scene of Commander Steel's duel. He noted that the JLU had gathered around as well. He took a moment to signal Cyclone and King Chimera. They'd stayed apart of the main fight in order to implement Sand's evacuation plan if it was needed. He had them continue to standby just in case. Now, Sand opted to see just what the hell was going on.

* * *

Commander Steel began to use every technique and discipline Wildcat had ever shown him and threw them all together. King Kull was a tenacious opponent and what he lacked in skill he made up for in ferocity. But Kull couldn't withstand blows as well as Commander Steel and he was beginning to tire.

King Kull possessed strength nearly on par with Commander Steel's though. He could finally understand why King Kull had always given Captain Marvel such a rough go of it. He was strong and he was a sneaky bastard that couldn't fight fair if his life depended upon it.

As it was, Commander Steel was getting sick of the ringing sound in his body every time Kull hit him. But Commander Steel finally unloaded what Wildcat termed the "knockout blow". Kull was nearly down and out so therefore he was completely vulnerable to the cavalcade of punches and knee strikes that Commander Steel unloaded on him.

Kull just stood there and stared stupidly out into space. Commander Steel pushed on King Kull's forehead and the subhuman monarch fell over backwards. The Submen immediately began mumbling amongst themselves.

King Kull's generals began a rapid fire discussion in their native tongue. While this all occurred, Judomaster went to Commander Steel's side and stood by him. Whatever was to happen next, she would defend him.

The generals then approached Commander Steel. In broken English they capitulated. They announced their withdrawal to the army and there was a great tumultuous cry. Apparently the Submen were as sick of this battle as anyone else.

Commander Steel wasn't certain how to respond so Sand stepped in and began advising him. He laid out a plan whereby the Submen would be driven back to their home. The Justice League would escort them and then they would be free to live their lives in peace.

The Submen looked to Commander Steel and he endorsed the plan. The Submen accepted it. In exchange they handed over their former king to face human justice. Sand counted it as the best possible outcome.

* * *

STRIPE wandered through the rear of the riotous crowd. He used his electro stunners and concussion beams to push people forward. The goal, Mike had learned, was to push them towards Anna and Jakeem.

Mr. Terrific patched STRIPE's Heads Up Display into his T-mask. By doing so, he was able to relay targeting information. STRIPE was able to minimize the amount of firepower while maximizing the psychological effect. As it was, the people were practically stampeding towards the desired spot.

* * *

Atom Smasher could easily see Mr. Terrific's progress from his vantage point. He halved his size and then began looming over his attackers so that they too broke and ran. Mr. America had beaten back his assailants and scooped up his whip again. He was cracking it in an effort to hurry the crowd along. On Atom Smasher's other side, Red Beetle physically intercepted strays and threw them back into the herd.

* * *

Ri and Batwoman reached Lightning. Batwoman held of their attackers while Ri applied her healing powers. Finding little actually wrong, she relieved Batwoman.

Batwoman used smelling salts and Lightning jerked awake, hacking and coughing. Batwoman grinned, "Glad to see you're still with us. Care to lend a hand?"

"I'm afraid it'll take me a while to recharge," Lightning said guiltily.

"How about getting some good old fashioned bruised knuckles?" Batwoman suggested.

"Okay," Lightning tentatively agreed.

Once she was on her feet, Lightning approached Ri. The Chinese operative acknowledged her, "It is good to see you up and about."

"You seem to have put the fear of God into them," Lightning observed at the clusters of people holding back now.

"There is no such thing as 'God'. I have put the fear of 'Ri' into them," Ri informed her curtly.

"Whatever. They're spooked though," Lightning replied.

"Let's see what happens if we attack them," Batwoman urged with a nasty smile.

Their group of opponents broke and ran as the trio headed for them.

* * *

Jakeem ordered the Thunderbolt to squeeze the oncoming crowds into a tighter mass. Anna then threw a massive tangle weave over all of them. Each individual was bound as was the collective whole all together. It seemed the uprising had been quelled.

* * *

Mr. Terrific contacted Margo and requested back up. Atom Smasher approached Anna. He could tell she was still in a foul mood.

"Anna, I know you're angry. But you have to be patient. Eventually we'll find the Legion and we'll deal with them then." He tried to soothe her.

Anna studied him before speaking, "The Legionnaires will escape incarceration."

"Why would you say that?" Atom Smasher wondered.

"Because, my dear Albert, it is the truth," Anna stated, "The movements of the Powers That Be indicate that the Legion will receive light sentences if they are prosecuted at all. Either way, through inaction or misdirection, the free Legionnaires will gather them up."

"Aren't you just being cynical?" Atom Smasher wondered.

"Haven't you noticed that the entire Justice League is being manipulated as well?" Anna crossly asked, "It isn't just the legal system being twisted here. Our very lives are being tossed to and fro with little regard for right or wrong."

"What do you mean?" Al was uncertain here. He'd had a bad vibe about some recent developments within the JLU. Maybe Anna was truly on to something.

"First, the Justice Society reformed. That was due to the noble intentions of the JSA Founders but then the DEO became involved. Why? The Blackhawk Squadron was moved under DEO authority and Blackhawk Express was formed. Again with the why? What is it they do exactly?" Anna listed some examples, "Then, at the DEO's insistence, Waller transferred you, me and a handful of others to the Justice Society. When the JSA proves redundant in the face of the JLU, we move to merge the two teams. The DEO balks and we have to do so over their objections. What business is it of theirs what we do? What external purpose did the separation between the JLU and the JSA serve? Whose interests were met by that distinction?"

Al could tell Anna was just getting started. But she had put some serious thought into these questions as well, "And then we learn of ARGUS. Max confirms the existence of Task Force X. All of which suggest that the Justice League is being manipulated and maneuvered from within and without."

"But by whom?" Atom Smasher asked the pivotal question.

"It is too easy to blame ARGUS and the DEO," Anna admitted, "They are the obvious targets. We are meant to look at them and accuse them. No, someone is controlling the controllers."

"That still doesn't answer the question," Atom Smasher wryly pointed out.

"It points us in the right direction. That direction is the UN. And whoever in the UN has the authority over such entities. It certainly isn't the Secretary-General. So who is it?" Anna countered. She let those questions hang in the air for a moment.

"As far as the within of the equation, look to this episode. Waller and Max forbade us to intervene in the Atlantean strike. Yet who should also be missing when J'onn and Sue committed the JLU to such intervention?" Anna inquired further.

Atom Smasher didn't like where this was leading but Anna had a point, "Waller and Max both served CADMUS, which was the precursor to ARGUS. Waller's been accused of divided loyalties before. We've already learned that Max is into everything."

"It's more than that, Al," Anna stressed, "Waller is a spider pulling individual strands of her web in order to move her prey ever closer whilst they are unaware of being hunted. Max has ambitions that far outweigh his current role with the Justice League and the United Nations."

"I suspect that he is a meta-human," Anna suddenly divulged.

"What?" Atom Smasher yelped, "Why?"

"You know my powers of perception," Anna shared, "What you may not be aware of is that an Agent of Order has powers of perception far above human ken. Dove shares my perceptive abilities. We can instantly size up people, such as their strengths and weakness. We can determine and predict their likely course of action and movements. All of this happens in an instant. It's background information while we chart our own movements."

"That's…scary. Impressive as hell but also very scary," Atom Smasher admitted.

"The point is: Max is a null reading. I can't get a bearing on him at all. Even an Agent of Chaos or a Lord of Chaos would be vulnerable to this gift. But Max doesn't exist to my talent," Anna confessed, "Why is that?

"You sound scared," Atom Smasher realized.

"I am scared," Anna confided, "Max isn't remotely human. So what is he?"

"This is a very frightening conversation," Atom Smasher said. Seeing Anna's imploring look he added, "But you've made some damn fine points. The question is what do we do?"

"I think the Question is exactly who we turn to," Anna declared.

"If you recall, he and the Huntress don't exactly like you," Atom Smasher felt obliged to say.

"The feeling is mutual," Anna shares, "But it isn't about me or even them. It's about the fate of the Justice League. Perhaps the fate of the entire planet if you want to risk hyperbole."

"Okay, I'll approach the Question and suggest a meet," Atom Smasher decided.

He noted Anna's arched eyebrow, "It'll sound better coming from me."

She chuckled, "Yes, my Handsome Stranger. It will indeed."

* * *

Roxy broke the code a few hours later. Dr. Mid-Nite's mapping out of the brain aided her as did the Question's insights into behavioral modification. Their knowledge extended far beyond the literature Roxy could access. She readied the antidote.

The antidote had been built into the modification program itself. Luthor could trigger it at any time. The Question theorized he would do so in order to appear to save civilization and have America bow down before him in adoration as he pulled order out of chaos. As the uncontested hero of the people, his every desire would swiftly be met.

All of the captured rioters were given access to television and the Internet. Every transmission across the country was laced with Luthor's "cure". Things settled down rather rapidly after that. However, larger questions had been touched upon and the sense of security and safety of the average citizen had taken a blow that it might not recover from.


	36. Epilogue

11 Justice League Front Lines

After a day and a night of searching, Superman finally admitted defeat. He had searched the entire globe for Luthor but he wasn't to be found in any of his usual haunts from his billionaire mogul days. Diana was pleased to have him home again but also suggested that Luthor would wisely avoid such places.

She got him fed and he slept for a few hours and then they took Alexandra with them and teleported to the _Watchtower_ where he detailed his search to J'onn and Sue. Sue took Diana aside and informed her that the JLU's daycare facilities had moved. She gave Diana the address of the temporary site. The contractor was being evaluated and they really wanted to meet Alexandra.

After Clark had finished with his report, he and Diana changed into civilian togs and went to the daycare center. It was the ubiquitously titled "Day Center Academy" and it was located in Fawcett City. It had been built by Tawky Tawny and Uncle Dudley of the extended Marvel Family fame. Clark wasn't certain it was safe to leave his daughter with a human-like talking tiger but Diana scolded him.

In the end they both approved of the center and its staff. Clark even approved of its founders. Tawky Tawny was an interdimensional being who wanted nothing more than to look after children. Mary Batson had been his original charge but she'd long since outgrown him. Uncle Dudley had served as Billy and Mary Batson's guardian after Billy's secret status as an orphan was revealed and Mary left her adoptive parents.

Diana promised everyone that Alexandra would return the next day. But today was a reunion of sorts for the family so they would be spending it together. Clark was more than happy to go along with that. He just had to spend a few seconds typing up a story for the _Daily Planet_ and then he was free for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kara and Galatea had searched for survivors of the nuclear blast throughout the night. In the end they had found survivors in outlying towns and some camp sites. Some were lightly dosed by radiation but most had taken heavy rads and a large percentage of them wouldn't make it through the next two weeks.

Ferris Aircraft was one such area. Carol and Hal had returned the next morning from Zamaron. Their horror, and Carol's mounting fury, was plain to see. Galatea pulled them aside and advised Carol to leave. She could visit the afflicted once they'd reached a safe zone but she wasn't doing the victims any good by getting angry.

Carol saw the wisdom of Galatea's advice in the Argoan's heart. She and Hal left. She had an apartment in Los Angeles. To her dismay, the complex had been among those torched in the riots. Finally, with all of their other homes destroyed, they ended up in Foxworth Manor in England. Carol took some comfort that her ancestral home was still intact. She grimly wondered how long that would last.

* * *

John was also reunited with Shayera. Shayera was rather amused, "Here I am, in a strange town and a strange home, and you're off saving the universe."

John started to look guilty and she placed a finger on his lips, "Shhh! I'm only teasing, Lantern."

"Well, that's just it. In three months I may no longer be a Green Lantern," John said mirthlessly.

"Why?" Shayera wondered.

John told her of the Guardians of the Universe's directive and their ultimatum. Shayera only had one question, "Would you really sacrifice your ring for the Star Sapphires?"

"Probably," John admitted.

"Why?" Shayera drove the question home.

"Besides the Dela Pherons in the group, there are good ladies wielding the violet rings. Carol, Fatality, Maewen, Arven, Race, Miss Bloss, and Miri Raim to name a few," John replied, "But it's not just them. It's also the Blue Lanterns and the Indigo Tribe that are in jeopardy."

"You've conveniently left out the Red Lanterns and the Sinestro Corps," Shayera smirked, "And do I even have to mention Agent Orange and the Black Lanterns?"

"It's the motive behind it that worries me," John revealed, "The Guardians want to be the last man standing and have the only power rings. It's a power play. Why do they need all that power and what do they intend to do with it? The last time they were in that position we ended up with the Manhunters. That was certainly an unqualified success."

Shayera appreciated his sarcasm, "Okay, there are larger issues at hand, I grant you that. But it starts, and may end with, the Star Sapphires. Are you willing to give up your ring in defiance of the Guardians' orders?"

"Yes," John said without hesitation.

"Okay, I can empathize. Maybe even relate to your dilemma. Thanagar gave me a similar choice. We all know what I chose to do. Are you willing to make a similar choice?" Shayera sharply inquired.

The full impact of Shayera's question caught John between the eyes, "I don't know."

"I think you're going to have to figure out the answer to that question, John. A lot could be riding on it," Shayera warned.

John hated even thinking about it but it made a perverse kind of sense.

* * *

The Question agreed to meet with Anna. The location was at a camp ground in the Appalachians. A recreational vehicle was at the assigned camp site and Anna and Al, dressed in civilian clothing, knocked on the door at the appointed time.

Helena Bertinelli opened the door and smirked. As she stepped back and Anna stepped up into the vehicle's living space, Anna commented; "The knife truly was unnecessary."

"You can never be certain," Helena's smirk deepened.

Despite the Huntress being in civilian garb, the Question was not. Now it was Anna's turn to be amused, "Really, is the mask a requirement?"

"It serves as a thinking cap, if you will," Question replied, "Now, Atom Smasher has indicated you have something of importance to discuss with me."

"Actually, without my gear on I just go by Al. Or Albert if you're feeling irrepressibly formal," Al countered.

Despite the faceless features induced by the mask, Al could feel the Question glaring at him. The Question moved on, "There is one small price for my help."

"Name it," Anna said.

"Did you murder your fiancé?" Question asked the query that had been plaguing him.

"Yes," Anna replied forthrightly, "He'd bludgeoned Uriah to a bleeding pulp and then used a pickaxe to his skull. Stephen was stupid enough to leave his pistol in the saddlebag where I could reach it. I emptied it in to him. Satisfied?"

Al had suspected these things but actually hearing them was like a kick to the gut. Again, she spoke in dispassionate details. There were no emotions attached to these events. And certainly no remorse.

"Question, she's changed since coming to our time," Al suddenly argued, "She's an Agent of Order for god's sake."

"I have reason to believe the Lords of Order chose Jack the Ripper as an Agent of Order so I don't believe they're overly choosy," Question retorted, "Or at least they use standards that confound me."

"As I succinctly pointed out before, you have no proof," Anna reminded him.

"I have your confession and there is no statute of limitations on murder," Question shot back.

"I have done my penance and joining the Justice League was supposed to be the start of making amends," Anna was getting irritated.

"Q, drop it," Helena suddenly voiced her opinion.

"Excuse me?" Question was baffled now.

"She could've killed us in our sleep but she hasn't," Helena reminded him, "I think she's really trying to turn a new leaf."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Question replied dourly, "Now what did you wish to discuss?"

Anna laid out her questions and her theories. When she concluded, the Question grew very quiet. Anna was starting to worry about his health when he started to chuckle. It wasn't a nice sound.

"I've been pondering the same things," he finally confided, "Only I didn't think anyone would listen. It's funny that the one person realizing the same things would be you."

Anna wasn't certain whether or not to be flattered or insulted, "But how do we proceed? The others certainly won't listen at this point. We need tangible proof."

"I've been devising a plan to acquire it," Question disclosed, "And by the way, the code name for the master behind these occurrences is CONTROL."

"But who is he?" Anna wanted to know.

"I don't know. That is what we need to discover," Question stated.

"I have a scrying stone. It should help," Anna chose to share.

"A what?" Helena blurted.

"A mystical orb for seeing over long distances. Ostensibly it can peer into any unshielded space," Question explained, "Is this true?"

"Very," Anna happily confirmed.

"Then we may have a chance after all," Question happily mused.

* * *

Waller met with the survivors of Task Force X the night their mission went wrong. She wasn't very happy, "The Suicide Squad program has been shut down. Some of you will be given the opportunity to continue to earn you freedom as direct agents of ARGUS. Some of you will not. All of your death sentences have been commuted so even if you aren't asked to join ARGUS' staff, you will at least live long enough to enjoy a lifelong vacation in Belle Reeve Prison."

King Shark, Psi, Shrapnel, Punch, Jewelee, El Diablo, and Black Spider were singled out and taken away. Waller looked to the rest, "That takes care of the riffraff. As for the rest of you, would you care to join ARGUS and serve the Unites States government as only you know how to?"

Nightshade, Phantasm, Harley Quinn, Black Orchid, Firehawk, Silver Swan, Major Victory, Mayflower, Savant, and the Puzzler all agreed. Only Speedy objected, "I'm through taking your orders, Waller."

Waller signaled the agents in the back, "Since you don't have a life sentence waiting for you you're free to go. Just don't expect to ever find a job in this country."

Speedy glowered at her but he ripped his arms out of the agents' hands and stormed out of the room under his own power. Waller wore a grim smile, "Now for a few introductions."

Three men entered the room. Two wore military dress and the third an older man, wore a crumpled suit. Nightshade was out of her chair and hugging him in mere seconds.

"King! They told me you were dead!" she almost began to cry.

"They had to, Eve. My work has been even more secretive than yours here lately," King Faraday explained, "I know I've raised you like a daughter but I couldn't even tell blood relatives where I was."

"I forgive you, you crusty old coot," Nightshade said gratefully.

"If we can dispense with the glad tidings and happy reunions," Waller said tersely, "I want to introduce Lt. Colonel Rick Flagg and Colonel Steve Trevor. They, along with Agent Faraday, will be your new command staff. Lt. Colonel Flagg commanded the first variation of Task Force X when it was strictly a military operation. He will be your field leader. Colonel Trevor is a meta-human operations expert. Next to me, he is the best thing next to God in your lives. Understood?"

Nightshade looked askance at King Faraday. He whispered, "It's a brave new world, Eve."

She could well believe it.

* * *

The next day Roy Harper was fuming. Oliver Queen, as promised, had cut him off. He only had ten thousand dollars in the bank. Which meant his expenses had to seriously pared down and in a hurry. When the doorbell to his one room flat rang, he was surprised.

"Probably some government goon wanting back taxes," Roy griped.

When the door opened, Jade Nguyen stood revealed. Of course, those in Roy's rarified profession knew her as Cheshire. Jade had spent a memorable week with Roy and seemed genuinely happy to see him.

"Jade! You're more beautiful than ever. And you're…_pregnant_." Roy was stunned. Didn't she take precautions?

"With your child," Cheshire informed him, "May I come in?"

"I'm not sure you should," Roy said absently.

"You're going to turn away the mother of your child?" Cheshire teased him, "How shocking! Would it help if I told you I'm here to discuss future employment?"

Roy stood out of her way so she could enter. She scrutinized his dwelling as she proceeded through the flat. Her eyes came to rest on the half open magazines on the coffee table. She flipped through them, "_Hustler_ and _Penthouse_, I see you only read the highest quality materials. But then again, I'm certain it's for the articles. Tell me, do they help seduce your female guests? Get them all excited?"

"Jade, what the hell are you doing here?" Roy was getting impatient and he didn't like getting teased, "I thought you wanted to discuss work."

"In six months, for obvious reasons, I have been invited to join an organization being put together by Slade Wilson," Cheshire shared.

"Deathstroke the Terminator?" Roy suddenly yammered, "What's he want?"

"Assistance," Cheshire elaborated, "Deathstroke gets more contracts than he can fulfill. He gets even more that he's not interested in. He wants to form a cadre of specialists that undertake those tasks."

"What's in it for Slade?" Roy wanted to know.

"Professional pride, as well as a ten percent fee for matching the contract with the specialist," Cheshire explained.

"Why me?" Roy was still skeptical.

"Deathstroke knows of your separation from the government's Task Force X," Cheshire smiled, "He values your skills, and my recommendation, so he is willing to extend this offer to you."

"You vouched for me?" Roy was surprised.

"I do not sleep with men that I find unimpressive, Roy Harper," Cheshire scolded him.

"How long do I have to think about it?" Roy wondered.

"Just this moment," Cheshire advised, "I have ten minutes to convince you or I walk away forever. And you have two minutes left."

"Dammit Jade!" Roy grated.

"One minute thirty seconds," she serenely informed him.

"I'll do it!" Roy decided on the spot.

Cheshire's face lit up, "Excellent. You'll be pleased to know a monthly retainer is included. Given your financial straits I assume that would be appreciated."

"I'm not even going to ask how Deathstroke knew that even before I did," Roy grimaced, "I do have one condition."

"There is no bargaining," Cheshire said coldly, "You take the offer or leave it."

"I just don't want to be known as 'Speedy' anymore," Roy said, "Is that so hard to ask for?"

Cheshire's good humor returned, "And what do you wish to be called?"

"I've been thinking about 'Arsenal'," Roy grinned.

"I like it," Cheshire smiled.

"Now, tell me about the baby," Roy requested, "If you have time."

"I think I can make some," Cheshire said conspiratorially.

* * *

Dela dropped Guy off at the K-Star Ranch. She dropped the construct that had clothed him and he was left naked. This infuriated Guy.

"Aw c'mon!" Guy protested.

"Do not speak to me!" Dela harshly commanded, "Divorce is forbidden on Zamaron so I can't abandon your worthless self but I can exile you here on this miserable ball of dirt."

"Was it somethin' I said?" Guy was still somewhat clueless as to why Dela was pushing him off back onto the JLU.

"You're no longer a Green Lantern!" Dela nearly shrieked, "My destiny is to be married to a Green Lantern. You aren't one anymore so you have no place by my side."

"I only got my ring taken away `cause I married you!" Guy hurled the accusation back at her.

"So?" Dela scornfully asked, "You could've resisted for the sake of our life together."

"Just how d'ya fight the Guardians of the Universe?" Guy wondered, "Especially when it's all of `em?"

"I don't know!" Dela was close to hysterics, "You just do it!"

"Are you serious?" Guy couldn't help but wonder.

"Guy Gardner, if I ever see you again, you'd better have a damn power ring on or I will kill you!" Dela proclaimed and then shot into the sky.

Guy marched through the men's dorm towards his room. Mr. America witnessed him in his state of undress, "Looking good, Gardner!"

"Blow me," Guy retorted.

* * *

Guy got dressed and teleported up to the _Watchtower_. A quick records search of the security sections log showed that Hal had turned over Sinestro's ring to the equipment vault personnel. Guy proceeded to the vault.

Upon arrival he bluffed his way into seeing it. While the guard waited outside, Guy palmed the yellow power ring and substituted a gold band for it. It wasn't like he'd ever need his wedding band again. His first wife had disappeared in the middle of the night. So well, that even all of Guy's legal tricks as a lawyer had failed to find her. He'd gone so far, he'd been disbarred.

Now Dela had dumped his ass on Earth. And he was looking forward to being the only guy on a planet full of women. Even if they despised him they'd still come crawling to him to get some.

Guy returned to Earth and wandered off the K-Star property. He summoned the ring's power battery. Feeling stupid, he wondered if he'd have to recite the Sinestro Corps oath.

Discovering that Sinestro didn't have to pledge allegiance to himself, Guy recharged the ring. Rather than adopt a Sinestro Corps uniform, Guy created a unique uniform all his own. Rather than a lantern on his chest, Guy bore a giant "G". Soon, every crook would quake in fear when they saw it.

* * *

Talia stood away from the burning home, holding the infant El-Faddil close. She'd killed Luthor's defenders and the house staff. Unfortunately, her V-22 had been destroyed by a missile. The wreckage and rammed into the house and ignited it. It meant nothing to Talia, she'd intended to destroy the building anyway.

But now she had been forced to rely upon her father for an extraction. As the helicopter descended, a cold clenching sensation hit her. Lady Shiva opened the passenger door. Talia clutched El-Faddil closer to her chest as the master assassin escorted her to the helicopter.

Seated within were Ubu…and her father. Only, she'd never seen Ra's al Ghul so frail in his life. He was undeniably old. She suddenly knew he was finally going to die.

"Father, what has happened to the Lazarus Pits?" Talia inquired as she sat down. Lady Shiva took an extraordinarily gentle hand as she held El-Faddil while Talia strapped in.

"It is as before the Kryptonian recharged my vitality," Ra's rasped, "The Lazarus Pits have no effect upon me anymore."

"Then what is to be done?" Talia inquired.

"I have one final sacrifice to ask of you, daughter," Ra's informed her.

Suddenly, Talia knew what was required of her. It was fitting she thought. She was so tired of life. She'd lost her only son, her Beloved, and her place in the world. So what did she have left to strive for?

"I will exact your revenge through your chosen instrument," Ra's promised.

"It doesn't matter, father. I will do whatever is required of me," Talia promised.

"This is why you are my favorite," Ra's managed to say between gasps; "The surgical site is already prepared."

Talia wondered how much of a choice she'd really had.

* * *

"I hear that fool, Superman, is still searching for me," Luthor chuckled as he entered the well appointed office located deep beneath the United Nations building, "I guess my staff and I have you to thank for our continued freedom."

CONTROL nodded, "Indeed you do."

Luthor grated at that, "At least I have to thanks you for the location and access codes to the JLU-Gotham base. It took the Justice League weeks to find us."

"Yet you never cracked their library computer?" CONTROL mused.

"No, it was beyond the skills of my technical 'experts'," Luthor replied.

"Somehow I doubt that," CONTROL retorted, "I smell the involvement of the Legion of Super Heroes. Those imbecilic do-gooders have been attempting to block my efforts throughout the millennia."

CONTROL smirked, "At least providing you with the location of Subera achieved something tangible."

"As well as the nuclear waste drop on Atlantis," Luthor chuckled again, "That notion was worthy of myself."

"The sweet sound of humility," CONTROL dryly remarked.

"But it's completed?" Luthor wanted to know, "You've created and consolidated the World Army?"

"As of this morning," CONTROL confirmed it.

"And these witless wonders have no idea they've handed the most powerful military force in the world over to Vandal Savage?" Luthor couldn't believe it.

"That fact is undeniable," Savage boasted, "And to think my ambitions a few years ago only included Kaznia. Now Audrey riots in prison and awaits judgment from the World Court."

"The White Rabbit is in play, as is Maxwell Lord," Savage laughed, "Soon, our fearsome quartet will actually rule the world not just in name only. And this is merely the beginning of our plans."

* * *

**A few Notes:**

**First, thanks go to everyone that read this story in its entirety. Reviewers get extra thanks and have also inspired a greater portion of the comments to follow.**

**Okay, on to the meat: Some of you have written me privately, and have already born witness to these rants, so bear with me now. If you have read this, and other installments of the series you have by now noticed that they do NOT revolve around the DC Trinity of BM/WW/SM. I know, it's heresy. Quite frankly, I object to every story having to revolve around them. There is a wealth of characters in the DCAU and the DCU to draw from that, and quite frankly, the Trinity characters get annoying. So, to put it bluntly, I focus on the so-called "lesser" characters because they interest me more.**

**I took some comments regarding Superman. I liked Superman a lot…when I was twelve. As I grew older I began to see that a person who can literally do almost anything is going to get arrogant. When he's worshipped and adored like a god by the crowds of Metropolis and Earth, he's eventually going to think he is a god. It's human nature. And if you reply, "Well, he's a Kryptonian", I will have to hurt you. He was raised on Earth as a human. No human has ever remained humble while professing deity, or being accorded deity, as in this case. **

**As for Wonder Woman…she's a Princess. That includes a boatload of issues not the least of which is she's used to getting her own way. I actually have a lot more sympathy for her in comparison to Superman and that should show. If not, all I can say is she's a work in progress.**

**And now for Batman. It seems I have to reiterate this little speech every six installments or so. To stave off the rumors that I "hate" Batman, that's not true. My all time favorite depictions of Batman were the DCAU shows. Except that leads into the "unmentionable" fact that Batman Beyond established Batman's future.**

**Batman was an 80 year old man who lived alone with a dog, hiding from the world and hating everyone in it. He and Diana didn't get married and have a litter of kids. He was alone and very bitter. **

**Now since this future was verified in the last episode of JLU Season One, we know that future was kept intact. So, somewhere between JLU Season Two and Batman Beyond Season One, this transformation occurs. Since my series rests inside of the beginning of that unknown period, I started charting that change in Batman, all keyed around the loss of Robin. In this installment, Nightwing espouses my theory of what happened to Batman and why these changes occurred. It's a fundamental paradigm shift within Batman and it needed to be addressed.**

**So, back to the beginning. If you're looking for stories where the DC Trinity sails in and saves the day, read someone else's material. I'll just spare you some grief by saying so. Here, in this series, they'll actually get in the way of saving the day.**

**For those that are still interested, there will be a Part 17. The main premise behind it was given away in this installment. Care to guess when? **


End file.
